Humans and Pokemon
by Quinis
Summary: Latias is in trouble. There are strange people after her brother Latios and her. After meeting with a strange person with odd powers and an odder past, can she cross the line between human and pokemon and become a trainer? And what about loving a human?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – A girl, a guy and a Pokémon, or two.

She ran fast through the trees. Behind her, she could hear the barks of the Houndoom and the cries of the trainers as they put up chase. She had been running for hours and was ready to collapse. Her short brown hair, which normally stuck out as two large curls at the sides of her head, was tangled with leaves and sticks through it. Her golden eyes were heavy with sleep. She stumbled and fell. The men surrounded her, their pokémon readying the attack.

"Now, come with us quietly," one of them advised.

'_Leave me alone!' _She cried out telepathically, despite knowing they could not hear her voice. _'Someone help me!'_

Suddenly a dark fog crept through the trees. Unable to see anything, she screamed as a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her away. Braking out of the fog, she turned to see a Murkrow flying beside her.

'_Let her go Al,'_ it thought. _'She's really scared.'_

"Soon. We need to get back first or they'll catch us."

She turned to the person who spoke. He was a head taller than her, with short, messy, jet black hair which stuck out in all directions. He was wearing a black tee-shirt and pants with sandshoes which contrasted with her red shirt and white skirt. She tried to calm down as he pulled her to the town, he did not know who she was and he was helping her, however, she flinched when people moved to close to her. He pulled her through the city and down a path. All the while, questions popped into her head. She turned to the Murkrow.

'_Who are you both?' _She asked telepathically.

'_I'm called Shiver,' _it answered.

"I'm called Alphonse," the person answered, shocking her.

'_You can hear my voice?' _She questioned. No human had ever been able to if she did not know who they were. For a moment, she felt as if she was more danger with him than she was with the trainers. She tried to shake the feeling away.

"I can," he told her. "Try not to let it worry you."

She started at him in silence as they came up to a small house in the middle of a field. Alphonse walked straight up and opened the door.

'_Isn't that rude?'_ She questioned, pulling him back a little.

"Not when you live here," he answered. An older man dressed in a suit with glasses walked out and chuckled.

"I thought I heard you Alphonse," he said. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of the girl. "Out playing hero?"

'_Don't punish him!' _She cried, again telepathically. _'It was might fault! I asked for help!'_

"She was being chased by some wayward trainers," Alphonse said. "She needs food, sleep and new clothes."

"I see. Then, someone better start on dinner," the man laughed. He took her hand and kissed it, ignoring her little squeak. "Nice to meet you. I am known as Mr. Pokémon."

Unable to talk, she curtsied. Mr. Pokémon laughed again.

"Are you tired?" He asked. She nodded. With a smile plastered on his face, he pulled her into a small bedroom with a desk, chair, bed and square window on the wall. There were books scattered everywhere. "Since Alphonse brought you here, you can use his room for now. It'll be fine."

'_How will it be fine?' _She asked Shiver. The pokémon gave a wing shrug.

'_Just go with the flow,'_ she advised. She sighed and moved to the bed. Shiver helped her move the books off the bed as she lay down to sleep.

"Is she sleeping?" Alphonse asked as Mr. Pokémon walked into the kitchen. He nodded and reached for the stew heating on the stove, only for Alphonse to slap his hand away.

"It's not like you to help random people. Who is she?"

"I don't think she's a person, per say," Alphonse told him. "Although, she could just be a physic human."

"She's telepathic? Telekinetic?"

"Telepathic. That's how she called for help."

Alphonse motioned with his hand and the spoon moved to the pot and started to stir, by itself.

"You could ask me for help," Mr. Pokémon commented, seeing it.

"It'll all be gone by dinner if I ask you," Alphonse said. "Now, the girl?"

"She can stay until she's in better condition," Mr. Pokémon said with a sigh. "After all, in a few days you'll be leaving too."

"Yes," Alphonse agreed. "I wish to find something I can do with this life."

"Still don't wish to be my assistant?" Mr. Pokémon whined.

"No, thank you. I wish to find something for me," Alphonse told him.

'_She's asleep,' _Shiver announced, flying in.

"That's good," Alphonse said. "What do you think of her, Shiver?"

'_She's very frightened, of everyone and everything,' _Shiver told him.

"Please, don't converse over me," Mr. Pokémon told them. Alphonse and Shiver sighed. They knew that the older man could not hear Shiver as he was an ordinary human. "Anyway, I have a favour to ask."

'_Don't you always?' _The pokémon sighed.

"What is it?" Alphonse asked.

"I need you to deliver this Pokémon egg to Professor Elm. He refuses to send any more trainers to deliver them and this time is important."

'_Isn't it always?'_ The pokémon sighed again.

"Sure. I'll take the girl with me too," Alphonse accepted. He waved his hand and the lid for the pot placed itself neatly over the simmering stew. Mr. Pokémon stared at the pot with longing.

'_Let's leave these two alone,'_ Shiver suggested. Alphonse smiled in response and walked to his room. Being careful not to wake the sleeping girl, he pulled out one of the books from under piles on the floor.

''_Book of the Unknown','_ Shiver read the title. _'You're still looking at stuff like that?'_

'_Yeah,'_ Alphonse sent back telepathically, in order not to wake the girl. _'It reminds me of where I grew up.'_

Shiver sighed again as Alphonse sat back against the wall and opened the book.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

** Author note: This is my first fanfiction ever. I hope that it brings people the same enjoyment I felt writing it, etc. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A Battle

She woke up, rested and restored. She looked around, then, remembered the events of the day before. Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Good morning," Alphonse called cheerfully from the ground. He picked up the book he was reading and pulled out a tissue. She took it and wiped her eyes.

_[Thank you,]_ she said. She looked at his face for the first time. His skin was a dark tan and his eyes were light blue. He quickly turned away, uncomfortable with her stare.

"There's some clothes for you to change into," he told her, pointing to the table where the clothes sat, neatly folded. "And when you're done, there's some stew left over from last night for lunch."

_[Lunch?]_ She questioned.

"Yes. It's almost 12."

Alphonse left her to change and just avoided walking into Mr. Pokémon. He stood there, Shiver perched on his shoulder, arms crossed.

"You didn't say anything to her did you?" He accused.

"No," Alphonse replied.

"You are not to ask her anything when she comes out, got it," Mr. Pokémon stated.

_[You are far too blunt when it comes to humans,] _Shiver added.

"Got it," Alphonse sighed. He did not think that he was blunt. He just said what he thought, to annoying people. He heard the door open behind him.

_[Um...what do you think?]_ A shy telepathy thought whispered. She opened the door and hid herself partially behind Alphonse.

"You look lovely," Mr. Pokémon told her, pushing Alphonse out of the way.

_[Those clothes really suit you,]_ Shiver told her. _[Alphonse has taste.]_

She looked down, her face turning bright red. She was wearing a tight, red dress which reached just above her knees. White stockings and red slippers with white soles adorned her legs. She was also wearing a red armband on her upper left arm and a white armband around her right wrist.

_[Alphonse chose this?] _She questioned.

"Yes," Alphonse answered. He had moved over to the glass table and was picking at a bowl of stew. "I picked it up in Violet city last night."

_[Thank you...]_

Mr. Pokémon steered her to the table and pushed her into the seat.

"You need to eat, my dear."

She stared at the stew, trying to remember when she had last had home cooked food. Around her, Mr. Pokémon and Shiver had started eating.

_[Something wrong?]_ Alphonse sent to her. She looked at him. She was staring at her. Blushing, again, she shook her head.

_[What's your name?] _He asked. With a cry, Shiver flapped over to him and slapped him with her wings.

"What did you ask her?" Mr. Pokémon asked with a sigh. He had asked Shiver to warn him if Alphonse had tried to ask anything outright, since he could not hear the any of the telepathic conversation.

"Only what her name is," Alphonse huffed.

She panicked. What could she tell them? If she gave them her name, they would know who she was and their attitude would change towards her.

"She might be like you," Mr. Pokémon reminded him. "Remember how you were?"

Alphonse sighed and turned to her, "then would you like a name?"

_[Yes, please!] _She cheered, a little too eagerly, noddling. She was overjoyed at the thought of getting a human name. She had never been offered one before even though, she would never admit this, she had wanted on for a while.

"Any preferences?" Mr. Pokémon asked, trying not to laugh at her enthusiasm.

_[Can it start with 'L'?] _She asked. While she wanted a human name, she still wanted it to be connected to her current one.

"'L', huh?" Mr. Pokémon thought.

"Lilly?" To the apparent surprise of Mr. Pokémon and Shiver, it was Alphonse who spoke. He had been picking at his stew while they talked with an uninterested look on his face.

"I like it," she whispered quietly, after taking a big gulp of water. Her throat hurt a little as she pronounced words it was not used to speaking.

"Well done, M'dear!" Mr. Pokémon cheered, hugging his arms around her head. "Lilly, it is!"

"Thank you," she whispered, relaxing. She would not have to explain anything. She ate quickly after that and although her thoughts turned to things she did not want to think about, she found that either Alphonse, Shiver or, surprisingly, Mr. Pokémon talked to her. When the meal was over Alphonse stood up and pulled out a white waist-pack and handed it to her.

"Would you care to join me on a walk to New Bark Town?" He asked. "We will have to stay the night."

_[Alright,]_ she sent telepathically, after some thought. Then, realizing she had not spoken, for Mr. Pokémon she added, in her small voice, "I would like too."

_[I'm coming too,] _Shiver added.

Mr. Pokémon searched in his drawers. He pulled out some potions, pokeballs and a cylinder incubator containing a single Pokémon egg. Lilly reached for the incubator and lifted it around, examining it.

"You can carry it, if you want," Alphonse told her as he packed away the potions and pokeballs. Lilly nodded and cradled it in her arms.

"Now, you are going to walk?" Mr. Pokémon asked. Lilly stared at him. Was he talking to her?

"Yes," Alphonse answered, with an annoyed tone. "We're going to walk."

_[I am not going to carry you,' _Shiver commented, noting Lilly's look of horror.

Mr. Pokémon opened the door and bowed to Lilly, motioning for her to exit. Alphonse quickly overtook her as they walked outside.

"First we head to Cherrygrove city then, on to New Bark Town. Should get there by nightfall," Alphonse muttered, loud enough for her to hear. She hugged the Pokémon egg closer. The walk to Cherrygrove gave her time to think. So far, these humans were different from others. Although he could not hear her telepathic voice, Mr. Pokémon had been far kinder to her than almost any other human. Alphonse could hear her voice, something she had never encountered before with a stranger. Even so, he had been the one to save her and bring her to Mr. Pokémon. She watched as he jumped over a ledge and reached out a hand for her.

"Come on, it's not too hard," he told her, when she refused to move. She glanced at the long grass. "You can't go through there, you'll get attacked."

She sighed. No wild Pokémon would dare attack her. Nevertheless, she grabbed his hand and jumped.

"Well done," he told her. With a cry, Shiver came flying over in a panic.

_[Al!]_ She cried. _[In the city! A battle!]_

_[You normally don't panic like this for just a battle,] _Alphonse said as he bolted for the city. [_What's so special about this one?]_

Lilly ran after him although, having not recovered from the previous day, she stumbled every few steps. Once they were out of sight, she panicked. Without much thought, she started levitating a few centimeters off the ground. It was enough for her to be propelled forwards with little resistance.

Alphonse froze when he saw the battle taking place. One of the trainers, a man dressed in an orange shirt and black pants wearing a cap, had set the ground alight and was battling with little regard for the rules which stated that Pokémon battling in cities and towns could only take place in designated areas. His Pokémon was one of the houndooms from the previous day. The other trainer, a small boy wearing a dark blue cloak which had a hood up and covered his body, had out a kingdra and was trying to extinguish the flames, as well as battle. The townspeople had all moved to a safe distance away.

"What's going on here?" Alphonse asked aloud, hoping someone could tell him.

"That child trainer there was challenged by the man there," someone, an adult male, answered. "The child refused to battle in the town, but, he wasn't given much choice."

"What about the rules?"

_[I don't think that man cares for that,] _this time Shiver was the one who answered. [_How about you go and stop them?]_

"Someone's going to hate me for this," Alphonse muttered. He pushed through the crowd, although those who knew him moved back quickly, and walked across to the small trainer.

"Excuse me, any chance of finishing this quickly?"

"Move it boy!" The man yelled. "Flamethrower!"

The Pokémon launched the attack, aimed at Alphonse and the boy.

"Pardon me," Alphonse said quickly. He pushed the small trainer to the ground and with a wave of his hand the blast was redirected, hitting the lake behind them.

_[NO MORE FIGHTING!] _He ordered both Pokémon telepathically, with force. He had only had to use this ability a few times in his life and even though the last time was over a year before it still had the desired effect. Both Pokémon flinched and the houndoom quickly returned itself to the pokeball, leaving its trainer stunned.

"What did you do?" He demanded.

"I stopped your battle," Alphonse stated. He pulled the small boy to his feet. "It's better this way."

_[Lilly's almost here,] _Shiver warned.

"Right," Alphonse threw a pokeball and an abra appeared. "You know what to do."

The abra teleported the man away, just as Lilly pushed through the crowd. She was still holding the Pokémon egg.

_[Alphonse, you left us behind,]_ she called referring to herself and the egg. She was puffing, out of breath. Having used all her powers the day before, very little had returned. She had ran out of power on the way and had to run the extra distance.

Alphonse glanced at her, just as the Pokémon egg shook.

"Oh no!" He cried, taking the incubator from her.

_[That was rude,] _Shiver told him, moving to rest in the space left in Lilly's arms.

_[I know that. But, the egg is closer to hatching. We might not make it in time,]_ Alphonse pointed out telepathically as he started to more down the path. Lilly followed him.

_[What do you mean?] _She questioned, confused. She wondered what was so important about the egg.

_[This egg is from someone special,] _He explained. _[And Mr. Pokémon wanted to make sure that it was hatched by someone chosen by the Professor.]_

Lilly was confused by this; however, she did not ask any more questions.

The small trainer watched them leave. He returned his Pokémon and released another.

"Latios, was that your sister?" He asked the large blue and white Pokémon, ignoring the people who stepped back. The Pokémon nodded. "They look like an interesting group, care to just follow them for now?"

The Pokémon nodded reluctantly and flew off after them, keeping out of sight.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: Just realized that some of the spelling for words (like realised/realized) may be off. I did try to fix it, however, I may miss a few in past, current and future chapters. This is due to the spell check on my computer is set to English(Australia). Anyway, I'm putting telepathic speech in _Italics_ bracketed by _[]_. I hope that this makes it easier to read. I'm also working on less talk, more describing and making chapters longer.**

** As always, reviews and comments are most welcome.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Pokémon egg delivery

"Professor?" Alphonse called, banging on the door to the lab. The sun had already started to set by time he, Lilly and Shiver and entered the small town which was home to Pokémon Professor Elm. The lab had already shut its doors for the day. "I know you're in there! It's important!"

Lilly jumped back as the doors suddenly banged open. Standing there was a man with short hair and glasses. He appeared very plain for a professor.

"It's always important," he muttered. "Let me guess, another Pokémon egg?"

"Of course," Alphonse held the incubator up. "But, this time is different. This one has to go to a trainer chosen by you."

"You take it," the Professor said, yawning. "I've got little time for this. My work's been piling up lately. Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Alphonse asked, as the Professor wished.

"Latios and Latias have been spotted in this area. It's still a mystery what has driven them here."

Alphonse sighed. The matters of Pokémon were never of much interest to him.

"Nevertheless," he said to the Professor. "You know that you cannot give it to me."

"He never did tell me why," the Professor sighed; however, there was a glint in his eye. Lilly could see that he was enjoying this, even if he would not admit it. "Perhaps you could?"

"Not this time," Alphonse told him.

"But, this might be the last time you visit me," the Professor whined. "You're leaving soon, right?"

"How did you find out?" Alphonse said, panicked a little.

"Mr. Pokémon mentioned it the last time he called. However, he did not mention the girl."

"Ah," Lilly jolted back into the conversation, hearing herself mentioned. "I-I'm..."

"This is Lilly," Alphonse told him, presenting her to him.

"Ni-nice to meet you," she stuttered nervously. The Professor smiled at her.

"Here," he said. He pulled the incubator out of Alphonse's arms and pushed it on her. "You seem to be the best person for this."

"I-I-I I can't take th-this!" She cried.

_[You have to,] _Alphonse sent to her. _[Professor Elm always passes the Pokémon eggs to either the delivery person or the first trainer to come along. That's one of the reasons Mr. Pokémon forbade him to give them to me. It's actually how I got Shiver...]_

"But, I can't!" She cried again. Once again the egg shook.

"That's good enough for me," the professor said, pointing to the egg. "It's meant to be with you. Good night."

With that, he shut the door.

"I can't take this!" Lilly cried, tears streaming down her face. Alphonse felt guilty at the sight. He knew that the egg was likely to end up with her if she came.

_[Don't cry,] _Shiver told her, landing on her shoulder. Silently, through the telepathic connection she shared with Alphonse, Shiver said, _[this is your fault. Why did you bring her?]_

_[For some reason, I want her to have that egg,] _he sent back.

Without another word he started guiding her to the place they were staying overnight, talking to her about it and the person who lived there; Mari Barlee. Mari had opened her house to travellers after her only child had left to become a Pokémon trainer. She had recently renovated, adding more rooms since her place became a popular place to stay.

_[We're still being followed,] _Alphonse suddenly sent to Shiver. Surprised, Shiver looked around, unable to see anyone. Just trees, grass, the lab and a house farther away.

_[Where?]_ She asked, poised to attack. Alphonse glanced back at her, behind Lilly's head and shook his head.

_[They'll reveal themselves when they want to.]_

Shiver sighed. Only Alphonse would be so willing to 'go with the flow'. In contrast, she stood at the ready, unable to visibly relax.

Lilly liked being in New Bark Town. The wind blew nicely against her tired body, the air smelled of the ocean and the forest. She had almost forgotten the events of the last few days. The town had a small population of humans and she could hear the cries of Pokémon all around her. It was very restful. Alphonse seemed to feel the same. He walked with his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

_[Shiver, does Alphonse come here often?] _She asked the murkrow sitting on her shoulder.

_[He is often sent here as Mr. Pokémon's errand boy,]_ Shiver answered, refusing to say more. Instead, as Lilly readied another question, the Pokémon pointed one dark wing ahead of them. A light green house stood before them. It consisted of what appeared to be the main house, a cube-like two story house, with an attachment, a single story rectangle building attached to the side. Outside, behind a small, white picket fence, was a hedge garden with small yellow, purple, red and pink flowers. Watering the flowers was a woman with short brown hair, which was cut to frame her heart-shaped face. She was short with large hips and was wearing a green scarf around the back of her head, a tight green dress and a white apron stained with dirt, grass and water. She had no shoes on her feet.

"Good afternoon Alphonse," she said with a nod and smile.

"Ms Barlee," he replied with a bow. Mari giggled at the sight.

"Oh, you. Mr. Pokémon taught you well. Your regular room is ready."

Having booked the room before finding Lilly, Alphonse had to explain that he now required another room for her. He introduced her to Mari, explaining that she was the person that the Professor gave the egg too. Despite the calm atmosphere, she still flinched in fear when Mari came close. While she was given a strange look, Mari did not mention it.

"You can have the room next the Alphonse's," she said instead. "It's a good thing you came this week. Bookings are full for the next few weeks as trainers start coming through as it is, you're my only visitors."

Alphonse showed Lilly into the house. The ground floor consisted of a large kitchen and dining room with a large television mounted on the far wall. The stairs, Alphonse told her, were behind that wall and lead to the area were Mari slept and showered. She looked; there was a brown door, like that of a cupboard, meant to keep visitors from going up the stairs. They walked through a large white double on their right which led to a corridor with numbers doors along it and one door at the end labelled 'baths'. Lilly looked around in awe. This place was far fancier that any other place she had ever stayed. Thinking of the places she stayed had her thinking of the past and, ultimately, her brother. Last she had seen of him, he was distracting some trainers while she escaped. She wondered where he was and what he was doing. Tears pricked her eyes. She blinked as they dripped down her face.

"What's wrong?" Alphonse asked as he noticed. She rubbed her eyes and sniffled, her face heating up. Suddenly, Alphonse pulled her arms down to her sides.

"Don't rub like that; you'll hurt your eyes."

_[I miss my brother,]_ she told him telepathically, her voice refusing to work.

"Your. Brother?" Alphonse repeated, slowly. This was the first time he heard of her having a brother. Lilly gasped a little as she realised what she a told him. She was certain that he would figure her out, who she was, and send her away.

"Where is he?" Alphonse asked.

_[I don't know,]_ her tears grew with this statement. Seeing this, Alphonse nervously backed off. He let go of her arms and took a step backwards.

"Shiver should be in the bath," he told her. "She'll show you the rest of the place. I've got something to do."

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: That's the third chapter done. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and critics are, as always, welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Latios

Alphonse ran fast through the surrounding forest. The presence that he had felt since entering New Bark Town moved quickly so that he could not even catch a glimpse of its form. It was when he stopped for breath that he realized it. The presence was not running away. It was observing him while remaining out of sight. Tired, hungry and out of breath, Alphonse did the only thing he could think of. Yell at it.

"Why don't you come out? I know you're there," He called. "We need to talk about Lilly."

The cries of the forest Pokémon were all that answered him. He had hoped using her name would bring it out, if the presence was who he thought it was.

"Fine. Be that way," he muttered, turning to the direction of the town. He took a step and a person his age walked out from behind a tree. His light hair shined white in the sunlight. It was thin and straight, flowing in the slightest breeze. It was long enough to slightly shade his eyes and was tied in a short plait down his neck. In contrast, his eyes were dark; the same dark brown as Lilly's. He was wearing a blue shirt with long white sleeves, long white pants and red shoes with white soles. He looked down on Alphonse, being half a head taller.

"What do you want?" He asked. Annoyance was plastered all over his face and tone of voice.

"You are Lilly's brother, correct?" Alphonse responded with mild politeness.

"I am," He replied with a huff. "I was going to help her escape when night falls, however, since you found me I'll say it straight, release my sister or else."

"She's not going to go anywhere until she meets you," Alphonse told him with a sigh. They stared at each other for a few moments before Lilly's brother spoke.

"Could it be? You don't know who she is?"

Alphonse glanced away. He only had a hunch and he was not going to discuss it with her, since she seemed to avoid the topic. Not that it would anything would change for him even if he was correct.

"Does it matter?" He asked.

"Yes," another voice popped up. Dropping down from the branches of a tree behind Alphonse, came the little trainer from the battle in Cherrygrove city. The trainer was still wearing the blue cloak covering their body. "Since she is a much wanted Pokémon, that Latias."

"You are Latios then," Alphonse commented to Lilly's brother, paying little attention to the trainer.

"Of course," he said. "I can take a human form as well."

"And be caught," the trainer commented, holding up a fast ball.

"That's nice," Alphonse told him in an uncaring tone. "Let me get to my point though. I'm going to start travelling tomorrow and I don't advise that Lilly, or Latias comes with me. However, I don't think that she will agree to leave me if she hasn't found her brother yet." He addressed Latios, "You should talk to her since you're so close."

They stared at him in silence, surprise written on their faces.

"Aren't you a Pokémon trainer?" The trainer spoke first.

"Not really," Alphonse replied. "I only have a few Pokémon on me for protection."

"You're not holding Latias captive?" Latios questioned.

"Of course not," Alphonse told them. "I only helped her escape from some trainers."

The trainer moved over to Latios and whispered something to him. Alphonse watched as they quietly discussed. He could not hear what they were saying. But, his patience was running out.

"Look," he said. "Hurry it up. I'm not going to stand around all day."

"I have a proposition for you," Latios said, a small smile on his face. "Latias can travel with you while I go with this trainer."

"Did you listen to what I said?" Alphonse asked.

"It'll be fine," the trainer told him with a wave of a hand. Alphonse noted that the trainer's voice was rather high pitched. "It would be more dangerous for her to come with us."

"You can't know that," Alphonse told them. They did not listen to him, instead, Latios' form returned to Pokémon and he flew off, carrying the trainer. Alphonse sighed. He was now stuck with Latias as a tag-along, making him a target for trainers. With a sigh, he started to head back to the house.

"You know, that boy is far nicer than he was when he first came. That time he was with the Professor and he just glared at anyone who talked to him. He was also carrying an egg at the time, the one which would hatch into Shiver, oh. Here love, stir it round."

Lilly nodded and stirred the pasta sauce as Mari directed. She was quite amazed that Mari was able to continue talking to her when she only muttered one word responses, if she verbally responded at all.

"Yes, he was a cold one. Didn't talk with me until his fourth or fifth visit, although Mr. Pokémon did tell me in passing that he spent months trying to teach Alphonse to talk. Poor boy; can't imagine what happened to him before Mr. Pokémon started caring for him. And now he's going to travel the world, search for something he really would like to do."

"He's going to travel?" Lilly asked, really only hearing those words. They sent a chill down her spine.

"Oh, yes. He been planning for a while," Mari told her.

"Is he going to challenge the Pokémon gyms?" Lilly asked. She jumped as Mari started laughing.

"Of course not dear," she laughed. "That boy dislikes battling with Pokémon. It's such a shame too, he has potential."

"Why doesn't he like battles?" Lilly asked.

"Can you find other things to talk about?" A voice said from the entrance. Alphonse stood there, a scowl on his face. He was still irritated from his talk with Latios and his trainer.

"Ah. Sorry," Lilly hung her head.

"Alphonse," Mari said in a warning tone. "You should not be upset with her for being curious. You will be travelling to the different towns."

"There are ways to travel without having to battle," Alphonse muttered.

Lilly thought about it. She had heard of people who travelled without the safety of Pokémon and there were tours run at each town for people who planned to travel without battling. But, it was not a very cheap option.

"If you wish, you can come with me," Alphonse said to her, bringing her out of her thoughts. She stared at him. "You need to find your brother, after all."

"Well, what'dya know. He must like you girl," Mari said. "After all, he once said that travelling with other people was a hassle."

"How does that matter?" Alphonse asked her.

"Never mind," Mari muttered, with a wave of her hand.

"You'll help me find my brother?" Lilly asked. Part of her was overjoyed that he was thinking of her however, the other part could not help worrying over what he would think if he found out that she was Latias.

"No," Alphonse replied. "It'll be up to you to find your brother however, you can travel with me."

"Thank you!" Lilly cried joyfully. Without much thought, she hugged him.

_[Alright, alright, can you get the meal ready now?]_ Shiver asked after a few moments of silence passed. She had been watching the whole event from the dining table only a few metres from the kitchen boundary, which was marked by the pale yellow kitchen tiles meeting with the dark navy carpet of the rest of the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Lilly cried, letting go of Alphonse and moving back over to the pot. Mari moved to show her how to plate the pasta, which was ravioli. Alphonse sighed and moved to sit near Shiver.

_[How'd it go?]_ Shiver asked, making sure Lilly could not hear. Alphonse glared at her.

_[He is unpredictable and annoying,]_ he sent back with much irritation.

_[So, it was her brother?]_

_[Yes. And he wishes that she would stay with us for now. Seems to think that it'll be dangerous if she is with him,] _Alphonse winced as Mari wacked him on the head, telling him something about 'learning from Lilly and helping out'.

_[Are you going to protect her?] _Shiver asked.

Alphonse sighed. That was the question he had been thinking about since his talk with Latios. He did not want to, not after the last time he had protected someone.

_[Let's just see how it goes,]_ he told Shiver.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: That's the fourth chapter done. It didn't turn out how I wanted it; in fact it went in a completely different direction! It'll be interesting to see where the story goes. Sorry for taking so long; the internet was slow and wasn't loading properly.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – PokéWalk

Lilly, also known as Latias, yawned and stretched out in the sheets, then turned to curl up into a ball. The warm sheets snuggled into her frame. She loved the feel of the cotton sheets against her body and the cool air she knew existed outside the sheets gave good reason for her to remain. She had almost drifted off to sleep when something pushed its way into her arms and rested there. It felt like round, soft cloth with two arms and part of it felt like a skull shaped mask. Surprised at the sudden cool feel, Lilly pushed the sheets back to reveal the Pokémon in her bed. The Duskull jumped back before snuggling up to her chest.

"You were... from the egg?" She questioned. The Pokémon cried in response. Lilly felt panicked; the serenity of half-sleep gone. She could not raise a Pokémon, herself being one! She got up and carried the Pokémon in her arms as she ran quickly to Alphonse's room. He opened the door on the second knock, already dressed. For a moment he blankly stared at Lilly in her light pink dressing gown, with the Duskull in her arms. He rubbed his eyes, sighed and moved to his packed bag.

"Here," he handed her a Pokéball. "Put it in that."

Lilly squeaked a little as the Duskull vanished into the Pokéball. She felt really nervous holding the Pokéball as she had almost been caught in one many times.

_[You should give it a nickname,]_ Shiver suggested.

"I'm not keeping it!" She squeaked quickly. "I can't have a Pokémon!"

"Why?" Alphonse asked. Lilly sighed to calm down. She did not want to tell them. Even so, she felt she had to. She would have to also give the Pokémon back. The Pokéball in her hand felt heavy. She swallowed.

_[You cannot abandon a young Pokémon when it needs you,] _Shiver told her, flying over to perch on her shoulder. _[Care for it. The Pokéball is only a precaution so that trainers don't capture it, so don't leave it alone.]_

Lilly turned her head to look at the Pokémon. Shiver's wings were slumped and she was focused on the Pokéball. Lilly wondered why she saw melancholy in Shiver's eyes.

"Shiver," Alphonse spoke up. During the short chat between Lilly and Shiver, he had managed to change into travelling clothes; a blue short-sleeved shirt and long, baggy, black trousers. "Can you go see if Mari has finished breakfast?"

Shiver looked at him for a moment before flying off.

_[Don't let him bully you,] _she sent.

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically. He turned Lilly and stared at her for a few moments. She tried not to shiver under his stare. She had not noticed how intense his blue eyes could be. She felt that he could see everything about her and who she was. He took the Pokéball from her hands and released the baby Duskull. He placed a hand on the top of the Pokémon's head. Lilly watched silently as he closed his eyes. She could see a light blue glow around his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked, curious. This was something she had never seen a human do.

_[Just seeing whether I can locate her parents,]_ he told her. After a few moments he removed his hand with a shake of his head.

"What's wrong?" Lilly asked, dreading his answer.

"They're gone," he told her. "It was...an accident."

Lilly hoped that this was just a joke; however, she could tell that he was being serious. She waited for him to continue. He pushed the Pokémon into her arms.

"Give her a name and care for it," he asked her. "You can care for it. If not as a trainer, than as her family."

Lilly stared at him. He was staring at the ground, his eyes reflecting despair and she could not bring herself to say 'no' again.

"Camille?" She suggested. Alphonse looked up in surprise and confusion. She explained, trying to smile; "For her name. We could call her 'Cam' for short."

"Yeah, Sounds good. Excuse me," he muttered, pushing past her. She followed him to the kitchen however, Mari stopped her from following him outside. Reluctantly, she started to eat breakfast with Camille and Shiver.

Meanwhile, Alphonse walked around the route outside the town, his thoughts churning. He had been able to see the baby Pokémon's link with its parents, a link that had gone dead. A chill went down his spine as he thought of what he saw when he probed the link. Trainers handing Pokémon to some men in white coats. A spotless, white lab filled with foreign instruments. An explosion. Then nothing. His hands clenched, as he thought of it. These trainers were in the same group, or organisation, as the ones chasing Lilly, he could tell by the small, silver badges of a Pokéball they were wearing on their collars. He wondered what their motive was and what were the experiments were for. He unclenched his hand and sighed. They wanted Latias for their experiments, he knew that, and he was not going to let them have her.

"What am I going to do?" He asked the sky in despair. For him to protect her, he would have to take part in Pokémon battles. Either that or have her become a trainer.

_[She won't do that. She made it clear,]_ a voice came from the trees. It was a light, calm, womanly voice. He relaxed at the familiar sound.

_[I know,] _he sent back, resting cross-legged on the ground. _[But, what can I do?]_

_[Hand her over to them, get on with your life?] _The voice had a cold tone.

_[You know I could never do that.]_

_[I suppose. Her brother would not let you live if he found out. You will have to teach her to use Pokémon for battles.]_

_[I can't do that.]_

_[Why not? You learnt.]_ Alphonse had no retort for this, so the voice continued. _[She needs to learn, or she will be taken. This group, they call themselves; 'Trainers Excel', 'Trainers' for short, and they have been acting in secret for a while now. What they are searching for, is something few know about.]_

_[How do you know this?] _Alphonse asked.

_[What they are searching for; is how to push Pokémon past their limits, to their type potential.]_

Alphonse froze. He paled, about to throw up. A Pokémon's type potential referred to the hidden power in each Pokémon to use their types free from the limits of moves and PP. Few Pokémon were aware of this potential and even fewer humans.

_[That's...crazy,]_ he finally said. While he could not see the speaker, he could feel her nod.

_[We have heard the cries of the forced Pokémon, tailed and spied on Trainers and we are not the only ones to notice. A group of humans have discovered their existence and are investigating. When they find out what the Trainers aim to do, they will try to disband them.]_

_[So, I just protect Lilly/Latias until this the Trainers Excel are disbanded?] _Alphonse asked, crossing his fingers.

_[It may not be that easy, however, if you wish to try...]_

"I will try," Alphonse said, aloud. Some of the Pokémon nearby jumped at the sound.

_[Alphonse,] _the voice sighed. _[You need to adjust to this life.]_

"I hate it," Alphonse muttered, more than a little annoyed at the change in subject. "But, I made the choice back then. No going back."

_[You need to learn. You need to teach her,] _the voice ordered. _[Because if the Trainers find out about you, protecting Lilly will the least of your problems.]_

As Alphonse pondered this, he felt the presence fade.

"Humans sure are complicated," he muttered with a sigh. He reclined and thought about his next move.

Lilly flinched as Mari pulled her into a hug. She still was not comfortable being touched by humans.

"Ah, I can believe you're leaving now," the woman cried. "And if Alphonse has his way, I may not see you for a long time."

She let out a little laugh and she was surprised to find that she was sad to leave this woman. Behind her, Alphonse turned to glare at Mari. As Lilly turned to hurry after them, she wondered why Alphonse seemed quiet since he had come back. She looked down at Cam resting in her arms and wondered if it had something to do with what he did to the Pokémon.

_[I don't know what's got him so wound up,] _Shiver answered when she finally asked. _[He hasn't spoken to me much today either. I don't think I've seen him so silently upset since I was born.]_

_[Really?] _Lilly asked.

_[Yeah,] _Shiver answered. _[Come to think of it, he was almost as upset as you were this morning. He seemed so nervous.]_ Shiver let out a little laugh. _[He was so upset he locked himself in his room and refused to come out.]_

"I don't mean to interrupt," Alphonse said darkly. "However, you may not have noticed that we have reached a fork in the road."

With a wave of his hand he drew attention to the area around them. While they were not standing on a road of gravel, the grass in front of them was hard and flat from having many people walk through, creating an obvious path. The path branched out a few metres ahead of them. The path that continued ahead turned onto a gravel path. The path that branched to the right headed towards some long grass, Lilly recognised it as the path to Mr. Pokémon's house. She pointed at this path.

"Isn't that the way back?" She questioned.

"That's not it," Alphonse said, shaking his head. "I'm heading to Violet City, then, I'll be travelling around. Do you wish to come?"

"Is...is that okay?" She asked, hardly believing what she was hearing.

"It is fine," Alphonse answered sternly. "You need to find your brother, right?"

She nodded, unable to speak through the lump in her throat. Her eyes pricked with tears. She was a little confused by this after all, she was really happy that he had asked her to come.

"Alright, let's go then," Alphonse told them. If he noticed Lilly's tears, he ignored them, turning to continue down the road.

"Hey, how about a Pokémon battle?" A voice called from the side of the road. Sitting there cross-legged was a youngster. "I already lost once today, but, you guys look like easy prey!"

"No," Alphonse said, without any hesitation.

"Uhhh..." The youngster was surprised. "New to this are you? You don't really get a choice."

"We're not trainers," Alphonse replied. "So, those unspoken rules don't apply."

He moved behind Lilly and pushed her past the youngster, ignoring her squeaks of protest.

"Jerk," the youngster's mutter easily reached their ears.

"Don't worry about it," he said, just as she was about to speak. "We're going to get that a lot. Many trainers don't think before asking to battle people."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"They just ask anyone with Pokémon to fight them, ignoring that many people travel with Pokémon for protection and aren't trainers."

"Is there a difference?"

"Trainers study how to battle and have raised their Pokémon for that path. Because of that, many of the Pokémon used by trainers are stronger than their wild counterparts and their experience in battle makes them stronger than the Pokémon kept as pets or protection."

Lilly thought about this. That Pokémon raised by trainers would be stronger than wild ones, she had not considered. Although, thinking back, it made sense. As a wild Pokémon she had been almost caught by trainers many times.

"Hey!" Someone called. "A little help here? I'm stuck!"

"Where–?" She started to question.

_[Over here!] _Shiver interrupted landing on a tree were there was some cloth hanging from. As she got closer, Lilly realised that the cloth was attached to a person. Handing upside down from the tree, one foot caught in between two branches was a young man.

"Try to relax you muscles," Alphonse told him. Then, with a quick order to Shiver, who cut the branch, he caught him.

"Thank you very much," the stranger said politely. Lilly stared at him. He was wearing an outfit she had never seen before. A light blue short-sleeved shirt, however, the holes for the arms were far larger than they needed to be and, instead of buttoning up, the shirt was hanging open. Underneath he was wearing what resembled a judo outfit, but, it was blue and tied up with a white ribbon.

"Falkner," Alphonse said to him. Lilly was surprised that he knew the stranger's name. "What were you doing?"

"Training," Falkner answered, as if that was an acceptable answer. He petted Shiver who had landed on his shoulder. "Hello Shiver, how are you today?"

Shiver crowed in response.

"That's good. How would you like to join me?"

Shiver flew over to land on Lilly's head.

"Oh," he let out a sound of surprise, just noticing her. "And who might you be?"

"Lilly," she muttered, looking shyly at the ground. He gazed at her for a few seconds then, she flinched as he reached for her.

"Sorry," he said, pulling back. "Maybe, you would like to come 'round to the gym sometime? I could show you some pictures of my father. He was a great trainer..."

_[Gym?] _Lilly questioned Alphonse, ignoring Falkner's rant about his father.

_[Falkner is the gym leader here, a Pokémon trainer of skill...in theory.]_

Lilly observed Falkner as he ranted to Alphonse. It was hard to believe that this person was considered a skilled trainer. Having only really seen trainers trying to catch her, she wondered whether there were many trainers as friendly as he seemed.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: Thank you to everyone who is reading and reviews are welcome.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Trainers, among other things

Lilly looked around the floor. The area was squared off with light walls which resembled paper. There was a ladder handing over in the left corner and a man, with a bald head and dressed in a robe, standing in front of it. There was also a big column of wood in the middle of the room. It was swaying lightly. She walked around it. It came up from under the floor and rose above the ceiling. Alphonse had told her that it was a tourist attraction around here. She jumped as tourists walked by her. Cam cried in protest as she squeezed her tight. Then, there was the touch of a hand on her shoulder. On impulse, she screamed.

"Well, aren't ya a jumpin' one?" A warm voice said from behind her with a laugh. She turned, red-faced to face the stranger. At her eye level was a huge chest, covered in a black leather jacket with a red turtle-neck shirt underneath. Below her were short cut-off jeans and red sneakers, loosely tied. Above her was a smiling face with sparkling blue eyes and long hair, tided back in a large ponytail on the right side of her head so that the red hair cascaded down through the air to the stranger's shoulder. And clipped to the stranger's belt, making Lilly nervous of this large woman, were three Pokéballs.

"'Ey, tis a nice lil' Pokémon ya haves there," the stranger told her, petting Cam on the head so that the Pokémon crooned. "Tis must be loved."

"It's only a few days old," Lilly told her, eyes sliding to the ground.

"You've tried tis in battle, yea?"

"Never," Lilly answered with certainly. "I'm not going to battle."

"Tsk. Neither of yous will grow with thos' thoughts." With that said, the woman grabbed Lilly's arm and pulled her up the stairs. "I've bested the guys along heres so all left tis the one ats the top. Yous shall watch and learns. Battles tis not about strength. Battles tis about learnin' 'n' growin'."

Lilly followed after the woman up the tower, though not entirely of choice. She watched as all the monks stepped aside as the woman walked through. To her, it looked like submitting their will to the stronger one and it made her feel a little sick. They finally reached the top and all Lilly could do was hope that it would be over soon so she could run away.

"So, we have new challengers. My ladies, care to introduce yourselves?"

"Alrighty!" The woman cheered. "Ma name's Zeannah Diesk and the lovely lady behin' me tis a youngerling who needs the guidance."

"M-my name's Lilly," she stuttered, red-faced as the man turned to her.

"Good," the man nodded. "I am the one tasked with testing those trainers who wish to challenge me and ultimately themselves. I test the bond between trainer and Pokémon, the skill and the desire to emerge victorious. For those who pass my test, they shall gain a quantity of enlightenment and experience for their journey as well as a symbol of my respect. For I am Elder Li and I welcome this battle."

"Alrighty then, go my lil'Curly!" Zeannah called, throwing out one of her Pokéballs.

"Sentret!" The Pokémon cried, bouncing up onto the base of its tail. Without a word, Elder Li pulled out one of his Pokéballs and released the Pokémon inside.

"Bellsprout!" It cried, flexing its leaves.

"Fury Swipes!" Zeannah ordered, starting the battle.

Lilly watched as the two Pokémon moved to battle. Slowly, she found herself enjoying it. Elder Li's Bellsprout moved its body in time with the pillar. All its movements were graceful, like it was dancing and twirling across the floor. Lil'Curly moved in a similar way, however, it also used its tail as support, dodging leaves by pulling itself off the floor and pushing itself into the air towards the Bellsprout. To Lilly, this battle did not resemble a struggle for power; rather, it became apparent to her that these two trainers were learning from how each other battled. By the time Elder Li was on his last Pokémon; Hoothoot, and Zeannah was onto her second Pokémon; Poliwag, affectionately called Splashin' each Pokémon moved with the tower. Elder Li called for Tackle and Hoothoot flew into the air, diving for Splashin' and gliding left to right through the air. Splashin' dodged out of the way with a jump and a twist answering Zeannah's call for Bubble. The bubbles pushed Hoothoot to the floor, effectively ending the battle and declaring a winner.

"Well done," Elder Li said with a smile. "You have shown great skill."

"Not a problem," Zeannah told him. Then, she turned to Lilly. "So, what'd ya think? Battlin' tisn't alls a show of power or domination."

Lilly froze for a moment as she deciphered what Zeannah was saying.

"It was a display of skill and a chance to learn from each other," Elder Li told her. "Would you care to try?"

Cam, who was resting on top of Lilly's head, let out a cry. She floated over the Elder Li and tried to look as battle-ready as a young, tottering Pokémon could be.

Alphonse glanced around the school. He turned to the gym leader beside him, who was showing off some of his pidgey to the young students.

"Why are we here?" He asked, more than a little annoyed at the trainer who had dragged him along to the display and refused to tell him anything.

"You wanted to see all different jobs this region has to offer, correct?" Falkner asked. Continuing before Alphonse answered, he said, "Well, this is one of them. Teaching others about Pokémon."

"I would rather not," Alphonse answered, almost instantly. "I don't really wish to work with Pokémon."

"Of course you don't. Being a trainer with a skill equal, if not above, the champion. Why would you want to work with Pokémon?" Falkner sarcastically said.

"I don't like trainers or battles," Alphonse told him. It was a sentence Falkner, along with many others, had heard often. "Why would I teach others to do so?"

Falkner sighed. He considered asking Alphonse whether he would design traps for his gym, something he had asked many times. He decided not to quite quickly as Alphonse called the pidgey over to himself with a wave of his hand. The students stared in awe as Alphonse, ignorant of their attention, slowly looked over each of the Pokémon. Falkner also watched in awe. No matter how many times he saw Alphonse display his abilities, it always had the same effect. He had know Alphonse for years, he met him a short while after a strange child who did not speak and watched everyone with ghost-like eyes moved in with Mr. Pokémon yet, he knew little more since the day he learnt the child's name. Mr. Pokémon never explained where the child had come from or said anything of the child's parents, even when asked. He always just showed a sad smile and said that a friend told him to look after him.

"And now he's travelling with a strange girl and her Pokémon," he muttered to himself.

"What nonsense are you muttering about now?" Alphonse asked, appearing by his side.

"Nothing, nothing," Falkner told him, with a smile and a wave. "So, how are the pidgey?"

Alphonse sighed. "They seem content. I guess that's a good thing."

"So, what's the problem weighing on your shoulders?" Falkner asked. He guessed there might be a problem after all; he was travelling with a strange girl. The Alphonse he knew never tolerated tag-alongs, let alone female ones.

"Nothing," Alphonse told him.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

** Author note: Sorry about the long wait. Uni holidays are bad for work ethic. Now that uni's back up, I'm probably going to get chapters done faster. Also, I would like to hear from some of you readers so; reviews would be appreciated.  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Waiting/Intermission

Alphonse closed his eyes as he rested under the tree. For the moment, Shiver had nested in the large branches above his head. Falkner had returned to his gym to await the trainers who desired a challenge. Lilly had not returned from her tourist trip around the city and Alphonse wondered how she would react to the big cities, such as Goldenrod City.

"I'd properly never see her again," he thought out loud, with a small smile.

_[You seem to have forgotten,]_ although familiar, this time it was a harsh male voice which interrupted his brooding. Alphonse did not attempt to open his eyes; he knew that he would not be able see the speaker.

_[Enlighten me, what have I forgotten?] _Alphonse asked.

_[Latias is still under threat. You are not to let her fall into enemy hands, understand boy?]_

_[Of course I understand.]_

_[Then, why are you sitting here? She could have been kidnapped.]_

Alphonse had no retort to this. He lay there in silent as he processed this. Why had he not considered this?

_[I'm sure she's fine,] _he sent after some moments, sounding unsure.

_[You sound so sure,] _the voice was dripping in sarcasm. _[You need to protect her properly Alphonse. What will you do if she suffers at the hands of those 'Trainers'? Think about it.]_

Alphonse opened his eyes. There was a flash of yellow and blue in his peripheral vision. He sighed and stood up.

_[Alphonse?]_ Shiver sent, her telepathic voice addled by the last few moments of sleep. _[Something wrong?]_

"It's nothing," he muttered. He knew that Shiver had not heard any of the conversation. "Let's go find Lilly."

Shiver nodded, a little confused that Alphonse decided to speak as opposed to telepathic conversation. Regardless, she spread her wings. Alphonse watched her go and sighed. The knowledge of the Trainers made him even more adverse to battle and raise Pokémon. He gazed to the sky, his blue eyes searching.

"Com'n lil'poké!" Zeannah called to Cam. "Up, down and around!"

Lilly and Cam followed her orders; jumping up, touching the ground (or in Cam's case; floating up and down) and spinning around on the spot.

"Excuse me, miss Zeannah," Lilly asked with ragged breaths. "How is this training?"

"Glad you asked!" Zeannah said in her overdramatic tone. "This is endurance training, this is co-ordination training and most important; it. Is. Fun!"

_[So, that's why you two are moving around like birds with their heads chopped off,] _Shiver's amused voice came as she flew down from the sky.

"Hallo! Would you like to join us?" Zeannah called. Shiver ruffled her feathers and hopped a few steps away from the loud human.

"This is Shiver," Lilly introduced. "She's with a friend of ours. Shiver, this is Zeannah. She's been nice to us."

Zeannah ignored Lilly's short introduction and pounced on Shiver, gathering the panicked Pokémon in her arms. She ran her fingers through Shiver's feathers and glanced all over the Pokémon.

_[Let me go!] _Shiver cried. All Zeannah heard was, "murrrr!"

"You are a nice Pokémon," Zeannah noted. "Your trainer must be good." She smiled widely, "I must battle this person."

"Not possible," Alphonse told her bluntly. He had walked over, following Shiver shortly after the Pokémon left.

Zeannah glared at him. She stood at full height, towering over him, trying to intimidate him.

"What makes you say that, lil'Critical one?" She asked, her voice deeper than normal.

"Because, for all intents and purposes, I am Shiver's trainer," he told her, his voice radiating authority. "And I do not battle."

"Tch, such a shame," Zeannah turned her back to Alphonse and faced Lilly. "Ya travel wit' this fool?"

Lilly nodded, shrinking back.

"Then, I shall travels wit' you!" Zeannah declared. As Alphonse opened his mouth to object, Zeannah continued, talking directly to him, "you don't get no say. If youra been travellin' wit' her, just you an' her, no-no-no! That's bad for her. She needs a woman and a guard. I doubts that you, a non-trainer, could help nothin' in the wild."

Alphonse remained silent. He had plenty of things which he wanted, and could, tell this woman however, during her rant, he realised that she would be a good choice as the person who would provide protection for Lilly. He raised his hands, in a symbol of surrender.

"Alright, you may accompany us," he told her. "We're leaving early tomorrow so meet us at 5am in front of the Pokémon centre."

"Watch'a doin' up so early?" Zeannah cried, horrified.

"If you do not arrive, we will leave without you," Alphonse told her, turning away and walking off. He could hear her splutters and curses as he rounded the corner. With a sigh and a frown, he opened the door to one of houses and went inside.

"Alphonse?" A surprised researcher cried, closing the lid of his laptop as he noticed the visitor. "Why are you here?"

"I was after some advice," Alphonse answered. With a nod, the researcher motioned for him to take a seat and moved to boil some water.

"You're not going to ask your 'uncles' and 'aunt'?" He asked, pulling his long blond hair, which sported a few grey streaks, into a tie.

"I have already talked with two of them," he paused for a few moments. "I just think that I should also consult you."

"I'm honoured that you trust me so," the researcher said as he pulled out two cups. "Two sugars?"

Alphonse nodded, "it may not be a matter of trust...I just...I feel that I should start cutting my ties with those I refer to as family."

"Have you told them this?"

Alphonse shook his head, "I'm going to try and find work, a job which does not involve contact with Pokémon."

"Alphonse, I will not pretend to understand your position. However, I will ask this; even if you never battle again, can you really live without Pokémon?

"Shiver would be upset if you left her and–"

"That is not what I came to talk to you about!" Alphonse cried. "I came to talk about the ruins and to inform you of a group calling themselves 'Trainers Excel'."

"Alright, alright. Let's hear it."

The researcher returned making the tea as he listened to Alphonse talk. He placed the tea on the table and took a few sips before he spoke.

"These 'Trainers' as you call them, I believe a few of them have been to the ruins. They hold little interest in the ruins and its inhabitants, many leave after a few days."

"But, if they keep coming, doesn't it mean that they believe there's something about the ruins?" Alphonse asked, having calmed down a little thanks to the tea.

"Personally, now that I am able to put a name and goal to the group, it's more likely that the ruins are some form of initiation."

"Initiation?"

"That would be the best word for it. The people who I could identify as Trainers all went into the ruins towards evening and spent the night there. Each of them also slept with the radio on. However, that's all I know," he said with a laugh. "Not much help, am I?"

Alphonse frowned, deep in thought.

"Do you know which station they listen to?" He asked.

"Now, now, Alphonse. I thought you weren't going to get involved. Trying to find out about the group is getting involved you know," the researcher told him.

"Fine, don't tell me then," Alphonse told him. "You and he share many traits, you know."

The researcher laughed.

"Maybe that's why you come to me when you need assistance."

"In that case, I will be getting work far from you," Alphonse told him. He stood up.

"My heart cries," the researcher said, pulling Alphonse into a hug. "As for why you really came here, I can only tell you this; do not hesitate. If Lilly is in trouble, protect her with everything you can. The repercussions caused from protecting her will be less painful than if you do not protect her."

"Thanks," Alphonse said with a sigh. This researcher was one of the only humans who could understand him, even if he claimed not to. Although he would never admit it aloud, he thought of this person as an uncle too.

"May your roses forever bloom like fireworks. If you can't find work, I will surely hire you," the researcher, known as Rolf at work and Phil to close friends and family, whispered to Alphonse before releasing him from the hug and letting the boy leave.

Lilly waited under the tree planted outside the Pokécentre. Alphonse had still not returned from wherever he had gone. She was upset with herself for not noticing when he left.

_[Did he leave me to continue his journey alone?]_ She asked Shiver. Shiver, who had been perched in the tree, flew to her shoulder.

_[He would not leave you,]_ she tried to reassure the girl/Pokémon. _[Either out of duty or some emotion, he is attached to you.]_

_[Duty,huh?] _Lilly thought. She wondered if Alphonse really felt that way about her quest to find her brother, as some kind of duty. It was a depressing thought. She thought that he was alright for a human and he had protected her.

"What'cha all gloomy for?" Zeannah called walking out of the Pokécenter. In her hands was a half-eaten chocolate cake. "You'rea not waitin' for that other guy, are yous?"

"Alphonse, and yes," Lilly answered.

"Bah," Zeannah scoffed. "He's no worth it. A fool he is. Thinkin' he can gets around this world without battlin'."

_[He is not a fool,] _Shiver muttered quietly and spitefully.

"He may be able to," Lilly informed Zeannah. Quietly and mostly to herself, she added, "after all, he is human."

"He donna seem very 'uman," Zeannah said.

"My apologies," Alphonse spoke from behind her. She jolted and spun around to face him, while Lilly and Shiver jumped to hug and perch on him. "I shall try harder to appear human."

"Righto, mista know-it-all," Zeannah retorted. Her retort was met with confused looks. "Don't worry abou' it. Now, comes on lit'missy, we're going to our room."

"Our room?" Lilly squeaked. Zeannah proceeded to grab her arm and pull her up the stairs to the overnight rooms.

"Figures," Alphonse muttered. He was not looking forward to spending his time with those two girls. Lilly was alright but, the other one, the thought of how hard travelling with her would be and shivered.

_[Why not just send her away? It wouldn't be the first time,] _Shiver advised.

_[No,] _Alphonse said. He knew that he was not capable enough to protect Lilly if the Trainers came for her. As much as he would never admit out loud, or telepathically, he required Zeannah's assistance.

**Author note: Took forever to log in. Anyway, next chapter finally posted. **

** My apologies for taking so long.  
**

** I blame procrastination...  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Onwards

_It was raining again._ _Mr. Pokémon sighed and closed his windows. He had thought that the rain was finally going to stop when it had started again, harder than ever. It was a loud storm with thunder banging every few moments and lighting flashing through the curtains a few moments later, the rain pelted the windows and the wind banged for entry. The loud bang on the door was almost ignored._

"_Open up!" A strangled, high pitched voice called. Recognising the voice, Mr. Pokémon quickly walked to his door, opening it to let in a woman wearing a dark blue poncho. _

"_Thank you," she murmured, pulling off the hood. The yellow clip pressed into the bun made by her dark hair gleamed in the lights. The yellow-orange of her kimono showed through the opening in the poncho. Mr. Pokémon put the kettle to boil as she stripped the poncho off and moved to the table. It was then that Mr. Pokémon noticed her little follower. A small boy who was drenched and covered in mud, standing at the door and refusing to move farther into the house. _

"_I didn't know you had a child, Kino," Mr. Pokémon stated._

"_He is not my child," the kimono girl, Kino, answered. _

"_He isn't? Then, will he listen if you tell him where the shower is?" Mr. Pokémon asked._

"_I will show him," Kino said. She grabbed the hand of the child and led him into the small room past the kitchen. While the child showered, Mr. Pokémon finished making the tea. He also placed a selection of biscuits onto the table. By the time he was finished, Kino brought the child back into the room. Now, Mr. Pokémon could see that the child's hair was black and his eyes, which never left the floor, shined blue. He was currently dressed in one of Mr. Pokémon's white shirts which was oversized on the small child. _

"_Alpha. Come sit," Kino said, lifting the child onto the couch. "Let's tell Mr. Pokémon your story."_

Alphonse walked onto the planks, following Zeannah and Lilly.

"I can see Cherrygrove city!" Lilly called, her brown hair blowing in the wind. She was balancing on the edge of the bridge, a wide smile on her face.

_[Careful! You don't want to fall in!] _Shiver warned her.

_[Careful,] _Cam cheered, trying the new word.

"She's really picking up words fast," Alphonse commented. Zeannah glanced at him curiously.

"Women aren't nearly as stupid as you assume," she huffed.

"There sure are a lot of fishermen here," Lilly quickly commented, trying to divert the conversation away from a fight.

"Tis a prime fishin' spot," Zeannah told her. "Plenta of trainers comes here to find somes Pokémon."

"Trainers?" The nearest fisherman, a large man with a brown beard murmured. Being the closest to him, Lilly jumped and hid behind Alphonse. "Pah. Loud bunch of no-nothings."

"Such a shallow mindset," Zeannah told the fisherman. "How 'bout a battles ta proves ya wrong?"

Alphonse sighed. This would be the third battle Zeannah engaged in since they left and he was getting tired of it. He despised watching her Pokémon beat up the other Pokémon. No matter how much she explained, he did not understand how battling could be enjoyable. Lilly, however, enjoyed watching the other Pokémon challenge themselves and their trainers, working in a partnership. Alphonse figured that if she wasn't so worried about being a Pokémon herself, she would already be training Pokémon of her own.

_[Be wary,] _he heard a telepathic voice whisper on the breeze. It was a deep male voice brimming with hidden power. He glanced around desperately for any glance of the speaker.

_[What's wrong?] _Shiver asked.

_[Nothing,] _Alphonse sent back, shaking his head. Someone cleared their throat behind him.

"Laddie, you are standin' at my spot," standing behind him was a fisherman, dressed in blue. Alphonse moved quickly and silently watched as the man set up his fishing rod, tossing it into the water so that the blue and white Pokéball-like lure bobbed on the surface.

"What's so great about fishing?" Alphonse asked, moving silently to sit cross-legged next to the fisherman.

"Listen here lad," the fisherman grunted. "There is no feeling better than the one you get when you land the bite."

"It's not about the Pokémon?" Alphonse asked, surprised.

"'Course not. Can you imagine how many Pokémon I'd have if I kept them all? No. It's about the catch, most are thrown back."

Alphonse didn't comment, instead watching the fisherman pull in a catch, examine it, then throw it back.

"Com'on, boy!" Zeannah called, having finished her battle and reached the end of the log bridge. Alphonse sighed. With a glance towards the fisherman, he stood up and moved to follow Zeannah and Lilly.

"Alphonse, look!" Lilly cried excitedly. She was cuddling a pokémon which resembled a sheep; Mareep. "Isn't he cute?"

"Cute?" He questioned. In response, she hugged it closer.

"She found it ina da grass ova there," Zeannah told him, pointing. "Its foot isa injured."

Alphonse glanced at the Pokémon. Indeed, its left forefoot showed a large cut.

_[Doesn't that hurt?] _He asked it, making sure to guard the conversation from other pokémon.

_[A bit,]_ it replied. _[But, I'm better off than the other one.]_

_[Other one?] _Alphonse questioned. He placed a hand on the Pokémon's head, searching its recent memories.

_Running. Running far away from those humans who spelt like blood and the Pokémon who smelt of metal. Hearing loud footfalls quickly getting closer. Feeling hot fire getting closer. Smell of flesh burning. Tripping into the tall grass. Foot cut. Trickling blood. It's coming. Quiet, quiet, quiet. Don't breathe, don't move. A giant fireball flies past and burns up. Words._

"Another failure."

Alphonse bit his lip as he removed his hand. In its panic the Mareep had only committed fragments of the incident into its memory.

_[Do you remember anything else?]_ He asked for good measure, knowing that anything else would have presented itself during his scan.

_[Not a thing,]_ the Mareep told him.

"So, I have a few potions in my bag," Zeannah suggested, trying to get Alphonse to move.

"No need," he told her. He placed his hand on the Mareep's leg, just above the wound, giving everyone a shock as they watched the cut heal almost instantly.

"There," he said, standing up.

"Impressive," Zeannah said with a nod.

Alphonse didn't hear her, nor did he hear Lilly's cry as he fell. His vision hazed and faded and his head throbbed. He could feel soft cotton resting on his head as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Lilly spooned some of the sweet, chocolate, mixture into her mouth as Zeannah paced across the room.

"What could be taking so long?" She questioned, almost yelling.

_[She sounds worried,] _Shiver commented. Lilly absently nodded as she placed another spoonful into her mouth. After Alphonse had collapsed, Zeannah had picked him up and carried him to the nearby Pokémon centre. The Pokémon centre was small, only existing as a rest stop for travellers from Violet city to Azalea town, and it had only been a short walk from the bridge to the centre, literally just around the corner. The Mareep had followed them, expressing worry about the human who had collapsed onto its wool. It was now in one of the rooms with Alphonse, as the nurse looked over him and it.

"I didn't know Pokémon centres could treat humans too," Lilly said, looking for conversation to fill the tense silence.

"The nurses possess some human medical knowledge and first aid kits, however, if a person is sick, they're referred to a doctor or sent to the hospital," Zeannah told her, absentmindedly. "Pokémon centres also carry a number of poison cures for humans as well, for those travellers who are very unfortunate."

"That's helpful," Lilly muttered. She had felt that there was something off with what Zeannah had said, but couldn't put her finger on it. Maybe, it was the part about the poison cures? After all, did Pokémon poison even affect humans?

Zeannah let out a grunt of frustration, "I'm going to see what's going on!" She cried, storming off to the floor above.

_[She really is worried,] _Shiver was amused.

_[Well, that was unexpected,] _Lilly said, understating her feelings about the situation, _[has it ever happened before?]_

_[No,] _Shiver finally replied, _[it was strange. I know that he is different from other humans, his psychic powers prove as much, however, I really don't know much about his past.]_

_[You don't?] _Lilly questioned.

_[I only came to him a few years ago,] _Shiver told her, _[he was not much different from how he is now. Just quieter and more alone.]_

Lilly sighed, gulping down another spoon of the chocolate mousse which the Zeannah had handed her for her nerves.

** Author note:** took half a year to get this one up. Sigh~ Lazy, aren't I? Anyway, enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Hiking Mountains, or not.

_It was a bright, sunny morning. The sun was shining gently down on the Pokémon Trainer as he munched down on some fruits, his Pokémon frolicking in the bushes nearby. He was sitting on a chequered picnic rug, his first Pokémon, a yellow Ampharos, curled up at his side. Its tail was waging softly across the ground, the red sphere at the end tossing up dirt. The trainer's face was hidden, unseeable to Alphonse as he watched the scene in his dreams. He was unable to stop what happened next, what he knew was coming as it had that day. The mountain rumbled. The Pokémon scattered. The trainer cried out. And hundreds of stones and rocks tumbled down the cliff towards them. Unable to move, Alphonse cried out._

"Holy!" A feminie voice cried out. There was the sound of feet stumbling and a body recoiling as Alphonse woke. His eyes opened, focusing on a white room as he sat up.

"What was that?" Zeannah asked him.

"Pardon?" He muttered, blinking his eyes against the light.

"You just...it was...never mind," she said, scrambling to her feet.

"Where?" He croaked, his voice breaking.

"We're at da Pokémon centre," she told him, "you fainted after healing the Mareep but, of course we didna tell the nurses dat."

"Oh," he murmured, looking down at the white sheets covering his body. He felt terrible. His head was throbbing and his body felt weak. Worse of all, he had ignored the warning to be wary.

"Donna worry 'bout it," Zeannah told him with a wave of her hand, "Lilly's alright, a little panicked, but who wouldna be?"

"Right," Alphonse said, not really listening to her.

"Well then, we're leavin' as soon as da nurse says you'ra healthy," Zeannah told him forcefully.

"Okay," he sighed, leaning back onto the pillow.

"You're awake!" A voice called happily from the entrance. Lilly dashed into the room and flung her arms around him. He coughed.

"Chocking. Me," he croaked out. Lilly jumped back.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "it's just, you fainted so suddenly. I was afraid you were sick."

They all turned as the door squeaked open. Dressed in a white dress with a white cap which covered curly black hair was the nurse.

"I'm sorry, but we couldn't find anything wrong," she announced, "however, you're free to stay the night ."

"How long was I out?" Alphonse asked.

"Only a few hours," Lilly told him.

"'Tis just after lunch," Zeannah added.

"Excuse me," the nurse said, "may I add my recommendation?"

"We stay the night?" Alphonse suggested, "no thank you. We'll continue on to Azalea town if you don't mind."

"You have to pass through Union Cave in order to get to Azalea town," the nurse told them, "it's a dangerous path, many trainers get lost. I suggest you get a good night's sleep before leaving."

Alphonse glanced at Lilly. He had a feeling that the difficulty of the path would not affect her and there was also the possibility of pursuit if they stayed in one place too long. The clincher; he hated Pokémon centres.

"We will risk it," he announced.

Taken aback, the nurse just nodded and left.

_[That was rude,]_ Shiver told him.

_[I don't care,]_ he said back.

"Very rude of ya boy," Zeannah said, echoing Shiver's statement.

Alphonse shrugged in response.

"So, is dat Mareep comin' wit' us?" Zeannah questioned.

Alphonse glanced down, taking notice of the woolly creature for the first time since it had trotted in after Lilly. It had jumped onto his lap a while back and he had absently started to stroke it.

_[Do you want to come?]_ He asked it, _[it'll be dangerous.]_

_[I don't mind a little adventure,]_ it answered with a cheeky grin, _['sides I want to get stronger. No more shivering in the grass for me.]_

"If ya donna want 'im, I'll have 'im," Zeannah said.

"Well," he said slowly, a vision of an Ampharos flashing in his mind, "I guess I could take it." The Mareep perked up at this. "I only have Shiver and one other for protection, after all. One more couldn't hurt."

"You have another pokémon?" Lilly questioned, surprised. She couldn't feel the presence of another Pokémon and Alphonse didn't appear to have any other pokéballs on him.

"Yes," he answered sadly.

"Alright," Zeannah dropped Alphonse's heavy bag onto his legs, "let's go then."

Lilly stared at the mountain face before her. She couldn't see the top, just a wall of brown-orange rock rising jaggedly towards the sky. Cam rested in her as she crept up to the cave entrance. The entrance spanned three people wide and two high. She could see this as Alphonse and Zeannah walked up beside her.

"It's bigger than I expected," she told them.

"Thousands of trainers, they com' through here. 'Tis beena expanded through use."

"Let's just get through this," Alphonse said, moving forward.

Lilly followed with Zeannah by her side. She could feel the temperature drop as it grew darker. Spar, the new name of the Mareep which followed Alphonse like a duckling, lit up his wool with lightning.

"Alphonse, are you okay?" She questioned.

"Yeah, fine," he answered. A moment later he stepped in a puddle of water.

Zeannah laughed, the sound echoing all around them.

_[Are you certain you're alright?]_ Shiver asked.

"Fine," he said again, annoyed.

_[Alright then,]_ Shiver sighed, landing on Lilly's shoulder.

_[He seems edgy,]_ Lilly commented. She looked around.

"Where's Zeannah?" She questioned aloud.

Alphonse paused for the first time since they had entered the cave.

"She didn't," he muttered, turning around. Louder, he stated, "can't we just leave her?"

""No," Lilly cried, horrified. He was so quick to leave Zeannah behind. She couldn't imagine how she would feel if it was her, she knew it would hurt. "We have to go back for her!"

"She probably just battling some hiker," he told her.

"A rich hiker," Zeannah pointed up, dashing up to them.

"Told you," Alphonse said, continuing on.

Zeannah smiled at Lilly, a cheeky smile, "he was going to leave me behind wasn't he?"

Lilly nodded, a frown on her face. It was times like these she couldn't understand humans. How could she smile when they had almost left her behind? In this dark, cold, wet, mountain cave. She shivered and pulled Zeannah up where Alphonse was walking. Now she wanted out of this cave.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

** Author note: I don't like this chapter. It took forever to write, due lack of muse, and doesn't really further the story *sigh*. Next chapter will be better (I hope) and probably longer.  
**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Azalea Town

Alphonse let off a silent cheer as the group wandered into the outskirts of Azalea Town. Lilly was not as silent.

"We made it!" She cried, swinging her arms up. Her outfit was covered in dirt and mud.

"We should spen' da night here," Zeannah said, "I would like ta get clean."

Her clothes fared just as badly. She glared at Alphonse, who had not a speck of dust on him.

"Fine with me," he sighed, "you two can go to the Pokémon centre together."

As he turned to walk up a path, Zeannah stepped forward to block his way.

"And where do ya think you be goin'?" She demanded to know.

He answered simply, "the Pokémart."

Lilly moved to say something.

"Good," Zeannah said, unintentionally her cutting off, "then, you'lla not minds gettin' some stuff for me."

Alphonse sighed as she went on to list the things she wanted. Most of them consisted of Pokémon items like potions and antidotes.

_[Shiver,] _Alphonse sent, while writing a list of the items, _[do you mind watching Lilly?]_

_[Watching?] _Lilly sent back, having overheard.

Alphonse froze; he had forgotten that she could hear him. Not used to masking his telepathic communication he had sent the thought with little worry about others hearing.

_[I would like for Shiver to remain with you while I go do _Zeannah's_ shopping,]_ he quickly explained, placing an unpleasant emphasis on Zeannah's name.

"Okay," she muttered, downcast.

Zeannah glanced at them strangely then pulled Lilly into a hug.

"Come on! Let's hurry to da centre, warm baths await!"

Alphonse sighed as they hurried down the path, almost pushing people out of the way. He took the path to his right, the one which led to a small, white and blue building seated among the trees. The sign outside confirmed it as the building which he sought.

Spar let out a little shiver as the door opened with a spray of cold air. Inside, there were quite a few trainers, all with a least one Pokémon out.

"Great," Alphonse muttered sarcastically. He gathered up the items which Zeannah wanted, only then realising that she had not given him any money for them. It didn't help his mood. He picked up a copy of the _Trainer mag, _the must have magazine for trainers and one of Zeannah's items, _People & Places, _the companion magazine to the radio show, and a job guide.

The job guide was for him.

The person behind the counter raised an eyebrow as he placed everything down.

"Trainer ID, please," they asked.

Alphonse sighed again. He cursed the rules stating that only trainers could buy certain items and pulled out his Research ID. While he wasn't a trainer, working with Mr Pokémon and the Professor required that he have a Research ID which granted him access to historical sites as well as allowing him to have up to three Pokémon on him at anytime. Thankfully, it allowed him to buy trainer items.

"Oh, wow!" The person behind the counter cried as she looked at his ID, "you work with the professor?"

"Sometimes," he answered, "could you please just take the money?"

"What's he like? Few trainers who come through here have met him, let alone worked with him!"

"Could you please finish the transaction?" He repeated, "I have things to do."

She pouted and took his money.

"Thank you," he said, just to be polite, taking the bag of items.

Lilly sighed as she stared out the window of the Pokémon centre. She didn't like being stuck inside most of the time but Zeannah wouldn't let her go outside in only a shirt and shorts. Zeannah had said something about going to a Laundromat, whatever that was, and that she wasn't to move until she got back.

_[I want to go outside!] _She wined to Shiver who was perched on her head.

_[How about some food?]_ Shiver suggested instead.

"You should be cautious," a voice said from beside her.

A small child, whose height just reached over the table of the booth, rested on the edge of the table. Lilly stared at boy who was smiling mysteriously. She couldn't see much of his features due to the blue cloak he wore. He was facing the ground, so she couldn't even see his eyes.

"What do you mean?" She questioned slowly.

"Nothing really," he answered, "just that you're not out of danger yet."

_[You're the boy from Cherrygrove!]_ Shiver announced, finally realising where she had seen him before.

The boy, unable to hear him, did not comment. Instead, with a bow, he walked outside.

Lilly watched him walk over to someone standing outside the centre. Someone with long golden-white hair who was a little overdressed in a blue shirt and long white pants. She squinted as the person turned around to reveal his face.

"Brother!" She cried, recognising him.

It had been a long time since she had seen his human form, but she was certain it was him. As they turned and walked away, she jumped from the table and tried to dash outside.

A hand grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

She turned to face the centre worker in their green, jumpsuit-like uniform and cap.

_[Let me go! I NEED TO FIND MY BROTHER!] _She cried out mentally, unable to emulate human vocals in her panicked state.

"Excuse me," the worker said, blue eyes glaring down at her, "is that your Pokémon?"

Lilly pulled from the worker's grip, only to fall flat on her back.

_[It's Cam,]_ Shiver informed her in a calm tone.

Lilly took a few deep breaths. It did not calm her down completely, indeed, her heart still hammered in her chest and tears hung in her eyes with the urgency to get outside. She forced herself to look at Cam, who was hovering near the ceiling, people trying to grab at it from below.

She nodded in reply to the worker's question.

"While you are allowed to have your Pokémon out of their Pokéballs while in the centre, we do ask that you keep them near you at all times. As it is, your Pokémon has been causing trouble so, as is within our rights, we require you to return it to its Pokéball immediately."

Lilly shuffled around in her bag spotted the Pokéball which Alphonse had given her. She couldn't bring herself to touch it. She had not used it, ever. Alphonse had been the one to first place the Cam into the ball and the one to let her out. All she did was carry it around, ever conscious of the prison she carried.

_[I'll be fine,__] _Shiver told her, _[a Pokéball's just like a bed. It's a chance to sleep in safety and comfort.]_

Lilly reached in and pulled it out. For a few moments, she sat there trembling. Finally, she decided to hand it to the worker. While confused for a few seconds, the worker pointed the ball at Cam, returning her to it.

"Thank you for complying," she said as she handed the ball back to Lilly, "we ask that you keep the Pokémon in here while inside the building for the duration of your visit."

Lilly nodded and let the worker drop the Pokéball into her bag.

She felt small and useless.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: Okay, I'm sorry that it took so long to get this up. I had it written ages ago and just couldn't bring myself to upload it. And the longer I waited, the harder it was. Anyway, I PROMISE that the next chapter will be up within the week (and that it will be longer).  
**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Job hunting

To say that Alphonse was surprised when he walked into the Pokémon centre was an understatement. His thought process froze. His body froze. He gained a few glares as people forced themselves around him.

At least he wasn't standing in the doorway.

The sight which had shocked him into this state remained before him.

Lilly was holding a Pokéball.

_[Are you going to stop staring anytime soon?]_ Shiver sent to him, glancing over for a moment.

Shiver's comment was enough to jump-start his thoughts.

_[Is-Is that Lilly holding a Pokéball?]_ He questioned, very much still in shock.

Shiver crowed, causing Lilly to snap out of whatever she was thinking and spot him.

"Welcome back," she whispered.

He frowned. She sounded sad. It was odd, considering she had been so happy to finally reach this town.

"Are you okay?" He questioned.

She scanned his body, her gazing moving up and down.

"Did you get everything?" She asked, her tone not changing.

He sighed and nodded, placing the bag on the table.

Immediately, she started burrowing through the bags.

"Here," he said, pulling out the _People & Places_ magazine, "this is for you."

She looked at it.

"Thank you," she whispered, a lit of happiness in her voice. She opened it and started to read.

"Glad you like it," he said, picking up the bags. "I'm just going to see if I can find Zeannah. Have to give her the things she ordered or I'll be sleeping outside."

Lilly nodded, not looking up.

_[I'll stay with her,]_ Shiver announced.

Alphonse nodded and left.

As soon as he was gone, Lilly let out a sad little sigh. The conversation had been awkward and forced. She hadn't really wanted to talk with him, or anyone. How could anyone understand what was going through her head?

She had forgotten why she was on this journey. It was not to make friends with humans or to play trainer. It **had** been to find her brother.

She had forgotten what she was. Pretending that she was human.

And she hadn't even noticed. Until now.

Seeing her brother, even if it was a trick of the light, had reminded her why she was there. She was trying to find him, not become that which they feared most.

A trainer. Those who hunt them. Those who send kindred to attack them and to be attacked. Those who flee to fight another day and often come back.

The ball in her hands was a reminder of that.

And Alphonse. She couldn't help feeling that he had tricked her. He had let her help deliver the egg, probably knowing that she would probably receive it and even though he said he wasn't a trainer, he gained a new Pokémon on their journey. She had been thinking over the past few days and she couldn't shake the feeling that, more than Zeannah, it was Alphonse who was pushing her to be a trainer. Zeannah kept teaching her how to train, forcing her up and pushing her and Cam through the exercises, but it was Alphonse who never said a word against it, Alphonse who vanished every time Zeannah talked about training and Alphonse who refused to battle. If he refused to battle, didn't that push the responsibility of battling onto someone else? Had he wanted her to fill that position?

She sighed. How did things get so confusing?

She stood up and started to walk.

[Lilly! Where are you going?] Shiver cried out, panicking in the air behind her.

[I'm just going for a walk,] she told the Pokémon, her pace increasing.

For a moment, she felt Shiver flutter in the air, as if the Pokémon was confused about what to be. When Shiver flew off, she felt like a weight had been lifted.

Did they really expect her not to notice that Shiver was always near her? The Pokémon's presence was starting to make her feel uncomfortable.

She walked out of the centre and looked around. There were trees reaching above the buildings. It was not the most perfect place to fly, forests never were, but, it was good for staying hidden. She walked by the gym, towards the closest trees, only to face a tall, wooden fence.

She sighed. There were too many people around for her to move over the fence without attracting attention.

Her ears perked up as she heard a noise, a high resounding of notes.

It was like a call. It made her skin prickle and her stomach twist with nerves.

She looked around for the source, but, there was no sign. None of the people around her seemed concerned.

_[Did anyone hear that?]_ She questioned to the Pokémon.

Images and words assaulted her in response.

_Rocks, grass, something like letters, safety, not safe, _every response was different but they all had some comment about the noise.

She wondered whether it was something only Pokémon could hear.

_[Can anyone tell me how to get to the forest?] _She questioned, trying to ignore the instinct which told her to track down the source of the noise.

_[I can show you!] _A bright voice answered. A blue-purple Aipom jumped down from the fence. It stood upright on its hand-like tail. _[Follow me!]_

It raced off along the fence, Lilly dashing to keep up. Thankfully, the Pokémon stopped every few moments, bouncing in place, waiting for her to catch up.

Finally, it stopped.

Lilly panted, slowly making sense of where they were. Before her was a building. It stood a little above the ground on wooden poles with stairs to an entrance. It resembled a large shrine in its appearance.

_[What is this?] _She asked her guide.

_[The entrance to the forest,] _her guide answered in cheer, _[well, for you humans anyway.]_

She flinched, how could a Pokémon mistake her for a human? Had she been hanging around Alphonse too long?

_[Thanks for the help,] _she answered in a monotone way.

The Pokémon gave a quick goodbye before vanishing into the trees.

Lilly took a deep breath and walked through the entrance to Ilex Forest.

Alphonse flipped randomly through the pages of his job guide.

_Job: Guide_

_Show the wonder of the Ilex Forest to people from around the world! Successful applicants will need to be outgoing, happy, social and able to learn about and interact with forest Pokémon. _

_Job: Move tutor_

_Help trainers to succeed! Like the outdoors? A position as Ilex Forest's Move tutor is now available. Spend your days surrounded by nature, tutoring trainer's Pokémon._

Alphonse sighed. Weren't there any jobs which didn't require him to spend all his time with Pokémon?

_Job: Gym trainer_

No.

_Job: Pokémon breeder_

No.

_Job:_ _Apricorn collector_

Maybe.

_Travel the world collecting Apricorns for specially made Pokéballs._

Okay, defiantly no.

_Job: Therapist_

_Goldenrod's centre for addition is seeking a therapist for compulsive gamblers._

He didn't have the training for that.

_Job: Cleaner_

_Cleaner wanted to join the maintenance team in Goldenrod's underground. _

Clicking his pen, Alphonse drew a circle around the job description. He'd have to check that one out when they reached Goldenrod city.

_Job: Cheerer!_

_The Pokémon association is after cheerers! Travel the world or stay in the same city, it doesn't matter. Register today to Cheer for the gym leaders in their challenges __**and**__ make money!_

He let out a snicker, he felt sorry for the people who would do that.

_Job: Assistant researcher_

_Assistance researcher required at the Ruins of Alph..._He slammed the book shut without reading any more.

** Author's notes: Yay! I updated within 7 days (I think)!**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

She had forgotten what flying was like. The weightlessness and the ability to go anywhere she wanted.

Latias wove through the trees at high speed. The wind whooshed along her body, cocooning her in its cool embrace. Leaves were pulled into the wind as she moved, joining her in the dance across the forest. Her body responded to every thought with little effort and her mind was light with few worries. She spun up, twisting her body in circles as she danced around branches. She broke the canopy with a cry. For a moment she hung, enjoying the feel of the sun on her body and the expanse of blue before her, then gave her body in to gravity, falling towards the ground. She loved the tingling feeling of her stomach dropping, they cry of the wind as she fell and the vision of the ground heading for her. She held her decent for as long as she dared, trying to pull up at what she felt was the last moment. Finally, she started her movements all over again, racing through Ilex Forest with joy.

Zeannah walked back into the centre with a content sigh. She was looking forward to relaxing for a while after defeating the gym leader of this town. She walked into the centre, expecting Lilly to come out from wherever she was hiding to greet her. No such greeting came.

"I told her to stay here," she grumbled under her breath.

_[How was the 'Laundromat'?] _Shiver asked, flying out to perch on her shoulder.

"Hello little Murkrow, where's your trainer gone?" She questioned, unable to hear the Pokémon's voice.

Shiver let out a little sigh, she had gotten too used to people who could hear her voice. She would have to show Zeannah where Alphonse was and hope that he'd pick up on where the trainer girl had been.

Zeannah followed the flying Pokémon over and up the nearby stairs which lead to the residential area of the Pokémon centre. Trainers could stay here for a few days, no more than 6, before they had to leave. She walked over to the room which possessed their number and opened the door.

Alphonse looked from the desk as the door creaked open. Zeannah stood there, a small frown on her face. He closed the magazine he was reading as her eyes swept the room.

"Can I help you?" He asked tartly.

"Where is she?" Zeannah questioned, quite angrily.

"Who?"

"Lilly!" Zeannah cried out, as if he should have known.

"Isn't she downstairs?" He asked, sending the question to Shiver as well.

"No, she isn't," Zeannah announced.

_[She went for a walk,] _Shiver told him, hesitantly.

Alphonse sighed, _[why didn't you go with her?]_

_[She didn't want me to,] _Shiver told him.

"It would appear that she's gone for a walk," he told Zeannah. "It's nothing to worry about."

Zeannah banged her palms onto the table, the noise causing him to flinch.

"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT? " She yelled, "WHAT ABOUT–" She paused in her rant for a moment, a look a realisation appearing on her face. "You can understand Pokémon."

"What?" He stated, a little confused by the topic change.

"You can understand Pokémon!" She cried out, her voice loud. "You had no idea where she was until a moment ago! That means that someone must have told you in that time; and the only ones here were Shiver and I! It had to be one of us and it sure wasn't me! That means that Shiver told you! Shiver told you and you understood!"

Alphonse stared at her. What was so great about understanding Pokémon? In addition, the unsettling feeling about her had returned. Something was off, but he couldn't tell what.

"So?" He said, not really caring.

Zeannah grabbed his arm and pulled him from the chair.

"You're coming with me," she announced.

Now he cared.

"What?" He cried out. "Why?"

"I've got someone I want you to meet," she told him, "and you're going to meet them, even if I have to drag you the whole way."

She pulled him out the door, Shiver flying out behind.

Lilly picked up her bag from where she had hidden it. While it was alright to change while wearing clothes, the clothes would always vanish and reappear with her transformations, she could not carry her bag with her. Not when she wanted to enjoy flight that is. It was too cumbersome. The Pokéball which Cam resided in sat at the very top of the bag, and of her thoughts. She wanted to let the Pokémon out, forever if she could. She'd heard it was possible to release a captured Pokémon but, no one had shown her how.

"I can't believe you'd pull me all the way out here!" She could hear someone yell.

"I told you!" Another person, a woman this time, yelled back. "There's someone I need you to see!"

Lilly wandered towards the voices. She could swear that they sounded familiar.

"I am NOT your personal slave!" The first voice again. It sounded like Alphonse but she had never heard him so angry. "Just because I understand Pokémon does NOT mean that I'm going to do what you say!"

"Alphonse?" She questioned as she got a clear view of the two marching through the words.

Alphonse was being pulled by Zeannah through the undergrowth of the forest. He looked away of the object of his distain, his frowny-face transforming into a look a surprise as he noticed Lilly standing just at the side of the path. Almost hidden behind the trees, she stumbled as she wandered out towards them.

"Heya Lilly!" Zeannah said with a wave. "What'cha doin' out here?"

Lilly glanced at Alphonse, who stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face, then towards the ground.

"Looking for Pokémon," she said hesitantly. There was no way she was going to tell them the truth. "What are you both doing out here? Together?"

Zeannah looked a little taken aback at the tone in her voice, as was she. She couldn't explain the bitterness the entered her voice as she addressed her two companions. Although, she did try to convince herself it was because they were trying to force her to train Pokémon.

"I'm taking Alphonse to visit a friend of mine," Zeannah answered, her face transforming into a wide smile.

Alphonse sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Really?" Lilly questioned. "Could I come to?"

Zeannah smiled. The innocent and cheerful tone was back in her voice.

"O' course ya can girl!" She practically cried out with joy. She pushed Alphonse away and wrapped Lilly in a warm and tight hug.

"Zeannah?" Lilly laughed out, trying to breathe. "It's too hot for hugs."

Zeannah let her go and grabbed her hand.

"Of course it is," she said, pulling her down the path.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: I hate it when Zeannah talks. Almost all of her text (including her name) is underlined by coloured squiggles. Yes spell-check, I know I'm spelling it wrong. It's on purpose, okay?**

**Author note II: This one has been sitting on my computer for months while I try and get the next chapter going. I've kind of got moving so, here you go. Happy (late) new year.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – A little shack in the forest

It was nightfall when the trio stumbled back into the Pokémon centre. They were tired and covered in dirt, again. There were tear tracks running down Lilly's face and Cam rested silently in her arms. Zeannah was blinking unfallen tears out of her eyes. Her clothes were singed and dusty and her hair, covered in ashes. She was also coughing a little. Not even Alphonse escaped the dirt. His outfit was slightly singed and there was dirt through his dark hair. He stumbled, slightly dazed over what had transpired. Shiver had flown off, taking a message to the Mr Pokémon in the hopes that it would reach the professors. The three of them stumbled into their room and fell asleep without a word.

Earlier that day, Zeannah had pulled them to a little shack hidden out in the forest. Strangely for that time of day, there were a few oddish dashing around, their green, grass-like heads jumping in the movement. Lilly smiled as she watched them, they seemed so happy.

"What is this place?" Alphonse asked, his voice sounding a little strangled.

Zeannah smiled and turned to face them both.

"T'is is my friend's place," she told them with a laugh. "I haves a few around."

"Friend's place?" Lilly questioned looking around. She was confused as she couldn't sense any humans around.

"Only Zeannah," a voice whispered in her ear, causing her to scream with fright.

A tall, skinny man stood beside her, dressed in nothing more than a white singlet and blue shorts that seemed a little small on him. His face and hair were long, giving him an intimidating appearance. He walked barefoot over to Zeannah and gave her a bow.

"Hey O'," she greeted him with a smile. She turned to the scared and confused Lilly and Alphonse. "This is Oswald Jay'der," she introduced the tall, scary stranger. "He looks after things here."

"I live off mushrooms, caterpies and the odd oddish," Oswald said in a breathy, dry, monotone voice.

Lilly shivered away from him, bumping in Alphonse.

"And why do we have to meet this guy?" Alphonse asked sceptically, placing protective hands around Lilly's shoulders to steady her.

"Because I'm creepy," Oswald answered, still in his monotone voice. There was a moment pause before his frown turned into a smile and into a howling laugh. His body straightened as his laugh continued to ring through the forest. Even the Pokémon stopped to stare at him.

"I'm sorry Miss Zeannah," he laughed, his voice vibrant, "I couldn't keep it up anymore!"

Zeannah, too, was laughing.

"Its fine," she told him a few times through their laughter.

"Ha Ha," Alphonse said sarcastically, not amused with their little game.

"Seriously though," Zeannah said, still with the odd giggle, "this is Oswald Jay'der and he looks after the health of the Pokémon in this forest."

"Really?" Lilly questioned. She had never heard of humans looking after Pokémon that weren't theirs. "Why do you do that?"

Oswald looked at her with a small smile.

"Because, young one, even though they don't have trainers doesn't mean that no one cares for them."

Alphonse looked around and reached out with his psychic abilities. He could feel the contentment in the air around this place and the many Pokémon who accepted the presence of humans among them. He didn't find it surprising that many trainers came here to catch Pokémon, if they were so used to the human presence.

What he found really interesting was that he couldn't really feel Oswald's presence. It was like his abilities just went through him. Never had he met a person who could do that.

"Oswald's not a trainer, but he's at teaching them," Zeannah was saying. "So, I thought we could stop here for a few hours and he could tutor us."

[Sounds like fun,] Shiver commented from a nearby branch.

"No thanks," Alphonse said.

To his surprise, Lilly shot him a little glare.

"Why not?" She questioned. She had taken notice of how once again he was refusing to fight. Even train. Once again, her questions and misgivings about him surfaced in her mind.

Alphonse sighed. He had no idea how to answer that question. It was hard for him to put it into words.

"I only battle when necessary," he responded.

"If you're not going to battle, then why do you have a trainer's license?"

If he was feeling more triumphant, he would have smiled. Zeannah had just handed him his excuse.

"I only have a researcher's license," he informed them, "it's not really for battling."

"What's a researcher's license?" Lilly questioned. She had assumed that everyone who had Pokémon were trainers.

"It's like a trainer's license, or ID," Oswald answered before Alphonse could even open his mouth, "but there are some differences. Researchers can't challenge gyms or participate in other battling competitions. They are limited to 3 Pokémon at any time; many keep the same 3 Pokémon for their lives so catching Pokémon is a very important decision for someone holding a researcher's license. They aren't able to challenge any of the leagues and so they can't become champions. As a bonus though, they are allowed entry into places where people with trainer IDs can't go. The cornered off section of the Ruins of Alph is a good example; since trainers can't go there many people don't even know they exist. Of course, trainers can trade their licenses in for a researcher's one when they're finished travelling around. There are a few different kinds of licenses. Such as the family licenses which people fill out when they adopt a Pokémon for their children; there's a limitation on the kinds of Pokémon people with these license can get and they have to get a new one for each Pokémon they adopt. There are scientific licenses and police licenses which are built into those career paths."

"Alright Oswald, that's enough," Zeannah announced, holding her hand up to silence him. "I think we get it."

Lilly held her head. She didn't really get everything, there was one thing that confused her though.

"I don't have a license," she said, "so why do I have Cam?"

"Cam?" Oswald questioned.

Lilly nodded and pulled out the Pokéball. Inside they could just see an outline of the Duskull in the ball.

"You haven't let her out?" Alphonse asked curiously. He thought it was odd that she would keep a Pokémon trapped in the Pokéball.

Hearing his tone of voice made her feel a little bit guilty. However, she just hadn't found a good chance to let the Pokémon out.

"I'm afraid that someone might yell at us again," she said, telling him about the worker in the Pokémon centre.

"This is the forest," Oswald pointed out, "there's many things for Pokémon to play with. No one will complain about it here."

"Well, they might complain," Zeannah commented with a shrug, "but they can't force you to do anything."

Lilly nodded and held out the Pokéball. She pressed her thumb into the small button in the middle and flinched a little as it popped open. Cam ghosted out, twisting up into the air and down into the shade where they were standing. Not content to stay still for long, the Pokémon floated around and played around in the trees.

"A fine Pokémon," Oswald commented with a nod. "Of course, if it's the only one you have, you should register it under a family license when you get to Goldenrod."

Alphonse pulled his bag off his shoulders and started shuffling though.

"Already done," he informed them, pulling out the necessary paperwork. "The professor took care of it when the egg hatched."

Lilly stared at him. Why hadn't he told her this earlier?

"It's only a family license for Cam registered to Lilly but if she wants to upgrade to a trainer so that she can catch unlimited Pokémon and battle gym leaders, we can do that in Goldenrod."

"Only a family license?" Zeannah was horrified. "Are ya insane? She'd neva beat anyones like that! Trainers 'ould wip' the floor with hers!"

Oswald gave Zeannah a curious glance before adding, "well, that's all settled then. Would anyone like some tea?"

"Yes please," Alphonse said, relieved for the chance in conversation. He also didn't like the little glances Lilly was shooting him.

[You never told me about the different licenses,] her voice reached him as he turned to follow Zeannah and Oswald into the shack. [All this time I've been worried about battling and training Pokémon and it turns out I can't anyway.]

[You can battle with Cam, but you have to be challenged first. I thought that it was better to get a family license than to register you as a trainer without your knowledge.]

Her response, when it came, was so soft, he almost didn't hear it.

[...can I be a trainer?]

He froze. He didn't want to promise her anything that he wasn't certain would come to pass. He knew that she could register to be a trainer but whether she could do it was a different matter entirely.

['Course you can!] Shiver encouraged from her perch, shocking them both. They had forgotten about the Pokémon and thought they were alone. [I bet you could do it!]

Alphonse turned back in shock to stare at his little friend. He wondered where she had gotten her enthusiasm and belief from.

Lilly smiled. The confirmation, from a Pokémon like her no less, was far more inspiring than anything she thought Alphonse could say. Instantly, visions of being a trainer came into her mind. Visions of her being able to make friends with Pokémon which would have attacked her or treated her as someone special in her real form. Visions of her protecting herself and her brother from the trainers and their numerous Pokémon. Most of all, visions of her being able to continue travelling with Alphonse and Zeannah and not having to leave them.

"Tea's ready!" Oswald called from inside his shack.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: Two chapters in as many days! Even though nothing really happens in these two chapters, it still took forever to write. **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Still in the forest

Lilly and Alphonse were taking a walk thought the forest while Zeannah chatted with Oswald. He was a special friend to her, and a good source of information. She had yet to tell him about Alphonse and his ability to speak with pokemon but she had more pressing things to question him about.

"The ruins of Alph?" She was surprised at the choice of location.

Oswald nodded and sipped his tea.

"That group your friend is after has set up shop there," he told her.

"The 'Trainers Excel'," she informed him with a mocking laugh. "They call themselves such but they are no worse than a band of criminals."

"Yes, I am aware of their crimes. Stealing of expensive equipment, stealing pokemon and their rash approach to battling."

"'Rash' is an understatement. They are brutal and have no respect for the rules and laws in place to regulate pokemon and pokemon battles," she added angrily.

Zeannah took a sip of her tea and let her swish around her mouth. The warm, sweet and acidic taste of the liquid helped to calm her down a little before she continued, "I don't understand what they hope to achieve by pushing their pokemon so. Rather than being great trainers, they'll be considered terrible people by all they battle."

"Tom hasn't told me anything else," Oswald sighed, "so I don't know what their goal is. I know that they're dangerous, he warned me to stay away from them."

"And yet he's run off to take them on alone. What makes him believe he can beat them?"

Oswald gave her a small smile. He knew that both Zeannah and Thomas were the kind of people who would fight on their own, especially if it meant they would be able to protect their friends. He tried to hide it but he had been surprised that Zeannah had turned up with two strangers.

"Is there something you want to tell me about your friends?" He questioned, pointing out the window to the forest beyond.

Zeannah gave him a smug smile.

"Alphonse; that's the grumpy boy, can talk with pokemon."

He almost dropped his cup.

"Are you certain?" He questioned.

She nodded, "yes. But, he doesn't battle. At all. I've asked Lilly but she has no idea why."

"Lilly's the girl?"

"Yes. If he can understand pokemon, then he should be one of the best trainers around. He should at least like battling and understand its importance."

"You can't compare everyone. Just because the one person you used to know who could speak with pokemon was like that, doesn't mean they all are."

Zeannah frowned.

"Nevertheless," Oswald continued, "he could be a useful ally in the coming days. Especially if you are going to continue hunting down the 'Trainers Excel.' They aren't team rocket you know."

"It took one person to take down team rocket," Zeannah said, her eyes burning with ambition. "There's three of us. And Tom's still out there. I think that's more than enough."

Oswald let out a sad sigh. He couldn't understand why she insisted on doing this. He wasn't a trainer and so could only give her support from the sidelines and hope it was enough.

"If it helps, I've seen some of those guys hanging around the forest in recent days," he informed her, "I don't know what they're planning but you might want to check it out."

Zeannah nodded, hope flaring in her heart. Upon leaving Blackthorn, many people had thought her quest to get the bottom of this new criminal group foolish. She had nothing to go on, not even a name, only that the members wore a certain pin. Until now. She was finally getting some information. So, she wasn't going to stop. She was going to find this group and take them down.

"I'll check it out," she promised him, standing up. "If they get back before me, make something up."

Oswald nodded and took another sip of his tea.

Alphonse didn't know what he could say. Part of him was happy that she was finally taking this seriously. Another part was horrified at the thought of catching a pokemon. Not that his feelings in the matter counted. As soon as Oswald started listing off the numerous pokemon that could be encountered in the forest, she was off and wanting to see some for herself. Especially once he mentioned that Hoenn pokemon would sometimes turn up.

"Must you move so fast?" He questioned, panting as they climbed over another set of tree roots.

Lilly, who seemed to almost be floating above the ground, turned back to glare at him.

"I want to see a Spoink!" She announced with determination. "I didn't even know that they could live this far away."

"So," he said nonchalant, "you're from Hoenn?"

As he expected, she froze. She hadn't really told him anything about herself. She talked more about her brother than herself. He thought that the siblings might be similar in that way since Latios really only talked about her.

"Yes," she told him, "it's really pretty there. You have forests and deserts and volcanoes and there are lots of different kinds of pokemon!" She finished happily.

Alphonse smiled a little. She seemed to be returning to her normal self after spending most of the morning in melancholy silence.

"There's lots of pokemon everywhere," he responded, cheerfully.

"Yeah, but I like the ones in Hoenn the best," she said.

He was a little disappointed at that. After all, there was nothing wrong with Johto pokemon. He wanted to ask her why she was suddenly so enthusiastic about this, but didn't want to spoil the mood.

"Something wrong?" She questioned, noting his silence.

"Just keeping an eye out," he lied, glancing around. "Um, could you tell me what this pokemon is meant to look like?"

"It's a little cutie on a spring and it carries round a pearl on it's head," she responded, pushing aside some grass. "Back in Hoenn, they would always run away whenever I got near."

"And how do you know it's not going to run away now?" He questioned. However, even as he spoke, he sent out a silent telepathic message to any Spoinks around. He requested that they come near if they wanted to form a partnership with a trainer.

Lilly froze at his question. She couldn't tell him it was because she now looked like a human, could she?

"Well, I look friendlier than I used to," she said instead.

He raised an eyebrow in response but didn't comment. She stuck out her tongue at him and pushed aside another strand of grass. It was both impressive and annoying that the grass could grow to the height of her chest.

"Spoink," the pokemon which was hiding in the grass cried.

Lilly screamed, causing both the pokemon and Alphonse to jump.

_[Oh, I'm sorry!]_ She sent quickly, in case the pokemon decided to run._ [I was just surprised. I was looking for you.]_

The Spoink bounced lightly on its spring as its little black eyes stared up at her from behind a grey snout.

_[Not a problem,]_ he replied, _[I've also been looking for you. I'm seeking a trainer.]_

_[Well, I'm kind of new at this. Will that be a problem?]_ She asked.

The Spoink tilted from side to side; his way of saying no.

_[I would just like to see some of the world,]_ he informed her, _[it's a custom among us forest pokemon. After a while, we always find someone to travel with. Safer than going alone, yes?]_

_[Sure seems that way,]_ she replied. She turned away from the pokemon to Alphonse. "Um, what happens now?" She asked.

"You catch it," he responded, as if it was obvious.

"But," she shuffled in the itchy grass, "it wants to come with us. Surely I don't have to fight it?"

Alphonse sighed.

"If it wants to come, you still have to throw the ball at it. Of course, fighting makes it easier since there's still a chance of the pokemon ball expelling the pokemon regardless," he informed her.

"So, I just keep throwing pokemon balls until it works?"

"Well, you could, but it's a waste of pokemon balls."

She didn't care. It took three tries before the Spoink stayed in the ball and she let it right back out again.

"Done!" She informed it, aware that the pokemon understood her even without telepathic speech.

"So, that's a Spoink?" Alphonse questioned glancing over. "I don't see what the big fuss was about?"

Lilly glared at him and wrapped her arms around her new friend.

"I don't care whether you see or not," she responded, childishly.

_[Not to sound ungrateful or anything,]_ the Spoink said,_ [but, you're crushing me.]_

She let go and the pokemon bounced around happily.

"So, why are you suddenly determined to be a trainer?" Alphonse finally asked as they walked back.

Lilly, who was holding the pokemon ball containing the Spoink, replied almost immediately.

"I'd like to be able to defend myself," she informed him, "and I was hoping that, hoping that you would teach me."

Alphonse looked at her in surprise.

"What did you say?"

"I was hoping you would teach me!" She repeated, loudly.

"But, I don't battle," he pointed out.

"I know, but I want you to teach me. I don't think I could learn under Zeannah. She likes dancing too much."

Alphonse sighed. He didn't think she would ask this. He knew that she would need Pokémon by her side if he had any hope of protecting her. But, he didn't like battling. He didn't like Pokémon battles at all. Not for the first time, he wondered if he should tell her the reason.

_[Mister Alphonse, Mister Alphonse!]_ Came a cry though the trees. A poliwag tottered quickly out towards them, its whole body giving out signs of panic.

_[You are?]_ Alphonse questioned.

_[Me name's Splashin'!]_ The Pokémon told him, _[but, Mister, we don' have time for 'his! Surrounded they are! Come quick!]_

With that said, the Pokémon started back the way it came, glancing back in encouragement.

"That's one of Zeannah's Pokémon!" Lilly pointed out, following it.

Alphonse followed her back towards the hut.

"Are you certain?" He questioned.

The reply to his question came in the form of a loud screech. The sound of a Murkrow crying out caused them all to pause for a few moments. The cry contained pain and anger and made Alphonse's heart stop. He had never heard Shiver cry out like that before.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: Alright. That's the chapter for this weekend done. Kind of rushed but I'm still happy with it. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Mourning

Alphonse ran so fast that even Lilly had trouble keeping up. They headed straight towards the cry with Alphonse sending out telepathic calls to Shiver as they went. They spotted the smoke and scores of pokemon running away long before they saw the glow of fire on the horizon.

The clearing was a mess. The hut was in flames, and the surrounding area had been decimated by pokemon attacks. Zeannah was holding the unconscious body of Oswald up while a Golduck stood between her and two trainers standing by the flames.

The flames themselves seemed to be alive. They danced around and headed straight towards Zeannah before a water attack would scare them back into the flaming ruins of the hut.

Zeannah spotted their presence in a matter of moments.

"Shiver's inside!" She called to them, pointing at the flames.

Lilly gasped. The hut didn't appear to house any other kind of life besides the roaring flames.

Alphonse was obviously panicked and Lilly felt his psychic abilities reach out towards a certain Pokémon.

_[There's a fire in Ilex forest!]_ He sent hurriedly. _[Can you come and make sure it doesn't spread?]_

The voice which replied was soft and womanly, exuding calm. However, Lilly couldn't make out what it was saying, only the vague echo in Alphonse's thoughts and the impression it left in him.

"Hey!" He called out towards the trainers, catching their attention.

They were both males around the same age. Almost appearing like twins, they both wore green shirts and long blue jeans with a green cap planted messily on their heads. Attached to their caps was the silver Pokéball pin which identified them as part of the 'trainers'.

"Is that the girl?" One of them asked the other, pointing towards Lilly.

His companion nodded.

In response to their changed attentions, a section of the flames jumped out and rushed towards Lilly, leaving small flaming footprints in its path.

Zeannah swore.

Alphonse moved quickly, pushing Zeannah to the ground and letting the flames land squarely on his chest. At the touch of fire, a wisp of purple that resembled a crescent arch seemed to push out of him. It shoved the flames with such force that they were thrown across the clearing, landing at the trainers' feet. It also seemed to disperse the flames to show the form hidden within them.

Zeannah swore once again and Lilly started to cry.

The trainers just smiled.

"Well, look at that, not even a scratch," one of them commented.

The other nodded.

"Very handy that," he continued. "Flareon! Attack!"

The Flareon, which was shuddering as it stood up, only paused for a few moments before the flames once again consumed it. Moving like a living fireball, it once again headed towards Lilly and, consequentially, Alphonse.

In his hands he held a Pokéball, however, even with the fiery Pokémon heading full speed towards him, he couldn't bring himself to throw it.

"Splashin' Hypnosis!" Zeannah called out to the tired Pokémon, only just toddling into the clearing.

Splashin' was a loyal Pokémon who, even tried, had learnt to continue attacking even when physically exhausted. It also knew that Zeannah wouldn't ask it to attack in its tired state unless it was important. So, almost before the command and even left her lips, the little Pokémon pulled itself to full height and let loose with a hypnosis attack.

The fiery Pokémon fell to the ground. The flames diminished until all that was left was a sleeping Flareon.

"We lost," one of the trainers whined.

"But how?" The other one lamented. "They told us that this was the most powerful and stable of the prototypes."

"Prototypes?" Zeannah questioned, the anger apparent in her voice. She stood up with her fists clenched. "Perhaps you'd care to elaborate a little more?"

One of the trainers let out a little squeak.

"We don't know anything!" The other one cried out, throwing a pellet at his feet. Artificial smoke filled the ashy cleaning and was quickly blow away by the wind. However, not before the two trainers had escaped into the forest unseen.

Alphonse didn't pay attention to Zeannah as she tried to rouse Oswald from sleep. He didn't pay attention to Lilly who was crying softly as she watched the last of the fire burn out. All his focus was on the crumbling bits of charcoal in his hands, what used to be the little hut in the forest.

"I can't believe someone would do this," Zeannah was grumbling angrily to no one in particular.

Alphonse pulled at a large bit of wood, its edges crumbling away at his touch. He was trying to push it up and see what lay below it. When they had arrived in the clearing, Zeannah had said that Shiver was inside. Yet, at no point did anything try to escape the flames. Shiver had yet to make an appearance, even with the sun starting to set.

"Ouch," Alphonse muttered, flinging a broken piece of wood into the wall. He placed the remains back down. If he tried to pull at them more, they would shatter, he could tell. However, he needed to check under them. He wouldn't let anything stop him.

"You should leave it alone," Zeannah told him, kindly.

"If you want me to leave it alone, help," he snapped at her. "That way I won't have to."

Zeannah let out a little sigh.

_[Shiver? Are you there?]_ Lilly sent out. Her body was shaking and her tears were still falling but her mental voice was calm._ [Could you answer us if you are?]_

For a moment they were silent. The wind whipped though the clearing, stirring through everyone.

_[...stuck,]_ came the squashed sounding reply. It was all Alphonse needed to hear. The wind seemed to stir more forcefully as he stood tall.

_[Where?]_ He questioned.

The mental reply seemed to manifest itself in a burst of psychic energy. The corner of the charcoal remains burst to life, the remains flying outwards. Revealed in the wreckage was a shaken Shiver. Her plumage was specked with ashes and dust and feathers seemed to stick out in all directions. She waddled out, her left leg dragging across the ground.

"Thank goodness," Zeannah said.

However, the spot from which Shiver had emerged from was shrouded in back mist as if hiding something from view.

Zeannah could only guess at what Shiver told Alphonse as he seemed to freeze. Interestingly enough, Lilly froze for a moment before jumping forward to wrap her arms around him as she started to cry again.

And when Alphonse pulled out an empty Pokéball and toss it weakly to the ground, it didn't take much to guess what happened.

No one had seen the little Mareep called Spar for a while. Alphonse had left the Pokémon to its own devices as he accompanied Lilly on her Pokémon hunt. At some point, it must have come back to play with Shiver and when the Trainer's attacked, it must have hid in the hut.

Lilly informed Zeannah that, according to Shiver, the soft wool of the Pokémon had been the thing to protect it as the hut collapsed around them.

It was certainly not the first time she had seen a Pokémon pass away, little tragedies happened every day, but it had been one of the most violent.

Alphonse didn't say a word as they buried the Pokémon in a makeshift grave of Oswald's construction. He had a little graveyard of Pokémon that had remained untouched by the flames. He didn't say a word, even as he handed a letter addressed to the professors to Shiver to deliver. Everything was explained with a wave of a hand and words on a page. He wouldn't even let Lilly touch him after that. He walked stubbornly ahead as they headed towards the Pokémon centre in Goldenrod City, leaving both of them to catch up.

After arriving at the Pokémon centre, Zeannah booked and payed for their separate rooms (she figured that Alphonse wanted to be alone and she certainly didn't want any company that night), dropped the Flareon off with instructions to keep it asleep and retired to bed. Questions and answers would have to wait until the next morning.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: Okay, that was a really hard chapter to write and I have a feeling that a lot of you readers are going to hate it. I almost didn't go through with it. However, this is an important event for Alphonse's character. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Exposition

The first thing he was aware of when he woke up was his burning need for air. The second was that he was wet. Coughing and choking, Alphonse sat straight up in bed and turned to yell at his tormentor.

Oswald, not Zeannah, smiled down at him with a bucket in his hand.

"Wakey, wakey sunshine," he sung, "everyone's gathered in Zeannah's room."

Alphonse frowned. He didn't feel like seeing anyone, least of all Zeannah. It was because of her that they were in the forest in the first place. So, with a wave of his hand, he teleported the man outside.

"No good," Oswald reported back in Zeannah's room.

The two girls both let out sighs. It was almost midday and Alphonse had shown no signs of joining them. Zeannah had made it quite clear that she wanted to go after the 'Trainers' and Oswald was just going along with whatever she said.

Lilly was more worried about Alphonse. Even though he didn't seem to like Pokémon battles, he still showed a lot of love towards Pokémon themselves. To lose a Pokémon, she couldn't image how she would feel. She squeezed Cam a little closer to her body and tried not to imagine it. She ended up wondering how people would react to her death; after all, she was a Pokémon too. Even though she shouldn't have; her brother had always discouraged these kinds of thoughts, she wondered whether she would have a trainer who would cry for her?

"Lilly!" Zeannah cried out, surprising her. "Go and bring that boy here! Otherwise, I'll drag him here, psychic powers or not!"

"Ah, yes," she responded, jumping off the table she was sitting on.

Alphonse's room was only two doors down from Zeannah's. Trying the lock, Lilly found that it was locked.

"Um, Alphonse?" She called though the door, politely. "Zeannah really wants to plan what we're going to do next and it would be very helpful if you could come."

There was no response from behind the door.

"Alphonse," she called again, "please come out. We're worried about you. If you don't Zeannah is threatening to pull you out."

Still nothing.

Lilly sighed. She loosened her grip on Cam.

"Could you unlock the door?" She requested the Pokémon.

With a nod, the little Duskull turned transparent and moved through the door. Lilly gave the passing trainers slight nods as they glanced at her. Moments later the door clicked and she could open it.

Alphonse's presence in the room was only identifiable by the bundle of sheets on the bed and his bag on the bedside table.

"Um, Alphonse?" She questioned. No sooner had the question left her lips that she was suddenly outside the door, which closed and locked with a click.

Now, Lilly/Latias was normally a calm Pokémon. She had come to expect stupid and silly behaviour from humans, so she wasn't offended by it. Like the time with those hikers in the mountains who thought she was her brother. But, from Alphonse it seemed to be a different story. A flash of annoyance flowed through her body. It wasn't just him; Zeannah, Oswald, herself and all their Pokémon were shaken by recent events. Splashin'; Zeannah's Poliwhirl (it evolved during training that morning), was still shivering slightly and wouldn't go near trees. But, it wasn't cooped up in its room. No, it was training and growing stronger so that, one day, it'll feel comfortable in a forest again. Zeannah was putting her energy into figuring out how to destroy the group that attacked them. Oswald was helping her with his information, since he seemed to know a lot about the group and Pokémon in general. She was trying to help but the best she could do was bring them food and listen to their arguments, sorry, discussions.

Alphonse, on the other hand, was sleeping the day away. He hadn't had a meal since lunch the previous day. He was worrying them all and he couldn't even bring himself to let them know that he was okay, or as okay as he could be.

_[Get out of bed now!]_ She screeched. Cam flinched as she used her own abilities to pass through the locked door. However, in order to do so, she had to change back to Latias.

Alphonse let out a mental sigh as Lilly screeched a mental order at him. He wiggled deeper into the covers were there was little chance of her pulling him out. Instead of arms, he felt something else wrap around him. It was warm and like skin, but was thicker than an arm would be. He was almost thrown into the air as he was pulled out of his bed and placed on the ground across the room.

It was not Lilly who stared down at him from the air, but Latias who was floating above the ground.

_[Zeannah and Oswald are trying to figure out what we're going to do next and they could use your assistance!]_ She told him, ignoring the way he glanced up, stunned. _[And yet, you act like you have nothing better to do then lie in bed all day! Are you going to let those fools get away with what they're doing, what they've done to Spar?]_

"Not, not really," he muttered, feeling ashamed. He did want to go after the guys but he also didn't want to battle. He knew he would have to battle if he was going to get revenge.

_[Then, get up, have something to eat and come help!]_ Latias finished scolding. She floated down a little bit, no longer trying to be imposing. Cam also came out from where she was hiding.

"Um, are you able to change back?" Alphonse questioned, pointing at Latias.

The Pokémon seemed stunned by his question for a moment, before looking down. Amusingly, Latias jumped mid-air and tried to hide under his bed. She didn't fit though.

Alphonse let out a little, quiet chuckle at the sight.

"Alright, I'll help," he told her, standing up.

Latias paused before pulling herself out from under the bed. She glanced at Alphonse. Rather than being surprised, she noticed that he has a small, possibly forced, smile on his face. She also noticed that the area around his eyes seemed red and raw. It looked like it hurt a bit.

_[Why aren't you surprised?]_ She questioned as her form shifted to Lilly.

"I already knew," he responded, heading for the door.

Lilly blinked in surprised. How could he have known? She hadn't told him. Perhaps some of her actions had given her away?

_[I guess I don't make a good human after all,]_ she sighed.

Alphonse gave her another small smile.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "I found out because someone told me."

Before she could respond, he added, "let's go talk with Zeannah before she sends someone else to check up on us."

_[Okay,]_ she responded, following him out and down the hall.

Zeannah and Oswald were waiting at a table they had brought into the room. On the table was a smorgasbord of food.

"What took you so long?" Zeannah questioned as they stood stunned. It was obvious they had been expecting them.

Cam immediately headed for some of the berries and started eating.

"We heard a loud noise from the room," Oswald explained. "Thought that little Lilly may have busted the door down."

"There was no need for that," Alphonse told them with a sigh. He pulled out a chair and sat down, choosing to sit next to Oswald instead of Zeannah.

"Oh, there was every need," Zeannah commented with a smile. Then, her face turned serious, "we need to talk."

"What about?" Alphonse questioned.

"The 'Trainers'," she told him. "You must have more information than we do. After all, the ones we met in the forest were after Lilly. Remember?"

_[What?]_ Lilly hadn't noticed that.

"Does it matter?" Alphonse asked, harshly.

Zeannah nodded.

"I've been after those guys since before I joined up with you," she informed them. "One of my friends left to go after them and I mean to offer them my help."

"Even though they can look after themselves," Oswald interrupted.

Zeannah shot him a glare.

"Whether they can care for themselves or not is not the point. I can't in good conscious allow this group to continue whatever nefarious plans they have!"

"Bypassing Power Points," Alphonse told them. This was information he knew he could give. It had been supplied to him via email a few days ago and, even if it hadn't, he had seen the evidence first hand.

Even so, this information didn't appear to help. Everyone stared at him with confused looks. He sighed.

"You know what Power Points or PP are, don't you?" He questioned.

"The number of times a Pokémon can use a move," Zeannah responded, insulted. As a trainer, it was something she had to know. "Once they run out of power points, they can't use the move anymore and they have to consume something to restore them or visit a Pokémon centre."

Alphonse nodded.

"Have you ever wondered why?" He asked.

Zeannah shock her head.

"I thought that it was to limit the amount of powerful moves a Pokémon could use in a single battle," Oswald commented.

_[So I don't kill anyone?]_ Lilly suggested.

_[You need to say that out loud,]_ Alphonse reminded her.

_[I didn't?]_ She questioned, surprised. Alphonse noticed that her mouth still moved to the words, however, he was hearing them as thoughts.

_[You didn't,]_ he confirmed.

"Um, so-"

_[Pokémon,]_ Alphonse supplied.

"So Pokémon don't kill anyone?" She finished, aloud.

"You're both close," he told them. "And, for all I know, you might be right. However, there's another reason. The Power Point's act as limiters on a Pokémon's power. Without them, well, they wouldn't be limited to assigned moves anymore. They could do almost anything, depending on their type of course. For example; fire Pokémon would be able to create and control flames or any temperature or range and water Pokémon could do similar with water."

"So, they'd be on par with legendaries, huh?" Zeannah questioned. "Cool."

"Actually, the potential is stronger than legendaries. Although, legendaries would be really, really powerful without Power Points."

"And that's all they're doing?" Zeannah questioned, sceptical. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"Sure, until you consider the reason why Power Points exist."

"To limit the Pokémon's power?" Zeannah scoffed.

"Precisely. Pokémon cannot put up with the extra power. Many self-destruct, in various, painful ways. Fire Pokémon burn up. Water Pokémon evaporate. Psychic Pokémon vanish. Bug Pokémon collapse, as if they've been stepped on. Flying Pokémon explode, electric Pokémon short out, ice Pokémon freeze and shatter, ghost Pokémon also vanish, rock Pokémon harden and turn to stone," Alphonse ticked them off on his fingers as he named each.

"Stop!" Lilly cried out. "We get it!"

"Oh, sorry," he muttered, "but, there's more. Not only do they perish, but the circumstances under which Pokémon are forced to bypass their Power Points has to be traumatising; physically and mentally. This is where 'Trainer's Excel' are nefarious. In order to unlock this power, they have to push their Pokémon to the limit and not in battles either. In my opinion, it's nothing less than torture. Not to mention, they're probably experimenting on the Pokémon in order to figure out how to stop the burn-out process."

Everyone was silent as he finished.

"Makes sense," Oswald commented. "If they can get their Pokémon to bypass the Power Points system and not die horribly either, they would have the most powerful Pokémon ever."

"That's their goal?" Zeannah said with barely concealed anger. "How dare they call themselves 'Trainers'? They're just taking shortcuts to power and not caring about who gets hurt in the end. The point of being a trainer is to work towards power. To earn it."

"Well, their shortcut does work," Alphonse pointed out. "It's just deadly and unethical."

"And inhuman," Oswald added. "That some people would even consider this..."

"Well, after that, I'm certainly going after them!" Zeannah declared. "This group needs to be crushed!"

"I'll help!" Lilly agreed.

"No!" Alphonse cried at her. "You're not going anywhere near that group!"

Everyone seemed to jump back from him.

"What? Why?" She questioned.

"You can't stop her," Zeannah pointed out.

"It does seem like she wants to go," Oswald added.

Alphonse gritted his teeth.

"Did you forget that they are after you?" He really didn't want to remind them, especially after going to all the trouble to change the topic.

"So, either way, I have to go after them," she responded. "If they are after me, then shouldn't I go to them? Save them a trip?"

Absolutely not! Alphonse wanted to cry out. However, he couldn't think of any counter arguments to her point so he just glared at her.

"Then, it's settled!" Zeannah said after a few moments. "Lilly and I are going after this group. You're free to run away if you want, Alphonse."

He was trapped. He wanted revenge against the 'Trainers', he couldn't deny that. However, he wanted Lilly to be safe first.

_[Go with them,]_ Shiver's voice encouraged him. The little Pokémon had returned and was sitting just outside of the window._ [If you have to protect her, you should go with them.]_

"Fine," he groaned, "I'll help."

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: And now we're getting somewhere. This is the basis of the story right here. Disgruntled boy (well, teenager) forced to fight against an "evil" group. With Pokémon.**

** Anyway, leave a comment and I'll see you next chapter!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 – Of spies and other lies.

Although he agreed to help, Alphonse spent the time eating instead of planning. As Zeannah planned, Oswald advised and Lilly listened, he worked his way through the food.

"Since they're hanging out by the ruins, catching these guys will be easy!" Zeannah announced. "We'll head for the ruins and take them out!"

"They only use the ruins as a meeting point," Oswald reminded her, "and they really only stay overnight. Beating those in the ruins isn't going to bring the whole group down."

"Then we head to the ruins and catch us some grunts! They'll tell us where to find their boss!"

"That's certainly a better plan," Oswald agreed.

"I'm a little lost," Lilly admitted. She didn't think the 'grunts' would just tell them where the boss is. Also, how would they take them out?

"Don't worry Lilly," Zeannah said to her, "I'll give you some training on the way there."

Alphonse sighed. It was a ridiculous plan.

"So, we're going to fly there?" Lilly suggested.

"Fly where?" Zeannah questioned. After a few moments she added, "to the ruins? You can't fly there."

"What about the city near it?"

"It's a good idea," Zeannah praised her, "but none of our pokemon know the move Fly."

"The move Fly is important because it unlocks the ability in certain pokemon to carry trainers over long distances," Alphonse explained before Lilly could ask. "Without the move, well, let's just say it doesn't end well for trainer or pokemon."

Lilly wondered how he had known that she was going to ask that. She had thought that it would be easy for a pokemon to pick up a trainer and fly away with them. Certainly, she could fly them there, even though she had never tried it before?

_[Don't worry about it,]_ Alphonse reassured her, telepathically, _[we're not in any hurry.]_

She frowned at him. While he wasn't, she certainly didn't like the thought of all those pokemon in the 'Trainers' hands. The sooner they were freed, the better.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Zeannah asked, her voice flat.

"What?" both Alphonse and Lilly responded automatically.

"That talking in your heads thing that you use to communicate with pokemon," she informed them.

Lilly stiffened and Alphonse frowned.

"So, they can also chat with each other telepathically? Or is it just an effect of Alphonse's abilities?" Oswald asked.

"What?" Alphonse questioned, confused.

"Right," Zeannah commented to herself. Then, addressing Alphonse she said, "I wanted you to meet with Oswald because I'm looking for someone. I thought that you would be able to help us since you have a similar ability to him."

"Similar ability?" Now he was really surprised. It was impossible that anyone would be in the same situation as him. In addition, the thought of someone in the same position as him was terrifying.

"His name is Thomas Riggitory but he mostly goes by Tom," Oswald explained. "He suddenly announced that he was going to look into the 'Trainers' and vanished. I've only heard from him sparingly - little updates sent to me which give me more information on the group."

"I was hoping that you might have heard of him," Zeannah sighed, "or that I could use you to track him down."

"I could try to find him?" Lilly suggested. "Even though I'm still searching for someone too."

"I don't recall meeting anyone else who could talk with pokemon," Alphonse said. "Although, if you have some other information I could go off?"

Zeannah glared at him.

"If I did, don't you think I would have found him by now?" she questioned. "When Tom wants to vanish, there's no way a photo could allow for his identification."

"I'm confused," Lilly admitted.

"I taught both Zeannah and Thomas a few disguising techniques when they were younger," Oswald admitted. "Thomas was good at dressing up as other people and Zeannah became quite good at adopting different accents."

"That'sa 'ight," Zeannah said.

For a moment a vision of Zeannah dressing up as different people flashed before Lilly and Alphonse's eyes. It was quite difficult to imagine her acting the part of a nurse in a pokemon centre or a waitress, but the image of her as a police officer or a trainer (which she was) came to mind easily.

"You can change the outside, but not the personality, huh?" Alphonse commented. "It's not hard to see why she could only do different accents."

It was at this point that Lilly realised what they were talking about.

_Tis a nice lil' Pokémon ya haves there, I shall travels wit' you, spen' da night here_; she could think of many occasions when Zeannah spoke differently to other humans. Until now, she hadn't thought it was on purpose. Alphonse and the other people in Johto did sound a little different to those from Hoenn and so forth. Not that she had paid much attention to the things trainers said.

Realising it, a pain went through her chest. She could feel tears on her face. Just as there were many times when she could recall Zeannah speaking with the fake accent, she could recall times when she had lost it. It was stupid of her not to notice until now.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, "didn't you trust us?"

"It's not like that!" Zeannah quickly tried to reassure her.

Lilly heard Alphonse sigh, again.

"Oswald and I'll leave while you both talk," he suggested.

"You're going to leave me with her?" Zeannah quickly snapped back.

For some reason, Zeannah's comment hurt almost as much as the lie did.

"You were using us?" she said, asking another question.

"Yeah, I was," Zeannah admitted calmly. Lilly felt a piece of soft paper be pushed into her hand. She opened her eyes and looked up at Zeannah. "Stop crying and we'll talk," she promised.

Lilly wiped her face with the tissue and sniffled back her tears. She couldn't help thinking that her brother was right about humans and that she'd be better off not going near them.

"Look, it's hard to trust people you don't know," Zeannah started after a few moments, "and I'm looking into a criminal group. So, trusting people isn't going to be easy for me. If I hadn't used the accent around you both, I wouldn't have felt comfortable and I wouldn't have been able to travel with you. I'm sorry I hurt you like this, but, we're working together now. Look, I've even stopped using the accent too."

Lilly smiled a little.

"Now, since Alphonse and Oswald are outside, what do you say to sneaking off to train our pokemon?" Zeannah suggested with a smile.

Alphonse was feeling a little bold after leaving Zeannah and Lilly alone. He had been waiting for a chance to chat with Oswald. The events that morning or afternoon, he didn't really know, when he had been drenched in water had reminded him of something. While his powers could affect Oswald under certain conditions, he still couldn't sense him. He wanted to ask him about the reason, but alone. They sat down at some of the tables on the ground floor of the centre.

"You know I'm psychic, right?" he asked directly. When Oswald nodded, he continued with another direct question, "well, I can't sense you. Do you know why that might be?"

Oswald gave him a smile and laughed.

"So, you finally asked," he pulled out a white tag from under his clothes. It appeared to be a simple tag; just white with a red stickman drawn on it, but it had to be more than that. The moment Oswald let go of the tag, letting it drop to the ground, Alphonse could feel his presence. It was nothing special, just being able to feel that he was there.

"I picked this up from an old woman back in Kanto," he explained, "she said that it had the power to keep spirits away. I guess it does more than that, huh?"

Alphonse nodded. He didn't want to say anything else. Now that he knew what the cause was, he was afraid of giving himself away.

"You know, I met Zeannah and Thomas when they were really young," he told him. "I had just married Thomas' aunt and moved here from Kanto."

"Really?" Alphonse questioned. He wasn't really interested in his life story but, in his experience, people didn't talk about such things unless they had something they wanted to say.

Oswald nodded. "It was hard. Mostly because I intended to keep my job. The phrase; 'may your roses forever bloom like fireworks', I wonder if you know it."

"I may have heard it before," Alphonse responded despite the bolt of shock which ran though his body.

"You're not one of Phil's agents?" Oswald questioned.

"No," he responded honestly.

"I guess the rumour that there's a boy working for him that has strange powers is a trick then?"

"Are you just guessing at this?" Alphonse asked.

"A little," Oswald answered, "but, how many people with psychic powers have you met?"

Alphonse paused. He wondered whether Lilly/Latias counted.

"Case in point," Oswald informed him. "Not that I care who you work for. Really, I only want you to pass a message for me. I want to collaborate with the Johto agents in order to provide those like Zeannah and Thomas the best information on this group. So-"

"I don't work for them," Alphonse interrupted, "but, if you want to work with them, I can see what I can arrange. Just give me a few minutes to make a phone call."

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	18. Chapter 18

.Chapter 18 - seriously? When did that happen?

Phil typed away at his computer keyboard. Continuous reports of strange Pokémon and events involving what could only be explained as superpowered Pokémon streamed in from his agents all over Johto. Although he had an idea which group was behind it, he still wasn't certain. He had agents in Hoenn and Kanto looking into their suspicions. It wouldn't do him any good if crimes leaked from either of those regions into his own.

He was barely sleeping as it was.

"Still no progress, Mr. Rolf?" his assistant asked, placing a hot cup of coffee next to him. At 22 years of age, his assistant was a clumsy young man still in training. He was good at cooking and cleaning though, which made him a welcome addition in Phil's house.

"Please, its Phil while at home," he reminded him with a tired sigh.

"I'll take that as a no," his assistance replied brightly. "But, good news! I've got a message from Professor Elm and one from Mr. Pokémon; the Trainer's Excel are the group we're after in relation to those strange events."

"I guess that's good news, if we had an idea of how to find them," Phil sighed.

His assistant continued, ignoring his comment, "and Alphonse called, he's got someone in Goldenrod who we need to talk to. His name is Oswald, um..." his assistant flipped though a few papers, "Jay'der. I've got a few files on him here and-"

"Did you say Jay'der?" Phil cried, jumping up from his seat. "The ex-agent from Kanto? Get agents Samantha and Carrie to hold him there until I get there!" He started packing his laptop up.

"Mr. Phil?" His assistant questioned, "you're not going personally, are you?"

"Yep," he responded, pulling on a jacket. "It's only an hour drive or so, if you got through Route 36. Pass through any important messages to my phone and I'll be back in a few hours or days, depending."

It wasn't until Phil was out of the door that his assistant realised that he had just left all his uncompleted work to him and escaped.

"Done," Alphonse informed Oswald. "They'll be here soon."

"Thanks," Oswald said.

Alphonse shrugged. It was just a phone call and if half the stuff Oswald had told him was true, he'd probably be arrested anyway.

"I'll just go upstairs and make sure neither of the girls see you getting taken away by police."

"Don't bother," Oswald said, "they left ages ago."

"What?"

"Zeannah's probably pulled Lilly along, but, they both left to go train. I can't see Zeannah just hanging around upstairs until now."

"Is that just another guess?" Alphonse asked, sceptical.

"You could go check," Oswald suggested, "but, I assure you, they're not there. Try the park."

Alphonse a more than a little confused by this man, but nonetheless, he dashed upstairs only to find empty rooms and the window in Zeannah's open.

_[Lilly?]_ He sent out. If she was still within a few metres of the centre, she should have been able to hear him. After a few moments of silence, he called again, this time for Shiver.

[Lose something?] It was not Lilly or Shiver who replied, but another voice, one he had only heard a few times.

_[Latios?]_ he questioned in surprise.

_[The one and only,]_ came the reply, _[why are you calling for my sister? Did she leave you?]_

_[No,]_ he sent back instantly, insulted. He couldn't tell Latios about Lilly getting training in order to be a Pokémon trainer. _[She just went off with another friend.]_

_[And left you behind, huh?]_ Through the mental link, Alphonse could hear him laughing.

He could feel himself blushing. Latios didn't have to call attention to it.

_[Doesn't matter,]_ he sent back almost instantly, _[I've got plans anyway.]_

_[Yeah, sure you do,]_ Latios sent sceptically before cutting off communication.

Alphonse called out a few times, trying to get Latios again. Once he accepted that the Pokémon was done messing with him, he went back downstairs. If he was lucky, he could catch Oswald before he was escorted away.

As he reached the landing of the ground floor, a hand wrapped around his shoulder.

"Afternoon," came the greeting in an annoying familiar voice.

Alphonse turned to face the human form of Latios. His hair was still an impossibly light colour for his age and tied in a short plait down his neck. His brown eyes gave off the feeling of looking at prey and his outfit was exactly the same as it had been when they first met; a blue shirt with long white sleeves, long white pants and red shoes with white soles.

Alphonse froze. He certainly hadn't expected to meet the Pokémon so soon.

"You've been hanging a little close to my sister," Latios said threateningly.

"Well, you did ask me to look after her," Alphonse replied.

"Not to the point that it's almost impossible to get you without her."

"So?" Alphonse questioned, feeling superior for some reason.

"Come on," Latios said, pushing him though the crowd.

Goldenrod was truly beautiful during the day. Everything seemed to glow a golden shade in the sunlight. The radio tower could be seen to the north west of the Pokémon centre and the large Department Store was a huge towering block to the east.

There were people everywhere. They talked and laughed and waved to those they passed. As pleasant as they were, Alphonse couldn't help feeling crushed between all the bodies. Even though Latios was holding onto his hand tightly, he couldn't help feeling like he was being pulled in the other direction. The Game Corner was impossible not to notice, even if you were just walking past. The building was covered in flashing lights and the musical jingles of slot machines could be heard inside.

It was suffocating, really.

Alphonse was more than a little glad when the crowds started to thin out and the flashy building were replaced with houses.

"Here we are," Latios announced, pulling him through a door of a small building.

Inside was deserted with only set of stairs heading down.

"The Underground?" Alphonse questioned.

Latios nodded and pulled him down the stairs.

There were a few more people down here, but it wasn't as crowded as the streets were. A few Pokémon battles were taking place in designated areas with crowds around them cheering and people stopping to look. Latios pulled him up to one of these areas where an oddly familiar boy was battling a man dressed up like a green dinosaur; a Poké Maniac.

"Skarmory, Air Slash!" the boy called out.

With a triumphant cry, the silver bird Pokémon sprung forward and whipped up a blade of air from its wings. The Poke Maniac's Pokémon; a large, pink Lickitung, fainted in the wake of the powerful attack. A few people groaned, but most cheered.

"Yay!" The boy cheered, jumping up and down.

"Oh, wow," Alphonse couldn't help gasping. The Skarmory was amazing. It shined in the light and was certainly, very powerful.

"Yeah, whatever," Latios grumbled. "Hey, boss, look who came to watch your fight!"

The boy trainer, the same one who caught Latios, turned and smiled. For once, the hood was down and Alphonse could see his face. He had short, brown hair and eyes, which were nothing special.

"Alphonse!" The trainer cheered.

"Hi?" Alphonse questioned, not understanding why this trainer knew his name.

"I'm Tom," the trainer introduced himself, "Thomas Riggitory."

"The one Zeannah is looking for?"

"That's right."

Alphonse sighed. It would figure that both Lilly's brother and the boy Zeannah was looking for would be travelling together.

"You're not going to suggest that I look after Zeannah too?" Alphonse questioned.

Tom laughed and shook his head.

"I think Zeannah would be better at looking after you," he joked.

Latios let out a little bark of laughter at the insult. Alphonse didn't find it as amusing.

"Then, why are you talking to me?" he asked.

"Right down to business, huh?" Tom commented with a frown. He let out a sigh. "I heard that you three are going after the Trainers Excel."

"They decided it, not me," Alphonse replied. "And that's partially your fault too. You're the reason Zeannah got involved."

"Yeah, I know," Tom said.

"I don't want my sister involved," Latios said.

Tom held up a hand, "no one wants Latias involved."

"Then, why are the Trainers after her?" Alphonse asked.

Tom shrugged.

"I can only guess."

"They shipped us here," Latios replied.

Both Tom and Alphonse looked to him in surprise.

"You never mentioned that," Tom commented.

"You never asked," Latios replied. "Anyway, they captured both me and my sister, without Poké balls for some reason, and were bringing us somewhere in this region when we broke out and went on the run. I lost sight of Latias during one of their recapture attacks."

"Why?" Alphonse asked.

"Sounds like they wanted to extend their experiments to Legendary Pokémon. That's a frightening thought."

Alphonse shivered. If Legendary Pokémon was able to by-pass PowerPoints, then the world would be in serious trouble. The Trainers could cause mass destruction and chaos, even if they could control the Pokémon.

"Okay, that's bad," Tom had apparently come to the same conclusion, even if his description understated the situation.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: I'm actually managing to get these out weekly and I'm proud of that. Now, I can focus on my storytelling abilities. Or so I would say, but it has taken four days for fanfiction to finally let me log in. Not to mention all the problems involved with just uploading a file. The connection times out so often that it's a pain to upload anything.**

**Anyway, next chapter: more job hunting and a little bit of Lilly and Zeannah (I think).**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – A potion might not be enough

"Here we are!" Zeannah proclaimed as she waltzed out the sliding doors and into the sun.

Lilly followed her out, blinking against the sunlight. The ground was paved with green benches set up around the small fence. Beyond the fence were large green trees and in the distance, she could hear water running. There was music playing through a set of speakers set up at the ceiling of the building they had emerged from. People were talking and laughing and there were Pokémon everywhere.

"Where are we?" Lilly asked, looking around in wonder.

"National Park," Zeannah informed her with a wide smile. She gripped Lilly's wrist and pulled her along. "Come on, we can battle in the grass."

Lilly resisted the urge to pull away and let Zeannah lead her down the path. She took in all the sights and sounds she could and gasped when she spotted the large fountain in the middle of the park. She could see a few trainers battling in the large patches of grass that framed the fountain in a circle. There were also people on the path. They were chatting, walking or playing with their Pokémon instead of battling. The path seemed to run all around the park and there was even a path which cut through the grass and went around the fountain.

"Excuse me! Care to battle my friend?" Zeannah called to a woman crouching in the grass.

Lilly squeaked. She had been caught up in the surrounding beauty and had forgotten about battling.

"Um, Zeannah, is this wise?" she asked but, her question was lost when the woman agreed a moment later.

"Sure," she said, "I'm looking to show off my Pokémon anyway."

"Alright!" Zeannah cheered and pushed Lilly out to face the woman. "Good luck!"

Lilly nodded and swallowed. She was really, really nervous. Her stomach felt like it was twisting and turning and she wanted nothing more than to be able to run away. She glanced back at Zeannah's bright face and took a calming breath.

Zeannah expected her to be able to do this and, worst case scenario, she could only lose. And if that happened, Zeannah would probably just pull her towards another trainer anyway. She wouldn't end up in a Pokéball and she wouldn't have to part with anyone. That's what she told herself anyway.

It worked to keep her nerves calm and she managed to throw the Pokéball and released Spoink.

The woman, Beverly, released a Snubbull.

"Oh my god, it's adorable!" Lilly cried out before she could stop herself. It was small and pink, resembling a puppy in a clown outfit.

"I know!" Beverly agreed with a squeal. "It's strong too!"

"It's nothing special," Lilly heard Zeannah mutter under her breath.

"Snubbull, charm!"

Lilly, about to mirror Beverly and call out a move name, stopped.

[Um...what moves can you use?] she questioned the Spoink.

[Psybeam, psybeam, psybeam, psybeam, say psybeam!] the Spoink requested, eager to beat the Snubbull.

"Um, okay. Psybeam," Lilly said, pointing dramatically.

Spoink wiggled its arms happily and let lose a colourful beam of wavy light which hit the Snubbull squarely in its little pink, polkadot chest.

"Nice!" Zeannah praised.

[What next?] Lilly asked, mostly for herself but so Spoink could have some input too.

[Psybeam to Knock-out?] Spoink suggested.

[Can I do that?] she questioned.

[Of course you can,] Spoink informed her. [Of course, you could always ask the spectator woman for help? Isn't she your teacher?]

"Bite!" Beverly ordered the Snubbull, which promptly attached itself to Spoink's body.

"Psybeam?" Lilly said uncertainly and watched as the Snubbull was thrown across the grass in the resulting blast. She winced a little as she watched the Pokémon get back up.

"One more should do it," Zeannah informed her.

One defeated Snubbull later, Lilly was staring at the money that Beverly handed to her.

"Um, thanks?" she responded, not really comfortable with taking the woman's money.

"Do you have any potions or revives?" Zeannah asked while she refreshed the victorious Spoink.

Beverly shook her head.

"I used my last set before this battle," she lamented, "I really shouldn't have stayed in the grass."

"Here," Zeannah said as she handed the woman a diamond-shaped yellow revive and blue potion. "You can use these, we brought plenty. And you should probably get out of the grass too." Then Zeannah turned to Lilly. "You can think of that money as paying for these medicines," she told her.

Lilly nodded.

"Hey, hey!" a voice called. A young boy dressed in a school uniform came running over. "Want to fight?"

Lilly looked at Spoink, who nodded eagerly.

Tom was a nice kid and all, but he also was annoying. Alphonse had to swallow every negative comment and expression of annoyance he could. It didn't help that ever few moments they were being stopped for a Pokémon battle.

Tom was a strong trainer. His Pokémon weren't even winded from the constant battles, which of course, attracted more trainers.

"What's going on?" Alphonse finally asked Latios after the ninth trainer walked up.

"I don't know," came the response.

Opposite to Tom, who loved to chat about everything, Latios didn't even seem to bother. In addition, Alphonse wasn't ignorant to the glares he was receiving from the human-looking Pokémon when his back was turned.

Instead of watching Tom's Pokémon win again, Alphonse headed off down the tunnel-like area. There were numerous stalls set up; some with stuffed toys and other fun Pokémon-shaped objects, some with food for humans and some with food for Pokémon as well as some stalls which just sold strange miscellaneous items. Alphonse stopped in front of one which was selling paper charms. There were a few of the paper ones with stick people drawn on them. A few looked like the one Oswald had and a few were black versions of it.

"You like?" the woman behind the counter asked in a creepy tone. She pointed to one of the black ones. "That's a spell tag, or cursed tag. A sinister, eerie tag that's perfect for ghost Pokémon. Or perhaps," she moved her hand to the white version, "you like the cleanse tag or purification tag? It'll repel evil spirits and wild Pokémon."

For a moment, Alphonse considered saying something rude to the woman.

"No thanks," he said instead. He didn't need any of that stuff anyway.

He walked down the tunnel, mainly looking for an exit. He was tired of dealing with Tom and he had left Shiver in the Pokémon centre.

He saw a few signs which were advertising work, but he didn't pay them much mind. He didn't like the noise and amount of Pokémon in Goldenrod, so he wasn't looking for a reason to stay. A few did give him ideas for things he could do in other cities/towns though. Making something to sell in a stall like the people in the underground didn't seem like a bad idea, except he didn't have any skills in making anything.

He was in such deep thought, thinking over the same problems over and over again, that he didn't notice the small robotic Pikachu until he had kicked it.

"How dare you!" someone yelled before he could react. "How dare you attack my pika-bot!"

"Pika-bot?" he repeated, staring at the silver-plated object that was sparking on the floor.

"I demand compensation!" the person demanded.

"Pardon?"

"You need to pay for the damages!" he elaborated.

Alphonse sighed. He could see that this was going to become a problem.

"How much?" he asked, determined to finished it quickly.

"Battle me!" they demanded immediately.

"What?" Alphonse questioned. Before he could refuse, the trainer released a Rattata.

"Crunch!" he ordered, pointing at Alphonse.

"Wait a moment!" Alphonse questioned stepping to the side as the Pokémon jumped for him. "Can't I just give you some money?"

"If you don't have Pokémon, you shouldn't be down here," the trainer informed him. He didn't call of his Pokémon, instead ordering it to attack again.

Alphonse moved out of the way and really looked at his opponent. If he didn't know better, he would think it was all an act. But, the trainer was serious about the battle.

"If you don't want to fight, how about you tell me where I can find Latias?" he asked, flashing a little pin in Alphonse's sight. It was shaped like a Pokéball.

"You've got to be kidding," Alphonse muttered under his breath. In doing so, however, his concentration faltered for a moment and the Rattata had a clear shot for his arm.

"Latios, dragonbreath!" Tom called out as he dashed through the crowd.

The human form that Latios had taken seemed to disapate in a wave of heat. However, instead of attacking the Pokémon moved to take the hit from Alphonse as the Rattata clamped onto its blue spear of a wing.

"That'll do," Tom commented, pushing through the final break in the crowd. He turned to the trainer. "Hey, you can't just fight anyone down here," he warned, "he doesn't even have any Pokémon out!"

"Not my problem," the trainer replied.

Alphonse could see that they trainer was trying to find a moment to escape.

[Think you could hold your trainer down?] Alphonse asked the Rattata which was seated between them.

For a moment the Pokémon looked surprised. But, giving a wide, toothy smile, it agreed. Just in time, too.

"Hey, wait!" Tom called out as the trainer started to bolt.

The Rattata gleefully jumped up and gripped its trainer by his leg. Its sharp teeth reached through the fabric and into the flesh.

The trainer screamed and stopped running. Tom only hesitated a moment in grabbing the guy and pinning him to the ground.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 - Escape

The trainer was tied tightly to a chair, his Rattata watching him from the sidelines. All the rest of his Pokéballs had been taken from him, even though they were empty. His PokéGear was sitting on the table before him, his captor flipping through his phone's address book.

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to tell me which of these people are trainers?" Tom asked, barely looking at the list as he scrolled through.

"They're all trainers, of course," he said. "We get together for battles and stuff."

"Not that kind of trainer," Tom sighed with annoyance, "the kind that belongs to a certain group. Trainers Excel. They all have the same pin as you, so it should be easy to tell." He showed the trainer the little silver pin and spun it through his fingers.

"I won't tell you anything," the trainer huffed. He wasn't going to give into intimidation. Besides, he figured that a little kid wouldn't be able to reach his level. All he had to do was wait until his captor got bored and left, then he'd get his Rattata to gnaw through the ropes.

"He's planning to escape," a voice piped up from behind.

The trainer's heart skipped a beat and he twisted around wildly, trying to see who spoke.

Latios took a few steps out from behind the chair and smiled viciously at the trainer.

"Latios, don't scare the kid," Tom said.

"LATIOS?" the trainer called out in surprise. He had heard that Latias was walking around in the form of a young girl, but Latios too?

If only he could escape, then he could take the news to the higher ups and maybe get a reward.

"Look, we'll give you the benefit from doubt," Tom told the trainer, "if you could just tell us the names of some other members of Trainers Excel or even the names of the founders or whoever you answer too, that would good too."

"Yeah, no. Not happening," the trainer responded. He was growing more and more certain that this kid was stupid. It wasn't like he was going to tell them everything just because he had been captured. They had been warned about this; that there would be people jealous of what they were going to achieve and people jealous of the power they had been chosen to wield. They'd tell lies and try to stop them, all because they couldn't attain the same level of power.

"I don't think he's going to tell us anything," Latios said to Tom.

"Yeah," Tom sighed, "I guess we have no choice but to call everyone up and challenge them all to battles. Then, we battle them and see which ones have the trainer pin."

"No offence, but that's a stupid plan," Latios commented.

"It's all we have," Tom shrugged, heading towards the door with the PokéGear in hand.

Latios followed him, giving the trainer one last glance before closing the door behind him.

Finally, the chance he had been waiting for!

The trainer looked around the room. There was only a desk, the chair he was sitting on and a window he could just see behind him. The only door seemed to be the one which Tom and Latios had left through, the one just before him.

"Come on, Rattata," he whispered to his Pokémon, "just gnaw the ropes and we'll be out of here."

The Rattata stayed put. It had been given lots of treats by the nice boy and wasn't really in the mood to do anything while its stomach was full.

"Come on, I'll give you some of those treats you like so much," the trainer tried again.

The Rattata just yawned and lay down to rest.

"You stupid damn Pokémon, I'm your trainer you should obey me, stupid," he mumbled quickly under his breath in annoyance.

He pulled and tugged at his ropes as much as he could without injuring himself, hoping that he could free himself. But, he was tied up too tightly.

"Rattata," he whined.

The Pokémon glanced over at him. Success! He had its attention.

"Please?" he begged. "Please cut the ropes."

The Rattata stretched up and waddled over. Since its trainer had asked nicely, it figured it couldn't hurt.

The trainer waited patiently as the Rattata slowly gnawed through the ropes.

Even though it only took a few moments before he was free, it felt like ages. Each second that ticked by was a second when his captors could return.

"Finally!" he cheered quietly, standing up. Finally, he understood why the higher ups insisted that they have Rattata as one of their Pokémon. He grabbed his Pokémon balls and snatched his pika-bot from the corner.

Returning his Rattata to its Pokéball, the trainer headed over to the window and opened it. While he hoped that he was only on the first or ground floor of the building, he didn't really think he would be. His heart leapt in joy to see that he was in the residential backstreets of Goldenrod where the buildings didn't reach more than two stories in height. So, it was a simple matter to climb out the window and dash down the street to freedom.

Alphonse watched as the trainer climbed out the window, let out a little whoop and dashed down the street. As he also expected, Tom and Latios (in Pokémon form this time) stealthily flew after him.

After they had caught the trainer, Tom had released some kind of gas which clouded up the underground and allowed him to escape unseen with Latios. While Latios couldn't be sensed by Alphonse and Tom had one of those charms which hid him from telepathic powers, the trainer hadn't. Alphonse had linked his senses to the trainer and followed them into this area. Using his powers, he could listen in on the conversations that the trainer could hear without getting near the small house they were using.

_[So, they're going to follow the trainer to his bosses?]_ Shiver questioned as she dived down to him.

Alphonse jumped a little as the Pokémon landed on his head. He had been so engrossed in watching Tom and the trainer that he hadn't even noticed Shiver's approach.

_[Did I just surprise you?]_ Shiver questioned smugly.

_[Yes,]_ Alphonse responded as there was no point in lying to the Pokémon,_ [did you find them?]_

He had sent Shiver out to see if she could find out where Zeannah and Lilly had gone. Her return pretty much told him that she hadn't found them.

_[Wherever they are, they're not in Goldenrod,]_ Shiver informed him.

Alphonse sighed. He hadn't been to Goldenrod before or the surrounding area so he had no idea where they could be.

_[Where's a place outside of Goldenrod where trainers like to hang out?]_ he questioned telepathically, but mostly to himself.

_[Well, there's quite a few places,]_ came the reply. It wasn't Shiver who had spoken; this voice was male and harsh, like a long-time smoker.

Alphonse knew instantly who the voice was but was confused by the fact that Shiver appeared to have heard it too. Before now, none of the three had ever bothered to make themselves heard by anyone other than him.

_[Who is that?]_ Shiver questioned, throwing out her wings and angling her body to look intimidating.

There was a deep chuckle as the Pokémon emerged from between two buildings. It was shaped like a large dog, with a cloud-like mane floating along its back. Its body was yellow, its tail was blue and it had two large teeth growing down from its upper jaw.

_[Raikou,]_ Shiver squeaked, shrinking back.

The Pokémon, Raikou, let out a chuckle, its body vibrating along with the sound.

_[Why are you here?]_ Alphonse questioned. He was a little taken aback that Raikou had chosen to reveal itself, instead of just instructing from the shadows.

_[I thought it would be nice to reveal myself to your Pokémon,]_ Raikou responded.

_[Consider yourself revealed then,]_ Alphonse responded harshly. _[Now, why are you really here?]_

Raikou let out a little growl which was equivalent to a sigh.

_[You lost her again,]_ he stated, sounding annoyed.

Alphonse nodded. He had to be careful about how he responded now. Raikou would blast them with lightning if he was annoyed with them; of course knowing that Alphonse would be able to protect them. And he was the one who would do what he thought right, even if it meant he had to do something others thought wrong.

_[Alphonse, you need to take this seriously,]_ he responded. _[I don't care if you leave us afterwards; just do this one last thing.]_

_[What?]_ Shiver questioned.

Alphonse ground his teeth. He should have known that they would find out eventually.

_[I haven't told the others,]_ Raikou informed him._ [It's your choice and, truthfully, I don't really think we should interact with you either.]_

_[Wait, what's this about leaving? Leaving what?]_ Shiver squawked, flapping her dark wings for attention.

Raikou turned his gaze to the little Pokémon.

_[Similar circumstances do not make similar beings,]_ he commented,_ [Alphonse is human and we, we are not.] He turned to Alphonse and added, [you know this, don't you?]_

"Of course," Alphonse said. His eyes stung a little as he spoke but he was determined not to cry. Nor would he allow a tremble to enter his calm sounding voice. "But, you know that's not why I'm doing this. Ow!"

Shiver clamped onto Alphonse's ear.

_[Tell. Me. What is GOING ON?]_ she ordered, jumping over and ducking under Alphonse's attempts to swat her off.

_[Go on, tell the nice Pokémon,]_ Raikou chuckled.

_[Once the Trainers Excel are disbanded and Latias is safe, I'm going to release you and Kadabra and I'm going to go somewhere far away, somewhere without Pokémon,]_ he replied, pain making his statement sharp.

Instantly, Shiver let go. She didn't make a noise after the revelation sunk in.

_[That does sound like it's for the best,]_ Raikou commented.

Shiver glared at the Pokémon and without making any kind of noise, telepathic or otherwise, she flew off.

Alphonse placed a hand on his, now bleeding, ear.

"Ow," he commented blandly.

_[Well, what did you expect?]_ Raikou asked.

"I didn't think I'd bleed."

_[Humans, and some Pokémon, bleed,]_ Raikou commented, _[it is the way things are.]_

"You didn't need to tell her."

_[I did. Because you wouldn't. Now, your reasons for this are all selfish, correct? Unlike me, you're not thinking about how Entei and Suicune will be safer or how you won't have to injure Pokémon in battles. And you're not thinking about minimising the effect you have on Pokémon either.]_

"You noticed that too?" Alphonse asked. He pulled his hand away from his ear, since the cut had healed.

_[Answer the question,]_ Raikou said, _[your reasons are selfish, correct?]_

Alphonse nodded.

"Does it matter?" he asked. "You said it yourself, it's better if I'm not around. My reasons may be selfish, but they're better for everyone."

_[Not necessarily,]_ Raikou commented mysteriously.

"What do you mean?" Alphonse questioned.

_[Later. You have bigger concerns right now. Like, how Latias will react if Shiver tells her about your plan?]_

What felt like a blast of cold air hit Alphonse. He hadn't thought about that and he didn't want to. He could already image her heartbroken face. Or if she didn't seem to care? That hurt him just thinking about it.

_[You should talk to Shiver,]_ Raikou suggested._ [Oh, and after you patch things up, maybe try looking north for the other girls?]_

Alphonse nodded and dashed off. His senses already had locked on to Shiver. All their time together made it easy for him to pick her up out of a crowd.

Shiver flew as fast as she could. She had spent her whole life with Alphonse and did care for any other kind of life; least of all one where she was a wild Pokémon. She loved having Alphonse as her trainer and couldn't understand why he wouldn't bring her with him. She felt betrayed and even that wasn't enough to make her feel like leaving him.

Spotting a splash of natural colour, she flew down and perched next to some flowers. They were tulips and wouldn't grow any tasty berries, but they were pretty.

"Oh, hello," a voice called from behind her, "where'd you come from?"

She jumped around to face the voice. A young woman stood there with a green bandanna tied across her head and a watering can in her hand.

"We don't normally get Murkrow in this city; do you belong to a trainer?"

Shiver nodded her head. Tears started to splash down her face as she added, 'for now' in her head.

"Was your trainer mean to you?" the woman demanded to know.

Shiver shook her head.

"Clever thing, aren't you?" she commented, placing her hand before Shiver. "Care to come inside?"

Shiver jumped onto the outstretched hand and took a look around. She hadn't noticed before but, it seemed like she was outside a flower shop, instead of being in someone's flower garden. She watched at the woman watered the flowers she had been standing near before walking inside.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 -

"And Oddish takes the lead, just ahead of Pichu moments before crossing the line!" the commentator called out as the two Pokémon crossed the finishing line.

Zeannah cheered with the roaring crowd and Lilly covered her ears with her hands.

"Why are we here again?" she asked, only for her voice to be drawn out by the noise of the crowd. After she had battled with a few trainers in the park and caught another Pokémon, Zeannah had brought her to a large, dome building next to the part. While she was interested in seeing the other things people did with Pokémon, she didn't handle the noise or the amount of people very well. They had only been there for the first event and she was already feeling a sick and dizzy.

_[I would like to go please!]_ She cried out, sending a telepathic message to Zeannah in order to make sure she was heard.

Zeannah took one look at her before grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowd. People bumped her from all sides and the area was buzzing with excitement.

Finally, she felt them pass into a cooler area which lacked the amount of excitement the people in the stands had. The lobby was dark and cool with screens set up so that the people here could see the events. People here were more subdued, many about to compete in later events.

Zeannah guided her to a bench where she could sit, before leaving to get a drink.

Lilly rested her head in her hands and took deep breaths. Despite it all, she wasn't comfortable around other humans. Especially not around lots of humans. She couldn't bring herself to copy the excitement and cheers of the people around her. She had been too alert for that and far too over-conscious of how easy it would be for someone to sneak up on her in the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Zeannah asked kindly, handing her a drink in a can.

The can felt cold against her skin and more solid than the crowds had been. It helped her to relax and to feel safe again.

She watched Zeannah open her can, popping the lid using a little flat trigger, and mimicked the action on her own. It popped open with a bit of fizzle and she could feel a few invisible drops splash onto her hand.

She watched Zeannah press the hole in the can to her mouth and tilt it back to drink the liquid within. She mimicked it, not ready for how the liquid would feel. She chocked at it bubbled and fizzed in her mouth like it was burning with fire.

Zeannah laughed.

Lilly took another, slower, more cautious sip. It still fizzed, but she wasn't as surprise this time. It seemed to pop around her mouth as she tested the taste. It was sweet.

"Feeling better?" Zeannah asked.

Lilly nodded.

"You should have told me that you couldn't handle crowds," Zeannah informed her, scolding a little.

Lilly sighed. She had been hoping that she would have been able to relax after a while as she got used to the crowd.

"Sorry," she murmured.

"It's fine," Zeannah assured, "but, what was that trick you used?"

"Trick?"

"You know," Zeannah pointed to her head, "the one you used to get my attention. It's not hard to tell the difference between speaking and telepathy."

"Um... well," how could she explain it? Contrary to what Zeannah believed, it could be hard to tell the difference. After all, Pokémon couldn't talk. But psychic Pokémon, especially Pokémon like Latias and Latios who could understand human speech, could communicate with humans using their psychic abilities. Latias didn't talk as Lilly; she projected messages to those around her as telepathic speech (so it sounded like she was talking) and moved her mouth to match with it. It was easier than it sounded but she did slip at times. So, to get Zeannah's attention in a situation where speech didn't work, she simply sent her thoughts directly to her. Okay, she had been more than a little surprised when it had worked, but she believed it was because she spent so much time around Zeannah.

"Psychic powers?" she suggested lamely. It was a good excuse, only because Zeannah knew that Alphonse had similar powers.

"So, it's a birth thing?" Zeannah sounded disappointed.

Lilly nodded.

"Damn." Zeannah turned towards the nearest screen and watched the Pokémon race for victory.

They watched in uncomfortable silence as the Pokémon ran around the track, dodging the obstacles in their paths. Their trainers followed along the outside on bikes, ready to switch the Pokémon for another.

"Damn," Zeannah repeated as the clock reached zero, "I bet on the wrong team."

"What does that mean?" Lilly asked.

Zeannah held up a little slip of paper for her to inspect.

"I placed a bet before the games began on which team would win overall," she explained. "It means I paid money for who I thought would win. If they win, I get more money. You can bet on who wins individual events, which Pokémon get awards and which team wins overall."

"But, they haven't announced the team that won overall?" Lilly pointed out.

"No, they're doing that now," Zeannah informed her, "but the team I bet on only came first in the hurdles event. They came close to last in the other two events."

"So, they lose overall?"

Zeannah nodded.

"And I only bet on them winning overall," she sighed. However, moments later, she cheered up. "Well, it's not like I was going to do anything else with that money. I only bet using the money I won in my last battle."

"Okay," Lilly responded. She didn't really understand the point, but then again, Alphonse had to explain money to her a few times before she got it.

"We should probably head back to Goldenrod soon," Zeannah suggested looking at her Pokégear. "I'm sure that boy's looking all over for us and I want to check out the shops in the underground."

* * *

Alphonse had somehow ended up outside a flower shop. There was a 'closed' sign up on the door even though he could see lights on inside. Since the door and windows were large and made of clear glass, he could even see one of the employees walking around inside.

"Excuse me!" he called though the glass, trying to get her attention. He had tracked Shiver to this shop, so she had to be inside.

It took a few minutes, during which Alphonse had considered and discarded the option of banging on the glass numerous times, before the employee noticed him.

She walked over and opened the electronic door by pushing a button on the inside.

"I'm sorry, we're closed," she informed him.

"Wait, that's not why I'm here! I'm looking for a Murkrow, have you see one?" Alphonse said quickly, before the doors shut. He was more than a little annoyed with himself for sounding so panicked. After all, he was discreetly holding the doors open with his powers.

The employee, a young girl probably just in her teens, seemed to think for a moment.

"I think sister brought one inside earlier," she informed him. "If you want to see it, I could go get her?"

"Please?" Alphonse asked with a sigh of relief. He hadn't expected her to be so helpful.

She gave him a small nod and walked towards the back of the store. There was a simple wooden door there that she entered and, later, emerged from with an older looking woman.

They certainly looked like sisters. They both had short brown hair cut into a bob and were wearing similar outfits; green aprons with a green bandanna tied around the top of their heads like a headband.

Shiver was perched on the older woman's shoulders.

"That door should be closed," she commented to the younger one.

"I know," she commented, surprised, "maybe it's jammed."

[Shiver,] Alphonse called.

"Is this your Pokémon, sir?" the older woman asked, pointing at Shiver.

Alphonse nodded.

[Only if you still want to stay with me,] he sent solemnly to Shiver.

Shiver didn't respond telepathically, but she did fly off the woman's shoulder and land on Alphonse's.

"Thanks," he said to them.

"Not a problem," the older one said, "she's a lovely Pokémon and I can tell that she likes you very much."

The sentence, although intended as praise, sent a shivering stab of guilt through Alphonse. He knew that he had hurt his Pokémon by not telling her the whole truth about this journey.

"Yeah," he responded with a weak smile, closing the doors in their faces before they could say anything else.

He walked away, heading north and out of Goldenrod city as Raikou suggested, Shiver perched silently on his shoulder. Normally, she would have given some comment about how he was being rude and then proceed to lecture him on proper human interaction, a habit she had picked up from Mr. Pokémon at a young age.

"Do you mind flying ahead to look for the others?" he asked, trying not be unnerved by how quiet his normally talkative Pokémon was being.

He didn't get much of a response beyond her claws digging deeper into his shoulder.

Okay, so he had messed up badly, he could understand that. He just didn't understand what exactly he had done wrong and how to fix it.

His next realisation made his stomach drop: _He would have to ask Zeannah for advice_.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Pokémon, only this story and **_**some aspects**_** of the characters in it – or however you write a disclaimer (they don't exactly cover it in school).**

**Author's note: The understanding human speech comes from Latios' HeartGold/SoulSilver dex description and the communicating by telepathy is in Latias' from the same games/gen. **

**The whole telepathic speech thing; I imagine that it would work by vibrating the air in order to create soundwaves. Just using telekinesis instead of mouth/voice box that humans use (yes, I know that telekinesis is different to telepathy, but the Pokémon universe seems to combine the two under 'psychic').**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The path towards route 35 was neat and well-lit, even as the sun set. Lights were scattered along the path, illuminating the area. It seemed like all the terrains of the world had come together. Light danced along the surface of a small lake, long grass whistled in the evening breeze and there were apricorns littering the ground.

It was all very serene. Alphonse let out a low whistle.

The path curved around the lake and headed towards a small building that was lit up in the night. If the guidebooks were right, the building was the entrance to both the Pokéathon and the National park.

"Well, well, ain't this suspicious," a voice said as a hand clamped onto Alphonse's shoulder.

"Can I help you?" Alphonse asked, turning around to face the policeman.

A flashlight shinned into his face, blinding his vision.

Shiver let out a cry and flew up into the air.

_[If he makes a move, tell me,]_ Alphonse asked her.

He didn't receive a response.

But, he didn't have time for that. Policemen shouldn't be flagging him down for anything; he hadn't done anything wrong.

"How about a battle?" the officer asked. The question lifted some worry from Alphonse, in addition to annoying him.

"Why would you pull someone aside just for a battle?" he questioned the absurdity of it. Not to mention that the man was obviously on duty; shouldn't he be watching for criminals?

"To teach young children the errors of their ways!" he responded, "as a friend of mine always says; 'young children should be in bed at this time!'"

It took all of his self-control to not have his jaw hit the floor.

"I'm sorry," he said politely, "but I'm not an active trainer."

"But, you have Pokémon on you?" the policeman pointed out, shining his light up at Shiver. "Surely you could spare a few moments for a battle. Look, I even have revives and full heals for when we're done."

Alphonse sighed. It would appear that his regular excuses wouldn't work with this one. Most trainers tended to back off when he used the 'I'm not a trainer' excuse. After all, there was little fun in fighting someone who could fight back, right?

Well, not if this policeman was any indication.

"We could even have a few battles!" he suggested, still talking. "Train your Pokémon up so that you can battle! Then, you won't have to worry about walking around at night!"

"But I'm meeting someone in the park," Alphonse said, hoping this would make the man let him go.

"I'm sure they can wait!" came the shocking response as Alphonse was pulled of the path and into a battle.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Lilly murmured as she looked up at the dark sky.

"No need to apologise," Zeannah informed her.

Lilly didn't see it that way. She had made Zeannah stay so that she could see a few more rounds of the Pokéathon. And then Zeannah started winning money and they got caught up in looking at all the different trophies and there was the guy who gave them a tour, they had wasted so much time. Alphonse was probably worried about them, and to top it off:

"You wanted to go shopping," she reminded Zeannah.

"This is Goldenrod," Zeannah said, holding her hands out dramatically, "the city where money flows like water. You really think they'd close the stores because the sun went down? They don't. There's even stores which only open at night."

"But Alphonse-" Lilly started.

"He's probably reading a book in bed or something," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "'Course, if you're really worried, we could give him a call from the shops."

Lilly nodded. It sounded like an idea. In truth, since Zeannah mentioned the night-time shops, she had been imaging how Goldenrod would look at night. She had flown over large cities in the past, almost entranced by the flickering lights and the way the places seemed to glow on the horizon in a bubble of warm light. And she was enjoying her time with Zeannah. They were bonding. As friends. Not as Pokémon and trainer.

Not that she considered herself Zeannah's Pokémon. No. She'd have to catch her for that.

"Stop right there!" came the order.

During their chat, they had started heading towards the exit. Now two men stood before the door. One of the men was tall and dressed in a black shirt and jeans and the other was a large man dressed in a bright yellow jacket and pants with flames on them. Two Pokémon stood before the men, hackles raised and ready for battle. One was a large, round orange Raichu and the other was a red and yellow, flaming Magmar.

Zeannah smiled.

"Trainers," she said menacingly.

Lilly shivered. She knew that Zeannah didn't mean the kinds of trainers that they had been battling with all day, but the kind that belonged to 'Trainers Excel'.

"Look, we don't want to hurt you," the tall man said to them.

"All we want is Latias," the other one added.

Lilly shuttered with shock. Instinctively, her body shifted into a position which was better for running. She wavered, waiting for Zeannah's reaction.

"None of the Pokémon we carry are Latias," she responded.

Lilly took a deep breath. It looked like Zeannah had no idea.

"Wow, not too clever are you?" the man in the yellow jacket commented.

"Neither are you," Zeannah said, "Splashin'!"

She threw the Pokéball and a poliwhirl popped out. Splashin' knocked his gloved hands together, ready to fight.

"A water type against a electric," the tall man laughed, "you really think you can win?"

Zeannah nodded towards Lilly.

"Double battle?" she squeaked in reply. She waved a hand up and Cam hovered down from the sky.

"Water against fire," Zeannah announced, "let's do this!"

* * *

Alphonse sighed as the policeman returned his second, and final, growlithe to its Pokéball. His abra, having finally evolved, was also returned to its Pokéball.

"Well, that was a good battle," the policeman said, laughing nervously.

Alphonse nodded mutely. He was trembling. Despite his overwhelming victory, he didn't feel good.

The people who had stopped to watch clapped and cheered. He hated the spotlight. With so many people looking at him, he was considering getting Kadabra to send him back to the Pokémon centre.

"There's a couple of girls fighting a couple of guys near the Pokéathon entrance," he heard someone whisper.

Unfortunately, so did his opponent.

"People aren't allowed to fight in there," he commented, getting ready to sprint.

"If it's who I think it is, then they probably weren't given a choice," he informed the policeman.

They shared a glance and both started running at the same time.

* * *

Zeannah cursed. She cursed her stupidity and rashness.

Finally, she had finally caught two of the members instead of just chasing shadows in the dark and she had been too elated to notice the third member. Of course they'd stop bringing only pairs after them. Especially since there were three of them.

She and Lilly had just beaten the opponent's Raichu (the Magmar went down fast) when Lilly had been grabbed from behind by another member.

"Let her go!" Zeannah yelled. It was cliché, but she really couldn't think of anything else to say. Then again, with her and Lilly's Pokémon flanking her sides she probably came off a little more intimidating. Duskull could look very intimidating when its eyes glowed.

The third member appeared to be a Psychic trainer; if his purple one-piece and black belt were anything to go by. And maybe the two abras flanking his sides and holding Lilly in place were a tip as well.

"We're got what we came for," he informed her and the other two, "let's go."

"Don't you dare-" Zeannah started to say.

The tell-tale signs of teleport were appearing; the vision of the man and Lilly fading in and out, when a wave of purple energy lashed past them.

The lamps went out. A few fire Pokémon lit up, lighting the area around the people watching.

"Damn, what now?" the psychic trainer questioned. Hearing his voice brought great relief to Zeannah. They hadn't escaped.

"Lilly!" It was Alphonse's voice which called to them.

"Freeze!" came another voice which Zeannah hadn't heard before.

The psychic trainer swore as the sounds of fighting broke out. The figures of the other two trainers, just blobs in the darkness, fell to the ground.

"Cops," the psychic trainer grumbled.

"Get on the ground!" the voice, possibly a policeman, called out.

There was a moment of silence.

No one moved. There was a red glow from the direction of the trainer, but no one could see through it.

Excited whispers started all around. The lights started to flicker.

Zeannah's heart sunk.

Alphonse, standing just beside her, let out a heavy sigh.

The trainer was lying on the ground, unconscious, but Lilly was nowhere in sight.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Zeannah sighed as the cold night air bit into her face. She had just left the police station after being questioned over the incident in the Pokéathon. It was lucky for her that some of the bystanders had seen how the fight started. Some had even been turned away from the door as the trainers waited for her and Lilly. They were glad that someone stepped up to move them, even if it was somewhat unwillingly.

Alphonse had vanished as soon as he noticed that Lilly was gone. Zeannah had lost him in the wave of people as officers politely held her back.

As she looked up at the clear night sky, she cursed Alphonse and his mysterious ways. She vowed that she would track him down and give him a good kick in the head; or punch, either worked.

But first, she would have to go back to the Pokémon centre and get the bag she left there.

As if thinking about it made it happen, her bag appeared at her feet.

"She wasn't at the Pokémon centre," Alphonse explained. He was standing beside the entrance of the police station, hidden from view by a conveniently placed potted tree. "So, I thought we could check out the quiet areas around here. There's a path, well it's not a path per-say, between route 35 and 36. Apparently, it's overgrown a bit so only trainers can use it. I thought that would be a good place to check out. I also left note with the people at the Pokémon centre in case she returns there-"

"What?" Zeannah interrupted, still stunned. Despite her vow only moments ago, she couldn't bring herself to hit him. That last thing she expected was for him to turn up at the station, right when she was leaving. She had expected him to go after Lilly.

"Lilly's probably looking for somewhere out of the way," Alphonse explained in response, "so I thought we could check out some deserted routes or paths for her. But, in case she returns to the Pokémon centre before we find her, I've left a message so she can find us."

"Didn't she get kidnapped?" Zeannah asked.

Alphonse gave her a confused look.

"She escaped, didn't she? After all, all the trainers were still there afterwards. All we have to do is find her."

"I thought you were going to go after her without me," Zeannah informed him, feeling rather stupid.

Alphonse pulled up the sleeve of his dark jacket. Still bleeding scratches marred his arms.

"Shiver wouldn't let me," he informed her. The murkrow on his shoulder almost seemed to huff at the comment.

If Zeannah had been confused before, it was nothing to how she was feeling now.

"Alright, let's go," she agreed, picking up her bag and pulling it over her shoulders. "But, let me stop for a coffee first." After all, there was no point in being both confused and tired.

* * *

It was maddening. Shiver had convinced him, painfully, to go back and pick up Zeannah before leaving. However, since the Pokémon still wasn't talking to him, he had to guess and guess what she wanted him to do. It was an annoying look into how other trainers communicated with Pokémon. And he didn't like it.

So, he found Zeannah but then she had to stop for coffee. He did want to talk with her, but he wanted to do it out of Shiver's earshot and the Pokémon wasn't leaving him. Also, it was hard to talk to someone when they respond only with grunts.

It wasn't even that late.

"So, Route 35?" she asked as she walked out of the all-night coffee shop.

Alphonse nodded.

Zeannah smiled and pointed at his feet.

"Eager to get going?" she asked with a bark of laughter.

He noticed that he had been tapping his foot.

"Let's just go," he said, walking off. He only looked back once, just to make sure she was following him, as he headed towards the route.

He quickly passed the trainers who were gathering on the path. Thankfully, they mostly ignored him. Although, he did hear a few whispers. News of his battle with the police officer must have gotten out since no one challenged him.

And when the time came to walk off the path and into the grass, he didn't even hesitate.

"Think you can scout ahead and find her?" he asked Shiver. He did sound a little sharp and he breathed a slight sigh of relief as the Pokémon flew off.

He turned to face Zeannah. It was now or never.

"Something wrong?" she asked. She seemed innocent, but he couldn't help seeing her as dangerous. It made it hard to say anything, let alone what he wanted to say. Scenarios of varying degrees spun through his mind; everything from her giving him the best advice in the world to her trying to kill him with Pokémon.

He always did hate his imagination.

There was silence. He opened his mouth and closed it a few times, trying to work out how put his request into words.

Finally, Zeannah sighed.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked.

"Shiver's mad at me," he responded, "and she won't talk to me."

He could see her eyebrows rise, even in the weak light.

"I need advice," he informed her, "this hasn't happened before."

"You mean you've never had someone give you the silent treatment?" Zeannah laughed.

He knew that this had been a bad idea from the start. However, being the only person with experience with people and being one of the ones who knew about his power, she was really his only option for advice.

Even knowing this, he could feel his face turn red.

He nodded.

Zeannah snorted as she finished laughing.

"Okay, so you made Shiver mad," she commented. "How?"

Alphonse mumbled his response. He was really hoping that he wouldn't have to tell her.

"Say that again," she requested.

"I told her that I was going to release her and quit having Pokémon," he repeated.

He had expected some kind of response; maybe she would yell or hit him, but she didn't even seem to flinch.

All he got was a tired sounding sigh.

"Well, no wonder she's mad at you. Try apologising."

He blinked. That was not what he had been expecting.

"That's it?" he asked.

"That's it," she confirmed. She walked past him.

He followed her, while thinking though her advice. He was so deep in thought that he ran into a tree.

Zeannah laughed again.

There was a quiet giggle coming from above him.

Alphonse looked up. Hundreds of tiny eyes stared back at him, glowing in the darkness of the leaves.

_Hoot, Hoot_. The Pokémons' soft calls echoed throughout the area.

_[Have you seen a girl?]_ Alphonse asked them, describing Lilly to them.

The eyes created streaks of light as the head's of the Pokémon moved around.

_[Nope,]_ came the response, echoed many times over.

* * *

Being a human could be inconvenient, as Latias was finding out.

After she had escaped from the Trainer, flying high into the sky in her Pokémon form, she had flown back towards the Park. However, there was nowhere to land unseen. The whole park was lit up with lights and there were pairs of humans walking around. So, she flew outside of the park, taking the exit which led away from Goldenrod. The path seemed deserted.

She watched for a few minutes, hovering in the clouds. When no one appeared on the path, she dropped into the trees.

_[Excuse me,]_ she said to the Pokémon already resting in the tree. She needn't had bothered, since most of them were leaving the tree for its neighbours as soon as she landed. She sighed.

She stretched, not yet ready to change back. Her arms, which functioned like wings in the air, trembled warmly as she reached out. She stretched her neck, enjoying the extra reach. Human necks were all short and stiff and they didn't move much. Finally, she wiggled her little, webbed, feet as she levitated a little above the branch.

Until now, she hadn't even noticed how condensed and cramped her body had been in the human form.

She yawned. It was late and her body was tired. For the first time in a few days, she felt comfortable all tucked away in the tree.

She didn't even feel her eyes close as she breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

Shiver flew around. She hadn't really paid attention as her wings scrapped against branches and as random Pokémon jumped at her from the darkness. She was more than a match for the jumping Spinaraks and Pinecoes.

She was still angry at Alphonse. But, not talking to him was hard. During every moment of silence and every comment he made, she wanted to talk with him.

How hard would it be if she couldn't see him again?

She was so deep in thought, thoughts that she tried not to think about around Alphonse, that she hadn't noticed all Pokémon until she had been caught in a net. They were calling out to her. They told her not to go that way.

Shiver informed them that she didn't care as she tried to pull herself free from the web.

Once free, she glanced at the tree that everyone was telling her to avoid.

The Spinaraks watched her closely. Although they promised not to interfere, they were obviously not comfortable with her investigating. One final time, they warned her away.

Shiver resisted the urge to blast them with a wing attack and jumped to the deserted tree.

It was quiet. Shiver could feel the Pokémon from the surrounding trees staring at her.

_[Hello?] _she called out.

There was something in the tree. Shiver could see the large, round body heaving up and down.

_[Um...anyone there?] _she called again, hopping over slowly. She wasn't scared of the lump so much as being a target for a startled Pokémon's attack. She poked the softness with her beak.

It jolted.

_[I'm awake, I'm awake,] _what was unmistakably Lilly's voice cried out quickly. Latias swung of the branch. She didn't fall to the ground but stopped a little off the branch, swinging around in a barrel roll to face Shiver a little away from the branch. _[Shiver?]_

_[Latias,] _Shiver replied while trying to sound composed. She knew that Lilly was Latias however, to actually see it was another thing. It gave her the creeps.

Of course, Latias was the one she had been sent to find.

_[They're looking for you,] _Shiver informed her.

_[They are?] _Latias sounded surprised.

Shiver shrugged her wings and stretched them out. At that moment, the area lit up in an eerie purple glow.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

**Author note: This chapter was so hard to write. I think I rewrote it quite a few times. Anyway, enjoy. **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 - Kidnapped

The area lit up in an eerie purple glow. Zeannah had seen it only once before. Back when she had been sitting vigilantly next to a bed in a Pokémon centre. And a certain someone had been sleeping soundly.

That certain someone defiantly wasn't sleeping now. He was wrapped in what appeared to be purple fire which expanded and contracted as he spoke. All the grass and trees in the area were glowing with a similar light, minus the flames.

"So, you like fire huh?" he almost seemed to growl.

He was staring down two trainers who had been hiding in the darkness. The discovery of their presence forced them out into the grass.

They looked almost like twins, dressed in similar green shirts, long blue jeans and green caps placed on their heads. They were the same guys that had torched Oswald's hut.

This was going to be bad. When Spar had perished, she had thought that Alphonse was cold-hearted. After all, he didn't shed a tear or even appear to grieve. She was wrong, if the way Alphonse was attacking these guys was any indication.

The trainers didn't even have time to release their Pokémon before a psychic blast hit them.

"I didn't know you had a Kadabra," she commented, noticing the Pokémon standing next to him. She sounded calm, which just showed how unbelievable she found this situation.

The Pokémon gave her a nod.

_[Alphonse!]_ came a familiar, female cry.

_[What are you doing?]_ another female voice crowed.

Zeannah's mouth dropped open; had she just heard a Pokémon talk? It would certainly appear so, since it matched with Shiver's appearance. Shiver hovered in the sky, close enough to be heard, but far enough away that she couldn't get caught in any cross-fires.

Latias didn't stop. The red and white Pokémon plummeted from the sky right towards Alphonse.

He didn't even glance at her as she was repelled, bouncing back into the sky like she jumped into a trampoline.

It didn't deter her though.

_[Cam!]_ she called out, the ghost Pokémon appearing by her side,_ [can you snap him out of it?]_

The Duskull nodded and vanished. A moment later it appeared at Alphonse's side where it whacked him with its little grey arm.

Zeannah recognised the attack instantly. Faint attack. But, as far as she knew, Duskull couldn't learn it through training.

As soon as the attack connected, the fire around Alphonse dissipated, vanishing into that air around them.

Zeannah breathed a sigh of relief, a moment too soon.

The energy returned in a blast which was focused on Cam. The Pokémon cried out as it hit.

_[Cam!]_ Latias cried out, flying down to her injured Pokémon.

_[You didn't have to do that,]_ Alphonse's voice echoed around the area. _[I was only teaching those trainers a lesson.]_ The trees around them seemed to fade into darkness as he talked, as if a dark mist had appeared.

_[That's not how you do it!]_ Latias yelled back, arms curled protectively around Cam.

For a moment, no one moved. Then the power seemed to vanish. Since there were no lights around, the area returned to darkness. It hadn't been dark mist which had caused the trees to vanish but the light wearing off.

She would forever deny it, to Alphonse at least, but Zeannah screamed.

* * *

Once she was done with her scream, she remembered to pull out the torch in her bag and switch it on. The beam lit up Alphonse as Shiver landed on his shoulder.

"Everyone okay?" she asked, as if nothing had happened. She moved the light around as she tried to find Latias. The area the Pokémon had been in was empty but the time she found the light.

"Over here," Lilly said, quietly. She was almost whispered and was looking at the ground with Cam nestled safely in her arms.

Zeannah breathed a sigh of relief, hoping it would be the last one for this night.

"You okay?" Zeannah asked walking over to her.

She visibly flinched as Zeannah reached out a hand to pat her on the shoulder. At the sign of her friend's distress, Zeannah changed her target and pet her on the head instead.

"Alright. Everyone's here and accounted for, so let's head back," she ordered, taking charge.

"What do we do about the trainers?" Lilly and Alphonse both asked at once.

"We can't leave them here," Lilly continued.

"Think the police will take them?" Alphonse asked.

Zeannah thought about that. Truthfully, she didn't think that anyone would really care about them setting fire to a hut. They might care about the potential damage to the forest but even then there was no proof.

"What do we charge them with?" she asked instead.

Alphonse appeared to think about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"Maybe we could just leave them here," he suggested. "If we're lucky, they'll catch a cold or something."

"Sounds like a plan," Zeannah agreed. She certainly didn't want to carry the bodies all the way back to the city.

Since she was holding the torch, she headed off first.

* * *

Lilly followed Zeannah as she walked off. She buried her face in Cam's back; grateful for the cool feeling it sent though her body. It had been a long and exciting day and she was tired. She could see that Zeannah was tired too, if the way she appeared to be swaying was any indication.

It would only take a few minutes to walk back to the Pokémon centre, or so she told herself. And then she could climb into a nice warm bed and fall asleep. Beds were defiantly better for sleeping than trees. She could curl up in the warm covers; safe from the cold air and the interruptions of others.

A Pokémon's cry rid her thoughts of warm beds from her mind. It was a strange and panicked cry, similar to the high resounding of notes she heard back in Azalea Town but faster and more urgent. Her pulse increased just hearing it.

She turned back.

For a moment, she couldn't see anything. Then, the light appeared as Zeannah scanned the area for danger.

Lilly realised what had happened almost instantly.

"Alphonse?" she cried out, hoping that he'd call back.

A moment passed. Then two.

Zeannah pushed past Lilly and knelt in the grass.

_[Shiver?]_ she tried again.

"Here," Zeannah said. She placed the torch on the ground and she scooped up something in the grass. Picking the torch up, she showed her find to her.

Three Pokéballs. Two were empty and the other one showed the form of a Kadabra inside it.

_[One's mine and the other is Kadabra's,]_ Shiver informed them, hopping over.

"Alphonse's Pokémon," Zeannah hissed.

"Where's Alphonse?" Lilly whispered, dread settling with a constricting feeling in her stomach.

"Shiver, what happened?" Zeannah asked, turning to the battered Pokémon.

The Pokémon looked down at the ground.

_[Someone jumped out of the grass and knocked Alphonse out. I tried to attack them but I was blown back,] _Shiver recounted, sounding like she was going to cry. _[A moment later, they vanished. I think it might have been a teleport.]_

Lilly shivered. They had only turned their backs for a moment. How could this have happened?

"Lilly can you translate please?" Zeannah asked.

She repeated what Shiver had told her. To her credit, her voice only trembled a little.

"A hit-and-run, huh?" Zeannah commented. She shined her torch over the area. "And those two trainers are gone too. Got to give them credit; they're getting smart."

"How can you be so calm?" Lilly asked with Shiver nodding in agreement.

Zeannah gave her a forced smile.

"Too tired to panic, I think," she replied. Her smile faded as she asked, "but, what was that noise we heard? It sounded like an alarm."

Shiver shrugged her wings and Lilly shrugged her shoulders.

Zeannah stood up with a groan.

"Well, that's it for the day," she said. "Let's head back to Goldenrod."

* * *

3:01

The clock shone in the darkness. A faint glow on the horizon the sun was starting to shine.

Lilly sat in the corner of the room back at the Pokémon centre with a warm cup of coffee in her hands and a blanket bundled around her.

Zeannah was sleeping in the bed; where she had been since they got back.

All the Pokémon were in their Pokéballs so that they could get some rest. Lilly was a little jealous. No matter how bad the day had been the Pokémon could still be able to rest in their Pokéballs. She couldn't.

She also couldn't understand how Zeannah could sleep. She hadn't been able to close her eyes since Alphonse had vanished, no matter how tired she was. Even the walk back to the Pokémon centre hadn't been enough to help her sleep.

The events of Alphonse's kidnapping kept resurfacing in her mind. Had they come after her but failed and ended up taking Alphonse instead? It had been quite dark. Or had they come after him for another reason?

With Alphonse gone, would they get her next? Even if she wanted to sleep, that thought kept her awake. Her eyes rarely left the door. She jumped at every sound and her heart felt like it was constantly beating. She had to stay vigilant, she had to stay awake and if anyone came through the door they'd have 88.2 pounds of Latias to deal with.

* * *

6:14

Zeannah woke up quickly. As much as she wanted to rest and sleep in, she knew she had to get moving.

She jumped out of bed, eager to get the blood flowing. And maybe get a coffee.

Lilly was asleep in the corner, all tucked up like a nest of blankets. Zeannah decided against waking her just yet.

She was getting dressed when the wind picked up. Tripping on her shorts, Zeannah ducked to the ground just as a stream of dark blue air, or energy, blasted over her head.

"Opps."

Zeannah glared at Lilly, who was resting in the corner. She had somehow managed to tangle herself up in the blanket, probably as she slept.

"What was that for?" Zeannah asked as she quickly pulled her shorts on.

Lilly blinked sleepily.

"Um, I thought you were a Trainer," she mumbled.

"I am, remember?" she reminded her. "It's just those fools with the pins who give trainers a bad name. We should call them something else.

Like...maybe ex-trainers. After all, they shouldn't be considered trainers anymore."

Lilly nodded, but kept her mouth tightly shut. Zeannah could only see a tight line where her lips should have been and that bugged her.

"Get dressed and packed, have something to eat and then we'll head out to the ruins," she ordered. "We'll probably find Alphonse there."

Lilly nodded and got to work without a word.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 – Round and round in circles

The Ruins of Alph. Even after years of study, exploration and research, no one knew why it had been built or what purpose it served. If you walked, it was almost a day away from Goldenrod city, if you went up through the National park and down Route 36. The path went from Violet City to Azalea Town to Goldenrod and looped right back around to Violet City. Even without having to retrace their steps through the forest and Azalea town, it was almost sunset by the time the two girls reached the ruins.

"This is it?" Lilly asked. She didn't sound impressed. Instead, she expressed her disbelief in a little sigh. "It doesn't look like a bad guy's hangout."

Zeannah had to agree. There was really only one building; the buildings which served as gateways didn't really count, the rest of the place was made up of what resembled rocky mounds. If she squinted, they did looked a little like houses.

If houses were made from rock, didn't have doors and grew moss and grass along the sides and over the top.

"Hello Ladies!" someone called waving at them from in front of the building.

Zeannah sighed. She didn't want to have to deal with red-tape of having to explain why they were there.

The man was wearing a white lab coat with the hints of a blue shirt and brown pants underneath. His hair was a dark brown as well as messy and thick. His face was young though, no signs of the wrinkles one would expect on a researcher or professor.

He jogged over to them, still waving, before tripping. He caught himself, after skipping the rest of the way in an attempt not to fall. After a moment of awkward silence, he quickly composed himself.

"Afternoon, ladies," he said with a bow, "I'm Mark Green and I'm currently the man in charge."

"Hello," Lilly said, sounding a little confused.

Zeannah frowned at the man. She instantly didn't like him. He appeared clumsy but a little too over the top for her tastes. Plus, there were people all around them, checking out the ruins and he just happened to greet them? There was something suspicious going on here.

"Not even a 'hello'?" he pouted at her, "and I thought you were the fun one."

"And jus' how would ya know dat?" she asked, putting on the fake accent.

He gave her a wide smile.

"Because, whenever Alphonse talked about you, you could hear the distaste in his voice. Alphonse tends not to like fun people."

"Den, he muz not like ya," Zeannah pointed out. Inwardly, she hated herself. She was starting to sound like Alphonse, even with the accent.

Mark laughed.

"He also mentioned the accent," he pointed out.

"Ey don' care," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"Can you show us the ruins?" Lilly asked, pulling on his coat and pointing at the nearest entrance.

"You have Pokémon, right?" he asked.

"I tought Al told ya all 'bout us," Zeannah replied.

"We have Pokémon," Lilly informed him, pointing up at where Cam was floating around. The Pokémon was high up in the sky, floating around in circles and not at all bothered by the sunlight.

"Good, good," Mark said, placing an arm around Lilly and guiding her towards the entrance. "Only people with Pokémon can go in here. Otherwise you can't keep the unown away."

"Unown? What are they?" Lilly asked.

Mark stopped and Zeannah pulled up at his side.

"You don't know what unown are?" she questioned.

"Where are you from?" Mark asked.

"Hoenn."

"Well, you can really only find unown here and in Sinnoh's Solaceon Ruins," he explained, "although they appeared here first. They're strange Pokémon, shaped like an ancient alphabet. There are about twenty-six or so variations, I think. While they are psychic Pokémon, they only learn one move. Hidden power."

"Twenty-six?" Lilly sounded surprised.

"Trainers like to catch them as souvenirs," he continued, "most trainers will have at least one, although they normally don't train them."

"I have one," Zeannah informed them. "I sent it to my brother though."

Mark turned to smile at her.

"What did it look like?" he asked.

"Dat's none of your business," she replied.

They passed through the entrance as she said that. The air turned cold and stuffy. The scent of mildew hung in the air and the small room was silent. Almost like it was waiting.

Lilly noticeably shivered.

"It's almost like there's something in the air here, watching," she whispered.

"Oh, there is," Mark informed them. He pointed at the walls which were inscribed with lots of strange letters. They were about the size of a human head and shaped a little like letters. Some were noticeably darker than the rest.

"The unown?" Zeannah suggested, kneeling to take a better look.

Mark nodded and pointed them towards a ladder in the middle of the room. It had been placed at the edge of a square-shaped hole. The hole had obviously been cut by humans and the ladder had been attached into the concrete. It looked almost like makeshift stairs.

Lilly swallowed.

"Are you okay?" Zeannah asked.

She nodded, determination shinning in her eyes. She responded by walking over to the ladder and starting to descend.

Although Zeannah was certain that the move was supposed to reassure her, she felt more nervous than before.

* * *

Alphonse returned to consciousness slowly. He was certain that he had been having a strange dream, but he couldn't remember it.

Someone was shaking him.

"Alphonse!" a voice cried.

Alphonse groaned. Why was this human shaking him and where was Dustin? He ran his psychic powers over his body like ripples of water. He was covered in dust which he expelled in a moment.

The voice coughed.

But, something was wrong. He sensed hands, and feet. He forced his eyes open against the force holding them closed and pulled himself up.

He could barely see beyond his glowing body. The area was dark and he could just make out silver bars before him. His head started hurting too.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he remembered.

"See, he's fine," another voice said. Finally, Alphonse could place the speakers.

He released his powers to the air, the glow to his body vanishing in sparkling light.

"Latios?" he questioned, as his vision adjusted.

The blue, dragon-like Pokémon was resting in the corner, curled up like a pet dog.

Tom was there too, kneeling by his side. His coat was gone and he was only wearing a blue shirt and brown shorts, both covered in dust.

"Tom?" he was surprised to see the both of them here. He was quick to figure out what had happened. He had been captured. Letting his guard down just because the two trainers happened to be unconscious had proven to be his downfall.

But, what did the trainers want with him?

"We got caught," Tom informed him, "we followed that trainer back to the ruins but, we got careless, and there was a whole bunch of them ready to jump us just as we came in."

"They took us out quickly," Latios pouted, "then brought us here."

A cold shiver went down Alphonse's back.

They weren't...

They couldn't be...

"Please don't tell me we're in the ruins," if he hadn't been so horrified, he would have hated the weak, pleading way his voice sounded.

Trainer and Pokémon both looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah," Tom responded first. "Apparently the ruins aren't just their initiation-"

"-It's their base," Latios informed him.

_[Oh no, oh no, no no no no no_,] Alphonse was panicking and he knew it. But, he didn't want to be in the ruins. He didn't think he was ready to face them again.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tom asked, shuffling forward.

Latios clamped onto his shirt.

[Something's strange,] he sent telepathically.

"What?" Tom questioned.

Latios let go and pointed his head towards the exit.

_[Where did the guards go?] _he asked.

* * *

"Something's strange," Mark said, stopping.

Zeannah sighed and turned back.

Lilly ignored him. Her hands were sliding along the walls as she tried to find a secret passage. They had walked the entirety of the ruins quiet quickly, around 4 or 5 corridors filled with weird statues, but there hadn't been any people around at all. Not to mention, the corridors only led to dead ends.

"What do ya mean?" Zeannah asked, looking around.

Mark shrugged and started pacing along the corridor.

"I've been in here hundreds of times and something feels off about this time."

"Like what?" Zeannah asked, looking around.

Even though it had been a while since the last time she had been here, everything looked the same as it had been last time.

The creepy statues, which looked like a Pokémon but not a Pokémon anyone knew, were still at the ends of each corridor. The walls were still filled with the strange alphabet and the place smelt like dust and mildew.

"I guess dere are no cobwebs," she commented. It was the only thing she found strange.

"That's not it," Mark said, thoughtfully.

They stood in silence. Lilly had given up on trying to find a secret passage and was just kneeling by the wall.

"It's like there's nothing down here but us," she whined, trying not to cry.

"Maybe Zey're not really 'ere," Zeannah sighed.

Mark was looking around. He dashed quickly down to the end of the corridor and then back to them, only running into the statue once.

"What are ya doin'?" Zeannah asked, curious.

"There's nothing here," he said, throwing his hands out.

He sounded happy, as if he figured out something awesome. However, Zeannah and Lilly only gave him confused looks.

"There's no Pokémon!" he explained, "no unown! Normally trainers encounter so many that they leave after a few hours, at most."

Lilly looked around, in wonder.

Zeannah continued to give him a sceptical stare.

"How does dat help?" she asked.

His smile faded.

"Um, maybe they went somewhere?" he suggested lamely.

Zeannah continued to stare at him.

He pulled out a Pokéball.

"I have an unown," he informed her, "maybe if I release it, we could see where they went?"

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 - Unknown

While she had the decency not to laugh, Zeannah couldn't help the smile which came to her face. As soon as Mark released his Unown, the Pokémon was off and following some kind of invisible trail. They followed it down the hallway and around a corner.

Only somehow, in the moment between the Pokémon turning the corner and the humans turning the corner, the Unown had vanished. They were facing another dead end.

"Where'd it go?" Lilly asked, taking a few steps forwards.

Mark scratched his head as he looked around.

"No idea," he responded.

Zeannah placed her hand on the wall. It was cold and she could feel inscriptions on it like all the other walls. She dropped to the ground, her eyes scanning along where the wall met the ground.

She was looking for a gap between the two; an indication of a secret passage. All she could see was darkness.

"Maybe it teleported?" Mark was suggesting; Zeannah could almost see his resulting shrug.

"Can you call it back?" Lilly asked.

She could hear Mark sigh and apologise.

Unfortunately, she hadn't had any success either. It was like the trail just ended here.

* * *

It was unacceptable.

Horrible.

How was it that two humans and a psychic/dragon Pokémon, who currently looked like a human, couldn't find one person?

Lilly sat cross-legged on the ground as Mark paced past her every few moments. So far, every plan of his had failed.

Zeannah was to trying to find a hidden passageway where the Unown vanished. Lilly already knew she wouldn't find anything. She had already spent most of the day trying to find a secret passage of some kind. She had examined every wall and every crack while following Mark, their guide, and Zeannah around.

"We need to lose him," Zeannah whispered about Mark as she sat down.

Lilly stared at her. Didn't they need all the help they could get?

"He's hiding something," Zeannah continued. "Professors and researchers don't go helping people, especially during the evening. He's only helping us to get something. I don't know what, but it's got to have something to do with either us or the Trainers."

"You helped me," Lilly pointed out. She hadn't forgotten that Zeannah had been after something when she had agreed to travel with her. The guilt that ran across Zeannah's face, while expected, made part of her a little guilty that she had purposely brought it up.

"Yeah, but I was using you, remember?"

Lilly nodded. She sighed and stretched out so that she was lying on her back.

Then she froze.

Hidden in the colour of the roof was the light outline of a trap door; a slight, dark line shaped like a rectangle.

She called to the other two and pointed it out to them.

"That's right!" Mark instantly brightened, "there's rooms above here! I know some of them connect with the other chambers above."

"Other chambers?" Lilly questioned. She had seen other rocky mounds which were similar to the one they entered.

She had thought that there were other rooms inside them, but not that they were connected.

Lilly was about to fly up and try to push the trapdoor open when Zeannah took her arm.

"Ma'be ya could gets a Pokémon's to open it?" she suggested.

Lilly suppressed a sigh and nodded. She didn't like it when Zeannah used her fake accent.

"Cam!" She called, releasing the Pokémon into the air above her.

The ghost Pokémon appeared and did a little twirl higher into the air, passing slightly through the roof.

"I wonder what they see when they do that?" Mark questioned, absently.

"Cam!" Zeannah called to the Pokémon, "can you get the trapdoor open?"

Even though she wasn't Cam's trainer, the Duskull nodded its skull-shaped head and vanished completely into the roof.

Lilly clasped her hands as she waited in silence. Cam had to get the trapdoor open. They were fast running out of leads. Finally, she heard a click. There was a banging sound and the ruins seemed to shake as the panels flopped open, hanging down from the roof. Cam floated through, looking very proud of herself.

Lilly clapped and hugged her Pokémon.

"Yes!" Zeannah cheered.

"Nice," agreed Mark, "but how are we going to get up there?"

Shock jolted through Lilly. She knew that if she transformed she could get up there easily. She could even pull the other two up. But she couldn't expose herself to Mark, not when they knew next to nothing about him.

"Ma'be ya could go gets us a rope?" Zeannah suggested to Mark with a smile.

He shook his head.

"There's no ropes anywhere, I already know that," he informed them. "For stuff like this, well, normally I'd pair myself with a researcher who has a Pokémon that knows moves like string-shot."

"None of us have any Pokémon like that," Zeannah informed him.

Lilly sighed, this was getting them nowhere. She transformed and floated up past the trapdoor into the chamber above. Of course, she made herself invisible first, so neither of those below saw her.

She could hear them though.

"Lilly?" Zeannah called out. She sounded worried, although she couldn't be certain it wasn't an act.

"She was just there!" Mark cried out. He sounded angry and surprised. "Vanished! Just like that, right before our eyes!"

She understood a moment later; he was panicking.

_[Sorry,]_ she whispered. She floated around the room. It looked ordinary, for ruins anyway.

A small square room with the strange inscriptions along all the walls. There were two images made from panels presented like art on a wall in the middle of the room, right before the trapdoor.

She wondered whether it was originally a trap for thieves.

There was also a door, beyond which she could see plain, dirt ground and a few bits of grass. It looked like she had been brought back to above the ruins. To where they had started. She floated out the door and pulled herself up into the sky. Her stomach jumped with the sudden movement, sending nervous tingles through her body.

She searched the ground for anything suspicious. She noticed that she had come out of an entrance a short distance from the main ruins, where they had entered earlier. There was a river separating the two.

Her ears were poised for any kind of strange noise. So far, all she could hear the wind blowing and the sounds of humans, visitors to the ruins, talking in the distance.

She was listening for anything that sounded like nefarious plans, or Alphonse. She was hoping to hear Alphonse because it would mean that he was safe. Plus, she really didn't have much of an idea what nefarious plans would sound like, if they were even spoken loud enough for her to hear. She certainly didn't think she hear anyone saying, 'it's time for some evil, let's go kill us some Pokémon.'

After listening for a few moments, it became obvious that she wasn't going to hear anything besides regular noises such as the wind and the regular cries of Pokémon in the wild. The sun had set, shrouding the area in the last of its golden glow.

She was scared. Suddenly, going to the ruins to face the trainers didn't seem like such a good idea. Alphonse had been gone for almost a day and there was no telling what could have happened to him. The trainers could have used him in some kind of strange experiment or even turned him over to their ideals, however unlikely that seemed.

She floated, letting herself be butted around by the winds; up, down, left and right, riding the wind like a boat at sea, as she thought.

She remembered her brother. He was the brave one, not her. When they were on the run, for one reason or another, he was the one who would infiltrate human cities in search for food. She was the one who waited alone in the forest. If she could just find him, she was certain he could help.

Meanwhile, all she could bring herself to do was wait. It was safe, nerve-raking and frustrating all at the same time. She heard Zeannah and Mark leave the ruins, Mark saying something about calling it a night. She couldn't see Zeannah's expression from her height, but she could tell that she was angry. That she didn't say a thing as she left was evidence enough.

She waited, growing ever uncertain in what she was doing. It got cold as the world turned dark.

...

She thought she heard something.

* * *

Both Latios and Tom had never seen anything like it. It seemed like all the unown had appeared in and around their prison. They appeared like a swarm of large, black flies. It had only been a few at first, they had beaten the guards to gain entry, but it quickly turned into more. They clamoured at the bars, all trying to get in at once.

Alphonse had curled up into a ball in the corner. His power flickered around him like a purple ball and, one the first few unowns managed to slip through the bars, it was obvious why.

For some strange reason, the unown were infatuated with him. They were bouncing on his bubble, trying to get to him, all while making their strange, haunting cries.

Latios had his hands on his ears to muffle the sound.

"Alphonse, what's going on?" Tom asked, yelling to be heard above the noise. He was pressed against the wall, determined to stay out of the Pokémon's way.

If he received an answer, he didn't hear it.

Latios cried out, his Pokémon cry splitting through the cries of the unown, as he blasted out of the cage and the room.

"Latios!" Tom cried out, trying to stand. A few unown knocked him back down.

He'd had enough. While the trainers had tried to strip him of all his Pokémon (minus Latios) he always hid one in plain sight. Well, not completely plain sight, but plain enough. He always bought shoes just a little too big so that there was a little bit of space between the edge of the shoe and his toes. Now, he slipped his shoe off and pulled out the small Pokéball and expanded it.

"Feraligatr, Slash!" he ordered, pushing up against the wall as the large, blue, gater-like Pokémon appeared in the small prison.

There was a flash as the Pokémon unleashed its attack, instantly knocking many of the unown out and cutting the prison bars from the floor. The Pokémon surged forward, cutting a path to the door.

Tom looked over at Alphonse as the cloud of unown cleared momentarily in panic.

"Come on you invalid," he said, reaching in and grabbing Alphonse's arm. He internally breathed a sigh of relief as his hand went through the barrier. He pulled Alphonse up and shoved him behind his Pokémon. "Get us out of here!" he ordered as his Pokémon continued forward.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 – Mission Possible, or not

Latias floated carefully through the corridors. They were deserted of both people and Pokémon. Just the same images on the walls as statues that looked like they were staring at her. Even though they couldn't have been since she was still invisible.

There was a strange sound in the air; like a haunting, muffled tune made from multiple jarring notes sounding at once. It both fascinated her and crept her out.

She had floated in from an entrance similar to the one she had left Zeannah and Mark from. However, it was obvious that she was in a different part of the ruins.

"Dammit, I should go back and get them," the voice cutting through the quiet of the ruins cause her heart to jump. There were humans here! Amongst her horror and fear was joy, she was on the right track.

"I shouldn't have just left them to deal with those unown," he was talking to himself, "but they were making such a horrible racket! Ugh, I can still hear their cries."

His voice was getting louder, heading straight her way. She hovered at the ceiling, ready to either attack or flee.

"I should go back, after all, I'm human now so it shouldn't hurt as much," a pause, "or it could hurt more. Nah, Tom was fine."

He laughed to himself as he rounded the corner and Latias got her first good look at him.

A slither of silver-white hair tied in a braid was the first thing she saw, right before she tackled the person to the ground.

_[Brother!]_ she cried out happily, squashing him flat.

"What?" he cried out, pushing her off him. "Latias?"

She smiled and shimmered back into visibility. A moment later, her body flickered and compressed into a human form.

He lessened his grip as her identity was confirmed, even letting out a little sigh of relief.

She tackled him again, wrapping him up in a human hug.

"I've been chasing you all over the lower part of Johto for ages!" she informed him, laughing happily.

"Okay, that's great and all, but you're crushing me," he wheezed out.

She gave him one final squeeze and let him go.

"Where have you been?" she asked him, quite nicely considering how often she had wished to wring his neck in the past few weeks.

"Travelling," was apparently the only response he'd give her.

She sighed. It probably didn't matter, whatever he had been up to.

"Have you seen a boy? He's really quite, sort of, and he often says mean things and, um, he's psychic and can talk with Pokémon!" she asked him, remembering the reason she was there.

A dark look crossed her brother's face, or did she just imagine it?

"Yeah, he's locked up in a chamber, that way," he informed her, pointing the way he came.

Lilly smiled. He was here!

She grabbed her brother's hand and pulled his down the corridor.

* * *

Zeannah hummed a quick tune to herself to accentuate the spy feeling. The ruins didn't really close to visitors at a certain time; however there was a difference in what you could to do after 5pm. There were no tours, you had to sign a form saying where you were going and sign a form which stated that the Ruins Research Society wasn't responsible for any loss or damage to valuables or life and, finally, you had to have Pokémon with you.

She didn't want to sign the forms, since there was a chance that another interested researcher might follow her again. She was secretly pleased that Lilly had managed such an effective getaway and was visibly annoyed that she was the only one who had.

So, she was scaling the wire fence which surrounded the area in an attempt to get. It was hidden among the trees, which meant that no one could see her enter, and was topped with curling, sharp, rusted barbed wire. She hadn't been happy to see that, even though she knew how to get over it.

"Typhlosion," she whispered, letting the Pokémon out.

The large, canine-like Pokémon towered above her, its white-yellow belly fur glowing in the light. Its back, composed of navy blue fur, was almost invisible against impending darkness of night.

"Give me a lift," she asked, pointing towards the fence.

She had asked this of the Pokémon before, so it knew what to do. Moving closer to the fence, the Pokémon linked its two forearms together to form a makeshift step. Zeannah gripped the Pokémon near its neck as she hoisted herself to balance on him.

"Alright, Typhlosion, here I go," she said. She took off the jacket she had been wearing and placed it over the wire. Then the Pokémon lifted her up as high as it could. She was momentarily proud that her Pokémon had grown so strong. One wouldn't have guessed that the young Cyndaquil she received all those years ago would become a Pokémon able to lift her weight, well almost.

She placed her foot near the barbed wire. She was trying to be careful but she knew that she needed to move quick. Her Pokémon might have been strong but he couldn't hold her forever. She took a deep breath and whipped her leg over the fence. She launched herself off the fence and, as she landed, tucked her body into a roll.

Typhlosion gave her a silent clap as she bowed and returned the Pokémon to its Pokéball.

She released the Pokémon, so that she could retrieve her jacket, and headed into towards the nearest ruins.

* * *

Thousands of voices sounded in Alphonse's head. They pierced all his mental barriers in what was probably an attempt to communicate with him. However, he couldn't understand what was being said.

It was like standing in the middle of a crowd where no one spoke the same language as you, and yet, everyone was trying to tell you something.

_[I don't understand you!]_ he sent out for the hundredth time. Either they couldn't understand him as well, or that thought that he would get it in time because they kept going.

Why did he have to end up at the ruins? He had thought that something like this would happen when he returned. Wait. No. He had thought that he would either be able to communicate with them or not be able to hear them beyond what a normal human could. Not this. Never did he consider this. Somehow it was many times worse than what he imagined.

"Alphonse!" a human cried distracted him as a body tackled into his.

He blinked, his vision clearing for a moment.

Short brown hair with two large curls sticking out at the sides of her head and sparkling brown eyes filled with worry stared into his.

"Lilly?" he questioned, his voice horse. He body was starting to feel the effects of constantly trying to communicate with the unown. His throat was sore, like he had been yelling or talking, and he was tired.

Almost suddenly, she was outside of his range of vision and he was being lifted up and pulled down corridors.

He felt, rather than breathed, the first breath of fresh air hit his face with glee. The sky lit up before him; a dark navy with stars starting to twinkle all around them. The grass they dropped him onto was soft and its sharp scent was comforting. He could hear water moving and smell its scent everywhere.

He could still hear the voices of the unown, but it had turned to a dull hum in the back of his mind, like listening to music while doing something else. He knew that the unown didn't want to follow him outside the ruins. They rarely left, unless they went with trainers.

He was safe.

"Now, could you explain what that was?" Tom demanded to know. He was standing over Alphonse, who was seated, trying to tower over him in an attempt to look intimidating.

Alphonse stared straight up into his eyes.

"I have no idea," he lied.

"Maybe the unown where trying to communicate with him?" Lilly suggested, pulling Tom down into the grass beside her.

"They didn't come after either of us," Latios pointed out from his position on the grass, next to Alphonse. "And we're much better choices, being Pokémon ourselves."

"Sure," Alphonse said, however he couldn't help following it up with the harsh addition of, "and if I were them, I would have picked the one which ran as soon as he could."

"There were loud and it hurt," Latios complained, "but, even though I could hear them, they didn't pay much attention to me. Only you."

"And that's what I want explained!" Tom cried out, throwing his arms into the air.

"I'll go with what Lilly said," Alphonse said, pointing at the girl, "otherwise, you're guess is as good as mine."

Tom sighed.

"Well, whatever," he muttered loudly, "it's not like it's important."

"Not unless they know where the Trainers are hiding," Latios commented.

Lilly gasped at her brother, "you're looking for the Trainers too?"

"'Too'?" Latios echoed, glaring at Alphonse. "Are you dragging my sister to the Trainers' base?"

"I did try to stop her," Alphonse pointed out.

"That's not it! I came to rescue Alphonse," Lilly informed her brother. "And then, Zeannah and I were going to disband the Trainers."

"That sounds like Zeannah," Tom concluded, "but, it's not going to be that easy."

"We've been looking all over the ruins for ages," Latios informed them, "but we can't find anything to indicate that there's a base here. The closest we've gotten is when they captured us and placed us in the prison."

"This is the base, isn't it?" Lilly asked.

"All the information leads to here," Latios informed her.

"And we followed a Trainer back here," Tom said, "but, we can't find exactly where they're hiding."

"We got jumped before that happened."

Everyone sat in heavy silence. It did seem like a daunting task, the way Latios and Tom explained it. The Trainers couldn't be destroyed if they couldn't find their base, or even where they meet for orders.

And, according to them, it was almost impossible.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 - Underground

Alphonse sighed and lay back in on the grass. For all her apparent shyness, Lilly was quite loud and defiant when she wanted to be. In a loud voice, she was currently trying to convince her overprotective brother that she should be allowed to come along. He was also being defiant.

Tom was stuck acting as mediator, but failing as the siblings pulled him into their battle. It was a good thing that they were trying to solve this through talking since Alphonse could already envision the damage should the engage in an all-out Pokémon battle.

Alphonse reached out a hand and started absently petting the small, round, green Pokémon; Natu, who had cuddled up to his side.

_[They're loud, aren't they?]_ he commented with a silent laugh.

_[Yep,]_ the Pokémon replied. It was a happy little Pokémon, content with its way of life. Not that it minded a little entertainment now and again.

Like Pokémon battles, people getting lost, trainers carrying boxes bigger than them from the cave to the ruins.

Alphonse perked up at that last part.

_[Trainers do that?]_ he questioned, trying to make it sound like he thought they were silly rather than him wanting more information. If the Pokémon started to get the idea that it was being interrogated, it would probably leave. It liked to watch, not get involved.

Alphonse had that in common with the little bird.

Its round body rocked forward on its feet, its way of nodding.

_[They carry strange stuff from the cave entrance just over there to the ruins entrance near your friends,]_ it repeated. _[It's fun to watch because they mutter all kinds of frustrations and you can tell it's too heavy for them. Why they don't get their Pokémon to carry it for them, I have no idea. If I was evolved,] the Pokémon let out a wistful sigh, [even I could carry the stuff without effort.]_

Alphonse nodded, agreeing with the little bird.

_[Do you know what they do with the heavy stuff?]_ he asked.

The bird tilted its body, its version of a shrug.

_[Oh well,]_ Alphonse thanked it and returned to petting it as he thought.

This information was helpful enough. They had been carrying some kind of equipment into the ruins, that was obvious. He looked over at the cave entrance. It was a little known fact that the ruins were connected to Union cave, part of the mountain that separated Azalea town and Violet city. But, that wasn't because someone was trying to keep it secret. From what Alphonse had heard, it was an annoying path; dark, wet and treacherous and there were lots of Pokémon on the path too. Mostly Geodude and Zubat which weren't considered battle-worthy at the best of times and trainers tended to get tired of them very quickly, to put it nicely.

"Alphonse!" Lilly had finally decided to bring him into the fight. Her screech sent the Natu hopping quickly back into the tall grass.

"What?" he questioned, sitting up.

Lilly was looked straight at him, with her brother standing a little way away. Tom had obviously taken Latios' side, since he was standing next to the Pokémon; who was wearing a smug grin. Alphonse could see that he thought he had his sister cornered.

"They won't let us come!" she informed him, as if it was the worst thing they could do, "they say that I should just stay safe in Violet town while they dispose of the Trainers for us!"

"We'll get you enrolled in some courses at the Pokémon school," Tom reminded her, "all expenses paid. Or you could go for a spa day in Goldenrod?"

Alphonse didn't like the sound of either of those. The Pokémon school had already tried to recruit him as a teacher numerous times, they tried almost every time he was in the area, and a spa day? He'd rather face the Pokémon school.

Lilly looked at him with a horrified glare. She didn't need telepathy to inform him that she hated the idea as much as him. Although, probably for different reasons.

"I happen to have some information you might need. So, let us come with you," he said to them. If he had been anyone else, he probably would have been coy about it, skirting around the issue while sounding pleasant.

"Isn't that blackmail?" Latios asked, irritation showing on his face.

Alphonse nodded in reply. He could see that Tom was thinking it over while Lilly looked on with a smile on her face.

"Alright," Tom finally agreed.

"What?" Latios cried out, horrified.

"Thank you," Lilly said to him.

Latios started ranting again about how his sister wasn't prepared and about how he couldn't bring her into danger.

"The Trainers are bringing equipment from the cave into the ruins," Alphonse informed them, stopping Latios' rant cold.

"I see," Tom said to himself, his eyes narrowing in thought. "So, we might be able to find them if we explore the cave."

"Then let's get going!" Lilly said, waltzing over to the entrance.

Alphonse sighed and followed her with Latios and Tom following closely behind.

* * *

It was dark, cold and damp, just as she remembered it. Oh, how she hated the cave. But, she wasn't going to make a fuss about it. It had only taken Alphonse's input for her to still be able to stay with them and she wasn't about to put that to waste. She was out to prove herself to them; Alphonse, her brother and her brother's trainer.

"Alright, where do we start?" Her brother's trainer was saying as they trailed behind her.

"Why are you asking me?" Alphonse replied.

"Because, you're the one who told us that they were using this cave," Latios huffed.

"Well, that's all I know," Alphonse again.

"Quiet!" she hissed back at them. She could feel their glares into her backside, but she didn't really care right now. She could hear something strange.

It was a grinding noise that was the best she could explain it. Like rocks rubbing together.

"What's that?" Apparently, now that they stopped arguing, they could hear it too.

"Is it an Onix?" Her brother's trainer asked.

"I'll go look," she suggested, turning invisible before they could voice any argument.

She couldn't stay invisible in her human form, so Latias floated down the tunnel into the cave.

It was beautiful. A huge underground lake spread out before her, glistening in the small amount of sunlight which penetrated the earth above it. The blue expanse was lightly covered in cold mist, telling her that it was partly the reason the cave was so cold.

She dipped and dived high above the water, searching the shoreline for any sign of the noise.

"Skarmory!" That was the sound of Latios' trainer, calling out one of his own Pokémon.

The sound sent panic through Latias' heart.

Had she missed something important? She twisted around and headed back towards them, only for ropes to come wrapping around her. They twisted around her neck, her wings and her feet. They painfully pulled her down, so she was hovering above the back of a Lapras. The blue Pokémon floating gracefully in the water looked back to give her an apologetic look.

The Trainer's face wore an almost crazed look of joy.

"I got you," he hissed in an elated, but creepy, way.

She pulled back, trying to slip the parts of her body free. She couldn't twist her wings enough, she couldn't duck her head enough and she couldn't wiggle her feet enough.

_[Alphonse help!]_ she called back.

She paused for a few moments. When she couldn't hear or see any kind of rescue attempt being made, she started to pull again. But, this time she had a plan.

She pulled back as far as she could and reached up high so that she was above the Lapras.

Then she changed back into her human form. While closely related to an illusion and not a full transformation, the ropes compensated by remaining wrapped around her neck, arms and legs. However, she couldn't stay airborne and she fell onto the Pokémon's back.

The Lapras buckled for a moment, part of the grey shell on its back dipping into the water before it balanced out. The Pokémon gave a haunting cry of surprise which echoed around the cavern.

All of which distracted the Trainer long enough for Lilly to reach for her Pokéballs and call forth her Pokémon.

"Pidgeotto," she ordered, throwing the Pokéball, "twister!"

The Pidgeotto, which she had caught back in the National Park and then quickly levelled up until it had evolved, appeared with a flap of its feathery wings.

The bird Pokémon let loose a roaring wind that twisted around the Pokémon in the water. Lilly and the trainer were both trapped as water was whipped around by the force of the attack. Whips of water and bits of gravel cut into their bodies, the Lapras thrashing its flippers around in pain.

"Lapras, ice Beam!" the trainer chocked out. This was the chance that Lilly was hoping for.

The Pokémon turned its head to face the flying Pokémon. Pidgeotto had dropped so that it was hiding behind Lilly.

After a moment, a blast of ice propelled out of the Pokémon's mouth. Lilly held up her wrists, trying to get the blast to hit the ropes.

She shivered as the attack hit. The ice cased the ropes, but also hit her skin with a burning sensation which seemed to chill even her heart.

"Gust," she said to her Pokémon, pulling at the ropes once again.

Her Pokémon flapped up high and sent out another blast of wind. This one caused the Lapras to topple over, sending Lilly and the trainer into the water.

With the help of the wind, ice and water, Lilly could slip out of the ropes and even snapped a few of the weaker ones.

The water was warm compared to the ice, but it still wasn't pleasant. Even in her Pokémon form, she hated the cold and ice.

Reaching her arms up, she indicated to her Pokémon to lift her up into the air. It was a motion that Zeannah had insisted on teaching them. Even thought flying Pokémon couldn't carry humans long distances without the move fly, they could carry them slightly above the ground for a short distance.

Lilly hoped that a short distance would be enough to get her to shore.

Pidgeotto's claws gripped her around the wrist and pulled her slightly out of the water.

For a moment, the Pokémon hovered as it considered where to go. It pulled her to the nearest shore, where she was able to pull herself out of the water.

* * *

Lilly shivered as the cool air in the cavern pressed onto her damp clothes. Shaking the water off, as much as she could, she looked around the area.

She was obviously on the other side of the lake since she couldn't see any of the boys. There wasn't much of anything else either. Just rocks and dirt. No Trainers, no people and no equipment. She couldn't see a source for the strange noise which had stopped sometime during her fight.

She returned her Pokémon to its Pokéball and sighed.

"This can't be right," she muttered.

_[Sister!]_ Latios called from above her. _[Are you okay?]_

She turned to face him. He was hovering over the shore, a worried look on his face.

_[I'm fine,]_ she replied, _[but there doesn't appear to be anything over here.]_

For a moment, her brother glanced back.

_[Well, the others can't cross here,]_ he informed her. He landed next to her and transformed._ [How about we continue looking over this side while they search the other side?]_

Lilly frowned. She didn't really want to leave Alphonse behind. She also didn't think it was alright for Latios to leave his trainer.

_[You don't think it's a good idea?]_ he questioned, his shoulders slumping. _[Tom thought it was.]_

Lilly was distracted for a moment, while she committed the trainer's name to her memory.

_[Alright,]_ she responded.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 - Larry

The blast had come from nowhere. One moment he was talking to Latios and the next, he had been thrown across the ground.

"Latios!" Tom called out.

Alphonse quickly healed his injuries and sat up. The roof of the cavern was shaking lightly, gravel coming loose.

"Tom, I think they're above us," he pointed out.

Tom had shed his cloak, standing before the lake dressed in nothing more than a shirt, shorts and shoes. For a moment, Alphonse found himself wondering how old he was. He looked like a child, but spoke like an adult.

"I should have captured him," Tom sighed.

"Huh?"

"Latios," Tom said, pointing across the lake. "He's gone after Latias."

"I did hear her scream but, she's alright now," Alphonse said. He explained that he could feel the battle that took place and, while Latias was in possession of a pokemon he hadn't seen before, he could tell that her pokemon had carried her to safety.

"That's good," Tom said with a relieved sigh.

"There's one thing I don't understand," Alphonse said, "didn't you catch Latios?"

Tom shook his head.

"He was helping me, for our mutual benefit," he explained, "I'd help him find his sister and punish the trainer who captured her, no offence, and he'd help me take down the Trainers."

Alphonse nodded.

"Well, maybe he's heading up there to get them?" he suggested, before he realised it.

Tom looked up. The ceiling had stopped shaking and the strange noise had stopped too.

"Alright, looks like I have to make do with you," Tom commented pulling out a pokemon ball. "Kingdra, surf!"

The large blue pokemon appeared with a splash, its dragon-like head and long body floating above the waves.

Tom stepped onto the pokemon's back and motioned for Alphonse to follow.

Alphonse stepped back. There was no way he was going to get that close to the water.

"I'll get myself across, thanks," he commented, "I don't think it's fair to make your pokemon carry both of use."

Tom looked at him strangely before shrugging.

"Your loss," he announced, spurring the pokemon into gear.

Alphonse sighed and moved to sit on the ground. He wanted a few moments to himself.

"That wasn't very nice of that blue-pokemon, throwing you around like that."

Alphonse glared over at the Trainer. He was seated in the corner of the cavern where he had been left tired up after Tom had beaten his pokemon in battle. So, unfortunately, he wasn't completely alone.

"What's the machine for?" Alphonse asked, pointing up. Since the Trainer seemed all ready to talk, he figured he might as well get information from him.

"Not telling," come the response.

"In that case, I'll be leaving then. Hope you've been treating the wild pokemon around here nicely."

"Wait!" the Trainer called out.

Alphonse turned to him.

"The machine was developed to help bypass the PP, make out pokemon stronger; you know? But, it hurts. I heard something like one in ten pokemon survives, and all those burn up later anyway."

"So, you didn't want that for your pokemon?" Alphonse asked.

"Of course not! Not until they iron out the kinks that is. When the process is guaranteed, then I'll do it."

Alphonse sighed. It was not the news he wanted to hear. He turned to face the water and, a moment later, he was standing on the other side. Just as Tom was pulling up.

"Sorry I took so long," he didn't seem surprised at all, "but there was a Trainer out there on a Lapras that I had to battle to get across."

"The machine is what they use to unlock type potential, I mean, bypass PowerPoints," Alphonse informed him.

"So, the Trainer talked, huh? I heard him call out something about untying him."

"I don't know why," Alphonse muttered, "I certainly didn't mention anything like that."

Tom laughed and pulled out a couple of repels.

* * *

Apparently, Alphonse had a really sensitive nose. The moment he had started to spray repel onto his body, the boy had already moved away.

And then when he held out another bottle;

"I don't want it," he hissed out, his distress obvious.

"Are you allergic or something?" Tom had heard about such people, they normally didn't become professional trainers as there was always a risk. Of course, some of them did try to put up with their allergies.

"Or something," Alphonse muttered, coughing a little.

"Oh well, it'll wear off," Tom said, cheerfully, "I thought it was a good time to put some on, since Latios doesn't let me use it when he's around."

"Understandable," Alphonse chocked out.

"You can go first," Tom offered kindly, motioning to the stairs. He was more than a little amused at his companion's distress. Before now, Alphonse had seemed unshakable. You could have probably done almost anything and he wouldn't care. Yet, he had such an amusing weakness.

Although, he probably didn't agree. He shot Tom a glare as he stormed past, climbing the stairs as fast as he could.

Tom laughed, he couldn't help it. He was starting to understand why Alphonse and Latios appeared to hate each other, they seemed to have so much in common.

Tom followed Alphonse up the stairs, into the part of Union cave that so many trainers traversed. They were in a small cavern just off the usual path.

The voices of a guide and some non-trainers carried over to where they were standing. Tom knew that there were tours that went both during the day and at night. It was something related to the different kinds of pokemon that could be seen at different times of the day - even though the pokemon inside Union cave were the same no matter what time you came.

Alphonse was standing with his ear up on the wall, completely ignoring the people.

"What are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Trying to find a secret passage," Alphonse replied.

Tom sighed. There was a reason why he liked to work alone, and this was one of them. No matter who he worked with, the first thought that always jumped into their head was 'secret passage'. Didn't they know that it didn't work the same way it did on television? Organisations didn't use secret passages in real life; the only exception being team rocket, but they seemed to enjoy attracting trainers into their hideouts.

Suddenly, the rock that Alphonse was standing next too grew arms and legs. It stood up and ran away.

The non-trainers screamed in joy and fear and the voice of the guide could be heard telling them to remain calm.

"A Graveler?" Tom questioned, in shock. There weren't supposed to be any gravelers in Union cave.

The space where the pokemon had previously been sitting was now showing a small cave behind it.

"How did you know?" he asked Alphonse, almost horrified at what he had seen.

"I asked," he responded simply.

Tom watched as he climbed through the hole, contemplating whether it would be safe to follow him. While he could understand pokemon when they spoke, he couldn't speak with pokemon they way Alphonse appeared to. Like he spoke to them in his mind.

It was similar to the way Latios seemed to. Very similar.

Tom found himself questioning whether Alphonse was even human.

And where was Latios anyway? He obviously hadn't found the entrance, so where had he gone?

* * *

Lilly squinted in the light. Even though it was dark, the moon provided more light than that which was found underground.

"This isn't right," she muttered, looking around.

She had followed her brother down a passageway and through an exit, an exit which apparently lead to another area of the ruins.

Latios was floating above her.

_[Come on!]_ he beckoned, his head motioning towards the open sky. [Let's leave.]

"I'm not going anywhere," she said to him, crossing her arms across her chest.

_[You can't be serious,]_ she could hear her brother sigh. _[Don't tell me you want to help those humans?]_

"Of course I do!" she responded without hesitation.

_[But, you were only travelling with them until you found me! And you did that!]_ he exclaimed, _[so now we can go!]_

"And let other pokemon take our place? I've seen what their experiments do! Pokemon are dying because of them! A friend of mine has a pokemon she can't even let out of the pokemon ball because it'll die, and you want to leave? Do you want them to continue?"

_[Of course not!_] Latios dived so that he was level with her. He looked her in the eye._ [Let the humans deal with the humans, Alphonse and the rest went to fight them; right? It's none of our business.]_

"But, but, Alphonse is only involved because of me! He wouldn't have come if it hadn't been for me, and Spar wouldn't have died!"

_[So, you feel responsible?]_ Latios asked, almost kindly, _[for Alphonse and Spar, whoever that was?]_

"Spar was a Mareep that died when a hut set on fire by the Trainers collapsed. Spar died protecting Shiver."

_[Shiver's that Murkrow that follows Alphonse around, correct?]_

Lilly nodded. She had been staring at the ground since she had started talking about Spar. Her chest hurt just thinking about what the pokemon had been put through because of the Trainers.

_[Well, it's not your fault,]_ Latios told her, matter-of-factly,_ [look, just come with me. We'll go to Sinnoh where you can get away from all this. There's lovely lakes there where we can ride the wind currents. And no humans will bother us and no pokemon will die because of it.]_

Lilly grit her teeth. It sounded nice alright, but she knew that it wouldn't solve anything. She knew that she'd feel horrible for leaving them alone to fight this, just as she'd feel if they did it to her.

"No," she replied with grim determination, "if I come with you, pokemon will die because I was a coward. They'd die because there's no one here to fight for them. Get it through your head, I'm not going."

Latios floated further to the ground, as if he deflated. His form shimmered into a human one.

"You really like these people," he mumbled, "don't you?"

"What?"

"Lilly!" something with beating wings crashed into her as a human voice called out a warning.

_[Found you!]_ Shiver announced, settling on her head.

Lilly looked up to see Zeannah running over, waving her torch.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" she cried out.

Lilly smiled back, feeling a bit guilty. She hadn't thought about Zeannah at all, let alone finding her.

"You're that girl that Tom likes," Latios commented bluntly.

"Name's Zeannah."

"Zeannah, um, this is my brother-" Lilly travelled off, not knowing what to call him.

"Larry," Latios said, holding out his hand.

"Larry, huh?" Zeannah took his hand with a slight smile.

_[Larry?]_ Lilly questioned telepathically.

_[It was the first name that came to Tom's mind,]_ Latios, 'Larry', replied, _[I certainly wasn't about to go around calling myself 'Latios' around humans.]_

Lilly nodded, it made sense.

"Alright, so do you know where the others are?" Zeannah asked, "I've still got Alphonse's pokemon and he's going to need them."

Larry sighed.

Lilly smiled and pointed at the entrance to the cave.

"They're somewhere in there," she told her.

"Alright let's go!" Zeannah said enthusiastically.

Lilly followed closely behind as Zeannah headed off towards the entrance, her brother trailing behind her.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30 - Trainers Excel

_[I can't believe you did that,]_ Latios/Larry commented telepathically to his sister.

Latias/Lilly turned her head back to give him a cheeky smile.

_[I'm not about to leave them to do this alone,]_ she responded.

"Hey, where do you think Alphonse went?" Zeannah questioned aloud.

Once again, they were standing before the underground lake.

"What do you mean?" Larry asked grumpily.

"Well, did they go up-" Zeannah pointed towards the stairs cut into the rock, "-or across the lake?"

"They went up," Larry replied, drily.

Zeannah glared at him.

"And how can you be so sure of that?"

"Well, we originally used the entrance across the lake and we would have run into them if they came the same way we did," Larry explained, "so, the stairs are the only passage left."

Zeannah glared at him some more, looking like she wanted to say something but not being able to put it into words.

Ignoring her, Larry started to head up the stairs.

"Sorry," Lilly apologised, "he's not normally so grumpy."

"No worries," Zeannah said with a wave of her hand. "I hope that later, one of you explains why your brother's here."

Lilly nodded, although she wasn't certain such a time would come. Even if Zeannah had her suspicions, Lilly was hoping to never tell her.

"Hurry up!" Larry called.

Strangely enough, Zeannah let out a chuckle of laughter.

"He cares," she commented, starting up the stairs.

The small cavern was silent as they emerged from the lower level. There were no sounds of people or Pokémon. The silence buzzed in their ears as they took in their surroundings.

"Was that hole always there?" Zeannah asked, her whisper sounding like a yell.

Larry bent down and looked through it.

"It looks like there's a large room on the other side," he said, crawling through.

"A secret base?" Zeannah asked, her voice raising a few octaves in excitement.

"I thought you couldn't make secret bases in Johto?" Lilly commented.

"You can't. But, this is similar," Larry called back though the hole, "it's bigger too."

Lilly ducked through the hole.

The room inside was large. There was a raised platform, almost like a short stage, extending out from the far wall. There were bookshelves stacked along the sides. A wall hanging depicting the legendary Ho-oh and Lugia hung down to the floor.

Almost everything had a distinct metallic silver look to it.

"Wow," Lilly commented, "it really does look like a secret base!"

"Not exactly what I meant," Zeannah informed her as she crawled through.

"There's no one here though," Larry pointed out.

Shiver landed before the wall hanging.

"Is she okay?" Larry asked, pointing at the Pokémon.

Zeannah shook her head.

"Ever since Alphonse was taken, she just follows me around," she told them.

"She does seem to talk as much either," Lilly said, feeling sad just looking at the Pokémon.

Shiver beat her wings and lifted herself off the ground. She gave a cry and rushed the image. She seemed to momentarily hover as she whipped her wing across the image.

It split in two, the bottom half falling to the ground and revealing the door behind it.

"You could have just said there was a door," Larry commented.

"Aerial Ace," Zeannah whispered under her breath.

Shiver gave a jolt.

"What?" Larry questioned.

"It's the name of the move she used," Zeannah told them, she pulled a small book out of her bag and flipped through it. Stopping on a page a little past midway, she added, "it can only be taught to Murkrow by using TM40. For someone who doesn't battle Pokémon, why would Alphonse teach his Pokémon moves using a Technical Machine?"

_[Shiver, do you know?]_ Lilly asked.

The Pokémon shock its head.

"Who cares?" Larry said with a shrug. "Just ask him when we find him."

Lilly glared at her brother.

Zeannah gave him a cheeky smile.

"Good idea," she said, "since you suggested it, you can ask."

"Why would I do that?" Larry asked, outraged.

Zeannah ignored him, walking past to open the door a crack.

"I can't see anyone out there," she commented after a few moments.

She opened the door just wide enough for them to get through. She walked through and then signalled to the siblings to follow.

* * *

Larry and Lilly followed her out into a hallway which split off into two different directions. There were doors lining each side and no signs of anyone.

Zeannah glanced back and pointed down the left corridor.

Larry shrugged and she crept down the corridor.

They walked pass numerous doors before Zeannah decided to pull one open. Before Lilly or Larry could react, she had straightened and yanked the door open.

There was a high-pitched, girly scream from inside.

Inside the room was a single, male trainer changing clothes. He had just pulled off his shirt and was staring, horrified at the three people standing outside.

"This is hardly stealthy," Larry commented.

"Shh!" Zeannah ordered. She turned to the trainer and ordered, "take us to your leader!"

Lilly giggled.

Larry sighed.

The trainer squealed in fright.

"I don't know where the boss is!" he told them, "I'm only a grunt!"

"Then, can you just take us to see whoever you get your orders from?" Larry asked, kindly.

The trainer shook his head.

"No way," he replied.

"Fine," Zeannah responded. She pulled out a Pokéball. "Then, we do this the hard way. Splashin' go!"

She threw the Pokéball, releasing the large, blue frogish Pokémon. It pumped it white, glove-like fist into the area with a cry.

"Now, are you going to do as we ask or do I tell my friend here to use Dynamicpunch?" she asked with a wicked smile.

The trainer also pulled at a Pokéball, a hard look coming to his face.

"Bayleef!" he called as he released the small, leafy, dinosaur-like Pokémon.

* * *

The Trainer looked on terrified as his Pokémon fell to the ground, knocked out.

"No way," he said slowly, refusing to believe it.

"Now will you do as we ask?" Zeannah asked with her hands on her hips.

"But, but, water's supposed to be weak against grass!" he cried out, "you should have lost!"

"You know that her Pokémon was levels above yours, right?" Larry asked.

To his horror, the Trainer shock his head.

"How does he not know that?" Larry asked Zeannah in a whisper.

"He probably never studied Pokémon battling beyond types," she responded in a similar manner, "I think you'll probably find that to be the case among lots of these 'Trainers'. None of them know how to raise Pokémon properly."

Larry thought back to the Trainer Tom and he caught in the Goldenrod underground. That Trainer didn't seem to have much of an idea how battling worked either.

"But, how can you not know how levels work?" he questioned, not really understanding.

"Levels aren't important," the Trainer informed him in a quiet voice, "everyone here has Pokémon at similar levels, at least we grunts do. We can't level up our Pokémon until we reach higher ranks. Or was it the other way around?"

Zeannah sighed.

"You're telling me we're dealing with an organisation that has only low level Pokémon?" she complained.

"You'll live," Larry responded.

"Um, guys?" Lilly called for their attention, "shouldn't we get moving?"

They all turned their attention to the Trainer.

"I'm not taking you anywhere!" he said bravely, even though his voice was trembling.

Larry grabbed a revive out of Zeannah's hand and used it on the Trainer's Pokémon.

_[Can you show us the way to the person your trainer take orders from?]_ he asked.

The Pokémon nodded.

_[Sure,]_ it responded, _[only if you thank the lady for a good fight.]_

_[What?]_ he questioned, surprised.

_[Her Pokémon was stronger than me,]_ the Bayleef responded,_ [but she didn't taunt us about it.]_

"I think I hate these Trainers," Lilly muttered, overhearing.

"So, is the Pokémon going to show us the way?" Zeannah asked.

Larry flinched and glared back at her.

She shrugged under his glare.

"I was only asking," she muttered, "you're Lilly's brother so it wouldn't be a bad to assume that you can talk with Pokémon too."

"It thanks you for the battle," he informed her, turning his vision to back down to the Pokémon.

"Awesome," Zeannah commented, "I like a Pokémon that knows what battlin's for."

"And it'll show us the way," he added.

The Pokémon nodded its head and started walking out the room.

"It's going to what?" the Trainer questioned.

"Quick!" Lilly hurried them out of the room and closed the door behind her. She held her back to the door, keeping the Trainer from getting out.

They could hear the Trainer's protests from behind the door.

"Lead the way," Zeannah said to the Bayleef.

"Quickly please," Larry added.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**

** Author note: Yeah, it's a short chapter. I do apologise but exams start tomorrow, so studying took priority.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

There had been a strange buzzing in his head, like a sense long unused. It distracted him from time to time, as he tried to make sense of it. He was certain he could hear sounds in it. Notes.

It happened to be during one of the times he spaced out that Tom lost him. Alphonse didn't know how long he had been standing at the crossroad of metallic corridors and he didn't have the faintest clue where to go next.

The sound of footsteps finally forced him to choose. He turned down the left corridor, slightly levitating so that he didn't make any noise.

Suddenly, if felt like he hit a wall. His body bounced back a little, hitting the ground with a thud. Staring at the empty corridor, he thought that he saw the words 'wrong way' floating in the air but the letters vanished almost instantly.

"Which way am I meant to go then?" he yelled, a combination of pain, the buzzing in his head and being lost forming the feelings of anger and annoyance which caused him to yell.

He sat in silence for a few moments as he returned to his senses. He was grateful that no one appeared to have heard him.

He lay flat on the ground, tired. His feelings were jumping all over the place and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep right here and stop worrying about the stupid Trainers and their stupid plans.

Softly, two bird feet; long, thin, sharp and cold, landed on his chest. It was a comforting feeling, one which he hadn't realised he has missed but, one which was important to him.

"Sorry Shiver," he muttered in an exhale of breath.

_[What for?]_ the Pokémon asked.

"A lot of things," he continued without opening his eyes. He switched to telepathic speech to finish. _[For every time that I wanted to call your name these past few hours, only to remember that you weren't there. I'm sorry, I don't think I can release you.]_

"What's this about releasing?" a harsh, human-like voice pierced into his thoughts.

_[Don't worry,]_ Shiver sent, jumping around softly on Alphonse's stomach. _[It's all sorted out.]_

"Yay," came a more male, sarcastic voice.

Now, Alphonse opened his eyes. Looking down on him were the human forms of Latias and Latios. Two similar coloured eyes, one with familiar brown hair and one with silver.

"Didn't you leave?" he asked, directing the question more to Latios.

He flinched slightly and turned away as he responded, "no. I went to search for the other one."

"'The other one'?" Alphonse questioned as he stood up, Shiver resettling on his head.

"He means me," Zeannah piped up, pushing Latios up against the wall.

Alphonse chose not to make any comments.

Not that it mattered as Zeannah shoved a bunch of round things into his hands.

"Your Pokémon," she announced.

"You're not going to yell at him?" Lilly questioned, sounding surprised.

"What for?"

"He left them behind," Lilly reminded them.

Zeannah shrugged.

"I would have done the same thing in his position," she announced.

Shock appeared on everyone's faces, but Zeannah turned her attention to Alphonse.

"Of course, it does depend on his reason," she said, "not just what I think it was. So, Alphonse, mind telling me why you left them behind?"

It was fortunate for Alphonse that, at that moment, he spotted a person cross the crossroad in the corridor. He only saw him for a moment, as the person kept dashing forward, but it was the first sign of life he had seen in this place.

And he was quick to point it out.

_[That's probably my trainer.]_

It was the first time Alphonse noticed the new arrival. However, he left his questions unspoken because he didn't want Zeannah to remember what she asked him.

"Oh no," Lilly said, "he's probably going to warn his boss."

"Or," Zeannah said in a devious voice with a smile on her face, "he's going to lead us to his boss. Follow him!"

She dashed off, somehow managing to remain quiet. Latios quickly followed.

Alphonse resisted the urge to groan.

"Come on," Lilly said, wrapping her hand around his. "Let's go."

She followed them, but at a slower pace. Slow enough that he could keep up; or her perceptions of the speed at which he could run, and fast enough that they didn't lose the others.

Alphonse couldn't help noticing how warm and soft her hand felt; because he was wondering how her illusion worked.

Or so he told himself.

* * *

Lilly followed Zeannah through the halls, not even trying to keep track of where they were going. Everything looked the same anyway.

It wasn't long before they reached a fork in the corridors.

Zeannah dashed down the left with Larry following closely behind, his hair creating a silver trail.

But, when she started down the corridor, something yanked her back; hard.

She back with Alphonse, as he ended up on the floor.

"Not again," he groaned, pressing his fingers to his temple.

"What just happened?" she questioned, pulling him up.

"Something keeps stopping me," he informed her, "keeping me from going down certain areas. Like, it's trying to guide me somewhere."

Lilly glanced back down the corridor. Zeannah and Larry had run out of sight.

_[Don't worry,]_ the Bayleef said, walking up. It had been following them from behind._ [I know the way.]_

Lilly pulled Alphonse forward, stepping back slowly.

She didn't know whether it was a trick of the light or not, but there appeared to be a light shimmer in the air as Alphonse's hand pressed up against an invisible wall that she couldn't even feel.

"We can't go this way," she commented, a slight whimper in her voice. Even with the Bayleef helping them out, she couldn't help feeling a little lost.

_[Then, let's go where Alphonse is being led,]_ Shiver responded.

"Alright," Lilly agreed, just happy for a plan. She was never big on making plans, happy to leave that to others like her brother or Zeannah.

"I don't like this plan," Alphonse muttered, but he started walking back the other way and down the right corridor anyway.

They hit three more walls before they found where Alphonse was being guided to.

It was a simple door, almost the same as all the others. However, the alphabet was scrawled across it and the door was locked.

Not that locked doors were really a challenge for a psychic human and Pokémon. They had the lock open in a matter of moments. But, while Lilly was quick to open the door, Alphonse held back. He only crossed the threshold into the room after Lilly had entered since they were still connected by their hands.

It was an interesting room. Two machines were hooked up at each side and were humming away. Between the machines was what appeared to be a dark wall of glass.

_[This place gives me the creeps,]_ Shiver commented, ruffling her dark feathers.

For a moment, Lilly wished that they hadn't sent Bayleef after Zeannah, to inform her of their plans. They would have benefited from anything the Pokémon could tell them about this room.

"There's a keypad over there," Alphonse said, pointing at the machine to their left. "So, maybe this room is holding something."

"Like a prison?" Lilly questioned. Immediately, her tiredness dissipated; replaced by determination. If the Trainers were holding someone captive, she wanted to help them.

"I don't know," he responded.

He let go of her hand to walk around the room. He inspected the machines and the keypad as Lilly looked on. Every few moments, her eyes would flick up to the strange glass with questions floating in her mind.

* * *

First there was only one.

It appeared at the upper left corner of the glass. A round white eye with a black iris. It stared down at her without blinking.

Then another appeared. This time near the middle.

Then another.

And another.

Soon, there were around a dozen eyes staring down at her and some following Alphonse.

"Alphonse," she whispered at a high pitch, crept out by the figures.

He finally looked up and skidded backwards.

All the eyes seemed to blink at once, vanishing and reappearing, before faint outlines started to form beyond the glass.

"Letters?" Lilly questioned, spotting numerous alphabet shapes.

"Unown," Alphonse corrected.

Some of the unown vanished as others pressed themselves up against the glass.

"'Help'," Lilly read out in awe. She had never heard of unown communicating with others, she couldn't even communicate with them even though she was a Pokémon too.

The continued to shape themselves, fading in and out:

THEY TRAP US

AGAINST WILL

WE ARE FORCED TO ATTACK OTHERS

UNLEASHING FORBIDDEN POWERS

EITHER WE PERISH

OR OTHERS DO

"That's horrible," Lilly commented.

FREE US

PLEASE

Lilly nodded and turned to Alphonse.

He was staring at the unown, his face set in a frown.

"Do you know how the lock works?" she asked. While she could try to blow the lock open, she suspected that it was somehow impervious to psychic powers. After all, how else could they be holding so many unowns hostage?

"It needs a pin," he responded, "but that's it. I already tried opening it with psychic power. It didn't work."

The unown faded back in, this time with a single word.

ALPHA

"Is that the pin?" Lilly asked.

"No," Alphonse responded, "I think... I think they mean me."

He breathed in a shuddering breath before he responded to the unown with, "I'm Alphonse."

THEN ALPHONSE

YOU ARE WHAT THEY SEEK

SHOW ERROR OF WAYS

"You want me to stop them?" Alphonse questioned, sounding surprised.

PLEASE

FREE US

WE KNOW

WE IMPORTANT TO PLAN

"So, if we free them, we stop the Trainers?" Lilly asked. It was the only thing she had managed to pull out from the messages.

NO

THEY WILL STILL TRY

ALPHONSE STOP THEM

EVIDENCE THAT IMPOSSIBLE

STOP THEM TRYING

"Have you considered that maybe I don't want to get involved?" Alphonse asked, throwing his arms wide.

YOU HERE

ARE YOU NOT?

"They have a point," Lilly pointed out.

Alphonse sighed, his shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I never wanted this."

NONE OF THIS YOUR FAULT

YOU DID NOT START THIS

SECRETS RECORDED

WRONG ONE DISCOVER

THAT IS ALL

"Excuse me," Lilly said, raising her hand for good measure. "But, I don't really understand."

ALPHONSE RECEIVED GIFT

FROM HO-OH

HE SURVIVE

BUT IT BROUGHT LOSS

WE NOT KNOW DETAILS

"Good," Alphonse huffed, "I think you all know too much already."

WE KNEW ALL

BACK THEN

Lilly was close enough to feel Alphonse shiver.

"Just tell me the pin," he said, walking over to the console. "Lilly, read off the numbers they show."

ONE

EIGHT

NINE

THREE

FOUR

SIX

Lilly read off the numbers as they appeared and faded. After 'six' there was a beep. The wall seemed to rumble as it opened, in a similar fashion to automatic doors.

All the unown inside streamed out in one large rush.

They seemed to roar as the large mass of blackish shapes poured out of the gap and out the door almost instantly.

The onslaught of freed unown spilled out for only five seconds, hundreds of the Pokémon escaping during that time.

Then, it was over and the unown where gone.

"Whoa," Lilly commented, lifting her hands from her head and stepping away from the wall which she had quickly squished herself against.

Alphonse didn't respond. He was still standing near the console, staring at the open and empty prison.

"What now?" Lilly asked.

_[We should catch up to the others,]_ Shiver suggested, dropping down from the ceiling.

"Sounds like a plan," Alphonse said, in a dead tone of voice. He slowly walked out of the room, looking tired on his feet; more tired than Lilly thought he should be.

_[You saw the messages too, right?]_ she asked Shiver telepathically, shielding the conversation from Alphonse.

_[Yeah.]_

_[Do you know what the unown were talking about?]_

_[No,]_ the Pokémon responded, _[I didn't even know that Alphonse had met Ho-oh, let alone received a gift.]_

_[Do you know what evidence he has?]_ Lilly asked.

_[No,]_ the response sounded forlorn.

Lilly reached out and cupped the Pokémon in her hands, pulling it close. She felt Shiver settle from her touch. She knew that they were both more than a little unsettled from the messages the unown gave.

One thing really bugged her; more than the mentions of 'evidence', 'secrets' and gifts from legendary Pokémon.

Why did the unown refer to him as 'Alpha'?

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32 – The Leader

The door to where the boss stayed was the same as any other door, not that Zeannah stood in front of it long enough to take notice of things like that. Without hesitation, she flung the door open. Inside was a classy office. The floor was carpet and the walls were lined with books. There was a dark, hardwood desk in the centre of the room where a man sat comfortably. The Trainer who they followed stood before the desk, completely surprised to see them.

"So, you are the ones causing trouble?" the man said, leaning forward.

Zeannah pushed the Trainer aside and stood before this man. He appeared old, with black hair streaked with grey and wrinkles on his forehead, but she was used to old men running 'criminal organisations'; as Tom called them. Oswald had rationalised it as the older ones looking for shortcuts to power, since they don't have time to waste.

"Are you the leader?" she demanded to know.

"So hasty," the man tutted, "you should introduce yourself, young lady."

"Name's Zeannah," she complied, "I'm the one who's going to defeat you and end this little program you've got running."

He ignored her.

"Lovely to see you as always, Latios," he said to Larry.

Larry twisted around in order to check that he still looked human.

"What are you saying?" Zeannah asked, menacingly.

"I don't know what he told you," the leader said, pointing at Larry. "But, he's a Pokémon. Latios, to be exact."

For a moment, everyone paused.

The man had a smile, expecting the companions to turn on each other.

Larry had a panicked and horrified look on his face, his jaw almost dropping to the floor.

Zeannah was staring.

Finally, she spoke.

"Well that explains so much," she said, sounding extremely relieved.

"What?" both males cried out, simultaneously.

"Well, yeah," Zeannah shrugged, "Tom never allows other people to come with him on his missions, but for some reason he put up with Larry. And then, there's the strange powers; the ability to talk with Pokémon, and a whole mess of other things."

Latios had to admit; she was quite amazing. He expected her reaction to be more explosive and focused on him, not calm and focused on the leader.

"But, surely you understand how he's betrayed you," the leader pointed out, "he's lied about what, and who, he is. Plus, as a trainer, how could you just let a legendary Pokémon stand beside you; uncaptured?"

"Dude, I'm friends with a master of disguise," Zeannah pointed out in a blunt tone, "I'm not exactly feeling betrayed; amazed, yes, but not betrayed. Now, let's talk about disbanding this organisation of yours."

He sighed.

"I guess you won't understand then," he said, "you're in it for the 'fun', not because you want to be the best."

"Hey, Larry," Zeannah interrupted, "do you want to get a blast in before me?"

"No, I'd really prefer watching," Larry answered, still in shock.

"Your loss," she responded, pulling out a Pokéball.

* * *

The room seemed to rumble.

"What was that?" Lilly commented, swaying on her feet a bit.

Alphonse looked up.

"No idea," he commented, walking around.

They had finally found an exit to the endless hallways, but they appeared to be in some kind of cargo hold. There were crates all around them, a stream flowing to the left and various vehicles parked before them.

"There's a gateway here," Alphonse said, directing her attention to a large metal semi-circle in the rocky wall. "Looks like it might go directly to the surface."

"So, we could leave this way?" Lilly suggested.

"Maybe," Alphonse stated, walking over to the vehicles.

He started running his hands over some of the motorcycles.

"What do you think is in these crates?" Lilly asked.

"Can't tell," Alphonse called back.

_[Machine parts?]_ Shiver suggested.

Lilly walked around one. It was almost as tall as she was and certainly wider. It took her about 9 steps to walk around the whole thing.

There were trucks, which they must use to transport the crates, but she couldn't see any way of opening one.

"Maybe you should leave them alone," Alphonse commented.

_[Maybe you should try hot-wiring a truck,]_ Shiver shot back.

Lilly giggled as Alphonse's face went red. He had only been trying the motorbikes.

"Okay, so I can't use my psychic powers to hot-wire a vehicle," Alphonse informed them, "it doesn't stop me from trying."

_[You just want a fancy bike,]_ Shiver commented.

"Can you blame him?" Lilly asked the Pokémon, "after all, that fold-up bike he keeps in his bag isn't as cool."

"I'm not going for cool," Alphonse told them, "I've only got a licence for motorbikes, I can't drive a car."

_[Legally,]_ Shiver added.

"They're manual, Shiver," Alphonse pointed out, "I don't know how to drive a manual."

Lilly wandered over to look in the windows of some of the cars. She didn't really understand what Alphonse and Shiver were saying. Since she could fly, she had never paid attention to cars. They were slow, noisy and there were a lot of routes they couldn't travel through.

As she was trying to open one of the doors, as least she thought it was a door, there was another louder rumble.

"What is that?" she asked again.

_[Sounds like an explosion,]_ Shiver commented, _[like when a Pokémon attack hits something.]_

"That can't be good then," she said.

Suddenly, something hit her back and there was a flash of light.

Then she was in comfortable darkness.

It was similar to the moment before you wake up, when all you want to do is roll over and fall back to sleep. She had only felt it once before, and that time she had been so panicked that she found it easy to escape. This time, not so much.

* * *

There was a flash of light and Alphonse looked up just in time to see Lilly vanish into a Pokéball.

He called out her name and ran towards the ball, but another hand reached it first.

"It's not nice to steal someone else's capture," the man said. He looked a little old to be a Trainer, but Alphonse couldn't imagine any other reason for his appearance.

"Let her go," he ordered, trying to sound intimidating. He made sure the man could see the purple aura burn around him. Rather than being intimidated, the man seemed interested.

"You are human, yes?" he asked.

"I shouldn't have to answer any of your questions," Alphonse said.

The man sighed.

"I have wasted too much time on upstart youth today," he said. He pulled out a cleanse tag and stuck it to the ball. "That should stop you from doing anything hasty. Just so you know, I'm also wearing one."

Alphonse stepped forward and swung a punch out towards the man. He didn't need to be able to sense the man to see him and he didn't need his powers to punch him in the face.

He missed. At the last moment, the man stepped back.

"Unfortunately, I'm kind of busy at the moment," he said as he dodged another punch, "but I hope that you will be able to answer some of my questions later."

"What?" Alphonse questioned, hesitating a moment while he regained his balance.

The man threw a different Pokéball at him, releasing an unown into the space between them.

"Hidden power," he ordered, pointing at Alphonse.

A blast of power rammed into his gut, realising a bolt of pain and everything went fuzzy.

Alphonse dropped to the ground, barely remaining conscious. The man picked him up and hoisted him over his shoulder before dumping him in the backseat of the nearest car. His head ached and he couldn't hear at all.

And then he fell into speckled darkness, his consciousness slipping.

* * *

Zeannah spent most of her mornings going for jogs around wherever she was staying. She had flown above the clouds on one of Tom's flying-types. She had travelled by the Magnet train and by boat.

But nothing compared to flying down corridors carried by Latios.

She had managed to defeat one of the leader's ordinary Pokémon before he brought out one which had by-passed its power-points. The poor water-type Pokémon almost seemed to become water itself before all her Pokémon where washed away.

She had lost. But she wasn't going to let the leader get away; powerful Pokémon or not.

He escaped though. There was a passageway behind his desk which he escaped into as his Pokémon gave one final water blast.

Larry changed back into Latios to follow and she had jumped on for the ride.

Latios had carried her down the corridors so fast that everything was a blur of silver and grey. The air blew against her hair and face and pulled at her clothes.

She gave a scream as Latios blasted a door open and flew into a large room.

He gave a cry and dived down.

Zeannah dropped off his back moments before he was sent flying. Not even Latios could stand up to a fast moving car. She watched as the car sped out of the hideout.

"Latios! Are you okay?" she asked, moving over to the Pokémon.

The blue-white Pokémon shook his head, shifting back into a human form.

"I'm fine," he said, shaking her off.

"We're getting you check out at the nearest Pokémon centre," she replied with certainty. She couldn't have him walking around injured, especially if he didn't want to say he was.

"He got away," Larry pointed out through gritted teeth.

"There'll be another day and another battle," Zeannah said. It was something she had heard many times.

"'And until then, we should rest', is that what you're suggesting?" Larry asked, glaring at her.

"That is exactly it," she said. She should have figured that he'd heard the whole passage from Tom.

"We should find Lilly first," he demanded.

_[There will be little chance of that, my friend.]_

"We could try, but I'm sure, uh, what are you looking for?" Zeannah said, not hearing the voice.

"Someone said something," he informed her. Telepathically, he called, _[who's there?]_

The Pokémon walked out from behind some crates.

Zeannah swore.

It appeared to be a very large dog with brown fluffy fur and wispy white mane. Its head was crested with three yellow points at the top, three red points sticking out from each side and two white points sticking down, like a moustache.

"Entei?" Zeannah gasped in surprise.

_[What are you doing here?]_ Larry asked.

The Pokémon made a deep rumble noise in its throat.

_[I was following Alphonse,]_ he responded,_ [but it seems he went and got himself kidnapped.]_

"Again?" Zeannah groaned once Larry relayed the conversation to her.

_[Did you see what happened?]_ Larry asked.

_[He lost his temper, foolish boy,]_ Entei responded,_ [a man captured Latias and he tried to punch him.]_

_[What? He has my sister too?]_ Larry yelled.

_[Why, yes,]_ Entei confirmed, not fazed by his tone.

"What's happened?" Zeannah asked.

"He has my sister."

_[It would appear that he hasn't rethought his plans yet,]_ Entei pointed out, _[he may still force Latias to go to her type-potential.]_

"We have to find them!" Larry said, getting ready to dash away.

Entei moved almost instantly, pushing Larry to the ground.

_[Listen to what I'm saying,]_ he ordered, _[Find Oswald, he's currently somewhere in Violet City and has contact with people who can help. Get help, and then go after your sister.]_

_[What if she doesn't last that long?]_ Larry countered.

_[Then be thankful Alphonse is with her,]_ Entei said, _[she may be different when you next meet, but she will still be your sister.]_

_[What?]_ Larry didn't understand.

"Excuse me, Entei," Zeannah said, uncertain as to whether she was interrupting anything. "Could you give us ride to the nearest town?"

_[A ride would be helpful,]_ Larry relayed.

Entei agreed and Zeannah cheered in delight.

**Author note: Okay, this one is kind of important. Next weekend (and the weekend after that), I'm going to be at my grandparents. A friend of mine is getting married and I'm to be one of the bridesmaids. I am not certain of the type of internet my grandparents have; although I assume it's broadband with a set limit of somewhere around 500MB-1GB, and I'm not even sure if they'll let me use it. So, for those two weekends UPDATES ARE NOT GUARRENTEED. That is all. Direct any questions to review and I'll try to respond before I leave.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33 - Secret

Secret hut: Route 43

* * *

Alphonse opened his eyes. His head was pounding, but it wasn't as bad as the other times he woke up. He could finally open his eyes without falling back into sleep. The light was still bright and he could just make out coloured shapes.

_[Alphonse,]_ a worried sounding, soft voice called to him.

It called a few more times before he managed to hold his eyes open. The red blur before his face shifted into something more familiar and smooth-looking.

"Latias?" he questioned, the head nodding in response.

He pulled himself up, his stomach jumping and feeling like it was being stuffed up his throat. His memory was still fuzzy, he could just remember that they were in some kind of secret base.

"What hit me?" he questioned, rubbing his eyes.

It hit him then; he flung his hands away from his eyes and turned to Latias.

"Where is he?" he asked, sounding more panicked than he intended.

Latias looked away, almost shifting away from him.

Following her gaze, Alphonse looked around.

He was in a small room. There was a bed beside him and a table before him. The door was on the opposite side of the room and he could feel the heat from the light passing through the window behind him.

He stood up and almost dropped to the ground, his legs shaking below him. Bracing himself at the edge of the table, he tried to calm down. He knew that he would have to wait until his legs were strong enough to support him. He had tried to force his body before and it hadn't worked well.

_[I'm not really supposed to talk to you,]_ Latias admitted, looking ashamed.

"Let me guess, your new trainer doesn't want to you," he snapped.

Latias shrunk back, but nodded. Seeing the indecision and hurt on her face, he felt guilty. He was blaming her for something which neither of them could help.

He knew what the compulsion to obey felt like; wanting to be loyal to one's trainer. Although, in his case, he hadn't been ordered to do anything he want to.

"Does this come off?" he asked, pointing to the tag attached to his chest. His shirt had been removed, leaving his chest mostly bare. The cleansing tag had been messily tapped above his heart.

_[It's to stop you from using your powers,]_ Latias explained cautiously.

He sighed, feeling really upset. He didn't like how Latias was treating him and he could almost see the distance her new trainer was putting between them.

The door opened and the Leader stood there.

"Nice to see you're awake," he commented coolly.

Alphonse growled, sneering at the man who was causing so much disruption in his life. He hated what this man stood for and he knew better than anyone that this man was a fool.

"I bet you're wondering why you're here," he continued, smiling politely. "You see, I have never seen someone with powers quite like yours. And I am fascinated as to how you acquired them."

"Release Latias, and I'll tell you," Alphonse responded, even though he knew that it was unlikely.

"Alright," he agreed.

Alphonse's jaw dropped and Latias jolted with surprise.

"I'll release Latias when I'm finished with her," he continued, "and then you'll tell me, correct?"

"You can't release something that's dead," Alphonse countered.

The Leader shrugged.

"That's fine. I have other ways of making people talk. How else do you think I found out about the type potential which existed in every Pokémon? It was revolutionary information. Think about it, those Pokémon which no one wanted before because they were considered weak held power just as great as the legendaries. Bug type Pokémon, normal type Pokémon, and even individual Pokémon like the Unown, all as powerful as the rest. Yet no one seemed to know about it. So, I set up Trainer's Excel to fix that. And I found a way to unlock the power.

"But, I digress. Let's get to the point, see that collar around Latias' neck?" He pointed towards the seamless, black collar which Alphonse hadn't noticed until then. "I just have to push a button and she gets a strong electric shock."

Latias reached for the collar and pulled at it.

"How is that relevant?" Alphonse asked as his heart raced.

What happened next was both expected and dreaded. The Leader pulled out a small control and pushed the button.

Latias cried out in pain as her body flinched and dropped to the ground.

Alphonse closed his eyes so that he couldn't see her white fingers pulling at the collar. He could still hear her screams though.

"Stop!" he cried out. He stared at the Leader, unwilling to turn his head towards the wiggling mass of red and white just visible in his peripheral vision.

"Oh, I'm not doing this for you," he responded, stopping the torture while he spoke. "I'm doing this for me. And Latias. If I keep it up, she'll break like all the others."

He pulled out two more Pokéballs and released the unown inside; both shaped like 'Z'.

"Hidden power," he commanded, pointing at Latias.

As the attacked blasted the body of the Pokémon, the Leader started pressing the button again.

Over the booming sounds of the attacks which landed close to him, Alphonse couldn't hear Latias' cries.

No matter what happened, he was certain that Latias wouldn't survive without help. But, his mind was frozen over what was happening. What could he do?

A blast from another attack sent out shockwaves which tossed him into the wall, knocking his shoulder.

An old response inside him surfaced for a moment. He felt his old, restrained power return for a moment. It gathered inside him before being released in a purple blast which knocked out one of the unown.

For a moment, everything paused.

The Leader released the button, the other unown halted in its attacks and the only sounds came from the partially crumbling wall and floor.

Alphonse stood up, his legs weak and trembling from his weight. He reached for the tag on his chest and tore part of it off, wincing a little from the pain but negating the tag's effects.

"What are you?" the Leader asked. To his credit, he managed to sound demanding as opposed to terrified.

"I am the only possible outcome of your ideals," Alphonse informed him. He had nothing to lose and he had sort of promised the unown, so he was going to tell this fool what awaited him. "No Pokémon can handle the power which you hope to unlock, their bodies can't contain it. The title of 'type potential' is misleading, for what it refers to is in no way a Pokémon's potential. Any Pokémon who by-passes its PowerPoint will be consumed.

"Unless, they have a trainer as foolish as I did. A trainer who would beg before one of the only Pokémon able to bring back the dying. You know the legend, don't you? Once, in Ecruteak City, a tower burned down and three Pokémon were trapped inside it."

"Ho-oh flew over and the three Pokémon were saved," the Leader finished, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

Alphonse nodded,

"As I was. My body was changed, my form made human, as it was the only way to save me from the death I had brought upon myself. But, I am no longer able to battle as I once was. After all, humans can't battle Pokémon unless they command another Pokémon.

"I can't even be a trainer. You know the champion title all trainers try to attain? I can't achieve that. I'm not allowed to challenge the Elite Four; let alone the champion, because my past and my powers give me an unfair advantage. They will stop me at the door, just like how they'll stop you if you have Pokémon which have by-passed their PowerPoints. And they'll probably arrest you too."

There was a moment of silence as the Leader processed everything that he had said.

Finally, he shrugged.

"There are other ways to defeat a champion," he said.

* * *

Alphonse was certain that his jaw hit the ground. It wasn't because the Leader didn't want to defeat the champion; he knew that people could have different goals, it was because he didn't care whether his victory was honourable or not.

At that moment, Latias stirred beside him.

"Well, was that it?" the Leader asked him, "is that all you have to tell me?"

Alphonse nodded. He couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Then I have no more use for you," he said, "Latias, kill him."

Alphonse's heart jolted.

_[No!]_ Latias cried out telepathically, even though the Leader couldn't hear her.

She shivered and shock with the strain of her choice. The Leader could kill her or him at any time and neither of them could do anything about it.

An aura of shimmering blue started to appear around her. Alphonse chocked as he saw it.

"Here we go," the Leader said in a pleased tone.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 - Giving

Latios was going to kill him. Zeannah would murder him. Raikou would help them. Then, when it was over, Suicune and Entei would hide his body.

That's if he didn't kill himself first; how did he let Latias get into this position? She had passed the point of no return.

Alphonse glared over at the pleased man before him. Almost unconsciously, he pledged that he would at least make sure that Latias wouldn't die tethered to the Leader.

His power lashed out, destroying the Pokéball and freeing Latias. Moments later, the house rumbled as her power pulled at it all.

She was going to bring it down on top of them.

Alphonse pushed towards her and wrapped his hands around her neck. But, before he could do anything, she launched them both through the roof and into the sky. She hovered a moment before blasting off at high speeds for areas unknown. Alphonse had his eyes screwed shut, unable to open them in the high winds. He clutched at the figure beside him, holding on for his life.

Only moments later, she landed in an area far, far from the Leader's hut.

* * *

The birds called out to each other as they skimmed across the sky and the sound of waves was creating a rhythm.

Latias was lying next to him. She was still surrounded by the strange aura and her body was limp.

_[Latias!]_ He pulled her head into his lap, trying to wake her.

The aura bit into his skin, causing small cuts and muscle cramps which he tried to ignore. He called her name over and over again.

_[Alphonse?]_ she finally replied, her voice weak. The red, wing-like spears that stuck out from her back lifted so that they were straight up, then dropped; like she was stretching.

_[Are you okay?]_ he asked, _[please tell me you're okay.]_

She smiled.

_[I feel strange,]_ she replied,_ [like my body isn't big enough or my mind is spread out too big. Otherwise, I'm fine.]_

_[I'm sorry.]_

_[What for?]_

_[I don't know,]_ he said,_ [I just am.]_

Her white ears flicked back.

_[You're crying.]_

_[What?]_ He reached up and placed a hand near his eye, shocked to feel the wetness of a tear there.

Her golden-brown eyes closed and her body seemed to fade for a moment.

Alphonse panicked, clutching at her body as if it could keep her there for just a moment more. His head rested against hers, but she felt like a wall; not warm or cold, just there. Something that kept him from reaching the ground. And it scared him.

_[Don't go,]_ he pleaded, _[please.]_

* * *

It was a strange time to reminisce, but he had triggered the memory of someone else saying the same words.

His old trainer had choked out those words on the day he had bypassed his PowerPoints in order to save them from a rockslide. He could remember his trainer begging over and over as they moved through the air; flying towards help.

Back then, he didn't really understand why his trainer hadn't let him go. He still didn't understand.

All he could understand was the fierce feeling of protectiveness and guilt he could feel; and that he had to save her because it was partially his fault she was like this.

_[You can save her,]_ the feminine voice of Suicune advised. The graceful blue Pokémon emerged from the nearby water and shook herself dry on the sands.

_[How?]_ he demanded to know.

He felt her soft sigh, like a warming breeze, pass through him.

_[Ho-oh gave you a gift,]_ she reminded him, _[one which, combined with your original power, allows you to split the gift between you and one other.]_

_[And how do I do that?]_

_[You may not want to,]_ Raikou added, appearing in the dust behind them.

_[What he means is; it will change you both.]_

_[I don't care,]_ he said. He meant it too. Right now he wanted nothing more than to save her and he could deal with the consequences later.

_[It is your current psychic power which allows you to share Ho-oh's gift,]_ Raikou explained,_ [because the gift cannot be undone, you can pass it to her with no ill effects on your body. However, it will take all your power to command that of a legendary and all her power to accept. Power which will not return.]_

_[You will become an ordinary human, no longer connected to us through blood, form or power,]_ Suicune informed him.

_[And she will too?]_ Alphonse questioned, his heart sinking. He was certain that he would go insane without being able to hear the voices of the Pokémon. It was his only connection to what he once had been; his connection to the Pokémon, which had kept him sane as he adapted to the humans' alien society.

But, Latias would be alright; he was certain of it. Even as a Pokémon, she had interacted with humans and learned about them and from them.

She would be fine. And that was what was important.

* * *

It had been over 48 hours since they had contacted Oswald and the people he knew. 48 hours since they had last seen Alphonse or Lilly.

It hadn't been long after Entei dropped them off in Violet City that the police (at least, she assumed they were the police) raided the underground base. What they had found was not positive. Shiver had been flying around the base, alone. After receiving questioning from Larry it was revealed that she knew nothing. Someone had knocked her out from behind and she had awoken in the deserted base with only Alphonse's other Pokémon; which was still in its Pokéball, for company.

She and Larry; or Latios, hadn't noticed the unconscious Pokémon before leaving.

Not that Larry cared. All he seemed to be worried about was his sister. Once he had mentioned that the Trainers had been after then, Oswald had assured him that Lilly was probably okay. But he couldn't say the same for Alphonse.

Zeannah knew that it was Alphonse that the police were most worried about. She didn't know why, or why girls in Kimonos had to be sent out to find him, but she knew it didn't bode well.

Once the sun had risen, she had managed to convince Larry to help her with her plan.

They were going to join the search.

He agreed, only because they insisted that he remain put and no one else was going to let him help.

So, they left and headed towards Route 43 where the Leader was rumoured to be.

Zeannah squinted at the sun as they emerged from Mt. Mortar. They had been in there for almost a day, if her Pokémon gear was to be believed.

"Finally!" Larry said, "you know, we would have gotten out sooner if you hadn't insisted on battling every trainer we met."

"It's protocol," she reminded him for the hundredth time, "and we wouldn't have run into as many trainers if you didn't go the wrong way."

"It wasn't my fault," he said, "how was I supposed to know that a hidden entrance on island just in sight wasn't a short cut?"

"Because I told you which entrance we needed to use," she reminded him.

He ignored her comment and rushed forward. Zeannah had grounded him, literally, until they reached the suspected hideout. She believed that by taking the road, they would be better off. She had hoped that they would run into some of the agents or catch up to the Leader, somehow.

Larry had been a nightmare on the way though. She hoped, now that they had reached Mahogany town, that he would calm down a bit. She wanted to spend a few moments browsing in the Mahogany store. It was a famous tourist attraction since it had been a base for Team Rocket. There were tours around the secret area underground and items which could only be bought there. Like the RageCandyBar.

Larry stalked into the town without stopping to look at anything. People parted to the sides of the streets as he passed. Zeannah followed him closely through and out of the city, bearing most of the curious looks and sideways glances.

They both missed the streak of reddish-pink that moved through the sky.

"Larry!" she called out, before he silenced her with a glare and continued on.

She sighed. He had stalked straight out to Route 44 and they wanted Route 43.

Moments later, he seemed to freeze.

"Oh, so you realised it?" she said, moving closer. "Route 43 is back the other way."

He shook his head, doubling over in pain.

"You okay?" she asked stupidly, unable to comprehend what was wrong. He had seemed fine moments before.

He couldn't respond as the air around him vibrated, giving off a sound similar to a deep groan.

The blue and white Latios appeared before her. He was obviously distressed, quickly rising high into the sky and flying back and forth and round and round.

Zeannah watched his display, curious as to what had happened.

Finally, he dropped to the ground and changed into the human, 'Larry'.

"Latias is gone," he announced, before dropping onto the grass and placing his head between his knees.

Zeannah was speechless, horrified and disbelieving all at once.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35 - Adjustment

The moment Lilly was awake, she knew something was wrong. Her body looked as it always did when she played human, but it felt different.

She could feel a force pulling at her body, keeping it attached to the ground. Her legs felt heavy and far too long. Her feet felt too round. She fell to her knees as she stood up. And that was strange too. There was the feeling like there were round, but flat, hard balls in her legs. All she could think was that it was what having knees felt like. And feet. And to be affected by gravity.

But that was crazy. As a Pokémon, Latias shouldn't be affected by such things.

There were other changes too. Her neck felt shorter, her head rounder, her body skinnier and softer, her arms felt similar to her legs, her hands were flatter and she could feel more fingers.

Her wings were gone too. It disrupted her balance a little, but what about these strange feelings didn't?

She looked out the window, and there was another thing strange. Her field of vision was smaller. She could only see straight ahead and a little from the sides. She could turn her head like a hoot-hoot too, just not as far around.

The door creaked open, causing her to jump.

A man stood there, dressed only in a large brown polo shirt and jeans. His dark eyes held her attention even though his black hair messily shaded them.

"You're awake," he said, his voice soft and deep, "how are you feeling?"

"Fine," she lied, trying to pull herself to her feet.

He smiled and walked over, holding out his hands. She reached out for them and he wrapped his around hers, pulling her to her feet.

She was compelled to cry out as she took her first steps with her strange feet. They seemed to roll and twist in ways they weren't able to before.

"There," he said.

"Thank you," she said. Then, she gasped. It had been the first time she had felt her throat vibrate with what she said. It was warm and soothing. She had to feel it again. "Where am I?"

"Olivine City. You and your friend were found unconscious on the beach. A strange place for a rest, wouldn't you say?"

She felt her face grow hot.

"Where is Alphonse?" she asked.

"Your friend?" he questioned, continuing when she nodded, "he's a strange one. Told us to look after you before walking off. Of course, that was yesterday."

Hearing that he had left yesterday, she panicked. She quickly dashed out of the room and headed past the sofa towards the first door she spotted, which she flung open and ran out into the streets.

The sun was shining bright, glinting on the ocean's surface. People walked around, some hauling fish or nets, some carrying baskets and some just out for a walk. Chatter from both humans and Pokémon echoed in her ears; the humans sounding like they normally do, but the Pokémon sounding strange. She couldn't understand what they were saying, beyond the sounds in their names which made no sense.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking around.

The man from before walked out of the small house behind her, laughing.

"You didn't even wait for me to finish explaining," he said.

"I'm just worried," she tried to explain. She had been thinking that Alphonse had left her behind, but now she was wondering if she had been foolish.

"Don't worry about it," he told her, "your friend has just gone to the shops for me. Come back inside and I'll explain a little bit more."

* * *

She sat on the sofa, the man standing before the television, waiting for him to start.

"First things first, I'm Dustin," he said, "Dustin Wiggs."

"Lilly," she responded.

"I know," he said, "Alpha told me."

Lilly flinched a little, hearing the name that the unown had used. She didn't like how this stranger seemed to know more about Alphonse than she did.

"I mean, Alphonse," Dustin corrected, "I have to say, I was surprised to see him on my doorstep two days ago. With a girl in his arms no less. I mean, I had told him where I lived if he ever wanted to visit but, he made it quite clear he never wanted to see me again."

"Excuse me, could you tell me why you call Alphonse, Alpha?"

"What else do you call an unown shaped like the letter 'A'?" Dustin asked.

Lilly thought about it for a moment. She supposed that she should have been surprised. However, it explained all the strangeness around him. And she had heard what he had said to the Leader.

He had psychic powers because he had been a psychic type and the unown treated him differently because he had been one of them.

"Is it because 'alpha' starts with 'a' or does it have more to do with the Ruins of Alph?" she wondered.

"Both," Dustin replied, "it seemed fitting."

They sat in silence for a moment. To Lilly, it felt like Dustin was waiting for her to ask more questions. But, she couldn't think of anything she wanted to ask.

"I guess I'm human now," she said, opting to recap what had happened and let him know that she had a good idea what had happened. "Did Alphonse take me to see Ho-oh?"

"Nope," Dustin said, his wide smile returning. "Apparently, he turned you human to save you. He hasn't told me how he did it though."

She wondered whether she was now psychic, like he had been. She had been trying to use her powers, the ones which she had felt before falling unconscious, but all she could feel was the rough fabric of the chair, the hardness of the floor through her shoes and the tingling warmth of her clasped hands. She couldn't perceive beyond that and she already knew that she couldn't understand Pokémon any longer.

"I have to say, you're taking this quite well," Dustin commented, "Al couldn't speak for months. It took years for him to learn how to be human."

"Years?"

"He had to learn how to interact, how to move, how to walk, everything," Dustin explained, "then he had to learn to read and write and everything else we teach children."

Lilly couldn't imagine it. Talking and walking had seemed so natural, especially after spending so much time mimicking it. And Alphonse spent so much time reading, it was hard to imagine him unable to.

* * *

At that moment, the door creaked carefully open. It startled her, she felt herself jolt. Alphonse walked into the room, carrying shopping bags on both his arms.

When he spotted her, his eyes dropped to the ground.

"Sorry," he said, "I'll just put these in the kitchen and get going."

"Going?" Lilly questing, turning around on the sofa as he walked behind. "Going where?"

He ducked into the kitchen, a small room just off to the side. Lilly heard the bags thump to the ground.

Dustin sighed. He walked over to the door-less frame and poked his head through.

"Be careful with those," he scolded.

"I didn't break your precious eggs," she heard Alphonse reply from inside.

"That's not the point," Dustin said, "and you're not hiding away in your room today, you need to talk with your friend."

There was silence. Dustin gave her an apologetic look.

Lilly returned it with a small smile. She couldn't ignore the squeezing in her chest at the thought that Alphonse was ignoring her. It confused her and made her feel angry and sad at the same time.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, making sure he could hear her.

"What?" he appeared almost instantly, pushing Dustin out of the doorway.

He didn't come any closer though.

"I'm sorry. I know how you feel about By-passing PowerPoints and I still did it anyway," she said, "and you even had to save me in the end. I have caused you nothing but problems. I'll understand if you hate me."

She hadn't intended to say this, but this thought had been floating around in her head since she had woke up. She sniffled a little, feeling tears start to form in her eyes.

"That's not it!" Alphonse was quick to inform her.

"I told you," Dustin said, "she doesn't blame you."

"What would I blame him for?" she questioned, now confused.

Alphonse was silent. Dustin cleared his throat.

"I...um...I, no, you lost everything because of me," he stuttered and mumbled, "at least when I still had psychic powers but, you have nothing and it's because I made you human. Don't you hate me for that?"

"'Course not," she said.

She did find it a little strange, how she had adjusted to what had happened so easily. However, she wasn't one to question such things.

"I'm still alive," she pointed out, "and you're still here. That's hardly losing everything."

She missed the look Alphonse shot at Dustin.

"That's a good attitude to have," Dustin praised.

"So, how do you two know each other?" Lilly asked. She had an idea, of course, but she wanted to hear them say it.

"Dustin used to be my trainer," Alphonse said, "he's the one who saved me when I By-passed my PowerPoints."

Lilly didn't miss the strange look Dustin gave Alphonse then. Alphonse didn't seem to want to look anyone in the eye. The air was tense.

"I'll just be going," Alphonse said, edging towards the door. "I'll be back in time for dinner."

Dustin waved as the door was opened and closed. Smiling sadly at her, he pointed out where everything was and then left her to her own devices.

Lilly had no idea what she was supposed to do now.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36 – Find them!

Standing on at the edge of the ocean, Alphonse could just feel the waves splashing over his feet. Cool, wet, fizzy and sticky. He could hear the distant cries of wingull and the hum of people talking in the distance.

He had believed that if he ever lost his ability to understand and speak with Pokémon, he would have gone insane. He had thought that being cut off from everything he had known, everything he had been, would have driven him to try to reclaim it and to attempt the impossible.

He believed that he would have ended up like the Leader, if not locked up.

Somehow, that hadn't have happened. The truth disturbed him as much as it relieved him.

_He didn't want his power back._

It felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

For once, he could only see what he could with his eyes, feel what he could feel with his body, hear what he could hear with his ears, his sense of smell had seemed to dim and his sense of taste had grown.

He felt right. No longer did it feel like he had been pressed into the tight skin of a human, unable to fit. He couldn't hear thousands of voices clamouring to be heard. No one was talking about gathering food, creating shelter, the presence of humans, or anything else.

Even so, he was aware that it wasn't that the world had changed but him. Pokémon probably still chattered away, he just couldn't hear or understand it.

"How are you feeling?" Dustin asked, coming up behind him.

It surprised him a little and a small smile came to his face, it was nice to not be able to sense people sneaking up on him.

"Strange," he answered, a little absent-mindedly, "I didn't even realise it, but I probably wasn't even human until a few days ago. There's no name for what I was. Something similar to a Pokémon stuck in the skin of a human, perhaps."

"I know I've asked this before but, what's it like being human?"

Alphonse thought about it.

"Shouldn't you know?"

Dustin laughed.

"I don't think I ever heard you joke," he said, "every time I visited, you just glared at me."

Alphonse remained silent. The tranquillity of the moment was gone.

* * *

Lilly sat and waited. She couldn't leave if she was the only one still there; how would Alphonse get back in? She was stuck.

She sat. Then she shifted so that she was lounging around the chair, moving every few moments.

"Why do I have to wait?" she cried out, throwing her hands into the air. She sighed and let them fall. It was still strange to feel gravity pull at her limbs.

An idea fluttered through her mind.

"Cam?" she called out.

She had found out that her Pokémon were still with her, even after all the events of the previous days. Out of her Pokémon, only the shadowy, black robed Duskull had been released. She couldn't summon up the courage to release her other Pokémon.

It had been hard enough when she realised that she couldn't communicate with Cam any more. The Pokémon had nudged her a few times, perhaps believing that she was doing it on purpose.

She could only be thankful that Cam still responded to its name.

"Could you guard the house while I go out?" she asked.

The Pokémon floated around, almost spinning in the air. Its playful attitude told her that it didn't understand her.

She sighed. She was bored.

She never got bored as a Pokémon. Pokémon didn't have to worry about leaving a house unattended. They could explore as much as they liked.

Idea! She jumped off the sofa. There was nothing stopping her from exploring this house. She ran from room to room, trying to decide which one looked the most interesting.

The kitchen appeared normal. There was a bench in the centre, separating the kitchen from the dining area. The wall was lined with appliances; ovens, dishwashers, a fridge, everything needed to make food the way humans liked it. There was a back door on the far wall which led out into an unkempt, tiny, garden.

The lounge was the place she had spent most of her time. It appeared to be the centre of the house, with doors leading to the guest room, the laundry, the kitchen and outside as well as stairs leading up to the master bedroom, bathroom and other rooms; such as the training room she found with nothing on the floor but weapons lining the walls.

After running around for a while, just exploring, she found herself shuffling through the bookshelves. She didn't understand much of the written language but loved to look at the pictures. On the bottom shelf, tucked in the corner, was a small, black, leather album. It was filled with pictures. The ones at the start were of a younger Dustin, often surrounded by Pokémon. The first one showed him with a Cyndaquil, standing outside a house in one of the cities. Then there was one of him and the same cyndaquil outside of the ruins. After that, more Pokémon started appearing in the pictures.

An unown shaped like a letter 'A' was the next to appear.

Then a Mareep joined them in the next picture.

She saw pictures from all around the Johto area as the Pokémon grew and changed, as did their trainer.

Thirteen pages in, the unown vanished. This shocked her as the small Pokémon had been in every picture up to then. The first one where it was gone had been taken in a place filled with orange leaves. It had been labelled 'Ecruteak City'.

She flipped through the pages, now searching for something specific. She found it, only a few photos later.

Dustin was standing outside of a familiar looking house. Mr. Pokémon was standing at his side, with a beautiful woman wrapped in a decorated cotton dress. Both the woman and Mr. Pokémon had their hands resting on the shoulders of a young child, who was obviously not thrilled to be in the photo.

She tried to imagine what it might have been like for Alphonse back then, but all she could think was that he was adorable when small.

He appeared in a few more photos, appearing older and older in each. He didn't appear any happier, giving the camera a glare each time.

It was a different side to the Alphonse she knew. He might have been harsh, and rarely smiled, but she hadn't ever seen him glare like that.

Smiling a little, she settled into a comfortable position and kept flipping through the book.

* * *

Zeannah paced the small cell. Larry had gone ballistic after his proclamation of his sister's death and attacked the town. Zeannah had only just managed to escape his wrath, thanks to some quick thinking on the part of her Pokémon. They had protected her against the angry blue Pokémon.

It had taken half-an-hour to calm Latios down. Some people were outright trying to defeat him and some were trying to make sure he would keep a slither of his HP.

A trainer who they had met when asking Oswald for help; she couldn't remember his name, had finally brought Latios down. His Pokémon weakened Latios and his Pokémon ball finally captured the exhausted Pokémon.

Then he had arrested her and locked her in a cell somewhere underground.

"Oswald!" she cried out, noticing the man jiggling the keys in the lock.

"Sorry about this," he said, "but, it was for your own safety. We needed to have the situation under control before explaining things to you."

"What's going on?" she asked.

Oswald lead her out and down the hall.

"No one has been injured. The damages will be paid for by me, with some contributions on my employer's part."

"I'm sorry," Zeannah said, meaning it.

He shook his head and told her it wasn't her fault.

They chatted a little as they walked through the building. Finally, Oswald opened a door which led into a small office. Larry was sitting on one of the chairs before the desk and the trainer was sitting behind it.

"Welcome," he greeted her with a smile. "I'm Mr. Rolf, but you may call me Phil."

"Zeannah," she said, sliding into the seat next to Larry.

Larry was staring at the ground, his silver hair falling around his shoulders and face. He was the very image of depression.

"Question," Phil said, "do you believe Latias is dead?"

"No," she answered instantly. She wasn't going to believe her friend was dead just because Latios had told her so.

Phil was obviously pleased.

"That's good," he told her, "because we may have a clue to where she is."

Larry's head bounced up so fast Zeannah was certain she heard his neck break.

"Where is she?" he demanded to know.

Phil held up a hand.

"I said, 'a clue'. You could find her alive, or dead. It's even possible that this clue won't lead anywhere."

"Doesn't matter," Zeannah said, not taking her eyes off Larry's form. "We'll follow it to the ends of the earth if we must."

He smiled and showed them a picture. It was of a man who looked a little like an older Alphonse. There were a few differences, like his dark eyes, but it appeared obvious that they were related.

"His name is Dustin Wiggs," Phil explained, "many years ago, one of his Pokémon almost died when it By-passed its PowerPoints."

"'Almost died'," Larry repeated, "that means he's still alive?"

Phil nodded.

"It's a well kept secret. We've directed much money and resources to keeping this from the public."

"Didn't do a good job of it," Larry muttered maliciously.

"We're only human," Phil said with a shrug. "Anyway, it's likely that he might know where Latias is."

"Why would he know that?" Larry asked.

"Alphonse might tell him," Phil told them, "or, at least, Alphonse might stay with him."

"If we find Alphonse, we find Latias," Zeannah commented.

Phil nodded.

Larry growled.

"I'll release Latios when you get back above ground," Phil continued, "you're free to do as you wish, just stay away from Mahogany Town for a while."

Oswald walked back in, to help guide them towards the exit.

"Where will we find this guy?" Zeannah asked, standing up.

"Olivine City," Phil answered, "he works in the post office there. Here, take the picture."

Zeannah took the picture and thanked him. She followed Oswald out with Larry walking slowly behind. They had appeared to be in some kind of underground base, but when the elevator doors opened, they found themselves in a very eastern style building. The floors had mat designs and the nearby exit was covered with a red silk fabric possessing a floral design.

Pushing the fabric aside, Zeannah found herself in a place she knew quite well; the Kimono Dance Theatre. She loved the dancing and battle styles of the Kimono girls who worked there and had spend many hours watching and battling.

Oswald ignored all her questions about it, but wished her luck before vanishing behind the elevator doors.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37 – Battles and Games

The first indication that Alphonse was back was the sudden cry which startled Lilly into slapping the photo book closed.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, horrified. He dashed forward and snatched the book from her grasp, quickly flipping through it before placing it on the top of the bookshelf and pushing it just out of her reach.

She groaned at the loss, trying in vain to just reach it.

"You're really being mean, Alphonse," Dustin said.

"I want to know why you still have those old pictures," Alphonse demanded.

Lilly sighed. She really didn't want to get caught in another of their 'chats' where they ignored her.

"Excuse me," she said, "but, where are we going to be staying? And what's for dinner? How are we meant to pay for anything? Where are we heading next?" And then she remembered, "and what about my brother? He's going to hate me for this, I know it! I'm no longer able to fly with him and I'm not his twin sister anymore!"

"So?" Alphonse said.

Tears stung her eyes.

"You'll be staying here. At least until you have an understanding about how being human works," Dustin quickly intervened, "also, we're having pizza for dinner and I'm paying for it."

"But, what's there to learn about being a human?" she asked.

"Breeding," Alphonse responded almost instantly, earning a light hit over the head from Dustin.

"Don't say it like that."

A strange fluttering appeared in the bottom of Lilly's stomach. Breeding? Why did she have to learn that? She already knew how it happened. She would die and create an orb from which a new Latias would emerge.

"Human breeding is weird," Alphonse commented.

"Funny," Dustin said blandly, "but at least I can explain how it works. Other than knowing that Pokémon come from eggs, no one knows anything about breeding."

Alphonse mumbled something under his breath.

Lilly laughed.

"What?" Dustin said, "what did he say?"

"None of your business," Alphonse replied.

"It's a secret," Lilly said at the same time.

Dustin pouted, trembling his bottom lip.

Seeing it, Alphonse said, "and you call yourself a man," prompting Lilly to laugh again.

* * *

Zeannah walked, map in hand, gazing across the countryside.

Larry stalked behind her, hands in his pockets, glaring a dark hole into her backside.

A lone Miltank mooed.

"Are we there yet?" Larry asked, for the hundredth time.

"No," she automatically replied. She didn't voice the numerous complains she had about her travelling companion. After all, she had been very insistent that they walk, not fly, to their destination.

Larry had no such qualms about voicing his annoyance with her.

"I swear that this path looked shorter on the map," he complained.

"That's because it's mostly farmland," she explained, "and they don't put the farms on the map. Not even the Moomoo milk farm is on here."

"The what?"

She sighed and told him about Moomoo milk; a restorative drink for both humans and Pokémon alike, and about the farm where it was produced.

"-there were a few problems back when production slowed because some of the Miltank were sick. I heard that the farmer and farmer's daughters pulled in travelling trainers to help cure the sick Pokémon. They say that the trainer who put an end to Team Rocket was one of those trainers."

Larry faked a yawn.

Zeannah rolled her eyes.

"And since there's so few people out here, you could probably go around as Latios." She had been reluctant to say it, just because she had been drawing some amusement from his difficulties. But, he had been slowly grating on her nerves. She wondered how Tom had put up with him.

"Finally!" Larry commented, stretching. A moment later, his body shifted back into the blue dragon/flying Pokémon Zeannah was getting used to seeing. He shot off into the sky, flying around like a plane.

She let out a sigh of relief as well, continuing down the path. She knew that Latios would keep an eye on her and follow up in the sky. It wasn't likely he would forget their task anytime soon.

She enjoyed the green expanse, the thrill of the trainer battles and the mystery of the unknown. Travelling was what she truly loved. Travelling with Pokémon was even better. As she walked along Route 39, she stopped every time she came across a trainer. She collected the phone numbers of a few of them and was looking forward to battling them again.

And each battle annoyed Latios to no end. As soon as they were out of sight of the trainer, he would swoop down and complain about how long it was taking and question why she had to battle each and every trainer along the way.

She waited until he flew back into the sky to smile. Annoying him was fun, and much easier to handle when he was in the sky most of the time.

She could smell Olivine city before she could see it. The breeze started to take on a chill, carrying the salty sent and cool feeling of the ocean to her. The ground started to take on a sandy feel; patches a grassing giving way to the yellow, grainy ground underneath. The spire of the lighthouse was visible on the horizon.

There were more people on the road as well. Residents of Olivine city appeared to work and buy from the nearby farms, some preferring to travel for the most part of the day than buy from the shops.

Latios had landed and transformed when the amount of time between running into people started to shorten. He was back in his human form; with his silver hair trailing in a plait behind him and his dark eyes fixed on the road ahead. He was wearing a green camouflage pattern tank-top and brown shorts.

Zeannah thought he looked like a cross between a bug catcher trainer and a psychic trainer.

"When are we going to get there?" he whined.

"We're almost there," she responded, trying not to think about how much she sounded like her mother, "see that pointed thing off in the distance? That's the lighthouse."

At that moment, they reached the top of the small hill they had been climbing and were finally able to see the entrance to the town. Coloured flags hung over the path, welcoming them.

"Finally!" was the cry Zeannah heard on the wind as Larry dashed down the path.

"Typhlosion!" she summoned, tossing the Pokéball into the air. As soon as the Pokémon's form appeared before her, she jumped onto its back and kicked it into gear.

Her Typhlosion was fast. He raced down the path after Larry, kicking up gravel and dirt as he went.

Zeannah laughed as the wind tossed her red hair into the air. Her stomach moved up and down with the movement of her Pokémon, making her feel giddy.

And then Larry froze. A man was standing next to him, talking about something.

Zeannah only caught the words, 'Pokémon' and 'adorable', as she skidded past them.

"Zeannah!" Larry called, waving her back. He was panicked, she could tell by the expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, her Typhlosion walking back over to them.

"A battle, miss," the man said. He pointed to his chest. "I love to show off my adorable Pokémon."

"And I told you, I'm not a trainer!" Larry cried out.

"I'll battle you!" Zeannah announced, dismounting.

Before heading out from Ecruteak City, she had replaced her party Pokémon with the Pokémon she had started out with. Every year or so, she liked to journey around the region. Typhlosion was her first Pokémon and strongest. He was the only Pokémon which she didn't box when she started her journey again.

However, since she wanted to take down the Leader, she knew the Pokémon she had been training on her journey with Lilly weren't strong enough. So, she pulled out some of her more powerful boxed Pokémon. Most were the Pokémon she trained when she just started out, those which had been with her the longest.

She was looking forward to using her old friends again.

"Go, Sunny!" she said, sending out her second Pokémon; Togetic. A white Pokémon with an egg-shaped, spiky head, round spotted body, small arms and legs, large feet and small wings appeared in the space before her.

Larry rolled his eyes.

"Go Pikachu!" the man cried, releasing the iconic yellow mouse Pokémon.

Despite the type disadvantage, Zeannah knew she could win.

"Watch closely and see how a real trainer battles," she said to Larry.

* * *

Dustin passed some money to Alphonse, who placed it in the box.

"And I get Amity Square!" he announced.

"I don't get it," Lilly announced, moving closer to the board.

"Amity Square is the best property of the game," Alphonse explained, "it's got the highest payout should someone land on it. Not to mention the chance cards which lead to it."

"And the chance cards are these, right?" Lilly said, pointing to the small pile of cards near the centre or the board.

Alphonse nodded and rolled the dice. He moved his character (a small cap) around the coloured squares positioned around the edge of the board.

"A gym," he said to himself, "and I already have two of them."

"Nooooo," Dustin let out a slow whine.

Alphonse placed the paper money back into the box and pulled out the card with the gym name printed on it.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Dustin asked.

Alphonse glanced down at his neatly ordered and stacked paper money.

"If I'm going to play this ridiculous game, then I'm going to win," he announced. He placed his new card with his other ones.

Lilly sighed and glanced down at her possessions. She only owned two properties in the game; which Dustin called 'Monopoly', and her money was running out. Her piece (a tiny, fake potion) had landed on the 'Go to Jail' square too many times for her liking.

"I don't think this is helping me to be a human," she commented, rolling the dice for her third attempt at getting out. It wasn't the double she needed, so she passed more of the money to Alphonse and finally moved her piece out.

"Of course it is," Dustin announced, "you're learning how money works, the names of places in the world and how to play together with others!"

"I don't get it," she admitted, "I know how to play with others."

She wondered if she wasn't just being naive, thinking that playing with others would be the same as playing with her brother.

"I noticed," he praised, "but Alphonse doesn't."

"Why do you think that is?" Alphonse asked, glaring.

Lilly laughed and they continued to play the game until the pizza arrived.

**Disclaimer: Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Lilly awoke with the sun. The house was dark and quiet as she crept out, dressed only in a borrowed light singlet and shorts. She shivered at little at the cold as she slipped her feet across the tiled floor. The kitchen was to be her first stop. She kept to the walls, using them to guide her in the darkness. Human eyes were quite weak, she was finding. She couldn't see in the dark, or see the lights and colours she could when she had been Latias. It was still strange, but she didn't hate it.

She turned into the kitchen, expecting a deserted room. Instead, she found Alphonse. He was sitting at the table without a care in the world as he munched on some cereal.

"Morning," he greeted.

She gave him a nod, smiling. It was nice to be greeted in the morning again.

Then, she glanced at all the cupboards. The only time she had been in the kitchen was during the tour and she hadn't been told were everything was.

"Bowls are in the middle cupboard under the bench and spoons are in the top drawer beside it," Alphonse said, answering her question before she even asked it.

She followed his directions to serve her breakfast and sat across from him at the table. Alphonse chatted with her as they ate, mostly about little things like how she was adjusting and what they thought the others were doing. She was grateful for the routine which she had thought lost with the events of the past few days. Their capture, her transformation and Alphonse's strange attitude towards Dustin.

She was certain that she wasn't imagining it. Alphonse would follow her out of a room, if Dustin was the only one inside it. He seemed to not like leaving her alone with him, but at the same time, he didn't like being in the same room as Dustin.

And when Dustin walked in that morning, greeting them with a smile, Alphonse nodded back and went silent. Even with her human eyes, she could see Dustin was upset by this.

She was upset too. And annoyed.

* * *

"I was thinking that we could go shopping today," Dustin said, mostly to her, "I've invited a friend of mine to help us, since I don't know a thing about shopping for women's clothes."

"But I have clothes," Lilly said, pulling at her outfit.

"Those aren't exactly clothes you can go out in," Dustin explained.

"I'll go by myself," Alphonse announced, "since I already know how to buy stuff and I have my own money."

"Alright," Dustin sighed. While saying that, he stood up and gave Lilly a meaningful glance. Then he left.

Lilly glanced over at Alphonse. He had a grumpy frown plastered on his face and hadn't even looked up from his bowl since Dustin had entered.

"So, you're not coming?" she questioned, trying to get the conversation going again.

"I just said that," he replied, "no."

"Why not?"

He sighed, but didn't answer.

"There must be a reason," she pressed.

"I don't like being around him."

"Him?"

"Dustin."

"Oh," she said, "why not?"

"Because," he paused, "you know how he used to be my trainer, back when I was, you know?"

"A Pokémon?"

"Yes."

She nodded.

"Well, I liked being a Pokémon. More than like it, it felt right. The battling and training and the connection I had with the other unowns."

"The what?" She was a little lost at his last point.

"The unown have an unique way of communicating. You can hear the radio waves when you're in the ruins, but to other unown it sounds something like music. I know that as an unown, I could hear it. It was how information was passed between places. All unown could hear it and know what was going on.

"But, even with psychic powers, I couldn't hear it as a human. I could change it so other Pokémon could hear it, but I couldn't hear it myself. As a human I could no longer communicate with the other unown."

He paused for a moment.

"I have very few memories from my time as a Pokémon, mostly impressions and feelings of places and events. That's how I remember the unown communication, as a feeling. The event I have the strongest memory of is when I by-passed my PowerPoints. But, that's mostly it.

"I liked being a Pokémon. I believed I'd live and die as one, unchanging. And then, without my permission, someone went and changed it. Since then, everyone I've met has been trying to get me to change. Change my appearance, the way I feel and the way I act. It's at the point where I can't even tell what my original personality was like. And, everything, all of it, started from Dustin's attempt to revive Alpha," he finished and waited for her reply.

She thought about it for a moment. He had certainly thought about it a lot. However, it was a bit too much to process at once. All she pulled from it was that he had been a Pokémon and he didn't like change. Oh, and all the stuff about unown communication.

Saying, 'I don't get it,' would have been rude, so the silence remained as she tried to think of something to say. 'It sounds like you're holding a grudge?' would have been rude too.

"Don't you like being human?" she finally asked.

He paused, again.

"I don't think I was human before, not even a psychic one, more like something between Pokémon and human."

"And you don't like it?" she asked again.

"Not really. The best way to describe it is; constantly uncomfortable. It's better now."

"Then, what's the problem?"

"I don't know!" he almost yelled his response, "look, I've been angry at Dustin for years now, that doesn't change overnight."

"That doesn't mean you have to act the same as always," she commented.

Alphonse groaned and sighed.

"Are we done counselling me now?"

"What?"

"Hello again!" Dustin called, waving from the door.

"I take back everything I said," Alphonse commented, "he's just annoying."

Dustin laughed.

* * *

Zeannah woke up and got her breakfast ready in the small cafe attached to the Pokémon centre. Olivine City was a nice place, with lots to see. Thanks to the port, gym and battle tower, there were lots of trainers in the city and that meant that the Pokémon centre was very well equipped. There was a dining room the size of a large restaurant and a buffet line filled with all kinds of different food. For the Pokémon, there was a small playground with a swimming area and climbing frame, inside the building but through some doors towards the back. There always appeared to be a nurse on duty to watch over the Pokémon.

"This feels just like a resort," Larry complained. He had left his hair out, the length obscuring his face and giving him the impression of being female.

"That's because a lot of trainers come through here," Zeannah told him, "so they get a lot of funding from the Pokémon league to keep running."

"Even with the battle tower so close?"

"The battle tower doesn't allow for overnight stays unless you're in the middle of a battle run, so they need this place for trainers to stay."

Larry mumbled something that she didn't catch, before wandering off. For someone who complained about the services, he was certainly loading his plate up with a lot of food; even if it was mostly fruit and berries.

They ate pretty quickly. Larry was full of nervous energy, some of which was rubbing off on Zeannah. They both knew that they were close to their target. Once they had finished eating, Zeannah checked them out and collected her refreshed Pokémon and they left.

The house the address led them to was small; squashed in-between two other houses with no yard to speak off and only a small garden path leading to the entrance. It was a beach-front property though, with the sands and sea only a few metres down the path, and there was a restaurant only a few buildings away.

Larry didn't even wait for her to announce it, he just ran right up to the door of the building she was looking at and rang the doorbell.

It chimed once, then there was silence.

After waiting only a few seconds, Larry mashed the button down again. And again. And again.

"Stop," Zeannah said, "no one's home."

Larry swore and kicked his foot at the door.

"We are so close!" he pointed out, "so close! And this guy isn't even home! What's his name?"

"Dustin Wiggs," Zeannah said.

"What's he do?"

"They didn't tell us," she informed him, "although they mentioned something about running a store."

Larry changed back into Latios and blasted into the air. He remained in the sky for a few moments before dropping back down and changing back.

"There's what looks like some markets that way," he said, pointing back the way they came.

Zeannah sighed, and followed him down the street. No matter what else he said, she knew that Latios was hoping that he'd find Latias alive. She was also getting her hopes up, even knowing that if Lilly wasn't alive she'd be crushed all over again.

**Author's note: Sorry about the lateness on this one. I got sick when I was going to write it and couldn't finish until now. I feel I should probably point out that not all of Alphonse's problems with Dustin have been revealed, there's one big reason which will be mentioned in the next chapter.**

** Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think and I'll post a new chapter during the next week.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Dustin's friend was a woman dressed in sunglasses, a flowing green dress, fancy green shoes and wearing a colourful, large straw hat. Her hair was brown, cropped short and fluffy. Dustin introduced her as Sophia.

"And you must be Alphonse," she immediately said, "Dustin's told me all about you."

Lilly could almost see the word 'help' on Alphonse's face as Sophia grabbed his hands.

"You're much older than I expected, are you in the middle of your Pokémon journey?"

"No," Alphonse responded instantly, pulling his hands from hers. "I'm not allowed to challenge the Pokémon league."

Her face dropped for a moment, before she turned to Lilly.

"And you are Lilly, yes? Are you looking forward to finding some new clothes?"

Lilly nodded, mutely. This woman was a bit overbearing and the smell of her perfume was beginning to make her feel sick.

"Alright, let's go," she announced throwing out a Pokéball. A large, long, silver coated Pokémon appeared on the road. The Steelix let out a roar and went still.

Sophia stepped up one of the rocky spikes sticking out and sat down on the Pokémon's body, patting the space next to her.

Alphonse and Lilly both glanced over at Dustin. Letting out a little sigh, he walked over and jumped up into the spot next to her. After that, Alphonse helped Lilly onto the cold back of the Pokémon before climbing up himself.

Once they were all safely on, Sophia petted the Pokémon and said a command that started it travelling down the road.

"Is this how all humans travel?" Lilly asked Alphonse, trying to hold her hair back against the wind.

"No!" he responded, shouting to be heard, "there are buses and cars, either which would have been fine!"

"You don't like travelling by bus or car!" Dustin pointed out, "you get travel sick!"

"That doesn't mean I can't ride in them!" Alphonse yelled back.

Lilly felt a bit dizzy, travelling on the Pokémon's back. The place she was sitting on was rising up and down really quickly and bumping against her each time.

"Whoa!" Alphonse's hands reached out around her chest and back. They were hovering in the air, not touching her unless she fell too far forward or back.

The Pokémon finally came to a stop in front of a decorated street.

"Last stop, everybody off!" Sophia announced, jumping gracefully to the ground.

Alphonse dropped off next, pulling Lilly down to the ground next to him. He ended up seated on the concrete as her legs collapsed involuntarily beneath her.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on her face.

She took a few deep breaths. She really was feeling strange. Her human stomach felt like it was convulsing. And every few moments, it felt like something was trying to escape from her throat. A warm, circular rubbing feeling started at her back and spread calmly throughout her body.

"Is she okay?" Dustin asked Alphonse as Sophia apologised in the background.

"She doesn't seem to have a temperature," Alphonse said, "so, I think she's just travel sick."

Starting to feel more like herself again, Lilly said, "I don't think I liked that way of travelling."

"We'll take a bus or car home," Alphonse told her, his tone daring anyone to argue.

Dustin nodded and helped Lilly to her feet.

"There's time to decide that later! For now, follow me!" Sophia said, grabbing Lilly's free hand.

* * *

As Alphonse moved to follow Sophia and Lilly down the street of shops, Dustin spoke.

"Wait," he said, "there's something I should tell you."

He stopped and turned back. Dustin was fiddling with his hands and looking at the ground, his usually confident manner gone. Alphonse waiting, knowing that whatever he was going to say would be serious.

"I've accepted a job with the Pokémon league," he said, "they've contacted me about my journey and want me to take up a position in their Olivine office."

"What are you going to be doing?" Alphonse asked, curious as to why he was saying this.

"Well, the leader of the battle tower will soon be returning to Sinnoh, his home region. So, they've asked me to take up his position."

Alphonse's jaw dropped.

"I thought you stopped battling after what happened with me!" he exclaimed. Shortly after he had become human, Dustin had stopped his journey and started renting a house in Cherrygrove City, near where Mr. Pokémon and the Professor lived.

Dustin looked surprised to hear this.

"When did I say that?" he questioned, "I stopped travelling so I could live near you, but I never stopped battling."

"You never battled in front of me," Alphonse explained, "and there was even that time when you turned that guy down."

"Of course I did," Dustin said, remembering the moment. A friend of his had turned up during one of Alphonse's visits, looking to battle. "But, the Professor and the Kimono girls both warned me about battling in front of you. They said something about it possibly distressing you, reminding you of what you lost and stuff."

"Oh," was all Alphonse could say. He wasn't going to admit that he was angry at Dustin because his old trainer had given up on battling; especially after he had often trained late into the night and was constantly talking about defeating the league.

"Anyway, because I'm such good friends with Palmer; that's the Battle Tower's Leader, they said I should take his position."

"Sounds more like you were in there every weekend, so they decided to start using you to their advantage," Alphonse commented, "instead of being beaten all the time."

Dustin laughed.

"That sounds about right," he agreed.

It occurred to Alphonse to ask, "why are you telling me this now?"

"Well, I met Sophia's sister at the battle tower," Dustin said, smiling. "We took on the battle tower many times as a pair and well, we made a good team." He paused. "We made such a good team that, last month, I asked her to marry me."

Alphonse was certain his exclamation of surprise could be heard across the ocean. Dustin was laughing at his reaction.

"I'm telling you this now because she works at the store Sophia just dragged Lilly into," Dustin finished.

"So, you're going to get married," Alphonse commented, walking towards the store. It was difficult to walk at a slow pace, to not appear to be in a hurry, even though he really wanted to see this woman. "What's her name?"

"Elise," he replied.

Alphonse nodded and opened the door of the small shop. There were dresses and shirts piled on racks, all different designs and colours.

"About time," Sophia commented. She was standing near a young woman. While they looked similar, the other woman had longer hair which was tied in a short plait and was shorter.

"Elise," Dustin said, pushing past Alphonse. "This is Alphonse."

The woman, Elise, gave a quiet gasp and walked over.

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand.

Alphonse shook hands with her, while stealing glances around the store. It was small, with rows of clothing leading up to the counter and two changing rooms just to the side. The curtain of one of the rooms was pulled closed while the other was open, showing a mirror and seat inside.

"Lilly's changing right now," Elise announced, "she found something she liked quite quickly."

"I hope it's something easy to move in," Alphonse commented, remembering something Zeannah had mentioned once.

"Are you planning to travel after this?" Dustin asked, sounding disappointed.

Alphonse nodded just as Lilly walked out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" she asked, doing a little twirl. She had picked a short dress which reached just above her knees. It was red with white flowers printed on it and a large red ribbon twisted around her waist.

"It looks lovely," Elise told her.

"That's good."

"Can you travel in it though?" Alphonse asked. When she gave him a confused look, he added, "Zeannah said that travelling in dresses can be painful."

Lilly nodded and pulled the dress up.

Sophia gasped and averted her eyes.

Dustin coughed averted his eyes.

Elise laughed.

Alphonse opened his eyes a crack, just enough to see that Lilly was wearing a pair of red shorts underneath.

"Oh," he commented.

"Elise picked them out for me," Lilly informed him, "she said that having a few pairs of shorts can make travelling in dresses and skirts easier."

"You planned this, didn't you?" Dustin accused in a playful voice.

Elise nodded and gave him a wide smile.

"I don't know what she sees in him," Sophia commented with a sigh.

"Help me pick out some more outfits," Lilly asked Sophia quickly, noticing her disapproving stare.

For the next half-hour, which Dustin assured him was short for what was essentially a 'girls shopping trip', Alphonse stood in the corner of the store. He was ignored for the most part; his opinion only sought every now and again when Lilly tried on something new. After a while, his legs began hurting and his mind was wandering. He was also bored.

* * *

Zeannah walked along the path. To her right was the golden sands and ocean off Olivine city. To her left were shops, restaurants and hotels. Even though it was almost lunchtime, there were people everywhere.

She knew that the beach was the best place to be when trying to find someone. Latios had told her that she wouldn't find them, that the chances were close to impossible, but she didn't listen to him. He had flown off somewhere in a huff and left her to explore on her own. She didn't mind though. Today, she would search the beach, tomorrow the Battle Frontier and Battle Tower. Even though she was a Pokémon, Lilly was still a trainer and no trainer could visit Olivine without seeing the Battle Frontier.

"So, this is what shopping with girls is like?" Zeannah paused, hearing an annoying conversation on the wind.

"Yep. They shop and spend money while we carry purchases and food."

"How dare you!" Zeannah exclaimed turning around, "do you really think all women are like that?"

She froze as she took in the appearance of the men behind her. They looked similar, both possessing messy black hair and similar skin tone. The only visible difference; besides their heights, was that one had familiar blue eyes and one had dark brown eyes.

"No," the one with dark eyes responded, "it's just the way our girls are."

Alphonse was just as frozen as she was, except his mouth moving like he was trying to form words.

"You okay?" the man asked.

"Are you Dustin Wiggs?" she asked, turning so that she wasn't looking at Alphonse.

Dustin smiled and gave a small bow.

"Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Do you know where Lilly is?" she asked, her heart thudding in her chest.

"Are you a friend?" he asked, looking back towards Alphonse.

Alphonse nodded.

"Come with us then!" Dustin announced, holding up the bags of food. "We have enough food for everyone and you can see her again!"

"But-!" Alphonse started before she shot him a glare.

"Thank you for the invitation," she said to Dustin, "would you like me to help you carry some of those bags?"

"I'm fine," Dustin replied walking ahead.

Zeannah matched her pace with Alphonse as they followed the path towards the city.

"You're going to tell me everything that happened," she said to him.

**Author note: [insert disclaimer here]. Opps, almost forgot to post this one and I had it finished on time and everything too :*(. Oh well. Enjoy.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 - Reunion

Lilly did a little twist in front of the mirror. She was wearing a soft, red shirt which hung off her shoulders, a brown belt wrapped above her hips and short grey shorts which reached above her knees.

"It's not very lady-like," Sophia commented.

Lilly shrugged, she thought the outfit looked fine. She had paid for the outfit with the money she had earned battling. It was hers.

They were sitting at some benches down the shopping street, waiting for Dustin and Alphonse to come back. Lilly looked around at all the shops. There were so many things that she hadn't known about. There were small plastic things which played all manner of music and images, so many accessories, so many different kinds of foods, and ways of travel. She wanted to see it all, but Sophia had been insistent on stopping for food. And then she wanted food from some far away store, which meant she and Lilly were stuck until the others returned.

"...you know, I bet Alphonse would prefer to see you in a dress," Sophia was saying. Lilly sighed and sat back down. For some reason, Sophia kept talking about Alphonse. It was annoying her.

"Lilly!" the screech could be heard all the way down the street. Instantly her head turned to see Zeannah bolting down the street, before she was wrapped in a strong hug. Zeannah gripped her tightly, yet she was also trembling.

"Zeannah?" she said, "are you okay?"

Zeannah looked up at her, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.

"Yeah," she replied, releasing her. "But, you wouldn't believe the journey I had to get here. Your brother is not a good travelling companion."

Lilly giggled. She didn't need Zeannah to tell her that.

"Ouch," Alphonse commented, finally reaching them. "You didn't mention travelling with that guy, I feel for you."

Zeannah glared at him.

"I wouldn't had to travel anywhere if you had managed to keep Lilly safe," she pointed out.

Alphonse shrugged.

"Did he do anything to you?" Zeannah asked Lilly in a whisper.

She shook her head in reply. Only a moment too late she realised that he had done something to her. She had completely forgotten that he had made her human. Now it was a little too late to mention it, even though she had a feeling that Zeannah would consider it to be a big deal.

"Let's eat!" Sophia announced pulling the wrapped packages out of the bag and slamming them on the table.

No one wanted to argue with her, so they all sat down. Lilly smiled eagerly as the food was unwrapped. She could smell the warm food and couldn't wait to try it.

Alphonse gave a yelp as Dustin's hand whacked his away from the food.

"Don't you dare," Dustin said, "wait until the girls have started."

Lilly giggled at Alphonse's expression before picking up a golden-like warm piece of food.

"That's battered fish," Alphonse explained, sounding a bit grumpy, "and you've seen chips before, haven't you?"

She nodded and took a bite of the fish. She had been a little disappointed to hear that it was fish. As a Pokémon, she had eaten many fish straight from the ocean, rivers and seas. But, this; it was warm, crunchy and moist. She took another bite. It was a bit sour as well.

Humans really knew how to eat fish.

* * *

"Can I eat now?" Alphonse asked, watching Lilly almost shove the rest of her fish into her mouth.

Dustin raised his hand from where it was sitting and signalled that he could. Soon, all the food was gone.

"Thanks for that," Zeannah said, stretching.

Alphonse glared at her. She glared back. They both knew they didn't like each other.

"How's Shiver?" Zeannah asked.

Everyone at the table froze and looked towards him. Alphonse also froze. He didn't really know how to answer this.

"Shiver is currently with the professor," he told her, choosing his words carefully.

"Really?" She didn't believe him.

"I don't have to tell you any more than that."

Dustin sighed, loud enough to capture the attention of everyone at the table. "All of Alphonse's Pokémon are being checked over by the professor. Being so close to Alphonse for so long and being caught up in Lilly's -distress- there's a slight chance that they may be in danger."

"Distress?" Zeannah questioned.

"It's nothing," Lilly quickly responded.

Alphonse wondered whether she really was bothered by being human, since she didn't want to talk about it. It hurt to think that.

"Whatever," Zeannah said, backing down with a shrug. "I guess we can't battle then."

"When they are returned, I'll battle you then," he muttered. He didn't know why he said it and he was hoping that she hadn't heard him.

She had. As did everyone else. Both Zeannah and Dustin froze. Lilly was smiling and talking about how it would be exciting to finally see then battle. Sophia; didn't really care about what was going on.

"You're going to battle?" Dustin asked.

"'Bout time," Zeannah said, although she still looked shocked.

Alphonse nodded.

"I guess so. I'm going to need to rely on my Pokémon more when I travel now." After all, his psychic powers were now gone. He couldn't blast away enemies or talk to Pokémon anymore.

"Oh, that's right!" Lilly said, "I hadn't thought about that."

"So, you're completely human then?" Zeannah asked her.

Lilly visibly recoiled.

"You know?" she asked in a small voice.

Zeannah nodded, before wrapping her in a hug.

"Oh, you poor thing. How could he do this to you?"

"I really hope you mean the Leader of the Trainers and not me," Alphonse commented, feeling insulted.

Once again, she glared at him.

"It's fine," Lilly said, "he didn't do anything wrong. I just didn't know how to tell you about it. It is far-fetched after all."

"That's for sure," Dustin agreed.

Zeannah sighed and released Lilly from the hug, slipping back into her seat.

"How are you going to tell Larry?" she asked.

"I don't know," Lilly said.

"I'll tell him," Alphonse offered, "and I'll explain everything to him."

"What if he doesn't want to see me again?"

"Then it's his loss!" Sophia said, "you're a wonderful girl with an amazing personality and any guy who can't see that isn't worth your time!"

"Um, thank you," Lilly responded.

* * *

Alphonse stood on the dark, empty beach wondering how he had gotten himself into this. Zeannah had promised to meet up with Latios and have them meet up at the beach. Dustin had suggested a stretch of beach which is deserted at night.

And then Lilly had ushered him out the door with a strange look on her face. That look made it impossible for him to reconsider his offer.

Latios appeared swiftly, walking across the sandy beach with no problems. He appeared human and his silver hair seemed to glow in the light. For a moment, Alphonse thought he was seeing a harbinger of death.

Larry halted inches away from Alphonse's face.

"So," he stated, his breath washing across Alphonse's cheeks. "I've heard that Latias is still alive. Tell me how."

Alphonse took a deep breath.

"She was going to die," he explained, "in order to get us away from the Leader, she By-passed her PowerPoints." He could hear Larry's sharp intake of breath. "I saved her, the only way I knew how. Since I had once received a gift from Ho-oh, I passed that gift to her. That kept her alive."

"What was the cost?"

"She's no longer Latias. She's just an ordinary human girl."

"So, Latias is dead?" Alphonse nodded. "And the Latias I knew is now a girl?"

"Yes," Alphonse replied, bracing himself for an attack.

"Can I see her?"

"What?"

"Can I see her?" Larry repeated as if he was stupid.

"Of course. As long as you don't say anything to hurt her."

"I would never do that," Larry told him, angrily, "she may no longer be Latias, and we no longer may be related by Pokémon blood, but she is still my sister. Nothing changes that."

Alphonse didn't reply. He had been shocked into silence by the ferocity and certainty in Latios' statement.

Even expecting it, he didn't see it coming. It looked like an ordinary punch, but it felt like being hit by the wing of a bird. It burned, stung and knocked him onto the sand.

"That's for not looking after her," Larry told him, "if you had been keeping her safe and out of the fight then she wouldn't have By-passed her PowerPoints and none of this would have happened!"

Alphonse blinked the tears out of his eyes and stood up. The wind butted against his injury, each breeze feeling like another slap.

"She's staying with Dustin Wiggs," he commented, the pain causing his words to slur a bit, "Zeanna' told us that you know the ad'ress."

Larry nodded at him, before walking away. He only took a few steps before transforming back into the dragon-bird-like Pokémon, who appeared black and white in the darkness. Alphonse watched him fly away before sighing and walking back up the beach.

* * *

Alphonse had never sustained an injury that he couldn't just heal right away. As a Pokémon, potions could be used to make the pain better. As a human with powers, he had been able to almost instantly heal any injuries. As a plain human, he found that it was a little more complicated.

"I'm starting to see a disadvantage to being human," Lilly commented, watching him hiss in pain as Dustin applied some 'first aid'.

Dustin laughed as he pulled out something that looked like white fabric. Using something looking like tape, he attached it to Alphonse's skin.

"There," he commented, "finished. I put some cream on it to help it heal, and hopefully help with the pain, and covered it. It should feel better in a few days."

"A few days?" Both Lilly and Alphonse cried out.

Dustin nodded, smiling wickedly.

"Potions and the like don't work on humans. We may be a bit more durable than some Pokémon, but we take much longer to heal."

"No wonder humans don't battle," Lilly commented.

"I have to wear this for a few days?" Alphonse asked, pointing at the bandage.

"Of course," Dustin told him, sternly, "you don't want to get dust in it or to bump it again during the night. It'll get worse instead of better."

Alphonse's jaw went slack.

"I think I need to teach you two about first aid before you leave," Dustin said with a sigh.

Lilly looked at all the bottles and boxes in the box and wondered how she would ever remember them all.

"By the way, didn't Latios come around?" Alphonse asked, "he left before I did, so he should have arrived before me."

Lilly shook her head sadly, wondering whether her brother would even turn up. After all, he might not consider her his sister since she wasn't a Pokémon.

The phone rang, jolting them out of their thoughts.

"I'll get it," Dustin said.

"Don't worry about it," Alphonse told her, "I'm sure he'll turn up sometime."

She nodded but without enthusiasm. It was hard to believe in his words when she was feeling down.

"No, you need to go left there," Dustin was saying. They both perked up, eavesdropping on his conversation. They listened as he gave out something that sounded like directions. He hung up and pointed at the door.

"You might want to get that when it rings," he said to Lilly.

She shared a bewildered glance with Alphonse, moments before the doorbell rang.

She answered the door as requested, freezing when she identified the figure standing before her.

Larry stood cautiously on the doorstep, arms held out wide and waiting for a hug.

"Hello, sister."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41 - Firsts

Lilly remained in her room for a long time, just talking with her brother. Alphonse and Dustin went on with their own work. However, every few moments, their eyes would flick towards the closed door. Their ears were tuned to her voice, listening for any sign of trouble.

The sign never came and a little before midnight, Lilly and Larry emerged from the room. Dried tear tracks adorned Lilly's face, however she was smiling softly. They shared a hug and Latios left.

Despite asking her about it, Lilly didn't tell them what happened. All she said was that her brother had returned to their birthplace. He was going to wait until a new Latias was born.

Alphonse didn't want to question her too much as she seemed to spend a lot of time thinking. She would often have a small frown on her face and her lips would move as if she was talking to someone.

The night and morning passed quickly, Dustin being the only one who didn't sleep in. Alphonse left soon after he dressed, heading to the Pokémon centre.

"Dustin?" Lilly questioned, emerging from her room shortly after Alphonse had left.

"What's up?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay, so," her body almost trembled with nerves. "Elise told me that you and her are engaged and that you were going to marry her. Um, so, this may seem strange, but my brother couldn't answer, so I thought to ask you. How does one become engaged?"

Dustin hid a smile behind the newspaper.

"Well, we dated for a while and then I asked her to marry me," he said.

"Then, what is 'dated' and how does one do it?"

"In my case, I first asked her to be my partner in Pokémon battles and then I asked her to dinner. That's a date. The best was to explain it would be," he paused for a moment. "Meeting up and getting to know each other."

"So, I had a date with Sophia yesterday?"

Dustin took a few moments, and deep breaths, in order not to have any hint of laughter in his voice when he answered.

"No. A date usually only has two people. And, normally, they both agree that it's a date. Dates are also different to shopping trips with friends."

"That's confusing," Lilly said.

"Not really. Have you ever seen the couples; that's two people, together and they're holding hands or pressing their lips together or something like that?"

Lilly nodded.

"That's dating," he said.

"So, you date, then get engaged, get married and... why? To have babies?"

"Yeah, sure," Dustin responded, trying not to complicate the situation.

"That sounds complicated," she said.

Dustin shrugged.

After a few moments, he added, "would you like to try going on a date?"

* * *

Lilly nodded, she had someone in mind.

However, "how do you go on date with someone?" she asked.

Dustin thought about it for a moment.

"I have an idea," he said, "would you like to go on a date with Alphonse? I know he's probably not the best guy, but you could give it a go."

Lilly nodded, her heart thudding. Did Dustin know that she wanted to try dating Alphonse? Her brother had certainly been able to see it and, although he didn't like the idea, now that she was human he wasn't against her trying.

"Are you able to ask him for me?" she questioned, not really understanding how it would work.

"I'm going to trick him into it. See, I'm going to dinner with Elise tonight and I thought that he should come and get to know her a bit more. And if you come, then it's like a double date; me and Elise, you and him."

"I see, and he'll agree to that?"

Dustin laughed.

"Nope!" he said with certainty, "but, I'll make him come."

Lilly sighed; she had thought she understood however, Dustin had just made it seem more complicated. She wondered whether it was a good idea to trick someone into a date.

"How are you going to trick him?" she questioned.

They heard the door open as Dustin responded, "wait and see."

The first one through the kitchen door was not Alphonse, but Shiver.

"Shiver!" Lilly cried out happily, embracing the Pokémon in a tight hug.

Shiver cried back and flapped softly against her arms.

"I explained it to all of them," Alphonse said, placing his Pokéballs on the table. "About how we can't talk with them anymore."

"Do you think they understood?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah," Alphonse told him, "they all understand human language after the time they spent with me."

Lilly let Shiver go and the Pokémon nestled on the top of her head. She knew that other Pokémon weren't as good at understanding humans as she and her brother were and she knew that some Pokémon were better than others, but she hadn't heard of humans training Pokémon to understand.

"Think you can battle with them?" Dustin asked.

"Probably," Alphonse responded, hesitantly.

"Would you like to battle me?"

Lilly saw the edges of Alphonse's mouth twitch. It was the first time she had seen him excited to battle.

"Alright," he responded. There wasn't a hint of excitement in his voice, but the speed at which his recollected his Pokéballs and his trembling hands gave it away.

Lilly followed them outside, trying to remember if she had ever see Alphonse battle before.

"Alright, last one standing wins," Dustin said as they took their positions at each end of the garden. He threw his Pokéball, releasing a Tyranitar.

"Uh no," Alphonse commented.

"What's wrong?" Lilly called out.

Alphonse shook his head and pointed Shiver into the battle.

* * *

Alphonse was defeated. In addition to having been a trainer longer, Dustin's Tyranitar was immune to psychic attacks and possessed extra defence against dark and flying. So, Alphonse's newly evolved Alakazam (psychic) and Murkrow (dark/flying) were completely defeated. While he had enjoyed the challenge, and his first ever battle with Dustin, he had failed to impress Lilly. No, scratch that, he didn't want to impress her, not thinking about impressing her, nope.

"Alright, loser has to do what the winner says," Dustin proclaimed.

"What?" It was news to him. "You never said anything about that?"

Dustin shrugged.

"I shouldn't have to, it was implied. Now, I've got a dinner planned with Elise and I want you to come. Get to know her."

"I don't think she'd appreciate the third wheel," Alphonse commented. No way was he going.

"Not third wheel; where did you even learn that?" Dustin said, "it's a double date. Me and Elise, you and Lilly."

The shock rendered him speechless. He glanced over at Lilly who was staring at Dustin with a worried look on her face. Internally, Alphonse cursed. He never should have left the two of them alone. How had he convinced her to agree to this?

"Can't we stay home?" he asked.

"You lost," Dustin pointed out. And now that he was close enough, he added in a soft whisper, "if you don't come, Elise and I will spend the evening here with you and Lilly and we'll be looking at old photographs. Like the ones Mr. Pokémon sent me of little Alphonse. There are some really good ones there too-"

"Okay, I'll go!" Alphonse said.

"Brilliant!"

* * *

"You don't have to do this," Alphonse said to Lilly. Elise had really arrived and was going to give her a bit of a makeover for her first date.

"I want to," she replied, not looking at him. Even though she was almost shaking with nerves, she was looking forward to it. It was going to be a new experience for her. She wasn't certain what she felt for Alphonse was the same as what Elise felt for Dustin but, she knew that it was different to how she felt about other males; such as her brother or Dustin.

Now she just had to figure out how to tell him. She could almost imagine his response now and it wasn't a positive one.

"Let's go!" Elise said, almost pushing her into her room. "Do you have a dress you can wear?"

Lilly pulled out the dress she had been wearing the previous day.

Elise shock her head.

"Have you even washed that?" she asked, "no, you need to wear something new, something they haven't seen before."

She pulled out a dress from her bag. It was white and resembled a china dress. The fabric wrapped around the body and zipped up at the left side with a slight slit forming at the thigh. Red roses and bees were embroidered into almost spiralling patterns around the body.

"It's nice," Lilly said, a little unsure.

"Try it on," Elise suggested, "it's a good thing I took note of your size when you came into the store."

Lilly nodded and easily slipped into the dress. Despite how it looked, it was not hard to put on and felt smooth and cold against her skin.

"That looks really good on you," Elise said, pulling out a comb and some hair-ties.

Lilly nodded, not really agreeing. It felt strange dressing up, she had never done it before. When travelling, you didn't really take time making yourself pretty. They spent over half-an-hour fixing her hair and putting on some light make-up. Finally, when she was done, Lilly took a look in the mirror.

She looked good. In addition to the dress, her hair was tied up in two small buns from which a tuft of hair poked out. Elise had even lent her a delicate silver bangle which had small flowers engraved on it.

"Ready?" she asked.

Lilly nodded, her nerves flaring up again. On the other hand, Elise was almost bouncing around with excitement.

They opened the door and walked out into the lounge room, where Alphonse and Dustin were waiting. Dustin spotted them first.

"Nice job Elise," he said, "Lilly, you look wonderful."

Lilly felt her cheeks flare up and her gaze slid to her shoes.

"Well, what do you think, Alphonse?" Elise asked.

There was a moment of silence.

"That dress looks nice on you," he said.

Lilly smiled, looking up just in time to see Dustin's surprised look.

"Hmm, you could take some pointers from Alphonse," Elise said to Dustin.

"The kimono girls taught me how to complement women," Alphonse told them, "they were less than forgiving if you got it wrong."

"Maybe I should enrol Dustin in some lessons," Elise commented.

"Alright, let's go!" Dustin interrupted eager to change the subject, "I've borrowed Elise's car for the night and we're going to a small restaurant by the beach."

"Please don't be another fish and chip place," Elise said quietly, just loud enough for Lilly to hear.

* * *

**Author note: No mention of Zeannah here, don't worry I haven't forgotten her. Let's see how a date with these four will go.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42 - A sort of date.

The place Dustin took them to was large. The building itself stood two stories tall with huge glass doors to match. The carpet was smooth and looked soft, twisting a navy blue path through the entryway. The hostess greeted them and had a waitress lead them to a large table sitting near dark windows. There were two stories to the restaurant; which Dustin told them was a pub, the stairs and platform which made the second story made from something which resembled dark, shiny wood.

"I can't believe you've never brought me here before," Elise commented, giving him a glare and smile.

Lilly felt uncomfortable. Everyone was dressed in fancy clothes and talking in soft voices. The clinking sound of the jewellery which adorned every female guest was louder than the hum of voices. She found it creepy.

"Figures he'd pick this place," Alphonse commented in a whisper. He wasn't really talking to her, more to himself. Not that she understood what he was saying.

Instead, she turned her gaze to some of the pictures on the wall. They were enlarged photos of places around the world.

"They're all taken by famous or popular photographers," Alphonse told her when she pointed it out to him, "like this one of the National Park. It was taken by Genzo, who specialises in taking pictures of Pokémon and trainers."

Lilly nodded, looking over the photograph. It showed a Raichu attacking a Caterpie in the short grass near the fountain. It was taken so that the trainer appeared out of focus and fuzzy in the background. It was colourful but energetic at the same time.

"Lilly, did you know that Alphonse likes photography?" Dustin said as they sat down.

Lilly shook her head. She was interested however, a stab a jealously made it difficult to respond.

"He takes lovely photographs," Elise assured her. As much as she was trying to be kind, the comment seemed to physically drain Lilly of energy.

"I'm not going to be the wedding photographer," Alphonse told her, placing the menu back on the table.

Elise frowned and shot a look at Dustin.

"Come on, Alphonse," he said, almost whining, "you'll be coming anyway, so why not take pictures and get paid?"

"Who said I'm even going to the wedding," Alphonse muttered.

"Lilly's invited," Elise said flatly.

This brightened her mood. She had never been invited to a wedding before. She had caught quick glimpses of the coloured dresses and dark suits and all the people milling around happily, but she had never had the chance to attend one. Weddings were one of the human things which her brother had been happy to share with her. He said he enjoyed the way everyone was happy and the positive thoughts.

"Really?" she questioned.

Elise nodded.

"When is it?"

"We have decided on a date yet," Dustin explained, "wouldn't want Alphonse suddenly deciding he's busy on that day."

Alphonse was strangely quiet after that. They ordered and chatted while waiting for the food. Lilly learnt a lot about Dustin and Elise; how they met, their first date, about the time when Dustin told her about Alphonse and she didn't talk to him for a week, and how he proposed.

"You see that picture up there?" Elise said, pointing at an image of the Bellchime trail; a grey path almost completely covered in red, orange and yellow leaves blowing in the wind. "That's where he took me."

"Ecruteak City?" Lilly said, " did you see go to the Bell Tower?"

Elise nodded, "we didn't go up though."

"I haven't gone up there since that time with Alphonse," Dustin said wistfully.

Alphonse shuffled nervously. Lilly had an idea what 'that time' referred to. She also knew that Alphonse didn't like to be reminded of it.

"Ecruteak City is nice though," she said, changing the subject a little, "it's one of the most historic places in Johto. The main buildings are from an older time and they still keep older traditions alive for tourists. But, it's a great place for learning about history."

Dustin shared a glance with Alphonse.

"Lilly, you've travelled a lot," he stated, "would you care to help us with something?"

She nodded, a little curious as to what he was planning.

"Elise and I still haven't decided on where to have our honeymoon-"

"You still haven't decided on a lot of things," Alphonse interrupted softly.

Dustin shushed him before continuing, "do you happen to have an idea of where we could go?"

She thought about it for a moment.

"Depends on what you're after," she said slowly, "Lilycove City in Hoenn has a lot of stuff which might be of interest to both of you; shops, contests and an art museum. But, if you're after something more relaxing, Lavaridge Town which is also in Hoenn would be nicer. Just because it has the hot springs."

"Hot springs sound nice," Elise commented.

Lilly agreed.

"They are. If you wanted to travel even further, Sinnoh has Hearthome City. These are Pokémon contests and a mansion nearby where you can see 'rare' Pokémon."

"A mansion?" Surprisingly, it was Alphonse who spoke.

"Well, the owner likes to collect different kinds of Pokémon and release them into his garden. I ended up in there once, by accident. The owner is a nice person. He also lets people into his garden, although he tends to brag a lot."

"Sounds like a very Pokémon-centred place."

"It is. But, there's always Celadon City. It's only the next region over. There are shops and the original game corner is still there. It was the first of the company; after it was built they gained a lot of power and expanded across all the regions. The gym is also open up to tourists and locals during the week. It's like a park, only there are really rare and beautiful flowers there."

"Oh, I like that sound of that."

"And some of the restaurants are famous the world over."

"That's a lot of information," Alphonse said.

"They sound like some good places to look into," Dustin said with a sneaky smile.

"Thanks, Lilly," Elise said with a pleasant smile.

Lilly blushed and took a few bites of her food. She didn't want to look up at the couple sitting across from her.

* * *

Alphonse wanted to kill Dustin. He couldn't believe what had happened. And he knew that Lilly was ignorant to Dustin's plan, which just made him angrier. Truthfully, it was partially his fault, he shouldn't have told Dustin about it. More like, he should have been looking around corners before talking with people on the phone. Dustin had overheard him earlier that day talking about job offer.

Alphonse hadn't told Lilly that he had been offered a job yet. He didn't want to tell her. The urge to just leave was overwhelming. He didn't have to stay.

He didn't talk much to any of them, just eating his food and listening to them talk. He didn't know what to say. Lilly's knowledge of the regions was impressive, but it wasn't helping his decision.

It was nice to see her become friends with Elise. He hoped that would help.

* * *

Dustin took Elise home first, leaving Alphonse and Lilly to walk back. A strong feeling was telling Alphonse that this was the only time to tell her.

"Lilly?" Alphonse started.

She stopped and smiled at him. He didn't feel like smiling back.

"I'm going to accept a job with a Goldenrod magazine. They want me to work in the travel section, seeking out places which appeal to both trainers and non-trainers alike."

Her smile faded.

"And?"

"I start next week. They want me to see what I can find in Cianwood City, especially since the Safari zone has boosted the number of people going there."

"How do you plan to get there?"

"I'm going to get a water-type Pokémon to surf me over there," he responded, "ah, but the things is, I'm going alone."

She froze. He waited patiently for her response. Dustin had argued with him, trying to get him to change him mind and at least take Lilly with him. He knew that Dustin had been trying to get him to see how useful Lilly could be.

To his surprise, she didn't yell or scream or cry. Instead, she calmly asked, "are you taking Shiver with you?"

He nodded, still waiting for her to yell at him or something.

"Then, you're not going alone," she pointed out, "don't say it again or Shiver will kill you."

Normally he would have laughed but, he was too wound up.

"You should see about travelling with Zeannah," he suggested.

"Yeah, yeah," she said with a wave of her hand. "She wants to track down the Leader and beat him senseless. She already told me. I have thought about joining her."

He breathed a sigh a relief. At least she wasn't going to be alone. That had worried him.

"I do have one question though," she asked, "why haven't you even asked what I want?"

And there it was. A question that had no right answer. She'd be mad at him no matter how he answered.

"You've only been human for a short time," he responded, "and you have little idea about what life is like for humans. I can't teach you that. It's for the best if I'm not with you as you learn. I'm too judgemental and closed-minded, it'd end really badly.

"I haven't asked, because what you want is probably not for the best," he finished, almost clenching his eyes shut.

"At least you thought about it," she responded, flatly, "I'm probably going to be really obvious right now, but, there's the Pokémon centre. I should visit Zeannah."

In his thoughts, he cursed. He really hurt her. He hadn't wanted to hurt her, that's why the original plan was to leave without telling her.

"It's late."

"I know," she said, "but she's normally up at this hour anyway. I'll call you later."

He nodded and watched her retreat past the bright, automatic doors.

* * *

Zeannah sighed as Lilly blew her nose in another tissue.

"He's an idiot," she told her. She meant it too. Alphonse couldn't have a least waited until morning to tell her that he was going to leave?

Lilly shook her head.

"He's not that bad," she said, dabbing her eyes. "It's not like he lied."

Zeannah let out a huff. She didn't agree. Although, Alphonse just telling her was considered progress. She would have thought that he'd just leave without telling Lilly a thing.

"At least I don't have to hunt him down in order to give him a beating," she commented.

Lilly smiled at her.

"How do you stay in contact over long distances?" she questioned, "normally I would just be able to fly out to him whenever but now-"

"Phone, email, stuff like that," Zeannah responded. She held up her Pokégear. "This takes phone calls; you just need him to enter his number. We'll get it in the morning."

Lilly nodded and looked at wonder at the Pokégear. She had one, of course, but had never used it.

"In the morning," she agreed.

* * *

**Author notes: So, tried writing relationship stuff. Got partway through this chapter and the characters started writing themselves again; why do they ignore my plans? Oh well, still on track, which means that the next chapter will probably include a **_**time-skip **_**(but a short one).**

**It's time to take down the Leader. You didn't think I'd let him get away, did you?**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43 – Six months later

The alarm blared. Over the past few months, Lilly had come to hate the alarm. Reluctantly, she climbed out of bed. She had tried a few times to sleep in, but Zeannah always came to wake her up. And then she would hover over her as she ate, dressed and packed.

Getting up early allowed Lilly to have a few moments to herself, to check her emails, messages and Pokémon before Zeannah comes bursting through the door.

"Hiya, Lilly!" You could set a clock on her arrival.

"Morning," Lilly responded, clipping her Pokéballs to her bag. She allowed Cam to wander free, but only because she could make herself invisible. They had found, after Cam evolved into Dusclops, that people weren't so comfortable seeing the ghost Pokémon. Wrapped in bandages with a single glowing eye and floating hands, Lilly knew that her Pokémon wasn't the nicest or cutest looking one.

"Ready to go?" Zeannah asked.

There was only one acceptable answer to that. Lilly nodded and followed Zeannah out of the room. The scent of water assaulted their noses as they exited the Pokémon centre. Cerulean City had lovely gardens, lots of flowers, light green grass and lots of water.

It had been over six months since Lilly had become human and she had fallen into a bit of a routine. After waking up, eating and getting dressed, she would have a Pokémon battle with Zeannah. It was getting to the point where she could win on purpose, not because Zeannah wanted her too. Since Zeannah was using her most powerful team, she assured Lilly that she had made good progress.

Lilly still only had five Pokémon, instead of the usual six. But, she had managed to beat quite a few trainers on their journey. The money from Pokémon battles was all she had to live off.

After their battle, they would usually seek out some trainers in the local area to fight against. This day, however, was special. They didn't have the time to get into Pokémon battles, as they had to meet someone in Saffron City; four hours away.

"Are you certain you want to stay here?" Lilly asked as she returned Cam to her Pokéball.

"It's taken months to find the Trainers Excel," Zeannah reminded her, "I'm not leaving now."

Lilly nodded. When they had started their journey, neither of them had imagined how far it would take them. Being a part of the select few who had met the Leader, they had thought that they would have all the assistance they required to track him down.

That had not been the case. It seemed like no one wanted anything to do with them. They were constantly told; 'our men are on it,' not that it did any good. Zeannah had gotten annoyed, not even a month ago, and challenged every officer in the city to a battle. She hadn't been content until she had defeated every one.

They weren't supposed to set foot in Pewter City again.

Anyway, it had been their own efforts; with a small amount of information leaked to them via Oswald, that had gotten them this far. When they had heard that Trainers had been spotted in Kanto, they caught the first train over and went to the cities and towns which had the most sightings: Pewter City, Saffron City, Celadon City and Lavender Town.

They had found that the Trainers had made a base in Cerulean Cave. Now they were just waiting for a bit of back-up.

* * *

Alphonse typed out the last sentence of his article and clicked 'save'. With a sigh, he leaned back into the soft seat and watched the world whiz by in a multi-coloured blur. He had spent a lot of time travelling the past few months and still wasn't used to travelling by train. His stomach was fluttering and his mouth was dry.

When the train came to a stop, he didn't want to move. But, he forced himself to pack away his laptop, pick up his bag, stand up and step out into the station.

The noise of hundreds of greetings rattled his ears as the hissing of the train doors sounded behind him. He glanced around, a little depressed that no one seemed to be waiting for him.

And then he spotted the glowing red eye. As did a number of others, who all quickly moved away. A moment later, Alphonse was wrapped in a hug from a very large ghost.

Ghost Pokémon don't give very good hugs. This one was cold, the form of the Pokémon sinking into his skin a little and the bandages scraping against his skin like burns.

"Hello C-Cam," Alphonse managed to choke out.

When the Pokémon released him, Alphonse glanced around the station for the trainer. But Cam didn't wait. She grabbed his hand and pulled him along.

Alphonse was more than a little surprised. He had seen pictures, which was how he had been able to recognise the Pokémon, but he hadn't realised how much the Pokémon had changed. How much bolder she had become.

"Where's your trainer?" he asked as they exited the station into the large and tall Saffron City. There were so many people and Pokémon around that very few gave a second glance to the large ghost Pokémon and confused trainer.

Cam glanced around, her body twisting and turning. She let go of Alphonse's hand and floated up above the crowds.

"I don't think you're going to find her that way!" Alphonse called up. Then, he started walking off down the street.

He didn't need a guide Pokémon to find someone. All he had to do was head in the direction of the Pokémon centre which they were staying at and he'd find her.

And then his Pokémon gear started to ring.

"Look, I've finished writing the story and I'll send it to you before 5pm, okay?" he answered in a huff.

"What?" came the very recognisable female voice.

Alphonse cursed. He hadn't checked the screen, just assuming that it was his editor. He checked it now, to see the name he dreaded; Lilly Diesk. It was more than a little annoying that Lilly had taken on Zeannah's last name.

"Sorry," he apologised, "thought you were work calling about the article."

He heard a sigh on the other end.

"I just reached the station and you're not here," she said, "where are you?"

"Just down the street," he commented, "I can still see Cam in the air."

He watched Cam turn and float away from him before commenting.

"Wrong way."

A few minutes later she stood before him. Her brown hair was tied up in two buns at the side of her head and she was just wearing a plain shirt and shorts. Her running shoes were covered in dust.

He felt a dread wash over him.

"Are we walking?"

When she nodded, his heart stopped. Cerulean City was hours away by foot. Most people took the scheduled bus service that ran between the two cities.

"Come on, it'll give us time to catch up!" she said cheerfully.

Alphonse groaned. He fumbled with the Pokéballs strapped to his waist, looking for his 5th Pokémon.

Lilly frowned at him as she spotted the Pokémon he grabbed.

"And what are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to get a lift from my large friend," he said, waving the Pokéball in front of her.

"Tick isn't your personal bus," she said to him.

He shrugged. Over the past few months he had gained a little bit of respect for trainers who travelled around. It was certainly harder when you couldn't levitate, fly and got tired easily.

"You can't tell me that you're looking forward to walking back?" he questioned.

"Of course," she replied without hesitation.

There was such force in her glare that Alphonse clicked the Pokéball back into place. He conceded defeat and started walking.

* * *

Although he wasn't going to admit it, Alphonse had a nice walk with Lilly. He hadn't seen her in months; the video-calls didn't count. Even so, when they finally walked through the doors into the Pokémon centre, Alphonse sighed with relief and dropped onto the nearby chairs.

"You're lazy," Lilly commented with a laugh, sitting down across from him.

He was hot, sweaty and every movement made it worse.

"It's hot," he complained.

"Don't say that where Zeannah can hear you," Lilly whispered, "she'll send you outside for training."

Alphonse looked towards her. She looked a bit like an angel, with the lights of the Pokémon centre behind her.

He knew exercise was bad for him, it caused him to have stupid thoughts.

"How is your training going?" he asked her. He hoped that she was strong enough to join them. He couldn't forget the way they both fell into the Leader's trap and how she had almost killed herself to save him.

"I beat Zeannah two times this week!" she proclaimed.

"That's good," he commented, absent-mindedly. He was wondering just how strong Zeannah was. He didn't believe her to be really strong, but then, he rarely saw her battle.

"Would ya like ta try me?" Zeannah asked, dropping into the seat next to him and shoving her face in his view. It was enough to jolt him into sitting upright.

"You want a battle?" he questioned in disbelief.

"You still owe me," she pointed out.

He was about to refuse, but a glance at Lilly stopped him. She was looking at him with such an expectant look.

It couldn't hurt to judge Zeannah's abilities for himself, and it would give him a better idea of how strong Lilly was.

"Alright," he agreed, complete with a sigh.

* * *

They were going to use only three Pokémon each. Although they fought a little bit about whether or not to allow the use of items, Lilly broke the tie and said that they shouldn't.

Zeannah started them off.

"Go, Splashin'!"

The Pokémon that emerged from the ball was not the one which Alphonse remembered. It had evolved into a larger version of itself. It was bigger, bluer and looked much angrier.

Alphonse released his Kadabra, without theatrics.

"Psychic."

"Bubblebeam!"

Splashin' didn't get a chance to complete its attack. Moments after the commands were given, it was lying unconscious at her feet; defeated by a single psychic attack.

"No way," she said with a slack jaw. She knew her Pokémon had a weakness to psychic moves, but she didn't think it could be felled by a single hit.

"Typhlosion!" She was out for blood now. Vengeance!

Alphonse's impartial attitude was only affected by the crowd that their battle seemed to be gathering. They were battling in the designated area, which just happened to be right outside the Pokémon centre. Trainers, tourists and anyone walking past seemed to stop to watch. He thought that they'd be used to seeing Pokémon battles.

"Psychic."

"Eruption!"

Once again, her attack came second. However, Typhlosion was still standing after the first psychic wave and its attack was more powerful because of it. Flames burst from its body and engulfed Kadabra.

The next set of attacks finished it, for Alphonse's Kadabra.

"Shiver."

Shiver stood commandingly in the middle of the flame-stricken battlefield. Now a Honchkrow, she was a large, puffed-up, navy blue bird. Her feathers gave her the appearance of wearing a hat and her breast was covered in white.

"Flamethrower!"

"Dark Pulse."

Shiver let out a little cry as the flames singed her wing. But, as the wave of darkness spread out from around her and hit Typhlosion, she emerged victorious.

"You've got to be kidding me," Zeannah said in disbelief. She released her last Pokémon; a magcargo nicknamed Bubble. The fire/rock Pokémon resembled a snail with a melting, red lava body and round, hard, rocky shell sitting on its back.

"Rockslide!"

"Dark Pulse."

Shiver went first, her attack barely denting the opposing Pokémon. Bubble threw boulders towards her, which knocked her out of the sky and inflicted massive damage.

"Rockslide!"

"Roost."

"Cheater!"

Alphonse didn't respond, watching as Shiver glowed for a moment. The recovery move only made her able to just withstand the boulders which flew towards her again.

"You'll not survive another turn! Rockslide!"

He knew that. It didn't take a genius to see that Shiver was dead on her feet. Which is why he had already decided his next move. Half-heartedly, he called, "Shiver, return. Tick, go."

He had named it Tick because of what it had looked like when he had caught it; a giant, fuzzy tick. Now, after evolving twice, it looked more like a giant mammoth. It was huge, brown and its two white tusks looked enough to impale a building.

Zeannah took one look at the Mamoswine and said, "that's so not fair."

Alphonse shrugged. After so many years, he found it hard to put his heart into battling. Ironically enough, his Pokémon enjoyed it more than he did. As Tick proved by pawing the ground and letting out a loud cry. If he could have, Tick probably would have been jumping around like and excited puppy.

"Earthquake."

"Lava Plume!" He could hear the desperation in Zeannah's voice.

As the two attacks were exchanged, it was obvious to see who would win. Bubble was barely conscious, and while it had hit Tick with a strong attack, it was obvious that it wasn't going to last another turn.

Zeannah was too stubborn to forfeit.

"Lava Plume again!"

"Earthquake."

Bubble didn't even get a chance. The ground shook and the Pokémon fell to its side, unable to continue. Tick roared in victory. Alphonse let him have a few moments before returning the pleased Pokémon to its Pokéball.

Zeannah wasn't looking at him.

The crowd cheered for him and called out encouragements to her.

"That was quick," Lilly commented.

"We were using only three Pokémon," Alphonse replied, "I'm sure that if we had decided on the full six, then it would have taken longer."

"I can't believe you have a Mamoswine, and when did Shiver evolve?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't evolve my Pokémon?" Alphonse questioned, "they can't really protect me and fight to the best of their ability if I'm holding them back like that."

"Shiver evolved a few months ago, soon after we split up," Lilly told her.

"While I was in Sinnoh, some old lady in Sunyshore City told me how to evolve Shiver," Alphonse explained, "so I did."

"I can't believe I lost to someone with your conviction," Zeannah sniffed.

"Win some, lose some," Alphonse told her, "even so, I do require my prize." She glared at him but he went on anyway, "you know that when you lose, you are required to pay out some money. Money, please."

"There were conditions set on the battle," Zeannah pointed out, "you don't get any money. However, I will allow you to take Lilly out to lunch, or dinner."

"Uh, no. I'm a little too busy for such things," Lilly, not Alphonse, replied.

Alphonse was surprised to hear that. She had shared the details of a few of her dates; namely telling him she was going out with some guy they met and wouldn't be able to answer any of his calls, she he knew she was dating. Or that she had been dating.

Not that it was any of his business. He was only here as a favour to them, to finish off the Trainers Excel and take the Leader down. As soon as it was over, he planned to head off somewhere far away.

* * *

**Author note to fractalman: I think that every time I type the name 'Trainers Excel'. When I made the name up, there was a short time when I considered thinking of another name just because ever time I wrote it I thought of Excel spreadsheet. **

** Disclaimer:**** Pokémon towns and characters property of Pokémon company + Game Freak (I think). At the very least they don't belong to me. Any resemblance to existing people (living or dead) and events is a coincidence.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44 - Water

Cerulean Cave. The first impression it gave was that it was dark. Whereas this wouldn't have bothered her a year ago, Lilly now found it disturbing. It was understandable that humans would come up with all these different kinds of stories for Pokémon; especially ghost types, when they couldn't literally see around them. In the depths of the cave, every sound was amplified and she couldn't tell where they were coming from. Every splash and drip. Every clatter. Just bumping into a rock she couldn't see was enough to make her jump. The glow emanating from the red, bubbling body of Zeannah's Magcargo; Bubble, lit up the surroundings and made the rest of the area seem darker in the process.

"When this is over, I need to get a fire-type Pokémon," Alphonse whispered from beside her. She could tell by the way he seemed to be walking in a constant crouch that he didn't like being in the cave either.

On the other hand, Zeannah was elated.

"I just saw a Ditto!" she announced breathlessly, startling them both as she seemed to jump out from the darkness only to vanish back into it moments later.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was a Pokémon," Alphonse commented.

Lilly nodded, smiling a little. She was used to the way Zeannah would run off in search of things; be it trainers, Pokémon or items. Although, she realised that it had been dull without Alphonse around to keep her company.

"She might be," she responded.

"Nah. I tried throwing a Pokéball at her once but it didn't work," he told her.

That made her laugh. Pokéballs didn't work on humans, it had something to do with their brainwaves interfering with the device. Panicked brainwaves and the brainwaves from legendary Pokémon also interfered; to a lesser degree, which was why such Pokémon were harder to catch. The idea that Alphonse had tried to catch Zeannah, even knowing that it wouldn't work, was so strange.

"Why would you do that?"

"Mr. Pokémon once said that the only girls which could stand to be around me were Pokémon," he told her, "which was true with you so, it was possible with Zeannah too."

"It was more likely that Zeannah was a Pokémon, because only Pokémon could stand to be around you."

Alphonse nodded.

"So, I cornered her in some tall grass with a Pokéball and threw it at her. Afterwards I claimed that I hadn't see her and thought she was a rare Pokémon," he chuckled, "she didn't take it well."

"What'd she do?"

"I dropped him in the river," Zeannah announced from behind, causing them both to jump. She pushed Alphonse so that he ending up jumping forward. "Like that," she said, as a large splashing sound was heard. Lilly jumped back as drops of water hit her ankles.

The splashing sounds continued, along with gasps of breath from Alphonse. The splashing sound stopped and all they could hear were Alphonse's gasps in the dark.

Lilly strained, trying to see beyond the edge of the water.

"That's odd," Zeannah commented walking over. Bubble followed her, while keeping a safe distance from the wet, moving the light further out.

A few more splashing noises accompanied Alphonse's figure as he moved into the range of the light. His hair was dripping with water, obscuring his face; not that they could see details properly anyway. Illuminated to each side of him was what resembled the top half of blue fairy wings. He stopped at the edge of the bank and a small blue fish head emerged from the water, almost dropping him in the process.

"Oh, a Lumineon," Zeannah said in wonder and awe. She was almost cooing as she held out her hand to the Pokémon which was just out of reach.

"I can't believe you did that," Alphonse grumbled, "you know that we're currently in an enemy base. I don't know about you, but I'd really rather not be a prisoner."

"Don't care," Zeannah growled back, "if we get caught, we find the Leader sooner."

"And I'd rather find the Leader in one piece," Alphonse replied.

As Lilly grasped his hand to pull him out, she gasped in shock. His hand was cold and trembled in her grip. Pulling him out, she had a sudden urge to wrap him in a nice, warm hug.

Before she could, he pulled his shirt off and started squeezing out the water.

"Dustox, Silver Wind," Alphonse commanded, releasing the purple, poison moth Pokémon. Its green wings fluttered hard, blowing strong wind in Alphonse's direction.

Lilly watched as the attack hit Alphonse, drying his skin, clothes and hair. However, an attack was an attack, the silver scales blown by the wing cutting across his skin. She flinched as a silver scale sliced across his cheek and blood dripped out.

When done, the Pokémon fluttered over to Alphonse and buried itself in his chest. Alphonse fiddled with its large golden feelers before returning the Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"Your face," Lilly reminded him, her hand indicating where he had been injured.

Alphonse rubbed his cheek, surprised when the blood came off onto his hand.

"He's never hit my face before," he commented coolly.

Lilly glared over at Zeannah who had been enraptured with Alphonse's Lumineon.

Walking over to her, she whispered, "you should apologise. That was mean and dangerous."

"Oi," Zeannah said, standing before Alphonse. "I want an answer to that question."

"Why I left my Pokémon behind that time the Trainers captured me?"

"That's right."

Lilly groaned quietly to herself. That was not what she had asked Zeannah to do. Over the past few months, every time Zeannah had a chance to converse with Alphonse she asked him that question. And every time, Alphonse didn't answer.

"You just pushed m-me into re-really c-cold la-lake," Alphonse stuttered. He paused for a few moments to blow warm air onto his hands, then continued slowly, "why should I answer?"

"Sorry," Zeannah responded, "I didn't think it was that cold."

She released Typhlosion and had it blow a few flame attacks in Alphonse's direction to warm him up.

As each attack lit up the area around them, Lilly took the chance to look around. She could see any movement, beyond a few startled Golbat flying around. The area behind her was water, although she could see some land in the distance. The area behind Alphonse, which was lit up brightly, was empty of everything except rocks.

She didn't want to say it but, the suggestion had to be made.

"I think we're going to have to cross the water," she said.

Zeannah looked annoyed at the suggestion.

"I just got him dry!" she complained, "and it's cold!"

"It's too dangerous to fly," Lilly pointed out, looking up. The roof of the cave was obscured in darkness. And since they couldn't fly while carrying Pokémon, they wouldn't be able to see at all. It was too likely that they'd hit something.

"You should go first," Alphonse said to Zeannah, "get across and have your fire Pokémon ready for when we get there. We'll have to dry ourselves off quickly."

"Fine," Zeannah agreed, "but when we get over there, you're answering the question."

Alphonse agreed.

Lilly waited until Zeannah was splashing away to tell Alphonse, "I don't have a water Pokémon."

It was dark, so she couldn't see the expression on his face. She couldn't even see her hands as she waved them in front of her face.

"That's fine," Alphonse said, sounding close. Too close. "You can come across on Lumineon, he won't mind."

"How do you know that?" she asked, wondering if he had some of his powers back.

Silence hung in the air. She could hear him breathing, echoing her own breaths.

"I don't. But, he's a nice Pokémon. He used to give Shiver rides before she evolved," Alphonse finally said.

They knew when Zeannah had reached the other side because a light flashed in the distance. Alphonse's hand fumbled for hers, touching a few other places before wrapping around her fingers.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, responding verbally when she realised he couldn't see her.

Her heart jolted as she was pulled into the water. Within moments, she couldn't feel the ground and the water was up to her waist. She panicked as she started sinking.

She heard Alphonse swear before his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to his side. For a moment, it seemed like they'd both sink, but a cool, sleek body pushed up between them. Alphonse guided Lilly's hands so that she was gripping one of Lumineon's wings before withdrawing.

"Alphonse?" she whispered, her throat sore from the chill she was feeling. The water was indeed cold. Her body was shivering and she was feeling breezes touch her exposed skin. Her clothes felt heavy and her chest tight.

"I'm right here," he responded, sounding like he was below her right.

"It's cold," she said, slipping deeper into the water.

They moved silently through the water after that. It only took a few moments before Lumineon cut a turn in the water. Alphonse let out a grunt of pain before Lilly heard rustling and dripping water from his direction.

"Zeannah, bring your Pokémon closer," he said.

"Right." A few moments later, light emerged from behind him. Lilly grabbed his hands and let him pull her out of the water.

And then Zeannah blasted them with a few fire attacks. Lilly's clothes became warm and dry and she felt her hair frizz and singe.

"That's better be the only water we have to go through," she commented, looking back into the darkness.

"It could be worse," Alphonse commented, "at least the repel I've been using kept the water Pokémon away from us. The last thing we needed was a battle."

"So, you're keeping the Pokémon away," Zeannah grumbled.

"It's better that way." The crunch of the dirt was the only noise as Alphonse surveyed their surroundings.

"There's a ladder leading further down," Zeannah said with a flourish, "don't fall."

Lilly looked at the clock. They had already been in the cave for over an hour. It was far longer than she had expected and they hadn't even seen any trainers yet.

"This is tiring," she announced, thinking of the swim back to the exit.

"Well, no one said it'd be easy," Zeannah sighed, "Alphonse, you want to finally answer that question of mine?"

"Sure," Alphonse walked back into the circle of light and pulled off his bag. "Let me ask you something first. If we get captured in here, what would you do with your Pokémon?"

"I'd hide them," was the immediate response.

"You already knew the answer. Look at what the Trainers Excel do to Pokémon; what they did to Lilly. Do you really think any sane person would want that for their Pokémon?" Alphonse said as he pulled out a bottle of water. "Especially a person who had already gone through it himself. I left my Pokémon behind that time because I wanted them to be safe."

"But you put yourself in danger," Lilly pointed out softly.

Alphonse shrugged.

"They're safe, aren't they?"

Zeannah agreed.

"That's what I thought," she said, "for someone who didn't want to be a trainer, you certainly took to it quickly."

Alphonse choked on the water he was drinking.

In between coughs, he choked out, "didn't really. I'm not aiming for the League or anything and I still don't feel comfortable battling.

"Anyway, there's trainers standing guard or something at the bottom of that ladder. Heard them talking to each other."

Hearing that last part, Zeannah visibly brightened. Before they could react, she had ran off with Typhlosion. It was interesting to see a person seemingly vanish through a hole you couldn't see. It was like the ground sucked her up.

Moments later, the sounds of a Pokémon battle could be heard.

Lilly and Alphonse shared a look before scrambling to follow her.

Magcargo slowly followed them.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 – More Bases

* * *

The moment Alphonse landed on the ground, he dropped onto his stomach. Flames burst over his head as Zeannah's cheerful voice echoed around him.

"Typhlosion, Lava Plume! Show 'em who's boss!"

"If I didn't know better, I'd say she was taking over," Lilly commented with a laugh.

Alphonse didn't respond immediately. Zeannah was scary.

"We should probably help," he finally said.

"Yeah."

Neither of them moved. They couldn't see anything beyond the flashes of Pokémon attacked and hear the calls of trainers.

Then, Bubble the Magcargo dropped onto Lilly causing her to scream.

"There's more of them!" The Trainers noticed their presence.

"Tyranitar, Rock Slide!"

"You have got to be kidding me," Alphonse growled under his breath. He reached into the darkness and pulled Lilly to her feet. She cried out in pain, but he didn't pay it too much heed. They had to move. Now. Or they'd be crushed.

"Wait! Bubble'll be crushed!" Lilly called out as he guided their way around a large boulder.

"Shiver!" Alphonse commanded. He heard his Pokémon cry as he released her, hoping that she'd know what to do.

"Lilly! Alphonse!" Zeannah's cry was deafened by the sounds of the rocks falling.

They managed to get behind the boulder just in time, Alphonse hearing the pelting of rocks splintering the other side.

"We're okay!" Lilly called back to Zeannah. Shiver's cry echoed around the area, letting Alphonse know she was okay.

"Missed," one of the Trainers said.

"They just tried to kill us," Lilly pointed out, her voice trembling a bit.

In Alphonse's mind, they'd just made a huge mistake. He had always hated rockfalls; something Rock Slide reminded him of, and using it to kill was even worse.

"Shiver! Night Slash one of the Trainer's Pokémon!" he threw out another Pokéball and commanded, "Tick, Earthquake!"

He heard the attacks exchange and the Trainers shout out commands, but it was too late. Shiver cut down the health of the stronger Pokémon; she was wise enough to know which one it was, and Tick obliterated them both with his Earthquake.

Zeannah swore. As did the trainers.

"We're not finished yet!" they called out, releasing two more Pokémon.

"Shiver, return," Alphonse said, calming down a little. He released Lumineon, taking a bit of a risk that he'd be able to survive Tick's attack. "Lumineon, surf and Tick, Earthquake."

The attacks were exchanged, but he won again.

Lilly clapped as she heard Zeannah let out an exclamation of surprise.

The Trainers whimpered. It echoed off the walls.

"So much for their power," Alphonse quipped, returning his Pokémon to their Pokéballs. He moved his hand down Lilly's arm and gripped her hand before slowly moving out from behind the rock. They could see Zeannah's Typhlosion glowing in the darkness, so they headed slowly towards it.

"That's totally cheating," Zeannah said to them as they walked, "you shouldn't be able to defeat two trainers like that without being able to see the Pokémon."

"I only needed those two attacks, since they hit both the enemies at the same time," Alphonse told her.

"Still cheating."

"We agree," one of the trainers said.

They were tied up with vines, a small Bellossom standing beside them and Zeannah glaring down before them.

"What now?" Lilly asked.

"How about they help us?" Alphonse suggested, "after all, they want power and we are more powerful than they are. Maybe they'll learn something."

One of the two Trainers laughed.

"We'll be more powerful than you one day, all us Trainers will be," he told them, "after all, you keep your Pokémon from their potential."

"I hate that word," Alphonse mumbled.

"Magcargo," Zeannah said, motioning for her Pokémon to come closer. She squatted down and looked the Trainer in the eyes. "You're the ones tied up. At this rate, you might not make it to your 'one day'. My fiery friend might see to that."

"What do you want?" the other Trainer finally asked.

"Only a bit of information. Where's your Leader?"

They didn't respond.

"You know, should your Pokémon even reach this potential you're talking about; you won't be able to become Pokémon champions or compete in any events involving Pokémon. It's already written in the rules; 'no trainer may enter any Pokémon-related events if they are in possession of a by-passed Pokémon.' You'll also face a fine and trial."

"What?" The Trainers were horrified at what Alphonse told them.

"You'll be charged with neglect and abuse of a Pokémon. Seriously, the laws are there for a reason. Criminals."

One of the Trainers flinched at the accusation.

"Didn't they mention that at whatever orientation you get for this lousy job?" Zeannah asked, playing along.

Both Trainers shook their heads. Seeing their distress, Lilly opened her bag and rummaged through it. Alphonse turned to look at her and gently grabbed the item she pulled out.

"Perfect," he commented, giving her a smile. She warmed seeing that expression on his face, but felt tricked a moment later as he turned back to the Trainers and announced;

"I have an escape rope here. If you tell us where the Leader is, you can escape with it. Not just escape us, but this organisation as well. We'll be keeping your boss busy for the next few hours, which is plenty of time for you to get far away."

"He's that way!" one of the Trainers said desperately, nudging his head to his left. "There's a hole in the wall near the lake, that's where the Leader is."

"Again?" Lilly commented. They weren't very creative.

"You'll never find it," the other Trainer told them, "the base moves all the time."

"Moves? How?" Zeannah asked forcefully.

"I don't know!" the first Trainer whined, "no one told us!"

"Seems there's a lot they don't tell you," Zeannah pointed out.

Alphonse sighed and placed the escape rope before the first Trainer.

"Calm down, Zeannah," he said, "they've told us enough. Let the talkative one go."

"What about me?"

"You can go for a bath before leaving," Zeannah announced, "Bellosom, toss him!"

The small, dancer Pokémon let out a happy cry as it effortlessly lifted the Trainer off the ground and dumped him down in the water.

His friend stared into the darkness with a look of horror. Lilly was just surprised. It appeared that Zeannah had been able to figure out what was around them without moving. It was kind of unfair.

"You may go," Zeannah motioned to the remaining Trainer.

* * *

Lilly placed her hands on the rocky wall, trying to see if she could feel anything.

"It'll take forever to find the base," Zeannah whined.

Alphonse stood up from behind some rocks.

"Well, maybe if you helped us search, we'd find it!" he countered.

"How did you find the other base?" Lilly suddenly asked Alphonse, remembering the base in Union cave. She also hoped to stop them from fighting again.

"That's right," Zeannah added, remembering the hole, "that base was hidden too, but you found it. How?"

Alphonse sighed.

"I asked around," he said, "it's hard to explain now but, I sort of searched in my head for nearby Pokémon and there was one hiding the hole so I asked them to move. I can't do that now."

"Is this one of those, 'I was a Pokémon, then a Pokémon that looked like a human but now I'm just human' things?" Zeannah asked, sitting up.

"Stupid name for it, but, yes," Alphonse responded through gritted teeth.

Lilly felt a little guilty. Although she had adjusted to being human, mostly, she hadn't had the experience of being a powerful human like Alphonse had. Her body and its limitations felt new, whereas Alphonse was in the same body with new limitations. Alphonse hated talking about the past and she knew that but had asked anyway.

"Wait," Alphonse froze, causing both girls to look at him.

"What's up?" Zeannah asked.

Alphonse pulled out a Pokéball and released Kadabra next to Zeannah. Lilly walked away from the wall and closer to them to watch.

"Kadabra," Alphonse said, climbing over the rocks. "Could you seek out any Pokémon who might be guarding humans? Or, you know, lots of humans gathered in one place?"

"What are you doing?" Zeannah asked as the Pokémon nodded.

"Kadabra is one of the Pokémon who has been with me the longest," Alphonse explained, his head turning as he watched his Pokémon wander. "And he was with me during the time when I wasn't fully human. Because I wasn't fully human, I tended to have an effect on any Pokémon who spent prolonged periods of time with me. Mr. Pokémon noticed first in Shiver and I noticed it later in Kadabra. That is, both Pokémon gained a greater ability for higher thought; they were able to act more independently in battles."

"Wait, what?"

"I thought Pokémon could already do that," Lilly questioned, a bit confused.

"In the wild, Pokémon can attack freely," Alphonse said, "but they lack tactics which makes them weak. A captured Pokémon has their trainer, who provides the tactics and strategy, but they're dependent on the trainer's orders. Kadabra and Shiver aren't. They've learnt how I battle and can apply that to situations when I'm not around."

"So, they learnt your strategy?" Zeannah said, trying not to sound in awe.

"Not just that," Alphonse said, "they're able to read and act on multiple orders. Which is why I can just tell Kadabra what to do and leave the rest to him. Other Pokémon would return every few minutes with something strange, looking for confirmation."

"You wouldn't happen to still have that effect on Pokémon would you?" Zeannah asked.

Lilly glared at her. Why would she want something that sounds like cheating?

Alphonse shook his head.

"Nope. Bad luck."

"Damn. It would be nice if I could trust my Pokémon to make my coffee in the morning."

"Zeannah!" Lilly cried, "that sounds like slavery!"

"Shiver would still mess it up," Alphonse pointed out, "she doesn't have opposable thumbs."

Magcargo perked up. The Pokémon glanced around a few times before moving away.

"Bubble!" Zeannah called, "where are you going?"

Alphonse got up.

"Looks like Kadabra found something," he said, following.

Zeannah shot a glare at Lilly, one that said, 'how dare he use my Pokémon!' Lilly shrugged and stood up, hiding a smile.

They were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

Lilly almost ran into Alphonse, not seeing his back until the last moment. Her eyes were starting to feel strained from being underground so long. Or from lack of sleep, she couldn't tell.

"Oh, great," Zeannah said first, "another hole in the wall."

And indeed it was. Not even hidden behind rocks was a large hole, bigger than Alphonse, resembling a cave entrance.

"Here?" Alphonse asked Kadabra.

The Pokémon nodded and returned to its Pokéball.

Lilly looked down the entrance. It was darker than the surrounding cave, if that was possible. She thought she could see something moving, like swirling clouds, but it was gone as soon as she thought she had it.

"Creepy," she commented.

It seemed Bubble agreed with her, nudging at Zeannah.

"Ladies first," Alphonse commented, "so, go on Zeannah."

"Why me?" Zeannah asked harshly, "why not Lilly?"

"Because."

"That's not an answer!"

"I'll go first," Lilly responded, walking straight through without hesitation.

"Lilly? Wait!" Alphonse called, his footsteps rushing after her.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 - Battles

* * *

Lilly wanted nothing more than to be back in the dark cave. Despite being dark and she couldn't see at least she could breathe. The air in the tunnel was thick and each breath she took made her feel dizzy and sick. Bile rose in her throat and her nostrils were clogged. To top it off, the movements of the darkness around her looked like people walking around, waiting for a chance to grab her. There wasn't enough air for her to talk.

Vaguely, she remembered something like this happening before. Zeannah had jokily told her how to stop it, before remarking that she'd never teach her Pokémon any of those moves.

_"If you want to change the weather..."_

Change the weather.

"Blissey! Hail!" she choked out, tapping the Pokéball.

The smog was banished upwards as clouds appeared ominously. Lilly turned around and spotted Zeannah leaning against a wall and Alphonse covering his mouth. They locked eyes.

"Move now," Alphonse told her, his voice croaking. He reached over and grabbed Zeannah's hand and pulled her down the path, which they could now see.

Lilly followed them just as the pellets of ice started falling. She returned Blissey to her Pokéball and covered her head with her arms. The ice stung as it hit her body, mostly her arms and back taking the blows.

She finally reach the end of the path as the ground levelled out; she hadn't really noticed that they had been descending, and she ran into Zeannah's back.

"Sorry," she said, right before coughing up mucus. She was still feeling dizzy, but was feeling better with each breath.

"Nice move back there," Alphonse complimented, "but, why hail?"

"Um, well, Zeannah told me that if I even encountered a battle where the weather was a disadvantage, that I could have my Pokémon change it. I researched all the weather changing moves and hail seemed to be the best."

"Of course it's the best," Zeannah groaned from her position on the ground, "you don't have any water or fire-types which benefit from rain dance or sunny day."

"But, you don't have any ice-types either," Alphonse added, "and they're the only ones immune to hail."

"Well, most of my Pokémon take hits really well," Lilly pointed out, "so the other person is the only one disadvantaged by hail. Unless they have an ice-type, that is."

Alphonse nodded, silent for a moment.

"Alright enough rest," he announced.

"5 more minutes," Zeannah grumbled.

"No way," Alphonse countered immediately, "we should keep moving."

* * *

Lilly had been surveying the area as they talked. It was a room the size of small hotel lobby. Everything in the room was lit, its numerous doors to the ceiling. It was also very white with nowhere to hide. Which was why, when one of the doors opened, Lilly knew they were in trouble.

She didn't know how much until she identified the person walking out. He had dark hair tinted grey and wrinkles marring his forehead. His cheekbones were thin, giving his mouth a thin, sinister look.

"I think you should stay put," the Leader of Trainers Excel announced.

Zeannah swore. Alphonse had Shiver standing before him in moments. Lilly was frozen, waiting.

"Rather defensive for people who are breaking and entering," he said.

"As the person behind the Trainers Excel organisation, which has been found guilty of neglect and torture-"

"You are now under arrest, yadda, yadda," the Leader interrupted, holding a hand up. "I doubt you can follow through with your threat."

Zeannah unclenched her hand, reaching for a Pokéball.

"You just tried to poison us," Alphonse said, "that's attempted murder. I don't think you can get away with that."

"There's no evidence."

"The poisonous smog would leave a trace on the rocks," Alphonse said, "I think that's evidence enough."

Lilly didn't think it was. But, she had a feeling that Alphonse was just trying to scare him.

The Leader sighed.

"You came all this way and yet, never mind. I'll spell it out for you. You can't stop me. I know that you no longer have Latios or Latias," he glanced at Lilly as he said that. "And I know you have no other legendaries."

"You think legendaries hold all the power?" Zeannah scoffed, stepping forward. She puffed out her chest. "If that's what you think, I'll easily beat you."

The Leader yawned and released a Pokémon. At least, it used to be a Pokémon. Now it resembled a large twister of water, with a dark form in the centre.

"Oh, yay," Alphonse said sarcastically.

"Typhlosion!" Zeannah summoned throwing the Pokéball, to the shock of those around her.

"Um...fire vs. water?" Alphonse questioned, "are you sure about this?"

"Of course! Thunderpunch!"

"Clever," the Leader praised, not fazed at all.

The Typhlosion stood proudly on its hind feet and threw its weight forward towards the water. There was a clap of thunder and a flashed blinded the onlookers.

Once they could see again, Lilly was the first to make a noise. Typhlosion lay on the ground, soaked in water. The water twister hadn't moved.

Zeannah returned Typhlosion and sent out Bellossom. Despite having a type advantage, Bellossom was defeated by a strong blast of water. The same happened to Zeannah's third Pokémon, the large, brown, bird-like Fearow.

"Splashin'!" Zeannah released her fourth Pokémon. Everyone could see that she was desperate. She had thrown everything into the first attack; Thunderpunch, and had no other plans.

"This is boring," the Leader announced with a wave of his hand. It must have been a signal of some type because the water twister collapsed and turned into a huge wave.

Lilly clung to Alphonse; she was being to really not like water. They all clenched their eyes shut, waiting for the impact.

It never came.

Lilly opened her eye a bit and saw Splashin' still standing and ready to fight. The Pokémon's blue skin was glowing slightly.

"What just happened?" Alphonse asked.

"Water absorb," Zeannah said, sounding as mystified as he, "Splashin's ability. When hit with a water attack, instead of being hurt, heals."

Lilly's heart jumped with joy.

"Does this mean she has a chance?" she asked Alphonse in a whisper.

"Splashin', Body Slam!" Zeannah called after a moment.

The Pokémon ran and jumped, belly-flopping the water. It condensed and then popped like a bubble.

Despite winning, Zeannah was horrified. "Did I just kill it?"

"Just make sure its death wasn't in vain," Alphonse said, "we need to catch the Leader this time."

Zeannah nodded and turned back to their enemy. Who was smiling. He released another by-passed Pokémon. This time it was a ball-like Electrode; its body glowing and spiking sparks everywhere. It went on to decimate the rest a Zeannah's team easily.

"Move and he electrocutes you," the Leader announced, heading towards a door.

Zeannah stood paralysed, unable to comprehend what had happened.

"Shadow ball," Alphonse ordered.

His order caused the Leader to turn around, watching as the attack hit his Pokémon.

"We're not done yet," Alphonse reminded Zeannah.

* * *

"Attack," the Leader told the Pokémon.

Bright sparks jolted towards Alphonse's Pokémon, shocking the area and causing hair to stand on end. Dust was thrown up and settled.

Alphonse's Pokémon; a Shedinja, floated solemnly in the middle of it all. Looking like a cross between an bug and an angel, the Pokémon was protected from all but the most damaging types of attacks. Electric attacks didn't fall under that range.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Zeannah said as attacks were exchanged again, "but that's really clever."

"What is?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Shedinja is the only Pokémon to have the wonder guard ability. It's an ability which protects them from every attack that's not super effective."

"So, that makes it perfect for this because every attack made by a by-passed Pokémon is of that type; so an electric won't be able to use steel, just like how they all get special attack status," Lilly commented, remembering something Alphonse told her a few weeks back.

"He must have searched for that Pokémon just for this fight," Zeannah said, sounding impressed.

"Hey, I can hear you," Alphonse reminded them, turning around. "And anyway, I didn't know whether this would work."

"Sure you didn't," Zeannah grumbled, fishing around in her bag for the revives she brought. Lilly smiled, knowing that she was embarrassed.

For all he tried to hid it, Alphonse was a really good trainer. He knew a lot about Pokémon and how to best use them in battles. He was on the same level as the champion of Johto and Kanto; according to Falkner, who she corresponded with via email.

With the next attack, Alphonse managed to take down the by-passed Pokémon. Needless to say, the Leader was starting to get frustrated. Although he didn't know it, his face was starting to turn a bright red.

"What next?" Zeannah whispered as the Trainer threw out another Pokéball.

"You might be able to take down two of my Pokémon, but this third one will end it," he announced, releasing the fire Pokémon.

The flame attack hit before any of them could blink. Alphonse's Pokémon went up in flames.

Seeing his Pokémon burn, Alphonse quickly reacted, "Lumineon, surf!"

The attack washed over the burning Pokémon, dousing the flames but leaving it untouched.

"I forfeit," Alphonse announced, returning both of his Pokémon to their Pokéballs.

"What?" Zeannah barked.

Alphonse didn't respond. He hung his hand and walked past them, bumping into Lilly on the way. She felt him press a piece of paper into her hand.

Not stopping, Alphonse left the room as the Leader laughed.

Lilly quickly read the piece of paper, which outlined a strategy she could use. In his note, Alphonse said that it was certain to work. If she had the right Pokémon on her.

"Wait," Lilly said the Leader, "it's my turn."

He sighed and turned to face her.

"And what are you going to do?" he asked, "your Pokémon aren't up to your friends' standards. They've been at it longer than you have."

Lilly knew that it was true. She could only just beat Zeannah and that was due to luck. She was also one Pokémon short; only possessing 5 Pokémon. But, that also meant that she did indeed have that Pokémon with her.

Hoping with all her heart that he was right, Lilly released her Pokémon.

"Wobbuffet, go! Mirror coat!"

The tall, blue Pokémon which resembled a boxing-bag, tilted from side-to-side. Its black tail, sporting what looked like two wide eyes, slapped against the ground. When the flame attack touched it, the Pokémon didn't even flinch. It appeared to inflate a little before sending the flames back towards the attacker.

* * *

The fire Pokémon screeched as it burned up. Lilly's chest felt tight. It was one thing to battle a Pokémon until it fainted, another entirely to kill it. She held back burning tears as the Leader sent out another Pokémon; this time a grass/poison-type. It was probably the Pokémon which had poisoned the passage.

"Mirror coat," she ordered again. Even though mirror coat only reflected back special attacks, she knew that it would always work against by-passed Pokémon.

"I totally should have captured a Wobbuffet," Zeannah commented, jokingly.

Lilly smiled weakly, knowing that she'd never really capture one. Zeannah preferred to attack, not wait for attacks.

The Leader's fourth Pokémon defeated, he sent out another one. She defeated that one in one move as well. And then his final Pokémon went down in an explosion of ice. While thinking that it shouldn't be that easy, she realised that she didn't feel anything from the final Pokémon's demise. Rather, she felt relieved that it was over.

And now she felt guilty for being the slightest bit happy about a Pokémon's death.

The Leader wasn't faring as well. He was trembling, his whole face red and gasping for breath. His guards had fled when Zeannah pulled out her newly revived Pokémon.

Her Bellossom had wrapped the Leader up tightly in vines when he finally began to struggle.

"Let me go and I'll make you rich," he said, "I've claimed lots of money from trainers I've recruited and trainers I've beaten."

"Not interested," Zeannah said. She turned to Lilly, "got another escape rope?"

Lilly nodded and took of her bag. Her hands were shaking as her mind repeated; 'act normal, act normal', over and over again. Her fingers gripped the zip, but it slipped out when she pulled. She tried again, with the same result.

"Here," Zeannah said, reaching over to unzip the bag for her.

Lilly nodded her thanks and pulled out the rope.

Using the rope, they reached the exit in no time.

* * *

**Author's note: **I didn't add how escape ropes worked because I wanted to keep that ambiguous. However, as an extra, I've included how I think they work in a set of (hopefully amusing) instructions.

* * *

**Author's extra:** Escape Rope instructions

1. Take out Escape Rope

2. Attach escape rope to Pokémon

3. Pokémon should head towards exit, hold on tight.

**Warning:** we accept no responsibility for any damage or loss occurring to person/persons or possessions from using Escape Rope.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47 – Winding down, Parting ways (Part 1)

* * *

After hours underground, the sun was bright. Too bright. Lilly had to squeeze her burning eyes shut, causing warm tears to form.

"It burns!" Zeannah was never one to take anything quietly. Blinking through her tears and shading her eyes with her hands, Lilly could just see her friend pull out sunglasses and put them on her face.

"How unfair," Alphonse said, surprisingly voicing her thoughts. Suddenly, he was standing before her placing sunglasses on her face. "Here."

Her heart fluttered at the contact.

He gave her a small smile before turning to Zeannah and asking, "I'm guessing that Lilly managed to defeat him?"

Zeannah pointed back at the stoic Leader. Alphonse took one look at him and turned back. It was about then that Lilly noticed all the people standing around.

There were police officers on water Pokémon, spectators watching from the edge of Cerulean City. Oswald was also there, with a few other men dressed in similar; all black, outfits. Even Professor Elm was standing around.

A young woman was the first to walk up to Zeannah and the tied up Leader behind her. She had light brown hair which was cut to a short bob so that it curled around her ears. Dressed in a blue swimsuit and jacket, she hardly seemed important.

However, she was the one who told the Leader that he was under arrest. And she was the one to cuff his hands; after which Zeannah called back her Pokémon. She was also the one who gave the speech to the observing people. She told them of the evil of the Trainer's Excel and why they had to be stopped, as well as the neglect and torture of Pokémon; they were taking Pokémon for their 'research'.

"Who is that?" Lilly asked Alphonse in a whisper.

"Misty," he told her, "she's the gym leader here."

"I don't like her," Zeannah muttered, sliding into the conversation.

"I'm going to regret this," Alphonse sighed, "why?"

"She trains water Pokémon," Zeannah said, as if it explained everything.

Lilly giggled as Alphonse shook his head. Zeannah trained mostly fire-types, so she tended not to like trainers she couldn't easily beat; i.e. water-types. It was rather strange, since she often boasted about how she was 'always up for a challenge'.

They all froze and watched at the moment when the Leader was escorted away. Right after, Oswald came up to them.

"Nice job, you guys," he said pleasantly, "Glad it's over?"

"Yes," they said automatically. Lilly wondered if they felt the same way she did. She hadn't even realised how much of her life revolved around evading and catching him. Now that it seemed over, she felt lost. Drained.

* * *

At the Pokémon centre, all anyone could talk about was the Trainers Excel. A live interview with Professor Elm and Professor Oak was being streamed to the ground floor televisions. People were sharing their own theories about what happened.

Lilly was grateful that Alphonse's, Zeannah's and her names were being kept out of it.

Upon realising that, Alphonse said, "they just don't want anyone knowing that a group of teenagers-"

"Young adults," Zeannah interrupted.

"-young adults, did their job for them."

She guessed that neither of them knew what it was like to not be able to go anywhere because everyone knew who you were. Or was she still thinking like Latias?

"Are you tired?" Alphonse asked her, jolting her out of her thoughts.

She raised her head from the table and shook her head.

"Do you get your Pokémon back?" she asked him. Both his and Zeannah's Pokémon had to be examined. After their fight with the Leader's Pokémon, none of them were in good health.

Alphonse nodded.

"I got lucky," he told her, "forfeiting the match kept them from any real damage. Zeannah's Pokémon will be here a while though. She pushed them a little too hard."

She was surprised to hear that. It hadn't occurred to her that Zeannah's Pokémon could have been injured. Especially since she always carried medical supplies with her.

"Are you okay?" Alphonse asked her.

She hadn't expected that.

"Why are you asking?" What was he planning?

"Look, Zeannah might say that she's the one who had the goal of taking the Trainers down, but you're the one whose life has been completely changed," he said, "if it hadn't been for the Trainer's, you would still be a Pokémon."

Lilly gave him a small smile. He spoke the truth, as he knew it. However, she had realised it at little while after the Leader had been taken away; she didn't completely remember her life as a Pokémon. It was now like a dream. She remembered some of it, some recollections of feelings and events, but she didn't remember what it was like. She couldn't remember how it was to fly or what it was like to use psychic power.

"You can't remember properly, can you?" Alphonse commented.

She jolted away from him in shock.

"How-?"

"How'd I know?" Alphonse finished. He was smiling rather deviously now. "You do remember what I used to be, right? Or in a way. It's a strange feeling, isn't it? Remembering something you don't really feel like you've done as if watching a TV show?"

She nodded. She'd describe it as uncomfortable. Not that she wanted to talk about it.

"I guess," was all she could say.

"Well, Mr. Pokémon ordered that I visit once the Leader was arrested," he said, "so, I'm heading back to Cherrygrove City soon."

"Okay," she responded dully.

"Zeannah," Alphonse said, as she emerged from the far corridor, "what are you going to be doing after your Pokémon are returned?"

"Oh, that's easy," Zeannah said with a smile, "I'm going to take the gym leader's exam."

"I wish I could say that's surprising," Alphonse commented.

Zeannah hit him with one of the nearby pillows.

"Surprising or not, I'm still doing it."

While it was nice to all be together, Lilly couldn't help feeling distant. They both had plans for what to do next whereas, she didn't.

"I guess you'll be off to the testing site," Alphonse continued, "where are they holding it?"

Curiously, Zeannah laughed.

"Here," she responded, "Professor Oak phoned me only a few moments ago."

"When is it?" Lilly asked.

"Three weeks from now. He said that they wanted to give my Pokémon enough time to rest."

"Three weeks from now," Alphonse muttered right before pulling out his Pokégear. He pressed a few buttons before continuing, "damn, they've got me in Slateport City; reporting on the marketplace."

"Why would you want to come?" Zeannah asked in a teasing voice.

"I thought it would be something to see." He shrugged, "I'd probably get a laugh out of it."

Zeannah glared at him. He smiled pleasantly back.

* * *

They kept bickering with each other the whole time. Having the Leader finally behind bars must have put them in a good mood. Lilly, however, just wasn't feeling the cheer. She was quiet for the rest of the day, until they went to bed. The next afternoon, Alphonse was going to take the train back to Goldenrod. Zeannah was going to stay in Cerulean City. Lilly, had no idea what she was going to do.

Cam's eye glowed in the darkness.

"What do I do now?" Lilly asked, pointing the question at her first Pokémon.

The Dusclops paused for a moment. Then, to her surprise, fiddled through her bag and pulled out her Pokégear.

Lilly looked at the number Cam wanted her to call.

"Mr. Pokémon? Are you saying I should go with Alphonse?"

The Pokémon's body seemed to rise, then fall. Almost like a sigh. Her large hands reached out and pressed 'call'.

Lilly jolted, the dialling sound like a boom in her dark room. Her heart almost stopped at the call connected.

"Hello?" It was the voice of Mr. Pokémon.

She swallowed.

"H-hi," she said, "it's Lilly. Um..."

"Lilly?" His voice was filled with joy, "it's been so long. How have you been? Dustin told me about what happened to you and Alphonse has been keeping me up to date. They're both such silly boys. Anyway, just got the news; you all finally caught him. That must feel great. You're safe now right?"

"I-I guess," Lilly responded, finding it difficult to get even those words in.

"That's good. Good. So, now that it's over, are you going to come visit me?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't have any plans, come visit. Has Alphonse left yet? You can go with him. Perfect idea, yes?"

"I don't know."

There was silence on the other end.

"You don't want to travel with Alphonse?" he asked.

Lilly felt tears come to her eyes. She knew that months ago she would have agreed right away.

"Look, you don't have to stay with him," Mr. Pokémon said, "just travel with him until you get here. Then we'll talk about what you can do next."

It sounded like a good plan. Stress that she didn't even know she was feeling just seemed to vanish.

"Alright," she agreed.

* * *

**Author's note: Yeah, 'Part 1'. I believe that Part 2 will mark the end. So, something like 1 chapter left. **

** I have no plans for stories after this one, so I'll just put this out there: if there's anything you want to know, make a request either in Reviews or a PM. In short: any requests for stories?**

** Also, here's a list of the Pokémon carried by Alphonse, Lilly and Zeannah. I can't state specific levels because I didn't really think about it. I've also placed nicknames where I remember them:**

**_Zeannah (lvls around 60-70):_  
1. Flareon  
2. Typhlosion  
3. Poliwrath - Splashin'  
4. Bellossom  
5. Fearow  
6. Magcargo - Bubble**

**_Lilly (lvls around 60-65):_**  
**1. Dusclops - Cam**  
**2. Grumpig**  
**3. Blissey**  
**4. Wobbuffet**  
**5. Ninjask (traded from Alphonse)**

**_Alphonse (lvls around 70 - 80) - Yes, he's stronger than Zeannah._**  
**1. Honchkrow - Shiver**  
**2. Lumineon**  
**3. Kadabra**  
**4. Dustox (evolved from a Wurmple, traded with Lilly)**  
**5. Piloswine**  
**6. Shedinija**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48 – Winding down, Parting ways (Part 2)

* * *

The next morning, she found Alphonse eating at the Pokémon centre's breakfast buffet.

"Do you mind if I travel with you?" she asked, shyly, "Mr. Pokémon has requested that I visit."

A strange look pasted his face. For a moment, he considered her request.

"It should be fine," he said, "what's with the formality?"

She shrugged and went to get something to eat. For some reason, she was finding it hard to talk with Alphonse.

"You're scared," Zeannah pointed out.

Lilly stopped. Then, she pushed down on the contents of her bag. For some reason, not everything fit.

"I'm not scared," she replied, "why would I be scared?"

"Because you like him," Zeannah teased, "and because he's refused you before. You're afraid it'll happen again."

"No I'm not," she said. Somehow, her ultraballs had ended up at the top. Sighing, she started pulling things out.

"Hey, didn't Ninjask have that ?" Zeannah asked, noticing one of the items she pulled out.

Lilly picked up the small, hat-like object. It looked like a silver frame with balls attached to the joins.

"I won another one in the lottery," she said, referring to the Goldenrod Lottery held at the Radio tower.

Zeannah shook her head, "some people have all the luck."

"Do you want it?" she asked, holding it out.

"Whoa, this is a mess," she commented, as she pulled out a squished berry. "you know, you can sell some of this, right?"

"Not for much," she responded. She had tried selling items to the markets, but they didn't offer much. And then they sold the items they did buy for twice the price. "It's better to hold onto them. You never know when you might need them."

Zeannah tossed the berry into the bin.

* * *

Goldenrod city was different than how she remembered it. It seemed bigger. Maybe it was because she couldn't fly above the city any longer but, the buildings seemed to tower above her. And the amount of people walking around her were starting to make her feel claustrophobic. Almost unconsciously, she took Alphonse's hand so that he could guide her around the crowds.

"I forgot that the bug catching contest was on today," Alphonse sighed as he weaved through the crowds.

"The, what?"

"The bug catching contest," Alphonse almost yelled, as the train started to move and the noise around them increased. "It's held every few days, but people always try to make the weekend ones. It's also a good excuse to go shopping or to see the Pokéathon so lots of people; trainer and non-trainer alike, travel here. Hold on."

He stopped for a moment to let a group of people with cameras past and then pulled her quickly out the automatic doors.

It was easier to breathe now that they were on the street.

"Hey, Alphonse!" a voice called out. Professor Elm walked over, waving at them. "Mr. Pokémon told me the time you'd be arriving. Up for a coffee?"

"No," Alphonse responded flatly.

"Alright then, how about you, Lilly?"

She was shocked and flattered that he'd consider inviting her.

"Really?" she even sounded excited but, Alphonse wasn't going.

"Of course," he said before she could utter a refusal, "I'll even drop you off in Cherrygrove City when we're done."

Lilly looked at Alphonse. He was frowning however, she wasn't about to let that stop her. Not this time.

"Okay."

"Wonderful!" the Professor said, "I know a great little shop that's only a few streets away. Follow me."

"Are you really going?" Alphonse asked her as she let go of his hand.

"I said I would," she responded.

His frown deepened.

"Go with him then," he almost seemed no, he was angry, "I'm off."

With that said, he released Shiver from her Pokéball; grabbed onto her legs and flew away.

* * *

Lilly sipped at her coffee in silence. It was a nice coffee, sweetened just to her liking. The coffee shop was nice too. It was small and boasted only a few tables. There was only one barista behind the counter; a young woman who was busy making coffee for passing customers.

"You find the nicest places exploring," Professor Elm said.

Lilly nodded in agreement, just to be polite.

"Now, which Pokémon did you end up with?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I may not act like it, but I do know my responsibilities. Mr. Pokémon only sends one or two trainers a year. Most years they're trainers I've chosen and sent to him and if he likes them, he'll send them back with a Pokémon egg."

Something about that sounded strange. Like an initiation. She physically moved back.

"You're not part of some organisation, are you?"

He seemed surprised by her question.

"I am a part of Pokémon Association and a few other Pokémon related organisations," he said, "but I'm not here to recruit you for any of them."

There was only one entry and exit to the shop. It was large and open but, she wasn't certain she could reach it before him. She moved annoyingly slow as a human.

"Oh!" the Professor said, "I think I understand! No, I'm not in any organisations like Trainers Excel. The ones I belong to are all legal."

She relaxed, but not much.

"So, which Pokémon hatched from the egg Mr. Pokémon gave you?"

"This one," Lilly responded, releasing Cam from the Pokéball. She couldn't remember what to call the Pokémon Cam had been.

"Ah, Dusclops, evolved form of Duskull," he muttered, standing up to get a better look. "A strange Pokémon to give a new trainer." He took a ship of his drink. "See, when Mr. Pokémon gives trainers a Pokémon egg, it means that it's important to watch them."

"Watch them," Lilly repeated a shiver running down her back. "Why?"

The Professor shrugged.

"There's no one reason. Trainers who receive the Pokémon egg usually lead us to some discovery. Some make new discoveries about Pokémon from watching and interacting with them. Some discover criminal organisations." He nodded towards her. "And some just become good trainers. But, they're all worth watching."

It sounded interesting but, "that's kind of creepy."

The Professor laughed.

"Not disagreeing with you."

Lilly looked down into her almost empty cup.

Taking a deep breath, she found the courage to ask, "what about me? What was so important about me?"

"Really?" surprise laced the Professor's reply. "Firstly, you were a Pokémon. One of the only Pokémon who was a trainer. And one of only two trainers who used to be a Pokémon. If that's not enough, you were part of the group which uncovered and disbanded the Trainers Excel."

"I don't feel like I did anything like that," she replied, "it was mostly Alphonse and Zeannah."

"Well, what do you plan next?"

She shook her head. She had no idea.

There was silence. Finally, she looked up at the Professor.

He was smiling.

"You are not the first to express such worry," he told her, "and I'll tell you what I told him. Go on a journey. You may find what you're looking for travelling around and meeting different people and experiencing different things."

A journey. She was uncertain whether that was going to solve her problems.

* * *

Flying was scarier when you knew that if you let go, you'd fall. Lilly had gripped onto the Noctowl's so tight she was certain that it hurt. The Professor's Pokémon had her standing in Cherrygrove City within minutes. She pulled out the Pokémon gear and called Zeannah as she walked towards the exit.

"You know, I got an angry call from Alphonse a while ago," Zeannah told her, "he grumbled about how, even though you decided to travel with him, you went off to have 'coffee' with the Professor. You know he's married, right?"

"He's way too old for me," Lilly replied, "but, he did give me a suggestion. He thinks I should go on a journey."

"A journey? To do what?"

Even though Zeannah couldn't see it, Lilly shrugged.

"Unlike you and Alphonse, I have no idea about what I should do now."

"Does it matter? 'Sides, I thought you wanted to get with Alphonse. You know, in a special way."

Lilly's face heated up.

"That's, that's not a goal."

"'Course it is," Zeannah replied, "and a difficult one too. But, failing that, you can always journey to find a goal. Hey, when I become a gym leader, I could hire you to check out potential trainers for me." When Lilly gave a questioning noise, she continued, "well, you'd watch them or even battle them and find out stuff about their strategies and Pokémon. Sometimes it makes it easier for me to defeat them and I'll pay you."

"Isn't that dishonest?"

"Nah. The other gym leaders do the same thing. Some of them even employ those who lose to them. Alphonse wouldn't be very good at it but, you would be."

"I don't think so."

"No? I'll ask again when I'm a gym leader."

"Zeannah," Lilly sighed, "focus. Do you think I should journey?"

There was silence on the other end.

"...you seriously haven't figured it out? You could journey with Alphonse, since he's travelling."

"But..."

"If you don't want to do it, don't," she said, "but, I think it might be worth a try. You can always stop if it doesn't work."

Lilly smiled, feeling more at ease. Zeannah was right, about many things.

"Alright, thanks," she said, hanging up.

* * *

Alphonse was deep in thought. Now that it was all over, they had to move on to other things. Zeannah had been constantly talking about how she was going to try and become a gym leader. But, Lilly, she wasn't talking about any plans. He had even tried adding some information about what he was planning on doing but, still, she remained silent. He wondered if she was planning to disappear now that it was over. After all, she had left him at the station. And she could vanish after having coffee with the Professor and they wouldn't be able to track her.

"Alphonse, calm down," Mr. Pokémon said, passing by with spoons in his hands. "You'll burn a hole in the floor."

Alphonse stopped pacing and turned to glare at his guardian. Did he not care that Lilly might not come back?

Something butted against Alphonse's back, nudging him out of the way. Shedinja flew past with Shiver following. Shiver was holding two glasses in her claws which she placed on the table before returning to the kitchen for more. Shedinja was balancing plates on its halo, holding them steady for Mr. Pokémon to place on the table.

"What? Why are they out?" Alphonse questioned, moving as Shiver returned with the final glass.

"Well, I got lonely," Mr. Pokémon said, sniffling, "since you were ignoring me after returning for the first time in so long, so I released some of your Pokémon to help in the kitchen. Kadabra's stirring the pasta sauce as we speak."

Alphonse stepped back and glanced around the doorway. True to words, Kadabra was standing at the pot and stirring away.

"You really weren't paying much attention, were you?" Mr. Pokémon laughed, "are you really that worried about her?"

"No," he lied, "I just didn't know my Pokémon could cook."

"Well, Kadabra's been with you for a while," Mr. Pokémon replied, "ever since he was a young Abra. So, I guess he's picked up a few skills along the way."

At that moment, there was a soft knock at the door. Alphonse twitched. He was ready to dash to open the door before remembering at the last moment that it might not be Lilly. His indecision meant that Mr. Pokémon was the first to open the door.

"Lovely to see you again, my dear," Mr. Pokémon said, leaning on the doorframe so that he took up most of the space. "How are you?"

"Good," Alphonse heard Lilly respond. He could only just see her in front of Mr. Pokémon.

"How's the Professor?" Alphonse's irritation grew. Why didn't he get out of the way? Surely he could ask all this when Lilly was inside?

"He's a little overworked, but otherwise fine," Lilly responded.

"Maybe I should offer to head over to help?"

"He said that if you offer, he'll move to Sinnoh. And that the only reason he enjoys work is that it keeps you from bothering him."

"Harsh," Mr. Pokémon said with a laugh. Finally, he moved out of the way and invited Lilly in.

Alphonse froze when he spotted her. There was something he had to do but, he couldn't while Mr. Pokémon was watching. What else could he say?

"Uh, sorry I took so long," Lilly said, turning to look at Mr. Pokémon. "Professor Elm had me stay to listen to his part in the radio show then, some trainers challenged me to a battle on the way here."

Alphonse hung around and listened as Lilly and Mr. Pokémon talked. He couldn't really think of anything else to say. Even so, every few minutes Lilly would look over at him.

And then, at dinner, Mr. Pokémon asked the big question:

"What plans do you have for the future?"

"I'm still not certain," Lilly responded, "but, the Professor did encourage me to travel. So, I think I'll do that. It'd be a good chance to go off and visit my brother."

Alphonse almost chocked on a meatball. What? She was leaving? He wondered if this was karma.

"Sounds like a good plan," Mr. Pokémon said. Silently, Alphonse disagreed.

Lilly gave a small smile and placed a spoonful of pasta in her mouth so that she wouldn't have to talk.

* * *

It was late. Really, she should have been in bed. Instead, she had been waiting for Mr. Pokémon to go to bed. She didn't want him to hear what she was going to say to Alphonse. After all, if Alphonse agreed just because he was listening or because he said something, she wouldn't be happy about it.

What she didn't expect was for Alphonse to open the door to his room just as she was getting ready to knock.

"Hi," she said, nervous.

"You know, it's easier if you just go to bed and come out later," Alphonse informed her, "Mr. Pokémon often keeps late nights."

"I'll remember that," she said.

"So, why are you here?" he asked.

She took a deep breath. Now or never.

"Look, I like you. And not as a friend. And if I do travel, I'd like it to be with you."

He was silent.

_'Say yes, yeah, or okay. Something!'_

"Hold still," he requested.

Placing his hands around her shoulders, he leaned in and pressed his lips tenderly to her forehead. For a moment, all she could see was him. She could smell his scent and feel his warmth. His hair was still dripping slightly from the shower he took earlier that night. And then he pulled away, his hands shaking as they dropped from her shoulders. Her heart started pounding heavily in her chest as she finally remembered to breathe.

When she felt she could speak without shaking, she reminded him, "humans kiss on the mouth, Alphonse."

He gave her a smile and replied, "there'll be time for that later. Preferably when we're not living under the roof of the biggest gossip in Kanto and Johto combined."

Unfortunately for them, Mr. Pokémon was already in his room and contacting everyone.

* * *

**Author's note: The end.**

** I have no plans for future stories right now so, unless I receive any suggestions I'll probably be quiet for the next few months. **

** I have no other words for this moment...**

** Now I do. Impstar has kindly pointed out something I already thought. There'll be an epilogue, so just one more chapter (this is a final one, I promise). Expect it in a few days.**


	49. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

Lavaridge Town is a small town in Hoenn. Tucked away at the base of a dormant volcano; it features hot springs, a herb shop and a fiery gym. Part of the multi-leaders initiative; an initiative aimed at improving the gym experience, the Lavaridge Town gym has two leaders. Monday to Thursday, challengers can expect to face Gym Leader Flannery, the hard-worker and long time leader the people have come to respect. Friday to Sunday, challengers will be facing the new Gym Leader Zeannah. But, don't think that this new leader is easy. Hailing from Johto, Gym Leader Zeannah was not only a key player in disbanding the Trainers Excel organisation but also defeated the various gyms across the region. Trainers beware.

The new Gym Leader has this to say; _'maybe it's because all the ash from the volcano gets blown the other way but, the sky is always blue. And when it rains, it's like a mist. Ever tried sitting in a hot spring while it rains? I have. It's like heaven.'_

Gym Leader Flannery just says what she always says; _'you have to try the hot springs.'_

* * *

Zeannah sighed and put down the magazine clipping.

"I thought it was a good article," Tom said, taking a small sip of his tea. "The picture of you is great."

Zeannah glanced at the image of her batting a challenger and sighed. It had been one of the few times she had been allowed to let her Typholosion fight in the gym because it was too high levelled for the ordinary challengers. The challenger that day hadn't been an ordinary one. A large, round Pokémon, wrapped in black bandages and holding one of its unattached hands high, the Dusclops had achieved victory moments after the photo was taken. The caption failed to read the Pokémon's nickname; the writer had made sure it wouldn't be printed, but it didn't matter. Everyone in Lavaridge Town already knew about how the young woman, Lilly, and her Dusclops, Cam, had defeated the new Gym Leader in a one-on-one battle.

"I really should invest in some dark-type Pokémon," Zeannah commented.

"You won't be able to use them in the gym," Tom commented with a raised eyebrow, "fire types only." He paused for a few moments and then pointed to the blurry image of Lilly's back. "Who'd have thought she'd get so strong?"

"I did," Zeannah pointed out, holding her chin high. "After all, I did train her."

Tom shook his head in disbelief, hiding a smile.

"So, how are you doing?" Zeannah asked, changing the subject.

Tom sighed, "I've been swamped with paperwork for weeks now. You guys had it easy; walk in, defeat the leader and then leave. I'm the one who has to complete the paperwork, the one who has to go around arresting those who try to revive the organisation. And what do I have to show for it? Nothing. The trainers who defeated the leader get all the credit."

"I thought Latios was assisting you with the investigation."

"He's trying, but he keeps cutting work to spend time with the new Latias. And if he hears that Lilly's nearby, well-" he stopped. They had both seen what happened when Zeannah mentioned that they left the previous day. Latios had flown off without a 'hello', let alone a 'goodbye'.

"So, what's this about you buying a house here?" Tom asked.

Zeannah smiled, she had unpacked the final box that morning.

"It's only a small house," she told him, "two bedrooms, a kitchen and bath. I'd been saving for a while so, I figured, why not?"

Tom chuckled. "You're the last one I expected to settle down."

Zeannah shrugged.

"This place, it's just perfect. I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"See, I never thought I'd ever hear those words from you," Tom replied.

Zeannah shrugged. She felt so comfortable living in the town that she couldn't imagine returning to the travelling life. Besides, she got all the Pokémon battles she could want working at the gym.

* * *

Lilly twisted the map around, trying to get a good idea of their surroundings. She was sitting cross-legged in the grass, leaning against Alphonse. His warmth spread along her back, comforting even in their current predicament.

"Weren't you born here?" he asked, leaning back. His head knocked lightly against her and his hair tickled her neck, making it very hard to concentrate on the squiggly lines which formed the map.

"So?" she questioned.

"So? So, we shouldn't have ended up so lost that we can't even find the next town."

Even though he couldn't see her face, she still frowned. They had spent most of the previous day walking around Route 111 & 112. They had tried walking through the fiery path and then walked through the sandstorm, which landed them right back at the beginning. And when they had finally managed to pass back through the sandstorm; there were less Pokémon in the sandstorm than the fiery path, it was almost sunset. Thankfully, there was a rest stop near the edge of the route. The 'Old Lady Rest Stop', where they spent the night. The old lady who ran it was also nice enough to give them a map. Not that it helped. As soon as they had walked onto Route 113; Alphonse had a sneezing fit. Both the ground and sky were grey. Ash softly floated around them, blown by the gentlest breeze. To top it off, every step in the grass tossed up ashes.

There was no way he'd be able to walk the route. So, they were stuck trying to figure out how to get Fallabor Town. Otherwise, they'd have to go back to Mauville City without getting lost. Again.

"We should have asked Zeannah to fly us back," Lilly sighed. She would have liked to travel down the route and play in the ashes, but she didn't want Alphonse to be in pain and he wasn't willing to let her go alone until Shiver returned.

"Why did we have to send Shiver first?" Alphonse sighed, knowing full well that he was the one who had sent Shiver flying back to Mr. Pokémon's with the package containing his souvenirs. The herbs that they had bought for him wouldn't have lasted the trip back.

Lilly squealed as he leaned back, squishing her flat.

"Looks like you're having fun," a voice grumbled. Its speaker dropped from a nearby tree, in front of Alphonse.

Lilly's heart leap as she saw the silver hair. Within moments, she was running towards 'Larry' and enveloping him in a hug. She barely heard Alphonse's grunt as he hit the ground.

"You would not believe how hard it was to find you two," Larry commented, "I thought you would have been further away by now. Anyway, how have you been sis?"

"Good," she replied, releasing him from her grip.

He smiled down at her.

"I have someone I want you to meet," he told her before whistling up at the trees. The wind blew and leaves rustled. Slowly, a small red face popped out from behind the leaves. White ears twitched and gold eyes surveyed the area before the young Latias floated down to meet them. She landed softly on the ground, like a bird, with her head held high.

It hurt. Lilly hadn't expected the stabbing pain at seeing someone else with her form; her old form. It just seemed to serve as a reminder of what she had lost.

"She's a bit nervous at moving around visibly," Larry told them, excitedly, "doesn't seem to understand why I want her to meet you."

"'Course not," Alphonse countered, "Pokémon are Pokémon and humans are humans. It's almost unheard of for one to change into the other."

"You of all people shouldn't be saying that," Larry pointed out, moving to stand before Alphonse.

Lilly smiled at them. For all that they acted like they hated each other; they had a lot in common. She turned to face the new Latias.

"Nice to meet you," she said simply. She could think of no other words to convey the situation. It was a situation which was unheard of. Latias was not meant to meet Latias; even if she wasn't 'Latias' anymore.

Latias nodded back. But, she couldn't help imagining what it would be like if she still was Latias. She would be flying across the world with her brother and ... she didn't know what else. But, she did know that she wouldn't be with Alphonse; Pokémon and humans viewed love and approached relationships differently and legendary Pokémon weren't able to attach themselves to one trainer anyway. She wouldn't have been able to train with other Pokémon.

And that's when it hit her. Yes, she missed being Latias but, she had moved on.


End file.
